Assassina de Aluguel
by Katys
Summary: Gina desapareceu por 1 mês durante a Guerra do Mundo Mágico. Ninguém, nem a familia, soube o motivo. Passam-se 8 anos e Gina se transforma em Virginia ou Circe, a pior assassina de aluguel do mundo e lider dos temíveis Caçadores da Morte.
1. A missão do Aurores

Capítulo I: A missão dos aurores

- Boa Tarde Malfoy- cumprimentou secamente Harry.

- Boa Tarde Potter- respondeu quase cuspindo o nome de seu "adversário".

Mesmo depois de quase 10 anos trabalhando juntos, Draco e Harry não conseguiam ser amigos, viviam discutindo por diferentes razões.

Draco virou auror logo depois que fugiu de casa e disse as autoridades onde todos os comensais desaparecidos estavam, incluindo seu proprio pai.

Harry se tornou também auror, mas por razões diferentes de Draco. Harry conseguiu derrotar Voldemort no seu último ano em Hogwarts, e como era seu sonho, se tornou auror logo depois de se formar.

Com o tempo, Harry se casou com Cho e tiveram um filha que tinha 11 anos, mas se separou dela quando sua filha tinha 5 anos. Draco, ao contrario de Harry, não se casou, mas era considerado o bruxo mais bonito, sexy e galinha de sua época.

Depois de todos se sentarem, um homem que aparentava ter seus 34 anos, com cabelos e olhos castanhos claros, se levantou e começou a falar.

- Eu chamei vocês para essa reunião de última hora, porque descobrimos algo muito importante.

- O que foi descoberto, Eduard, porque afinal você nos chamou em pleno domingo a noite, e sabe nós também temos vida além do trabalho- interrompeu Draco, com sua famosa voz arrastada, mas sendo apoiado por todos.

- Senhores, eu sei muito bem que os senhores tem suas vidas, mas nós descobrimos que a líder dos Caçadores da Morte, virá para a Inglaterra e tentará matar alguém muito importante do ministério- disse Eduard irritado com a interrupção.

- Que mal pergunte, mas não era um líder?- pergunto um homem um pouco gordo com olhos negros muito profundos.

- Era o que nós achávamos, sr. Tylor, mas descobrimos que é uma líder, ela é conhecida com Circe e tem 27 anos, disseram também que ela é melhor e mais fria do que seu líder anterior, disseram também que ela é lindíssima e incrivelmente sexy- terminou contrariado.

- Então ela deve ser muito interessante- disse Draco com seu famoso sorriso malicioso nos lábios, e novamente todos os outros aurores (tirando as auroras) concordaram.

- Não é esse o ponto em questão, sr. Malfoy- disse Eduard irritado- o ponto em questão é que descobrimos que Circe nasceu aqui, na Inglaterra, e pode haver portanto, uma grade possibilidade dela ter estudado em Hogwarts.

- Se ela estudou em Hogwarts, talvez ela compareça no encontro de formados- disse Harry pela primeira vez.

- Exatamente, e é ai que você e Malfoy entram, eu quero que vocês descubram quem ela é ou então pelo menos algumas suspeitas, para que posamos ficar de olho em cada uma- explicou Eduard com um estranho brilho nos olhos.

- Mas há alguma coisa sobre ela?- perguntou Harry.

- Não, o informante só avisou para vocês tomarem cuidado com ela, pois seu poder de sedução é fantástico- disse Eduard muito sério.

- Quem foi o informante?- perguntou Draco interessado.

- Não sabemos, ele não se identificou, mas era com certeza um Caçador da Morte, porque logo depois do aviso foi assassinado em um prédio de segurança máxima, na França.

- Nossa, eles são sangues frios mesmos, mas tem certeza que não há mais nenhuma dica sobre a Circe, nem sobre os Caçadores de Morte- perguntou Draco, que já estava começando a gostar de sua missão.

- Parece que ela é conhecida como "mulher fogo", o informante disse que foi por causa do seu jeito sexy e os Caçadores são conhecidos pelos seus membros serem muito bonitos, a idade deles variam de 30 a 45 anos, só a Circe que é a mais nova que essa faixa etária, com 27 anos, mas isso é tudo, não sabemos de mais nada.

- É, essa missão vai ser muito boa, a "mulher fogo" que me aguarde- disse Draco rindo com os outros aurores.

- Malfoy, eu exijo que o senhor leve essa missão a sério, os Caçadores não são brincadeira- disse Eduard um pouco mais alto, o que causou surpresa geral.

- Relaxa chefinho, pode ficar tranqüilo, eu e o Potter vamos cuidar de tudo- disse Draco sarcástico, mas ele também se assustou com a reação de seu chefe, afinal ele nunca perdia a paciência.

- Isso é tudo, podem ir- disse Eduard voltando a seu estado natural- Potter e Malfoy, quero o relatório sobre a missão toda semana e tratem de conseguirem suspeitas logo.

- Pode deixar- disse Harry enquanto saía da sala.

- Façam das palavras do Potter a minhas- disse Draco, também saindo da sala.

Pouco antes de Eduard sair da sala ele disse com uma voz cheio de ódio:

- Você me paga Circe, você me paga.

Nota da Autora: Esse foi o primeiro capítulo de Assassina de Aluguel e eu espero que tenham gostado. Mandem e-mails para dizer o que acharam, pode criticar ou elogiar, contanto que me mandem e-mails tá ótimo. Bjs! ;-)

PS: Virgínia aparecerá no próximo capítulo: A missão dos Caçadores.

PS2: A ação vai demorar um pouco, deve começar lá pelo 4º capitulo, mas por favor tenham paciência, algumas coisas antes devem ser explicadas.


	2. A missão dos Caçadores

Capítulo II: A missão dos Caçadores

Chovia forte quando Virgínia Weasley abria a porta de sua garagem para sair com sua Buick Vélite preta (tem uma foto desse carro na Veja de 21 de Abril de 2004, ele só será lançado em 2006, mas na fic ele já foi lançado).

Virgínia por ser além de assassina profissional ser também uma grande empresaria e modelo (nas horas vagas) tanto do mundo trouxa quanto do mundo bruxo da França, conseguiu fazer uma grande fortuna tanto do mundo bruxo quanto trouxa.

Ela morava em uma bela casa de apenas um quarto, antigamente essa casa era um galpão abandonado no centro da cidade, mas como Gina adora reformar tudo, comprou e depois reformou, tornando-a uma bela casa de um andar e meio (já que o segundo andar só ia até a metade da casa).

Gina dirigiu até uma rua escura e aparentemente esquecida, depois de estacionar o carro, andou até o portão de um prédio onde na entrada havia um placa que dizia: Não entre, risco de desmoronamento.

Quem olhasse de fora não entraria mesmo, pois o prédio estava acabado e também por estar protegido por fortes feitiços anti-trouxas e outros feitiços que impediam que qualquer bruxo que não soubesse a senha de entrar, essa era modificada todo dia, depois da senha tinha que também passar por um aparelho trouxa que reconhecia pelo DNA, retina e digitais das pessoas que podiam entrar, caso contrário, vários feitiços mortais e balas de armas trouxa seriam lançadas contra a pessoa, matando-a na hora.

Depois de Gina passar por todos os testes, entrou em um elevador e apertou o botão na qual a levaria ao primeiro andar, foi ai que ela se viu no espelho. Gina vestia uma calça jeans com uma blusinha preta, ambos muito justas, seus cabelos desfiados caiam até a metade de suas costas, sua pele incrivelmente pálida realçavam suas bochechas rosadas, seus olhos estavam agora incrivelmente azuis e seus lábios carnudos e avermelhados estavam apenas com um brilho por cima. Riu ao se lembrar como era na época de escola, suas roupas sempre largas e compridas o que acabava escondendo seu corpo mais que escultural, não era atoa que ela era considerada uma das mulheres mais belas do mundo. Só quando a porta do elevador se abriu que ela voltou a realidade.

Gina entrou em uma enorme sala, aonde havia vários sofás e poltronas ao redor de quatro grandes lareiras. A sala dava a Gina uma sensação de bem estar e era por essa razão que as reuniões sempre ocorriam ali.

Logo que Gina entrou na sala, uma mulher magra e pouco baixa de olhos e cabelos castanhos claros, foi recebe-la com um enorme sorriso nos lábios e dizendo:

- Circe já estão quase todos a sua espera.

- Como assim quase todos, Emily?

- Max e Kenny ainda não voltaram da missão e Diane e Ammy ainda não chegaram.

- Nada de errado, eu espero?- disse Gina séria.

- Não, Kenny e Max só pararam para comprar uns cafés para a gente e Diane e Ammy estão esperando por eles no shopping.

- Tá bom então, avise ao resto do pessoal que eu cheguei e que estou esperando todos aqui, por favor.

- Claro, pode deixar- disse Emily enquanto saia.

Emily tinha 34 anos, ela era a secretária de Gina, sempre a avisava sobre novos "clientes", que eram muitos e de varias partes do mundo, também a avisava quando ocorria algum problema e discortia entre os Caçadores, afinal era um grupo de 21 pessoas, cada uma complemente diferente uma da outra. Ela também a ajudava com problemas e assuntos cotidianos, como convites, contas, festas, telefonemas e etc. ...

Gina se sentou na única poltrona preta que havia na sala, defronte a uma lareira.

- Srta. Circe? Perguntou uma voz masculina atrás dela.

Gina se virou e viu em sua frente um homem com seus 35 anos. Ele era muito elegante, vestia um terno preto impecável, tinha cabelos lisos, pretos e compridos, mas no momento estava preso em um rabo de cavalo e seus olhos eram pretos profundos.

- Como vai Michael?- perguntou Gina com seu sorriso costumeiro, lindo, mas que não chegava a seus olhos.

- Muito bem Gi, os outros já estão chegando.- disse ele enquanto retribuía o sorriso com outro e se sentava em um poltrona.

- Oi Gina- cumprimentou dessa vez, duas mulheres, cada uma mais bela que a outra. Uma tinha longos cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos, tinha 30 anos. A outra tinha cabelos pretos, muito encaracolados, seus olhos eram incrivelmente verdes. Ela tinha 32 anos.

- Oi Helena- disse Gina para a loira- Oi Alanis- disse referindo-se dessa vez a morena- Podem se sentar, a reunião pelo que Max me informou será um pouco longa.

Depois de algum tempo, entrou na sala um pequeno grupo de 4 homens muito bonitos.

Um tinha pele morena e olhos e cabelos pretos. Esse tinha 45 anos. O outro era japonês, seu cabelo tinha um moicano vermelho e olhos pretos e tinha 30 anos, mais atrás havia um homem de cabelos e olhos castanhos escuro e tinha 43 anos, ao seu lado vinha um, com o cabelo raspado e olhos azuis e esse tinha 35 anos, ambos os homens tinham um corpo incrivelmente definido, como todos os outro do resto do grupo, seja ele homem ou mulher, porque os Caçadores eram conhecidos por ter só mulheres e homens magníficos.

Gina ao velos sorriu e disse:

- Ryam, TuMom, Peter e Victor- cumprimentou na ordem.

- Alô Gina- cumprimentou TuMom e Victor juntos.

- Boa Noite Virgínia- disse Ryam, o mais velho dos Caçadores.

- Como vai menina Circe?- Peter perguntou sorrindo.

- Muito bem Peter, e você?- perguntou Gina sorrindo também.

Desde que Gina entrou no grupo, Peter "adotou" Gina como filha e começou a chama-la de "menina Circe".

- Vou bem.

Enquanto Peter e Gina conversavam entrou na sala Emily e mais duas mulheres, uma tinha cabelos meio lisos meio encaracolados, loiro escuro que iam até a metade das costas e olhos castanhos médios. Essa tinha 30 anos. A outra tinha cabelos pretos e lisos que iam um pouco abaixo da cintura e tinha olhos muito azuis. Tinha 31 anos.

- Como vai Catherine? -perguntou Gina para a mulher de cabelos castanhos.

- Vou bem Gi. E você?- perguntou sorrindo.

- Vou muito bem. Selena, você não ia cortar o cabelo?- perguntou Gina com um sorriso maroto.

- Eu desisti, tá, você venceu, satisfeita srta. Circe?- disse a mulher de cabelos pretos, enquanto ria.

- Muito, agora podem se sentar- disse Gina com seu sorriso tão conhecido.

Gina mal acabara de terminar a frase e mais 6 pessoas entraram na sala, dentre eles um casal muito bonito: A mulher e esposa era oriental com cabelos e olhos muito pretos e o homem e marido era alto com cabelos e olhos castanhos escuros, ambos tinham respectivamente 38 e 44 anos.

Tinha mais uma mulher no grupo, ela era loira dos cabelos encaracolados e olhos azuis, tinha 37 anos.

Os outros 3 eram homens, um tinha cabelos loiros caindo sobre o ombro e olhos negros, o outro tinha olhos cor de mel e cabelos castanhos claros e era um pouco bronzeado. O ultimo tinha uma leve barba, cabelos curto e ruivos e olhos castanhos médios. Sua idades eram respectivamente de 32, 33 e 34 anos.

- Como vão, Karina e Richard- Gina cumprimentou o casal- E você Fernanda, andou sumidinha, hein?- disse ela a mulher loira com um sorriso maroto, já que sabia que ela e Peter tinham acabado de ter seu segundo filho e Fernanda parou um pouco de "trabalhar" para cuidar do bebê- e vocês rapazes como vão, Jonny, David e Erik, namorando muito?

- Eu continuo sozinho, sabe como é, ainda espero que uma certa ruiva me de bola- disse David rindo marotamente.

- É mesmo, é ela ainda não te deu bola?- disse Gina entrando na brincadeira.

- Para você ver como são as mulheres, eu lindo desse jeito que sou e ela só me rejeitando- depois que David falou isso, ninguém conseguiu controlar a risada.

- Deixando o gostosão aqui, como anda vocês dois, fiquei sabendo que andaram dando em cima de umas modelos, é verdade?- disse Gina rindo.

- Fala isso não Gi, senão eu apanho da minha namorada, sabe como é Selena, não dá mole para ninguém- disse Jonny fingindo estar se escondendo atrás de uma poltrona o que acabou novamente fazendo todos caírem na risada.

- Bom, como eu sou um santo e minha querida noiva sabe disso, então não tem como duvidar da minha lealdade- disse Erik fazendo cara de santinho.

- Vai nessa Erik, eu to de olho no senhor, viu- disse Catherine rindo.

- Ih, vai ter gente que vai apanhar quando chegar em casa- disse Michael rindo, esse já se encontrava sentado ao lado de sua esposa, Alanis, com a cabeça em cima de suas pernas, tinham se casado a cerca de 5 anos e já tinham uma filha de 4 anos.

Gina que observava as brincadeiras, e pensava em quanto sentia falta em ter alguém ao seu lado, dando-lhe amor e carinho, olhava para os casais e percebia que os Caçadores eram verdadeiramente um família, já que todos estavam ligado de várias formas, através de casamentos ou até mesmo por amizade.

Os casais eram vários, Catherine e Erik, que já estavam namorando há 1 ano e noivos a alguns dias; Alanis e Michael, eles já eram casados a quase 5 anos e até já tinha uma filha de apenas 4 anos; Karina e Richard que já eram casados há quase 20 anos e já tinham um casal de adolescentes gêmeos, ambos com 16 anos; Selena e Jonny que começaram a namorar a uns 6 meses atrás e já estavam preparando o casamento que seria feito junto com o de Catherine e Erik; Emily e Victor que já eram casados a 4 anos e tinham um filho de 2 anos e meio, na qual Gina era a madrinha e Max o padrinho; Fernanda e Peter que já eram casados a quase 16 anos e já tinham um filha de 14 e um filho que acabara de nascer; Helena e Max que namoram há 2 meses apenas, mas já mostrava sinais de estarem se apaixonando, o que era um alivio para Gina, já que Max sempre tentara ter algo com ela, por quem era até pouco tempo atrás complemente apaixonado e Gina constantemente ficava sem graça com ele, já que nunca sentira nada além de amizade por ele e por fim Kenny e Diane que eram casados a mais de 22 anos e já tinham uma filha, Ammy, ela tinha 22 anos e começara a trabalhar com os Caçadores a pouco tempo. Portanto os único solteiros entre os Caçadores eram Ryam, TuMom, David e Ammy. Ryam era viúvo, perdera a esposa a 1 ano e meio, ele namorara com uma mulher, mas não por muito tempo, já que percebeu que ainda amava muito sua esposa falecida, Camile era seu nome e ela morrera quando deu a luz (uma complicação séria na hora do parto), a Serena, sua última filha, eles tinham tido 4 filhos ao todo, 2 casais, os 3 primeiros eram trigêmeos não idênticos. TuMom tinha acabado de terminar o namoro de mais de um ano com uma moça 2 anos mais nova alegando que não estava mais apaixonado, ela armara um escândalo e não se falavam desde de então. David se separara há uns 3 anos de sua esposa, com qual tinha um filho de 13 anos, ambos depois da separação se tornaram grandes amigos e Ammy não mostrara sinal até agora de querer se envolver com alguém seriamente, já até ficara com TuMom, mas nada muito sério e agora os dois eram até ótimos amigos. Todos os filhos dos Caçadores, tirando o filho recém nascido de Fernanda e Peter, já haviam mostrado sinais de magia, o filho de David até estudava em Hogwarts, já que morava com a mãe na Inglaterra.

Ao ver todo esses casais, Gina se viu invadida pelo mesmo sentimento que já a algum tempo estava sentindo: solidão. Ela tinha amigos, tinha uma família, na verdade 2 famílias, mas mesmo assim ela continuava se sentindo só, era um sentimento que cada vez mais tomava conta dela e cada vez mais ela sentia medo, medo de se sentir só, medo da solidão que atormentava sem piedade, medo as vezes de si própria.

No meio desses devaneios que Gina foi interrompida pela entrada de 4 pessoas, dois homens e duas mulheres, o primeiro homem tinha 31 anos, era alto, tinha os cabelos pretos e lisos caindo sobre os olhos cor de mel, o outro que vinha de mão dada com uma da mulheres, tinha 39 anos, seus cabelos castanhos eram curtos e seus olhos eram azuis escuro. A mulher que segurava sua mão tinha também 39 anos, seus cabelos pretos eram na altura do queixo e seus olhos eram cor de mel e por fim vinha uma mulher com seus 22 anos, ela tinha cabelos pretos e lisos que batiam em sua cintura, tinha olhos azuis e lábios e bochechas muito rosados, sem dúvida era filha do casal de mãos dadas.

- Oi Gina!- disse o homem de cabelos pretos enquanto beijava suas bochechas e depois ia em direção à Helena.

- Oi Max, demoraram, hein!- disse Gina enquanto pegava das mãos da mulher de 22 anos os copos de café.

- Foi a atendente Gi, por isso que a gente demorou- disse a mulher de 22 anos para Gina sorrindo.

- Não tudo bem Ammy, é só que só faltavam vocês para começarmos a reunião- disse Gina retribuindo o sorriso de Ammy.

- Como vai Virgínia?- perguntou o homem de cabelos castanhos enquanto se sentava em um sofá próximo.

- Muito bem Kenny e você?- perguntou Gina sorrindo.

- Também, desculpe pela demora.

- Relaxa, e você Diane, tudo bem?- perguntou Gina para a mulher de cabelos pretos curtos.

- Tudo bem Virgínia, então vamos começar a reunião, porque eu tô morrendo de fome- disse Diane sorrindo.

- Claro. Então Max qual é a novidade?- perguntou Gina indo direto ao assunto.

- Está tudo acontecendo como planejávamos, ele mordeu a isca- disse Max sorrindo satisfeito.

- Ótimo, então o encontro de formados será daqui a 1 semana, certo?- perguntou Gina.

- Isso Gi, eu já falei com o ministério para liberarem algum portal- disse Selena.

- Sei, e a chave de portal vai para aonde?

- Esse foi o problema Gina, eles não quiseram liberar, parece que teve um problema nesse departamento do ministério, esse tipo de viagem vai estar parada durante mais ou menos 1 mês- disse Jonny.

- Então eu viajo como, o pó de flu também deve estar cancelado, não?

- Também, toda e qualquer viagem desse tipo foram canceladas- informou David.

- E qual foi o motivo?

- Eles não quiseram informar, mas digamos que eu tive uma "conversinha" com uns dos funcionários- disse Emily com o sorriso maroto.

- Agora eu entendi porque o Victor tá um pouco mal-humorado- disse Gina sorrindo. As "conversinhas" que os caçadores, principalmente as mulheres, tinham para conseguir informações era a sedução, claro que não passava da conversa, mas que a vitima ficava literalmente "babando", isso não tinha como negar, afinal os caçadores eram justamente conhecidos pelo poder de sedução que exerciam sobre o sexo oposto, sem nem mesmo chegar a beijar a pessoa, a mestre nesse quesito, como em todos os outros, mas principalmente mestre no quesito sedução era a Gina, seu poder de sedução era tão grande que era conhecida por "mulher fogo".

- Eu não estou mal-humorado Virgínia- disse Victor sério.

- É mesmo?- disse Gina sorrindo divertida- Mas deixando o ciúmes de lado, o que foi que o pobre coitado disse?

- Ele disse que uns ex- comensais tentaram transportar uns aterfatos de magia negra, só que acabaram descobrindo e acabou gerando o maior problema, daí a decisão de cancelarem esse mês esse tipo de viagem, até porque descobriram que eles tentariam novamente esse mês- disse Emily sorrindo divertida para Victor.

- Sei... isso é tudo?

- Não, o mais importante é que descobrimos que o nosso querido ex-comensal estava como líder desse grupo, mas isso não foi o funcionário que disse- falou Karina.

- Quem informou?- perguntou Gina, apesar de já saber de quem se tratava.

- Rachel- disse Fernanda, que era irmã mais nova de Rachel.

- Muito bom, então o que Rachel anda fazendo na Inglaterra?

- Se tornou professora de Defesas Contra as Artes das Trevas- informou Diane, já que Fernanda, Karina e Diane eram as únicas que conheciam Rachel.

Rachel tinha 40 anos e tinha as mesmas característica de sua irmã Fernanda, seus cabelos eram loiros encaracolados e seu olhos também eram azuis. Ela era uma Caçadora desde do inicio do grupo, mas como morava na Inglaterra acabou virando espiã, tirando assim informações necessárias para algumas missões.

- Ela comentou comigo, mas eu quero saber como anda nosso querido ex-comensal.

- Ela disse que ele continua tão idiota quanto antes e que tá doido para te pegar, a reunião deles foi semana passada, Rachel disse que vão começar a coletar informações sobre você.

- Ele caiu então direitinho na armadilha, isso é ótimo, assim fica mais fácil e rápido a missão- disse Gina calmamente.

- Se tudo ocorrer bem, aquele cretino vai morrer antes do que a gente esperava- disse Michael tranqüilamente, mas não conseguindo esconder o ódio nos seus olhos.

- É isso aí Michael, mas vamos ao próximo assunto, quem vai me acompanhar na viagem para Londres e quem vai matar Goyle?

- Eu quero te acompanhar Gi, afinal eu preciso colocar a mão na massa- falou Ammy decidida.

- Tem razão, tá na hora de você vê como agimos- disse Gina pensativa- mas ainda não está na hora de você matar.

- Mas Gi...

- Nem mais, nem menos, está decidido Ammy- disse Gina muito séria.

- Concordo com você Virgínia- disse Kenny.

- Eu também concordo com seu pai e com Gina, Ammy, você ainda nem terminou o treinamento, e Gina que é sua mestre está dizendo que você ainda não está na hora de matar então você não vai matar- disse Diane séria.

- Tá, já entendi, mas eu pelo menos vou te acompanhar, não?- perguntou Ammy desanimada.

- Você vai me acompanhar, você precisa ver como é que matamos, as armadilhas, esse tipo de coisa- disse Gina vagamente.

- Quem vai matar Goyle então, porque Gina não pode chamar atenção, os aurores estão doidos para pega-la- disse Ryam.

- Você mata ele, tudo bem?- perguntou Gina.

- Tudo, mas por que eu?

- Simples, eu quero que você conheça a Rachel, afinal vocês são os mais velhos dos caçadores, são bons conselheiros e gostaria que os dois se conhecessem- explicou Gina calmamente, mas quem a olha-se direito perceberia um sorriso maroto quase imperceptível, sinal que ela estava pensando em algo mais- Outra coisa, quem são os aurores que estarão no encontro?

- Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, são os principais, mais ainda tem seu irmão Rony Weasley- nessa hora Gina ficou um pouco pálida, mas logo voltou ao normal, afinal, era só o medo de rever o irmão, cujo só se falavam por cartas à 8 anos desde que se mudara para a França, nem quando ele ganhou a copa mundial de quadribol como goleiro de seu time, muito menos quando seu primeiro filho com Hermione nasceu ela foi vê-lo, até porque não podia e não queria sair do treinamento- Neville Longbottom e por fim duas ex-auroras que são agora medi-bruxas, sua cunhada, Hermione Granger e Luna Lovegood- informou Helena.

- Bom saber que todos os melhores aurores se encontrarão lá, assim eu tomo mais cuidado, mais ainda tem mais aurores e ex-aurores, não?- perguntou Gina, como se não conhecesse ninguém.

- Tem sim, mas não são tão importantes, são fáceis de serem enganados- informa Helena.

- Mas com quais eu devo tomar extremo cuidado?- perguntou Gina séria.

- Com o Harry Potter e com o Draco Malfoy, ambos são os melhores aurores da Inglaterra, para não dizer do mundo, e estão a procura da terrível Circe, ou se preferir "mulher fogo", que por ironia é você- disse TuMom com um sorriso divertido, afinal fora ele que inventara o "mulher fogo".

- Sei...- disse Gina pensativa olhando para as chamas de umas das lareiras da sala.

- Então está tudo combinado?- perguntou Alanis tirando Gina de seus devaneios.

- Não, como nós vamos para a Inglaterra?- perguntou Gina.

- Já resolvi isso, vocês vão de avião trouxa- avisou Emily prontamente.

Nota da Autora: E aí, tão gostando? Mandem e-mails!

Gostaram da nova Virgínia Weasley? Não tão achando ela fria? Então preparassem, pois vocês vão se surpreender...

Missão estranha, não? Muitos mistérios, não acham?

Há, uma dica, ela vai acabar matando mais gente do que o esperado, muito mais gente...

Divirtam-se e se surpreendam-se e claro comentem! ;-)


	3. Família

Capítulo III: Família

Gina depois da reunião mandou uma carta para a família dizendo sobre a sua volta no mesmo dia, depois pediu para Ryam e Ammy irem com seu carro e se hospedarem em um hotel próximo a casa de seus pais, local onde se hospedaria depois, para não atrair suspeitas.

Depois de um vôo tranqüilo Gina foi ao encontro com seus pais, ao vê-los teve muita vontade de chorar e voltar a ser aquela menina que foi a 8 anos atrás, sentiu saudades do tempo que nunca mais viria e raiva do causador dessa sua mudança.

Andou até eles e disse serenamente, para não assusta-los já que sabia que estava muito diferente e que provavelmente não a reconheceriam.

- Oi, bom dia, eu procuro o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, meus pais, é que eu acabei de chegar da França e não os encontro- disse Gina sorrindo.

- Gina, minha filha!- disse Sra. Weasley eufórica enquanto lhe dava um abraço caloroso.

- Como vai mamãe? Eu morri de saudades de todos- disse Gina ainda sorrindo e dando um abraço no pai.

- Você está linda Gina, nem parece mais aquela menininha que viajou para a oito anos atrás para a França- disse o pai emocionado.

- As coisas e as vezes também as pessoas mudam, espero que tenha mudado para melhor- disse Gina divertida.

- Claro que você mudou para a melhor, mas acho que tem uma modelo famosa muito parecida com você, eu nunca procurei saber o nome dela, mas olhando você assim mais de perto, nossa como vocês são parecidas- disse Sra. Weasley pensativa.

- Umas que aparece só de vez em quando?- perguntou Gina se divertindo com a situação, já que ela sabia que a modelo famosa era ela.

- É, essa mesma- disse a Sra. Weasley- você já há viu?

- Já sim, toda vez que me olho no espelho, mãe eu sou essa modelo- disse Gina rindo com a cara de espanto que a Sra. e o Sr. Weasley fizeram.

- Você é modelo? Mas você não era empresária?- perguntou Sr. Weasley interessado.

- Eu sou empresária, mas de vez em quando faço uns trabalhos como modelo, afinal eu comecei modelo, por que? Não gostaram da idéia?- disse Gina enquanto pensava qual seria a reação do seus pais ao saberem que ela além de empresaria e modelo era também a líder do grupo mais conhecido de assassinos de aluguel.

- Não magina, eu estou até muito orgulhoso, quem diria minha filha sendo uma grande modelo?- disse Sr. Weasley sorrindo orgulhoso.

- Pois é, mas cadê meus maninhos?- perguntou Gina o que queria perguntar desde da primeira vez que os vira.

- Eles não puderam vir, sinto muito Gi, mas sabe como é o trabalho- disse o Sr. Weasley desanimado.

- Há, tá bom então, eu compreendo- disse Gina decepcionada e depois abrindo um largo sorriso e dizendo- então, vamos para casa?

- Claro, deixa que eu levo suas malas- disse Sr. Weasley enquanto pegava o carrinho com as malas de Gina, que eram poucas.

- Gina? Você trouxe poucas roupas por que?- perguntou Sra. Weasley desconfiada olhando para as malas que Gina trouxera.

- Mãe, a senhora sabe que não ficarei por muito tempo, tenho alguns negócios a resolver, mas logo que se resolverem eu volto para a França, não posso ficar por muito tempo na Inglaterra- disse Gina séria.

- Por mim você ficava para sempre aqui na Inglaterra, melhor, você ficava para sempre na Toca- disse a Sra. Weasley com um sorriso triste.

- Molly vamos encerrar esse assunto por hora, mais tarde voltamos a falar sobre isso, ok?- perguntou Sr. Weasley.

Eles foram com o novo carro do Sr. Weasley para a Toca, lá chegando Gina seguiu o conselho da mãe e foi primeiro visitar o jardim da casa, mas antes vestiu seu sobretudo em cima da calça preta e uma blusa social branca, um pouco decotada que vestia, depois colocou seu famoso óculos escuros, estava realmente linda, apesar da roupa ser formal, mostrava muito bem suas curvas perfeitas. Seu cabelos estava solto com as franjas que iam até o queixo viradas para o lado esquerdo, dando um ar muito sexy a Gina.

Foi andando tranqüilamente pelo jardim, até que parou em uma árvore de cerejeiras que ela mesma plantara quando mais nova, sentou embaixo de sua sombra como fazia quando era menina e olhou para cima vendo os galhos e as flores cor de rosa, respirou fundo e sentiu o cheiro da natureza, sentindo mais uma vez saudade da época que nunca mais voltaria, saudade da menina sem responsabilidades, saudade da felicidade e da ingenuidade que teve um dia.

Voltou a realidade quando sua mãe a chamou para entrar, então deu mais uma olhada para a árvore que tanto a fascinava e a acalmava e entrou dentro de casa que para sua surpresa estava silenciosa, sua mãe pediu que fosse para a sala, e assim Gina fez, entrando lá se deparou com várias cabeças cobertas de cabelos cor de fogo, todos a olhavam assustado, mas ao mesmo tempo muito felizes, as primeiras pessoas que foram falar com ela, na verdade não eram bem 2 pessoas, eram o surgimento delas, eram 2 garotas com seus 8 anos, gêmeas idênticas, ambas ruivas com olhos castanhos e sorridentes.

- Você é a tia Gina que todo mundo tanto fala?- perguntou a gêmea que usava um vestido azul claro.

- Sou sim, e você quem é?- perguntou Gina enquanto tirava os óculos escuros, colocando-os em uma mesinha próxima.

- Meu nome é Lisa e essa minha irmã, Elisabeth- disse ela sorrindo e depois dizendo um pouco séria- seus olhos parecem um céu sem nuvens, é bonito, mas tristes, eu fiz alguma coisa tia Gina?

- Não, magina meu amor- disse ela sorrindo bondosamente, mas assustada, afinal não imaginou ouvir isso de uma criança de 8 anos.

- Tem razão Lisa, tia Gina seus olhos são mesmo muito tristes, por que?- perguntou Elisabeth muito séria e ao mesmo tempo preocupada, depois continuando mais séria ainda, mas com um sorriso bondoso continuou- não se preocupe tia, você encontrara a felicidade em outros olhos igualzinhos aos seus, mas terá que abrir mão de algo muito grande.

- Obrigada Elisabeth, vocês são filhas de quem?- perguntou Gina sorrindo, mas muito preocupada, já que notara que todos na sala ouviram o que as gêmeas disseram e pareciam se possível ainda mais assustados.

- São minhas filhas Gi, minhas e do Rony- disse Hermione sorrindo e indo abraça-la, mas sem antes dizer- Lisa tem o poder de ler os olhos das pessoas e a Elisabeth, o poder de ver o futuro através dos olhos, com o tempo você se acostuma, agora deixa eu lhe reapresentar a família que devo dizer que triplicou, mas peço a todos que fiquem onde estão e fiquem calados, senão vai virar um zona- terminou Hermione rindo, enquanto recebia o apoio da Sra. e do Sr. Weasley e o confirmação de todos.

- Eu e Rony tivemos primeiro a Lisa e a Elisabeth e depois esse mocinho aqui, o Brandon, ele tem 6 anos- disse apontando para um garoto de cabelos castanhos lisos e olhos azuis.

- Muito bonito, parece o Rony, só os cabelos que mudam um pouco- disse Gina sorridente, ela apesar de saber de todos os nascimentos e de mandar presentes para todos eles em datas comemorativas, nunca tinha conhecido quase nenhum de seus sobrinhos.

- Fred, como sabe se casou com Angelina, e tiveram primeiro o Augusto, com agora 12 anos e depois César, com 11 anos- disse Hermione apontando para dois garotos, que Gina conheceu quando eram ainda bebês. O mais velho tinha os cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos, como a mãe, o mais novo era idêntico a Fred (consequentemente a Jorge também), ruivo com os olhos azuis.

- Jorge se casou com sua amiga, a Monica e tiveram a Juliana que você também conhece, ela tem agora 11 anos- disse enquanto apontava para uma garota com cabelos iguais os da mãe, loiros e encaracolados e os olhos do pai, azuis.

- Continua tão linda quanto antes- disse sorrindo para Juliana que estava agora completamente vermelha.

- O Carlinhos e a Sara tiveram a Luiza, que você é madrinha- disse Hermione apontando para uma menina de 13 anos, idêntica a Gina quando mais nova, ruiva com os olhos azuis- O Charles que tem 12 anos- disse Hermione mostrando dessa vez um menino loiro com os olhos cor de mel- o Bruno que tem 10 anos e a Thaís com 8- mostrou Hermione um garoto ruivo com os olhos cor de mel e uma menina alta com os cabelos loiros e os olhos cor de mel.

- Percy e Penelope tiveram a Rafaela e a Susan e como você sabe elas tem 12 anos agora- disse Hermione enquanto apontava para as gêmeas não idênticas, Rafaela com longos cabelos castanhos e encaracolados e olhos azuis e Susan ruiva com olhos pretos.

- E por último o Gui e a Fleur, que tiveram a Isabella com 12 anos e o Davi com 13- disse Hermione apontando para os dois loiros, sendo que a Isabella tinha olhos verdes e o Davi olhos azuis.

- Realmente meus sobrinhos são lindos, hein?- disse Gina finalmente sorrindo.

- Agora senhora Mione posso falar com minha irmãzinha- perguntou Rony que nem esperou a resposta e foi logo abraçando Gina, enquanto todos os outros faziam o mesmo.

- Gente vocês estão me sufocando, sabiam?- disse Gina rindo no meio de tantos abraços.

- Rony eu acho que a Gininha está longe de ser a nossa velha irmãzinha- disse Gui sendo o ultimo a abraça-la.

- Realmente, cadê aquela minha maninha que eu protegia?- perguntou Carlinhos rindo.

- Ela foi embora a muito tempo, a uns 10 anos, foram vocês que não notaram- disse Gina ainda rindo.

- Sabe como é, irmão mais velho é sempre cego, nunca vê quando a irmã tá crescendo- disse Percy ainda com o jeito pomposo mas sorrindo.

Conversaram por mais de 2 horas, uma conversa sobre as novidades, sobre família e sobre saudades, enfim, a conversa que toda a família tem depois de longos anos separados. A conversa só foi interrompida quando a Sra. Weasley reapareceu 30 minutos depois de sua saída para falar:

- Crianças o jantar vai ser servido daqui a meia hora, será que os rapazes podem arrumar as mesas lá fora, e vocês crianças, por que não vão lá fora brincar?

Depois que todos os Weasley foram ajudar a arrumar o quintal e as crianças foram brincar, só sobrou na sala as esposas e a Gina que com o pedido da Sra. Weasley permaneceram lá para conversarem.

- E ai Gina, Gui me contou que você virou empresária- disse Fleur começando a conversa.

- Virei empresária das lojas "Madame Malkin", mas eu comecei mesmo como modelo- disse Gina enquanto se sentava em umas das poltronas da sala.

- Modelo? E você fez sucesso como modelo, Gi?- perguntou Penelope- Porque você está realmente magnifica.

- Há, obrigada, assim você me deixa sem graça- disse Gina rindo para esconder o rosado em suas bochechas- Mas eu fiz sucesso sim, fui eu que fiz aquela campanha para a doação de alimento na Europa.

- Bem que eu tava te reconhecendo de algum lugar- disse Monica sorrindo- você é considerada uma das mulheres mais bonitas e sexy do mundo, não é, eu vi uma reportagem trouxa sobre você, só que como eu vi no finalzinho, eu não soube que era você.

- Reportagem?- depois de algum tempo pensativa Gina disse vagamente- Há é, houve mesmo uma reportagem sobre mim e as outras mulheres da tal lista, mas eu nem liguei muito.

- Deve ter chovido gatinho, hein?- perguntou Angelina fazendo todas rirem.

- Tenho que te confessar que até hoje ainda cai- disse Gina também rindo.

- E ainda não surgiu ninguém especial, não?- perguntou Hermione com um sorriso maroto.

- Já, mas nada muito sério, ainda tô esperando meu príncipe encantado chegar em seu cavalo branco- disse Gina sorrindo divertida.

- Então acho melhor você esperar sentada, eu peguei o último- disse Sara rindo.

- Que convencida, não sabe que igual ao Jorge não tem igual- disse Monica entrando na brincadeira.

- Na verdade tem, o Fred- disse Angelina fazendo todas rirem ainda mais.

- E você Penelope, não vai defender o seu não?- perguntou Gina rindo.

- O meu nem precisa ser defendido, de tão perfeito, vocês sabem como o Percy é animado, engraçada e muito extrovertido, então o que eu vou querer mais- disse Penelope fazendo agora todas chorarem de tanto rir.

- Eu acho que todas estão erradas- disse Hermione tentando se manter séria- o príncipe encantado mais perfeito do mundo é o meu maridinho, ele tem um bom humor fantástico, o que foi eu disse alguma coisa engraçada?- perguntou Hermione tentando manter-se séria já que todas estavam agora rindo e jogando almofadas em cima dela.

- Gina eu nunca vi um casal brigar tanto por coisas tão sem sentido que nem Rony e a Mione, é incrível, quantas vezes Rony não foi se hospedar lá em casa por causa de brigas infantis- disse Angelina rindo da cara de desentendida de Hermione.

- O que é isso Angelina, você sabe com eu o Roniquinho nunca brigamos- disse Hermione fazendo cara de santa.

Assim foi a semana que Gina passou na Toca, animada e divertida. A família inteira foi jantar lá, nem em datas comemorativas se viam tantos Weasley juntos. Gina se sentiu novamente em casa, estava feliz por voltar, mas nunca esqueceu de suas responsabilidades. Em uma noite, enquanto todos estavam jantando o celular de Gina toca e ela atende ali mesmo na mesa, mesmo estando sobre as atenções de todos:

- Virgínia Weasley, com quem eu falo?

- Sou eu Virgínia, o Ryam- disse Ryam do outro lado da linha.

- Só um minuto Ryam- depois virou-se para a todos na mesa pediu licença e se afastou, ainda sendo observada pela a maioria (todos seu irmãos)- Oi Ryam, é que eu tava jantando com minha família, mas diz, vocês já chegaram?

- Já sim, estamos hospedados naquele hotel e já reservamos um quarto para você- disse Ryam sério.

- Ocorreu tudo bem na viagem?

- Não exatamente, tivemos um pequeno empecilho- disse Ryam.

- E deixa eu adivinhar, você perdeu a cabeça e matou ele- disse Gina se apoiando com um braço em uma árvore próxima a mesa (mas distante o suficiente para ninguém ouvir a conversa).

- Foi, me desculpe- disse Ryam em tom que não parecia nada arrependido.

- Ryam que droga!- disse dando um chute na árvore, assustando todos da mesa- eu te avisei para você se acalmar, você sabe muito bem que não matamos assim, por matar- depois tentando se manter calma perguntou- Quantos e por quê?

- Foram cinco homens, porque estavam todos armados e tentaram nos roubar- disse ele simplesmente.

- Cinco?- deu mais um chute na árvore, só que dessa vez mais forte, fazendo mais folhas caírem do que da vez anterior- Será que você não podia deixa-los desacordados não, até a Ammy podia ter feito isso. Droga Ryam, se continuar assim o governo vai mandar eu demitir você- disse em um voz quase sumindo enquanto encostava só a testa no tronco da árvore- eu não quero que isso aconteça, então por favor se controla vai- pediu com um voz chorosa. Ryam estava assim, matando sem nenhum forte motivo desde da morte de sua esposa.

- Tudo bem Gi, me perdoa tá, prometo que vou tentar me controlar- disse ele dessa vez com um voz em um tom realmente envergonhado.

- Eu confio em você, você é o mais velho dos Caçadores, é como um irmão mais velho meu e um grande conselheiro, não me faz eu perder a confiança em você, por favor Ryam- pediu Gina dando um suspiro longo e preocupado.

- Eu não vou mais te decepcionar, acho até que vou fazer ioga- disse ele em um tom divertido, na verdade estava muito orgulhoso pelo o que Gina acabou de dizer.

- Ioga é- riu gostosamente ao imaginar ele fazendo ioga- vou para ir amanhã, ok?

- Tá, a Ammy tá mandando um beijo, tchau!- disse Ryam.

- Manda outro para ela, tchau Ryam, se cuida tá- disse ela antes de desligar o telefone.

Depois de algum tempo para se acalmar, no qual passou apoiando a testa no tronco da árvore, voltou para mesa em que todos a observavam com olhares apreensivos.

- O que ouve?- perguntou Gina.

- Nós é que perguntamos, você fica chutando a árvore enquanto fala no telefone e depois fica um tempão lá. Algum problema Gina?- perguntou Rony.

- E quem é esse tal de Ryam?- perguntou Carlinhos.

- Fracamente viu- disse ela indignada com os ciúmes dos irmãos e continuou com uma leve impaciência- O Ryam trabalha comigo, ele errou com um contrato, por isso fiquei estressada- depois virou-se para mãe sorrindo e disse- mãe, eu vou me hospedar em um hotel que é aqui perto amanhã.

- Mas por quê?- perguntou a mãe com uma voz tristonha.

- Entenda mamãe, uma amiga minha e empresária também chegou hoje aqui em Londres e eu combinei com ela que quando ela chegasse eu iria me hospedar no mesmo hotel que ela, sabe como é, ela é nova na cidade e jovem também e é de suma importância nos negócios, eu vou ajuda-la e ela também irá me ajudar então seria conveniente que eu ficasse no mesmo hotel que ela- disse Gina com a mão sobre a mão da sua mãe que a olhava tristemente.

- Mas por que ela não se hospeda aqui?- perguntou Sra. Weasley quase que implorando.

- Eu não misturo vida pessoal com trabalho, prefiro que ela fique no hotel- disse Gina sorrindo como se fosse um pedidos de desculpas.

- Então, já que minha filha vai embora amanhã, acho que devemos fazer desse jantar um jantar de despedida, o que acham?- perguntou Sr. Weasley tentando animar a Sra. Weasley.

- Brinde a Gininha- disse Gui sorrindo e estendendo a taça sendo acompanhado por todos.

O ultimo jantar de Gina com a família foi o melhor de todos, sendo ainda mais animado, no final do jantar, quando todos já tinham ido embora e só restava Rony, Hermione e seu filhos, eles resolveram se sentar e relembrar os velhos tempos de escola, até que Hermione resolveu mudar um pouco de assunto:

- Gina, o baile para formados é amanhã, você vai com a gente?

- Não, eu encontro vocês lá, tenho umas coisas a resolver e provavelmente chegarei um pouco atrasada- disse Gina pensativa.

- Alguém vai lhe acompanhar? Por que você não chama o Harry, ele também vai desacompanhado, parece que tem que procurar um tal de Circe- disse Rony.

- Não, quero ir sozinha- disse como se nem conhecesse Circe- Mas só uma pergunta, por que vocês estão tendo esse encontro um ano atrasado?- perguntou Gina, ela achava mais seguro mudar o rumo da conversa para águas menos perigosas.

- O ano passado teve a eleição do novo Ministro e a maioria não poderia comparecer por causa disso, sabe, campanhas e esse tipo de coisa- disse Hermione.

- Compreendo, e quem é o novo ministro?- perguntou Gina que já sabia quem era, mas preferiu continuar com o assunto, com medo deles voltarem a falar sobre "tal Circe".

- Minerva McGonagall- disse Hermione orgulhosa.

- É mesmo? Pensei que ela teria se tornado a diretora de Hogwarts, depois da morte de Dumbledore- disse Gina pensativa.

- Um primo dele se tornou o novo diretor- disse Rony.

- Hum... voltando a Harry, ele se divorciou da Cho, não?- perguntou Gina.

- Se separam sim, como você sabe?- perguntou Rony interessado.

- Uma jornalista insuportável me perguntou se fui eu a causa da separação- disse Gina irritada.

- Sério? Como descobriram sua paixonite infantil por ele?- perguntou Hermione rindo de Gina.

- A jornalista era a Parkinson- disse Gina a contra gosto, naquele dia teve que se segurar para não mata-la ali mesmo.

- Tá explicado então, sonserina é eternamente sonserina- disse Rony irritado.

- Por que o Harry, ou Neville ou a Luna não vieram me ver nessa semana em que estive aqui?- perguntou Gina.

- Mamãe achou melhor fazer desse encontro, um encontro extremamente familiar, nem o Harry pode vir, ela disse que todo mundo poderia se encontrar depois- explicou Rony.

- Entendi... bem se não se importam vou dormir, até amanhã no Baile- despediu-se Gina deles e depois dos pais que estavam conversando em um canto da sala, para dizer a verdade, estavam mesmo era namorando.

No outro dia, Gina foi finalmente para o hotel, lá ela, Ryam e Ammy acertaram o resto do plano e o passaram para Rachel através de uma carta em código.

Pouco antes do Baile começar Gina foi se vestir.

Nota da Autora: Como está no titulo do capítulo, ele só mostrou mesmo sobre a família de Gina e algumas informações (que não são relevantes, mas que por enquanto não são muito importantes). Espero que tenham gostado! Comentem, essa é a minha primeira fic que tenho coragem de postar, então preciso saber o que vocês estão achando! Bjs!


	4. Amigos

Capítulo IV: Amigos

Virgínia tomou um banho demorado para refletir sobre seus sentimentos. Estava confusa, voltar a Londres para ela era voltar ao passado, o que era realmente muito difícil. Fugira de Londres por longos oito anos e quando soube sobre sua nova missão não tinha mais como escapar, ela tinha que reviver o passado para conseguir ser livre.

A angustia e ansiedade apartir desse momento se tornaram suas aliadas e suas rivais, tinha que manter a calma, pois se a perdesse colocaria não só sua vida em riscos, mas de todos os Caçadores, era uma luta contra seu passado e contra ela mesma.

Se secou lentamente, afinal, para ter a tão esperada entrada triunfal, tinha que chegar atrasada, fazia parte do plano.

Quando terminou de se arrumar olhou-se no espelho e sorriu marotamente, tinha conseguido o efeito que queria: Virgínia vestia um longo vestido preto de cetim, com um grande corte na lateral esquerda e um decote em "V" em suas costas que acabava um pouco acima do quadril. A maquiagem era pouca, porém chocante, batom incrivelmente vermelho e sombra que se misturava do vermelho ao preto dando um efeito muito bonito. Seus cabelos estavam presos por duas presilhas pretas, que juntas formavam um "X", deixando os cabelos dela metade solto e a outra metade presa e arrepiada. Colocou sua capa vermelha transparente por cima do vestido e pegou sua bolsa preta, já equipada com uma arma trouxa e sua varinha.

Quando chegou no andar térreo resolveu testar seu "poder de sedução" indo ao bar, queria ver primeiro a reação do sexo masculino.

Chegando na área do bar (o local era fechado) foi recebida por muitos olhares e todos estavam carregados de desejo por ela. Virgínia ao perceber que tinha conseguido o "efeito" que queria sorriu marotamente e andou lentamente até o bar onde um barmam, muito bonito por sinal, a olhava como os outros.

Sentou-se em um dos bancos do balcão do bar e chamou-o. Ele deixou de atender uma senhora com cara de bruxa de história infantil trouxa e foi atende-la prontamente.

- Boa noite senhora- disse ele.

- Boa noite- depois chegou mais perto do jovem e disse sorrindo- Se não se importa, eu prefiro senhorita, senhora parece que sou uma velha- depois se afastou e continuou com um jeito meigo- E eu pareço velha?

- Nã-Não ne-nem um po-po-pouco- gaguejou ele.

- Fico feliz em saber- disse ela sorrindo divertida- Como chama o cavalheiro?

- John, John Smith- respondeu ele mais confiante- E a senhorita? Se me permite perguntar.

- Virgínia Weasley- depois chegou perto do ouvido do John e sussurrou- Posso lhe pedir um favor John?

- Claro senhorita Weasley- respondeu ele com um fio de voz.

- Me chame de Virgínia- sussurrou novamente e completou- Será que você me faria a gentileza de conseguir para mim o endereço de um homem que se hospedou aqui na semana passada?

- Sinto muito, mas eu não posso- respondeu ele lamentando-se.

- Por que não John?- perguntou ela com uma voz triste- É que esse homem era minha última esperança, uma grande amiga minha foi seqüestrada e como ele é o chefe dos aurores eu imaginei que ele pudesse me ajudar- mentiu enquanto se afastava de John para enxugar as lágrimas que começou a derramar- Essa minha amiga tem um filho de 2 anos e ele e meu afilhado, sabe John, e eu prometi a ele que a encontraria, por isso larguei tudo na França e vim para cá, para procura-la, ele precisa da mãe- disse enquanto chorava e pegava o lenço que John lhe oferecia- Obrigada- respondeu fracamente.

- Se é por esse motivo então pode deixar que irei conseguir esse endereço, nem que para isso eu perca o emprego- disse John valente.

- Obrigada John, você é um homem muito valente- disse Virgínia sorrindo tristemente.

- Então, como ele se chama?- perguntou ele orgulhoso pelo seu grande dever.

- Eduard Dion- disse Virgínia enquanto fazia um feitiço rápido para consertar a maquiagem- Aí John se você conseguir, será que poderia colocar dentro do meu quarto, é o 205, é que terei de ir para uma reunião de formados de Hogwarts e ficarei fora essa noite- dizia enquanto John anotava tudo em um guardanapo.

- Pode deixar que ajudarei a senhorita- disse John determinado.

- Obrigada- disse enquanto sorria e encostava-se novamente na orelha dele e sussurrou- Não sei nem como lhe agradecer.

- Por que a senhorita não me dá um bei- dizia John sedutoramente quando Ryam e Ammy entram no bar e Ammy diz:

- Gi o que faz ainda aqui?

- Eu pedia a esse gentil cavalheiro para nos informar onde Eduard Dion mora, sabe, para o Eduard nos ajudar a descobrir onde está Nicole- disse Virgínia sorrindo divertida e aliviada por não precisar inventar um desculpa para não beijar John.

- Nicole?- perguntou Ryam divertido e confuso, mas ao ver Virgínia sorrindo a afirmando com a cabeça de leve resolveu entrar na encenação também- Claro! A Nic, coitadinha, nós não fazemos a mínima idéia onde ela esteja- lamentou-se Ryam.

- Pode deixar que eu juro que vou conseguir o endereço desse tal de Eduard Dion- disse John decidido.

- Obrigada- disse Virgínia meigamente.

- Agora Gi nós temos que ir ao encontro- disse Ammy olhando para o relógio e notando que já estavam 1 hora atrasados e no plano era para Virgínia chegar no máximo com 1 hora e meia atrasada.

- Claro, vamos- disse Virgínia levantando e ajeitando o vestido- Obrigada novamente John, foi um prazer lhe conhecer- depois sorriu e saiu junto com Ryam e Ammy deixando para trás um John decidido e encantado.

Quando já estavam a uma boa distancia do bar, Ryam perguntou:

- O que você perguntou sobre o Eduard?

- Eu pedi o endereço dele- respondeu Virgínia sorrindo marotamente.

- Por que, esqueceu que nós já sabemos?- perguntou Ryam novamente.

- Simples, eu precisava testar meu poder- disse ela fazendo cara de santa.

- Você não se cansa de fazer os homens de boneco não?- perguntou Ryam indignado antes de acompanhar Ammy que já ria desde que saiu do bar.

- Mas se eu me cansar, como é que eu vou me divertir?- perguntou Virgínia.

- Você nunca vai tomar jeito- lamentou Ryam.

- Mudando de assunto...esse vestido ficou ótimo em você Gi- disse Ammy sorrindo.

- Obrigada- disse Virgínia sorrindo- Esse uniforme novo ficou ótimo em você- completou com um sorriso divertido.

- Brigada- disse Ammy fingindo estar encabulada.

Ammy estava vestida com o uniforme de Hogwarts, com o brasão da Grifinória. Já o Ryam vestia um terno preto com uma blusa branca por baixo e gravata preta, como dizia sua filha mais nova, Serena, um verdadeiro pingüim.

Foram de portal até Hosmesdage e de carro, que já os esperavam (limosine para ser mais precisa) para Hogwarts.

Chegando em Hogwarts Ryam foi em direção à sala dos professores, indo encontrar Rachel e Virgínia em direção ao salão principal (Ammy saiu do carro antes, já que iria entrar em Hogwarts escondida).

Virgínia parou quando chegou na porta do salão e sorriu ao notar a cara de espanto da mulher que estava anunciando as pessoas:

- Boa noite Parvati- disse Virgínia ainda sorrindo.

- Desculpa, mas eu não consegui reconhecer você- disse ela envergonhada e ainda assustada pela beleza da jovem ruiva a sua frente.

- Tudo bem- disse ela acenando como se não tivesse importância, já estava acostumada com isso- Me anuncie como Virgínia Weasley.

- Gina?- perguntou ela pálida e surpresa.

- Isso, eu mesma- disse sorrindo- mudei muito?

- Mudou- disse ela simplesmente.

- Para melhor ou pior?- perguntou Virgínia sorrindo.

- Melhor, nem parece mais aquela Gina que eu conheci- respondeu correspondendo o sorriso de Virgínia.

- Quem bom- disse Virgínia.

- Deixa eu lhe apresentar, quero ver as reações das pessoas- disse Parvati sorrindo divertida- Você foi a última a chegar, então- depois aumentou a voz e disse sorrindo- Aqui está nossa última convidada, Virgínia Weasley.

As pessoas que viraram para olhar se assustaram e chamaram a atenção do restante, em pouco tempo Virgínia se via observada por todos os alunos de todas as casas que se formaram há 11 e 10 anos atrás, todos olhando muito supressos, ela diante da atenção que queria disse simplesmente de um jeito suave e sedutor:

- Boa Noite a todos. É um prazer reve-los- depois virou-se para Parvati que segurava a risada e disse- Com licença Parvati, foi um prazer reve-la.

- O prazer foi todo meu Gina- disse Parvati sorrindo.

Andou em direção ao seu irmão que estava com dois amigos e o cumprimentou:

- Oi Rony!

- Oi Gi, você está linda- disse Rony colocando em palavras os pensamentos de seus amigos.

- Brigada- depois virando para os dos amigos de Rony cumprimentou-os- Oi Dino, oi Simas, como vão?

- Vou muito bem Gina e você?- perguntou Dino.

- Também- disse sorrindo.

- Você andou sumida depois da guerra, por onde andou?- perguntou Simas.

- Na França, sou modelo e empresária e vocês?

- Sou medi-bruxo e Simas jornalista- disse Dino.

- Hum... legal- disse sorrindo, depois disse- agora vocês podem me dar licença, vou falar com alguns amigos.

- Claro- disse Simas.

- Fica a vontade- completou Dino.

- Depois a gente conversa Gi- disse Rony.

Quando Virgínia começou a procurar algum amigo foi abraçada por alguém loiro que conseguiu reconhecer rápido:

- Colin! Que saudades- disse enquanto retribuía o abraço.

- Você tá linda amiga!- disse ele eufórico.

- Você também- disse ela sorrindo- Assumiu foi?

- Claro, logo depois do fim da guerra, tô morando junto com o meu Ricardão- disse ele fazendo Virgínia rir- É sério, ele se chama Douglas e é lindo!

- Imagino, eu sei que você tem bom gosto- disse ela ainda sorrindo e ainda abraçada com Colin.

- Ele é alemão sabe, super carinhoso, ele é lo- ia contando sobre o tal Douglas, quando um casal abraçou Virgínia, o homem alto e um pouco gordinho e a mulher com cabelos loiros e encaracolados e um óculos de estilista.

- Neville quanto tempo!- disse Virgínia feliz por rever seus amigos tão únicos- E você Luna, nossa está linda- disse para Luna que realmente estava uma mulher muito bonita.

- Olha quem fala- disse ela divertida.

- Fiquei sabendo que você virou estilista- disse Gina sorrindo. Luna havia se tornado umas das maiores estilistas de todos os tempos e fazia um enorme sucesso na mundo da moda pela suas roupas de gala um pouco diferente do normal (assim como Luna).

- Virei sim e vi suas fotos algum tempo atrás, para um desfile, só que quando liguei para você, sua secretária disse que você havia viajado para a China- disse Luna.

- Você ligou o mês passado não foi?- perguntou Virgínia e ao receber a confirmação de Luna prosseguiu- Eu viajei a negócios para lá no mês passado e só consegui férias agora- disse Virgínia que realmente viajou para China, só que não à negócios e sim para matar um líder importante da oposição.

- Mas eu ainda gostaria que você fosse a modelo de destaque na minha próxima coleção- disse Luna- você é muito fotogênica e eu vi algumas gravações suas em desfiles e gostei muito, a principio não acreditei que era você.

- A não! Por que?- perguntou Virgínia.

- Você mudou muito Gina- intrometeu Neville.

- Com certeza, tomei um susto quando Parvati te apresentou agora, você está magnifica amiga!- disse Colin entusiasmado.

- Ai gente, que exagero!- disse Virgínia rindo.

- E ficou muito sexy nessa roupa- disse uma voz risonha atrás dela.

- Oi Hermione, oi Monica- cumprimentou Virgínia quando virou-se para ver quem havia falado e percebeu que era Hermione que estava segurando a risada- Por que está rindo?

- Você não reparou não?- perguntou ela.

- Não, o que aconteceu?- perguntou Virgínia.

- Você queridinha, você aconteceu- disse Hermione antes de começar a rir só parando depois de algum tempo para continuar a falar- Desde que você entrou aqui nesse salão, você é o centro das atenções, até os sonserinos tão olhando para você encantados- Hermione pegou o braço de Virgínia levemente e vez ela girar pelo salão para notar que todos estavam olhando para ela, e alguns babando.

- Há...isso- disse Virgínia apontando para todos- eu já havia percebido, mas que que eu posso fazer?- perguntou ela sem dar importância.

- Que cunhada metida que nós temos, hein Mione?- disse Monica sorrindo divertido.

- Vocês não prestam- disse Virgínia sorrindo- Agora se me dão licença, vou procurar uma pessoa- disse ela antes da banda que estava na festa começar a tocar uma música lenta e todos começarem a convidar seus pares para dançar, deixando para trás seus amigos intrigados.

Quando começou a procurar por Rachel e depois de recusar mais de 5 convites para dançar, alguém a puxou levemente pelo braço e disse:

- Dança comigo Gina?

- Há, me desculpa mas...- quando já ia negando virou-se para ver quem a convidara e se deparou com um homem lindo de olhos verdes vivos a olhando intensamente- Harry?

- Oi Gina- disse ele sorrindo- então, dança comigo?

- Cla...claro- disse por fim também sorrindo, mas um pouco envergonhada, suas lembrança com Harry não eram só de quem eram velhos amigos.

- Quanto tempo não Gina- disse ele enquanto começa a conduzi-la, dançando muito juntos- Você nunca me explicou direito porque fugiu de mim.

- Há Harry- disse Virgínia como um suspiro e encostando a cabeça no peito de Harry- Cho estava grávida e vocês estavam casados, o que você queria, que eu fosse sua amante?

- Não Gi, isso nunca- disse Harry parecendo ofendido- Você sabe que se você me pedisse para não casar com Cho e ficar com você- depois de suspirar continuou- você sabe que faria tudo isso em um piscar de olhos- disse passando a mão nos cabelos de Virgínia.

- Mas eu nunca me perdoaria por fazer isso- disse Virgínia levantando o rosto e olhando diretamente nos olhos de Harry- Harry eu só tinha 18 anos, era muito nova e ingênua, mas acima de tudo- olhou para baixo e terminou- acima de tudo...eu não era mais apaixonada por você.

- Eu sei- disse Harry levantando delicadamente o rosto de Virgínia- Mas eu quero que saiba que eu ainda te amo.

- Não, não ama- disse Virgínia séria- Você amava a Gina de oito anos atrás, eu mudei muito nesses últimos anos, praticamente virei outra pessoa e eu tenho certeza que alguém como você não me amaria mais.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?- perguntou Harry assustado- Isso tem relação com aquele seu desaparecimento, não é?- afirmou Harry.

- Tem, mas isso não importa mais, é passado- disse Virgínia encostando novamente a cabeça no peito de Harry.

- O que aconteceu naquele mês de tão horrível?- perguntou Harry.

- Como eu já disse, não importa mais, eu quero esquecer aquele mês Harry, para sempre- disse Virgínia como um pedido.

- Tudo bem, não quero que você suma novamente- disse Harry- Outra coisa que me intriga é a sua última noite aqui na Inglaterra, quando você capturou o Malfoy, eu lembro como se fosse hoje- disse Harry pensativo- Você o mataria se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo, não é?

- O mataria sim e faria tudo de novo se fosse possível- disse Virgínia se afastando de Harry, já que a música havia acabado, depois o conduzindo até um mesa vazia.

- Você o torturou de maneira cruel- disse Harry assustado enquanto se sentava em uma cadeira.

- Eu sei e fiz também um feitiço para que ele não morresse nem ficasse louco, eu queria causar nele muita dor- disse Virgínia com um brilho de ódio nos olhos.

- Mas por que?

- Ele merecia, isso você pode ter certeza- disse ela parando de encara-lo e olhando para as pessoas que ainda dançavam.

- O que ele te fez Gina- perguntou Harry colocando a mão sobre a de Virgínia.

- Me matou, matou a Gina que você amou- disse Virgínia voltando a encara-lo.

- Como?- perguntou Harry confuso.

- Com licença Harry, acabei de encontrar as pessoas que estava procurando- disse Virgínia se levantando e indo em direção a Ryam e Rachel, mas não deixando de escutar os chamados de Harry, que ainda estava sentado na mesa.

Procurou mais uma vez pelos dois e os achou em um lugar bem afastado, sorriu ao perceber que seja lá o que conversassem, ninguém ouviria. Quando chegou próximo a eles sorriu e disse enquanto abraçava-os:

- Já está tudo pronto?

- Já sim Gi, aquele pedófilo já está sendo seduzido por Ammy- disse Ryam enquanto sorria.

- Excelente- enquanto se afastava de Ryam e antes de abraçar Rachel disse- Pode deixar comigo o resto.

- O que?- perguntou assustada Rachel enquanto abraçava Virgínia- Você não pode matá-lo, chamaria muita atenção.

- Pode deixa, você está lidando com uma profissional, não com uma amadora- disse Virgínia ofendida.

- A questão não é essa Virgínia- disse Ryam sério e até um pouco irritado- O Malfoy e o Potter estão de olho em você.

- Vocês estão se preocupando a toa comigo- disse Virgínia impaciente.

- Não, é você que está tendo suas idéias suicidas de novo- disse Ryam irritado, mas baixo.

- Olha aqui Ryam Tylor- disse Virgínia se aproximando perigosamente de Ryam, ele havia passado dos limites- você está achando que eu sou quem? Por acaso se esqueceu da minha competência? Se esqueceu que foram as minhas idéias que salvaram muitos planos nossos? E outra coisa, eu sou a líder de vocês e exigio respeito! E as minhas idéias para o seu governo nunca foram mau planejadas, muito menos suicidas.

- Então agora estão sendo- disse ele não demostrando seu medo por Virgínia quando esta está nervosa, já que dá última vez ela espancou a pessoa que a deixou nesse estado- E eu não estou duvidando de você, só acho que você está sendo precip- Ryam não conseguiu terminar a frase, já que Virgínia deu um soco do lado de sua cabeça e acabou quebrando a janela que estava em suas costas.

- Da próxima vez eu acerto sua cara- sussurrou ela no ouvido de Ryam antes de ir para o banheiro do lado deles para limpar a mão que não parava de sangrar.

- O que será que a vez fica tão nervosa?- perguntou Rachel mais para si do que para Ryam.

- Só tem uma coisa que à faz ficar nesse estado- ao ver o rosto confuso de Rachel completou- lembrar do passado.

Nota da Autora: COMENTEM PELO AMOR DE DEUS! EU PRECISO, NECESSITO URGENTEMENTE SABER O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO ACHANDO!


	5. Adeusinho Goyle

Capítulo V: Adeusinho Goyle

Nota da Autora:

Antes de qualquer coisa (inclusive da fic) eu gostaria de AGRADECER a todos os COMENTÁRIOS, eu realmente fiquei MUITO FELIZ com TODOS ELES. E gostaria também de avisar que agradecerei a cada um individualmente no fim desse capítulo. MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS! EU FIQUEI LISONJEADA E FELICÍSSIMA!

E gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora da atualização, é que eu tive uns probleminhas e acabei ficando longe do PC. Mas sem delongas, vamos ao capítulo novo (o/ Aleluia):

Virgínia foi até o banheiro espumando de raiva. Raiva de todos, raiva de si mesma por ser tão fraca e ficar alterada só porque Harry insistira em saber sobre seu passado. E agora outro sentimento também lhe atormentava: Dor, muita dor. (N/A: Pensou que era culpa, né? Pois fiquem sabendo que Virgínia NUNCA se sente culpada, por nada)

Os vidros da janela que quebrou cortou toda sua mão. Cortes grandes e profundos que não paravam de sangrar.

Olhou-se no espelho e percebeu que sua face era de alguém com puro ódio. Amenizou a expressão de raiva e deixou a água da torneira correr livremente em sua mão dilacerada, fazendo com que fizesse uma força sobre humana para não gritar de dor.

Com a outra mão, que ainda estava intacta, tirou todos os pedaços de vidros (não eram cacos, pois eram muito grandes) que estavam em sua mão e deixou a água escorrer o máximo de tempo possível. Depois usou um feitiço que aprendeu em seu treinamento para Caçadora, ele eliminava todos os germes e bactérias, impedindo assim, uma possível contaminação ou infecção, fez depois o simples feitiço "Curare" e outro mais complicado para não deixar nenhuma cicatriz.

Parecia no final que nada havia ocorrido com a mão, Virgínia só sentia uma leve ardência no lugar onde estava o corte, o primeiro feitiço ainda estava fazendo efeito em seu sangue.

Retocou a maquiagem e se olhou no espelho. Lembrou-se de seu passado sombrio e uma inevitável lágrima, muito solitária assim como sua dona, escorreu em seu rosto, parando nos lábios de Virgínia que passou a língua para enxugá-la, sentindo assim o sabor adocicado dela. Depois enxugou onde a lágrima havia percorrido seu rosto muito alvo, de maneira triste e lenta, como fosse um ritual.

Sorriu tristemente e suspirou. Fazia tempo que não chorava, para falar a verdade, fazia pouco menos de oito anos. Depois do que ocorrera no mês em que desapareceu, prometeu a si mesma que nunca mais choraria. E realmente, nunca mais chorou. O máximo que fazia era derramar uma ou duas lágrimas, mais que isso, para ela, era impossível. Era como se tivesse trancado o sofrimento que a consome, em um canto muito profundo e escuro do seu coração. Sentia-se protegida e mais forte, ao saber que ninguém nunca mais a vira chorar, que nunca mais alguém conseguiu saber o que sentia e que nunca mais alguém descobriu suas fraquezas e medos. As experiências anteriores mostraram de maneira cruel e brutal que de nada adiantava mostrar aos outros seus sentimentos, afinal, eles poderiam acabar usando contra ela mesma. E isso, ela nunca mais ia permitir que acontecesse. Não suportaria tamanha dor.

Verificou em sua bolsa, sua arma e sua varinha, ambos inseparáveis de Virgínia e saiu do banheiro decidida a matar o Goyle da pior maneira possível, para conseguir se "distrair" e "liberar a tensão", ou seja, mata-lo para conseguir dormir tranqüilamente e relaxada.

Quando saiu do banheiro, Rachel a esperava:

- Como está sua mão, Gi?

- Está melhor do que meia hora atrás, isso eu posso te garantir- disse Virgínia sorrindo divertida.

- Eu notei realmente uma leve mudança- disse Rachel sarcástica.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc...Quem manda dar ouvidos a professora Diretora da Sonserina- fingiu lamentar Virgínia.

- Olha o respeito, aqui dentro eu sou uma autoridade!- gabou-se Rachel sorrindo.

- Hum...- disse Virgínia torcendo a boca e franzindo a testa- É cada assombração que me aparece- completou antes de rir da cara de indignação de Rachel- Cadê o Ryam?

- Já está à postos- disse Rachel séria.

- Você enrola o Malfoy e o Potter, para que eu possa sair sem ser tão notada, mas antes deixe eu fazer um feitiçozinho básico- disse algumas palavras em latim e explicou- Esse feitiço fará com que eu não chame a atenção de ninguém, é como se as pessoas me vissem, mas não se importassem nem lembrassem quem eu sou.

- Ótima estratégia, bem que tava achando difícil você sair desse salão sem chamar atenção- disse Rachel pensativa.

- Não esqueça de me avisar quando tudo estiver pronto, ok?- perguntou Virgínia enquanto colocava um feitiço em um minúsculo fone de ouvido antes de coloca-lo na orelha e sussurrar- Ryam e Ammy, tão na escuta?

- Eu tô Gina- disse Ammy do outro lado da linha.

- Eu também- disse Ryam com uma voz demostrando ainda estar achando Virgínia uma suicida ou no mínimo uma louca.

- E você Rachel, me escuta pelo fone?- perguntou Virgínia olhando para Rachel.

- Escuto sim Gi.

- Excelente, esse feitiço novo para burlar o feitiço antigo que não permite que nada trouxa funcione aqui dentro. É muito bom! Me lembre de agradecer ao TuMom, o criador dessa idéia magnifica- disse Virgínia olhando para os convidados que dançavam ao som das "Esquisitonas", cujo os componentes estavam mais velhos que os convidados, mas ainda tocavam com a mesma animação e intensidade de anos atrás.

- Deixa eu começar com a minha parte- disse Rachel antes de ir em direção ao Harry e Draco, que agora "conversavam" sobre possíveis suspeitas para ser Circe.

Depois de esperar uns dois minutos, Virgínia ouviu Rachel tossir e assim dar o sinal para ela. Virgínia andou pelos cantos do salão e graças ao feitiço, não chamou muita atenção.

Quando já estava fora do salão, Virgínia falou com Ammy:

- Ammy, ele tá contigo?

- Está, mas não era para o Ryam matá-lo?- perguntou Ammy depois de dar um chute na cara do Goyle que acabou batendo com força na parede da sala.

- Virgínia mudou os planos- respondeu Ryam a contragosto.

- Ahm... entendi- disse Ammy, mas na verdade não entendendo nada.

- Qual sala você está Ammy?- perguntou Virgínia, enquanto parava em um dos corredores de Hogwarts.

- Sala de Transfiguração- disse ela antes de mandar Goyle calar a boca grosseiramente.

- E você Ryam?- perguntou Virgínia, tomando o lado direito em um dos corredores.

- Estou um corredor antes da sala, do lado esquerdo- disse ele, que sabia que de nada adiantava insistir para Virgínia desistir do plano "maluco". Virgínia era uma Weasley muito cabeça dura. Honrava muito bem sua família.

- Ótimo, quando eu lhe chamar de novo é para você entrar direto na sala e retirar o corpo do Goyle, você sabe o que fazer depois- disse enquanto parava na frente da porta da sala de Transfiguração- Não deixe ninguém se aproximar desse área, ok?

- Pode deixar Virgínia- ouviu ele antes de abrir a porta.

Quando Virgínia abriu a porta e entrou, teve que segurar o riso da cena a sua frente. Goyle, o famoso, forte e cruel Goyle, tremendo de medo de uma mulher um pouco baixa e muito magra que mandava-o calar a boca:

- Cala a boca, seu porco nojento- gritou Ammy, para ele que estava sentado em uma cadeira bem no meio da sala- Isso é para você aprender a nunca mais tentar seduzir uma menor.

- Mas você não é de menor- disse ele em um fio de voz.

- Jura??? Se você me dissesse eu não ia nem imaginar- retrucou Ammy sarcástica.

- A questão querido, não é a Ammy e sim as outras garotas que você estrupou- disse serenamente Virgínia dando um susto tremendo em Goyle, que ainda não havia reparado na sua presença.

- Weasley? O que faz aqui?- perguntou ele incrédulo.

- A Goyle querido- disse ela manhosa enquanto tirava a capa vermelha e ia em direção ao Goyle vagarosamente- É que eu pedi a Ammy que o trouxesse aqui, para nos conversarmos a sós- Depois virou-se para Ammy, que estava em um canto da sala, e disse- E Ammy, não importa o que aconteça, fique aí- Ammy apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- A sós é?- disse Goyle com um olhar possessivo em seus olhos, como se Ammy não existisse. Virgínia chegou a conclusão que ser comensal, não fez nada bem a ele.

- Pois é- sentou-se no colo de Goyle que ainda mantinha aquele estranho brilho no olhar- Eu gosto de homens fortinhos- sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Sabe Weasley, você está muito gostosa- disse ele com uma voz que achava ser sedutora.

- É eu sei queridinho- disse Virgínia sarcástica enquanto ficava na frente do Goyle e colocava uma da pernas (por causa do corte no vestido, a perna ficou totalmente à mostra) no meio das pernas de Goyle que agora a olhava com muito desejo.

- Quem diria que você se tornaria isso- disse Goyle debilmente.

- Eu tenho três segredinhos para lhe contar Goyle, você quer saber- disse Virgínia enquanto passava seu próprio dedo em sua coxa. Só deixando Goyle visivelmente excitado.

- Que...que...quero- disse Goyle.

- Bom... Resposta corretíssima- disse Virgínia tirando a perna e voltando a posição normal- O primeiro segredo, na verdade é uma confissão, você ainda quer saber?- ao ver Goyle confirmando, deu um sorriso malvado e continuou- Você sabe que matou seu pai à 5 anos atrás?

- Não- respondeu ele intrigado.

- Eu- respondeu ela sorrindo.

- O QUÊ?- Perguntou ele incrédulo.

- É, isso mesmo, eu o matei no dia 23 de fevereiro. Acredita agora, meu bem?- disse Virgínia sorrindo, como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal de se dizer.

- CRETINA!- disse ele se levantando e indo para cima de Virgínia com tudo.

Virgínia que já estava preparada para essa reação, apenas deu um passo para o lado, fazendo com que Goyle não conseguisse parar e caísse no chão. Ela riu ao vê-lo tentar se levantar e depois foi até ele, olhando de maneira superior, disse:

- Seu pai foi tão fácil de matar, foi até tedioso. Eu espero que você seja mais divertido- ao ver a expressão assustada dele, sorriu e disse- Há, esse é o segundo segredo, eu tô aqui só para te matar- Depois ficou séria e disse firme- Agora amorzinho, levanta e vem tentar lutar comigo. Eu quero me divertir um pouco.

- Sua filha da p- gritou ele indo mais uma vez em cima de Virgínia.

Virgínia dessa vez não se esquivou. Quando ele chegou um pouco mais próximo dela, Virgínia deu um chute nas partes de baixo dele, que com a dor se abaixou. Virgínia aproveitando a situação deu mais um chute nele, só que dessa vez no seu rosto, fazendo com que ele, pela dor e pelo impacto caísse de costa no chão.

- Vamos, você consegue me divertir mais, eu ainda nem me acalmei- disse Virgínia sarcástica.

- Você não é a tontinha da Weasley- disse ele com a mão no rosto que não parava de sangrar.

- Sou sim, mas você pode me chamar de Circe- disse ela enquanto suspendia o rosto dele puxando o cabelo, fazendo com que alguns fios ficassem na mão dela e mostrando o grande corte no rosto dele, causado pelo chute anterior.

- Circe?- disse ele com os olhos esbugalhados e tremendo muito mais.

- É, o pesadelo dos comensais que se safaram de Azkaban, ou seja- disse ela irônica e depois sussurrando no ouvido dele- O seu pior pesadelo. Pior e último.

Virou e pegou a bolsa que estava no chão da sala. Tirou a varinha e virou-se de volta para um Goyle complemente estático:

- Crucio- disse ela calmamente. O efeito foi o de sempre. Goyle começou a berrar de dor, quando o efeito diminuiu ela perguntou- Quer mais Goyle?- como ele não respondeu, ela lançou outra vez a maldição. Repetiu o gesto mais 4 vezes e depois parou e perguntou- Quantas garotas você estrupou, seu inútil?

- Não sei- respondeu ele em um fio de voz, mas ao ver Virgínia se preparando para lançar mais uma vez a maldição ele se apressou- 26! 26 garotas.

- Matou depois todas elas, não foi?- perguntou ela com a voz controlada, mas com um olhar de puro ódio e nojo.

- Matei- respondeu ele novamente fraco.

- Prepare-se, porque quem vai matar quem hoje, será eu. E minha vítima vai ser você- disse antes de pegar a bolsa novamente e tirar a arma de dentro dela- Vai ser uma pena gastar tantas balas boas com algo tão inútil como você. Mas o ministério mandou, então vai ser assim mesmo- disse ela sarcástica.

Olhou para ele com um olhar que o vez se arrastar para mais perto da parede a suas costas. Sorriu e disse:

- Adeusinho Goyle, você foi tão inútil quanto seu pai- depois deu cinto tiros. Um em cada perna e braço e o último no meio da testa dele, todos eles acompanhados pelos gritos de dor do mesmo.

Pegou a arma e a varinha e os guardou dentro da bolsa. Depois virou-se para Ammy que olhava Virgínia assustada e disse:

- Fiquei um pouco estressada quando ele disse que havia estrupado e matado 26 garotas.

- Por quê?- perguntou Ammy ainda assustada.

- Mais tarde, quem sabe, eu lhe conto- depois disse sorrindo serenamente- Relaxa, isso só acontece poucas vezes.

-Tá- respondeu Ammy meio desnorteada- Vou limpar o sangue e tirar todas as provas.

- Faça isso, ainda bem que colocamos o isolamento acústico, imagina todo o castelo ouvindo os gritos desse inútil - disse mais para si do que para Ammy, que limpava o sangue com um simples e rápido feitiço.

Virgínia tirou da bolsa uma mala do tamanho de um caroço de uma azeitona e lançou vários feitiços de aumento, fazendo a mala voltar ao seu tamanho normal e disse:

- Aqui tá sua roupa, se vista e se maquiei. Vá até o salão, eu lhe encontrarei lá. Depois vá até o Harry Potter e o seduza. Descubra tudo o que ele sabe sobre mim e faça que eu seja uma das suspeitas, mas não dê nenhuma pista e não falhe. Entendeu?- Perguntou Virgínia depois de repassar a parte do plano de Ammy.

- Pode deixar comigo. E qualquer coisa eu sou filha da Rachel- disse Ammy pegando a mala e colocando em cima da mesa do professor- Como você vai seduzir o Malfoy, afinal, vocês não eram inimigos na época da escola- perguntou Ammy enquanto mexia na bolsa.

- Nem se preocupe com isso. O Malfoy tem fama de galinha, ele virá até mim- disse Virgínia com um sorriso irônico- No final das contas, ele é um Malfoy- disse Virgínia pensativa e controlada, detestava se lembrar do passado.

- Deixa eu adivinhar: Você vai dar aqueles olhares de deixar qualquer homem hesitado, vai fazer alguma coisa olhando para ele e o encarando com desejo. E ele vai acabar não negando a cabeça de baixo, e vai ir falar com você, já complemente seduzido- disse Ammy enumerando cada ato com os dedos e sorrindo irônica, sabia que Virgínia era impossível no requisito sedução.

-Exatamente- respondeu com o mesmo sorriso que Ammy, muito sarcástica e cruel. Adorava seduzir os homens, era como se conseguisse se vingar de tudo que aconteceu a oito anos atrás. Depois disse, mas não para Ammy e sim para Ryam- Pode vir Ryam, já terminou, sabe o que fazer?

- Sei Virgínia, tô com o mapa aqui- disse Ryam enquanto corria.

- Ótimo, eu tenho que ir, encontro você no salão, vou seduzir o Malfoy- disse ela saindo da sala.

- Tem certeza que você pode fazer isso?- perguntou Ryam preocupado- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer, o p...

- Sei, posso e vou conseguir- interrompeu Virgínia quando já estava próxima ao salão- Boa sorte ao dois- disse por fim, antes de entrar no salão.

- Você também- respondeu Ammy.

-Obrigado- agradeceu Ryam ao mesmo tempo que Ammy.

Virgínia tirou o feitiço que colocara antes para ninguém a notar e entrou no salão. Procurou por Malfoy e o encontrou dando em cima de um mulher que estudara no mesmo ano que ela, mas não a conhecia, pois era da Sonserina. Revirou os olhos em sinal de impaciência e notou que o garçom logo passaria por ele, para os oferecer vinho. Virgínia sorriu internamente e andou em direção ao Malfoy, sempre olhando para ele, como se o desafiasse. Ele pareceu notar que estava sendo observado e retribuiu o olhar de Virgínia da mesma forma e com um sorriso irônico no lábios. Virgínia chegou o mais próximo possível de Malfoy e parou para pegar uma taça de vinho com o garçom, depois deu um sorriso e um olhar sedutor à Malfoy que pareceu não acreditar no que via. Virgínia olhou mais uma vez para ele e saiu do salão sendo seguida logo depois por Draco Malfoy.

No mesmo instante que Ammy andava pelo corredor que dava para o salão principal, Virgínia saia dele. Esta apenas lhe dirigiu um olhar divertido, indo logo depois em direção ao jardim. Ammy só entendeu o que estava acontecendo depois que Malfoy passou por ela, seguindo Virgínia.

Tentando não ri da cena que acabara de ver, balançou a cabeça negativamente e sorriu, pensando que Virgínia nunca ia tomar jeito, quando se dizia a respeito de homens.

Era engraçado como Ammy e Virgínia se davam bem. Virgínia apesar de ser sua mestra e ser extremamente rigorosa, nunca deixava de ser educada e em poucos e raros momento, era carinhosa. Ammy nunca entendeu muito bem o porque de Virgínia ter se tornado tão fria, e se perguntava o que havia acontecido de tão grave para mudar tanto Virgínia, sim, pois Ammy sabia que Virgínia na verdade, antes do sumiço de quase um mês, Virgínia sempre fora carinhosa e meiga com todos. Claro que Virgínia nunca fora grosseira demais ou insensível com todos os Caçadores e sempre sorria para todos da mesma maneira. Era um sorriso reconfortante, que conseguia acalmar até um dragão, mas ao mesmo tempo Ammy sabia que era um sorriso poeta, mentiroso. Já que quando Virgínia sorria, seus olhos permaneciam cobertos de tristeza e as vezes ódio e mágoa. Isso para Ammy era assustador. Como foi assustador o jeito que Virgínia torturara Goyle, por alguma razão, Ammy notou que Virgínia ficara um pouco descontrolada, não conseguindo esconder a raiva que sentia do comensal a sua frente. Mas não era uma raiva que Ammy já vira, quando Virgínia aí matar alguém, era uma raiva antiga, como se fosse o maior e mais terrível segredo da tão misteriosa e interessante Virgínia Weasley.

Balançou novamente a cabeça, para tentar esquecer tais pensamentos inoportunos. Olhou para uma grande janela do corredor e ajeitou o vestido de seda azul celeste, que era levemente decotado na frente, mas conseguia delinear com perfeição o corpo da jovem. Suspirou e se dirigiu a entrada do salão, decidida a seduzir o famoso Harry Potter. Mas será mesmo que conseguiria?

Nota da Autora: Aqui tem os agradecimentos individuais e um pedido: POR FAVOR, VC QUE LEU: COMENTE. Sei que vcs já leram esse pedido em muitas fic, mas tentem entender que EU ESTOU DESESPERADA, eu realmente necessito MUITO do SEU COMENTÁRIO. POR FAVOR, não custa nada, é só uns segundinhos! Bjs! Katy's.

J.V.S.: OBRIGADAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Fiquei tão feliz com seu comentário! MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO! O máximo? Acho que ainda tenho muito que melhorar, mas fico muito feliz por saber que você tá gostando! Sobre a dica: Obrigada, mas eu tava pensando em fazer um cap. com a Virgínia contando tudo, o que achas? Quando quiser dar umas dicas, fica a vontade, adoro recebe-las! E gostaria que você não parasse de comentar, gosto de saber o que todos estão achando, inclusive você! Beijos para você também! Katy's

Biba Wood: Meus muito BRIGADADÕES para você! E é claro que vou continuar, não se preocupe... Mas já que eu vou continuar, você tem que continuar comentando (Chantagista eu? Magina!)! rss... Sabe como é, preciso saber se você vai continuar gostando ;-)... Muitos Bjux de mim para você!

Dark Angel Malfoy: Você disse até o próximo capítulo???? Quer dizer que vc vai continuar a comentar??????? HAAAAAAAAAA... OBRIGADA, OBRIGADA E OBRIGADA! (Desculpa, me empolgo, qd comentam e principalmente qd continuam comentando...) Hem hem... voltando aos agradecimentos... OBRIGADA PELO COMENTÁRIO, adorei! A sua pergunta? Bem, se eu ti responder perde toda a graça (que graça?) da fic... Sinto muito, mas sua pergunta só vai ser respondida nos próximos episódios, digo, capítulos... Me perdoe, fico chateada quando não posso responder algo, mas sabe como é, né? Snif, snif... rsss... Espera só alguns capítulos que você descobre, blz? Mas se vc for muito ansiosa, que nem eu, a fic tbm tá no EdwigesHomePage e vou estar mandando para lá o oitavo capítulo. Infinitos Bjinhus para ti! Katy's

Lillith: Sua fúria? E eu sou doida para arriscar? Nem pensar, eu sou mulher mas não sou duas... rsss... Eu vou continuar escrevendo sim, não se enfureça... Mas você tem que continuar comentando, blz? Há, e UM MONTE DE SUPERS OBRIGADAS PELO COMENTÁRIO!

Bjos pra você tbm!

Bel: BRIGADADINHA pelo comentário! Que bom que você acha que eu escrevo bem! Fico tão feliz! Espero que tenha adorado tbm esse novo cap.! Continua comentando, please!!!!!! OBRIGADA NOVAMENTE PELO COMENTÁRIO! Amei ele! Muitos Bjs!

MyaAngel: OI! Meu, muito obrigada pelo toque, eu sou muito desligada nessas coisas (só nessas coisas?)... Nem tinha reparado! Então eu agradeço do fundo do meu coração e da minha alma (profundo, não?) pelo toque e pelo comentário... FIQUEI SUPIMPA! Rsss... Liga não, com o tempo vc se acostuma com minha maluquices... Sobre continuar, não se preocupa, as vezes enrolo nas atualizações, mas sempre atualizo... Só para vc ter um idéia, o meu ditado de vida é: Devagar se vai longe, então já sabe, né?! ... Um bilhão de Kisses especialmente para você!

Rute Riddle: Primeiro: MUITISSIMO OBRIGADA POR TER COMENTADO! Adorei, amei! Fico tão feliz quando alguém comenta, começo a sorrir que nem uma boba alegre na frente do PC! Sobre a Ginny, bom, confesso que adorei fazer ela assim, qd eu assisti pela sei lá que vez o filme Matador de Aluguel, acabei tendo a idéia de criar uma fic assim, primeiro pensei em Draco, mas depois em Gina, afinal, quase, para não dizer todas, as fics que já li do casal é a Gina boazinha e Draco o malvado... Não curto muito, resolvi então mudar, e deu nessa fic... Sobre o mês que ela sumiu, vc vai descobrir primeiro algumas coisas e depois sobre o que realmente ocorreu, mas saiba que em quase todos os capítulo tem algumas dicas, não necessariamente para o mês, mas são dicas sobre outros mistérios... Há, e Harry falava sobre o Lucius Malfoy...! Me empolguei, mas isso é normal vindo de mim! Continua comentando e perguntando, por favor, hein! OBRIGADA DE NOVO e Bejinhos pra ti tbm!

Liddy-Malfoy: Ai, que vergonha... Você me deixou tímida com seu comentário, sabia? Rss... Amei e adorei tbm seu comentário! MUITO OBRIGADAAAAAAAAA! Fico felicíssima em saber que está gostando da fic! Continua a comentar... PELO AMOR DE MERLIN! Ok? Sobre atualizar rápido... bom... sabe o que é... é que... bem... SOCORRO! Rss... Tá vou tentar, mas compreenda, é complicado escrever essa fic, digamos que os sentimentos de Gina não são muito bons para ser descritos... mas vou tentar, tá? Só não me mate, blz? Sobre MSM, bem, eu não tenho, meu PC tá cheio de problemas e isso atrapalha para eu baixar MSM... não consigo nem entrar no meu e-mail pelo meu PC! Tenho que entrar pelo PC do meu colégio! Desastre total! Mas, eu vou tá tentando, tudo bem? Bjs especiais para você!

Nahemwe: Diferente seu nick... gostei! BRIGADA E BRIGADAAAAAA PELO SEU COMENTÁRIO! Espero que esse seja o primeiro de muitos, hein?! Sobre a demora... bem (Katy's arrumando mala para fuga)... sabe como é né (Katy's saindo de fininho)... ME PERDOE!!!! (Katy's de joelhos na frente do PC, com a mala jogada no chão) Eu sei que enrolo e tudo mais... mas o que posso dizer... SOU CULPADA! Rsss... Não, falando sério, vou tentar atualizar mais rápido, mas o oitavo cap. eu vou tá mandando para o ED (O SITE VOLTOU!) aí você comenta aqui e lá... hehehe, sou uma garota esperta não? NÃO RESPONDA! Muito, mas muitos bjinhux para você (sabe como é, tenho que puxar seu saco para você me perdoar...)

Pirokiko: Seu nick tbm é mt loko! De onde veio a idéia? Há, OI PARA VC TBM!!!! E antes que eu me esqueça: MEUS SINCEROS MUITO MUITO MUUUUUUITO OBRIGADAAAAA pelo comentário! Ai ai... Pera aí! Um cap. por HORA???????? Quer me matar do coração????? Rsss... Eu sou extremamente lerda, a lentidão em pessoa em atualização, não chega a ser mais de duas semanas, mas com certeza não é por hora! Rss... Sério mesmo, o que eu demoro para atualizar não é brincadeira, mas não desanime, pois eu já tô escrevendo o nono cap., os sete primeiros tem no EdwigesHomePage, blz? Eu vou continuar, não se preocupe... eu posso enrolar nas atualizações, mas nunca deixo algo pela metade! E que bom que está amando! Eu tbm amei seu comentário! Há, e uma coisinha: NÃO DEIXE DE COMENTAR, POR FAVOR, HEIN?! Muitos e super bjs para vc!

brijos da lobinha--: Diferente tbm seu nick... Esse site tá cheio de gente com nicks que nem o seu, mt lokos... (De onde veio o seu nick?)! Há, BRIGADA PELO COMENTÁRIO! Sobre quem Gina vai ficar? Bom, ela vai ter um rolo ou outro com um personagem, mas com toda certeza ela vai ficar com o lindão do Draco! Cê acha que eu ia deixar ela ficar com outro alguém além dele? Nem pensar! Rsss! Continua comentando, tá? Gosto de saber suas dúvidas e críticas! Bjs para vc!

Lara Lovegood: QUEM BOM! Nossa, adorei seu comentário! (Vc foi a Segunda pessoa que comentou minha fic... fiquei tão emocionada... Snif... snif... rss) E eu vou continuar sim, tá?! Agora por favor, continua comentando! Há, sim... OBRIGADA E OBRIGADA eeeeee OBRIGADAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

Taty M. Potter: VC FOI A PRIMEIRA PESSOA QUE COMENTOU A MINHA FIC!!! Cê tem noção de como isso é importante para mim? MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO MESMO E MESMO! (Katy's tentando se recompor) Bem... é... (Katy's lembrando o que ia falar) Há, o ED voltou, você viu? (Pelo menos voltou até ontem- 3.9.04) Fico muito feliz em saber que você tá gostando da minha fic! E não precisa agradecer por colocá-la aqui, eu é que AGRADEÇO pelo COMENTÁRIO! MUITO OBRIGADA NOVAMENTE! E continua comentando, tanto aqui como no ED, PELO AMOR DE MERLIN! Muitos Bjos para vc tbm!


	6. Que se inicie o jogo de sedução

_Capítulo VI: Que se inicie o jogo de sedução..._

Nota da Autora: COMENTEM COMENTEM COMENTEM COMENTEM COMENTEM COMENTEM COMENTEM COMENTEM COMENTEM COMENTEM COMENTEM COMENTEM COMENTEM COM...

Me desculpem a interrupção mas eu sou o médico da Srta. Katarina, e bem o que você leu à cima foi uma "pequena" crise. O único remédio será se você comentar.

A persistirem os sintomas o médico deverá ser consultado (e devo de imediato avisar que cada consulta custa 1000000 de dólares e se não tiver o dinheiro, é melhor comentar, tadinha, tão nova e já tão desesperada... tsc, tsc, tsc. Bom se você tiver o dinheiro a Katarina agradeceria se você desse a ela) Aproveitem o novo cap. e depois dêem o remédio para ela. Ela realmente está precisando!

Virgínia andou até os jardins de Hogwarts com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Não sabia que Draco Malfoy era tão fácil de seduzir. Foi só uma olhadinha mais "caliente" e ele já caiu! Fácil, fácil...

Andou até o lago e bebeu um pouco do vinho que restava em sua taça. Enquanto olhava para a lula gigante nadando pelo lago e lembrava dos anos que passara em Hogwarts.

Não demorou muito, e um voz a chamou de volta ao presente. Virgínia ao ouvi-la, sorriu novamente e virou-se para sua nova "preza".

- Weasley?

- Malfoy? O que faz aqui fora?

- Eu só me perguntava, como foi que você se transformou nessa mulher tão linda?

- Há, você não soube?- fingiu estar surpresa- Eu cresci, sabe, virei mulher. Ou você achou que eu seria sempre a Gininha?- terminou sarcástica.

- Desde de quando uma Weasley é irônica?- perguntou ele parecendo um pouco surpreso.

- Desde de...- ela parou um pouco e desistiu de falar o que gostaria e continuou- Não me recordo, acho que desde do meus 18 anos.

- Hum, interessante- disse ele- Foi desde daquele seu sumiço?

- Não respondo nem sobre tortura- disse ela com um sorriso maroto- Sr. Malfoy- terminou sussurrando em seu ouvido e depois andando até uma árvore, deixando no chão a taça com o vinho e apoiando suas costas na árvore.

- Que tipo de tortura Weasley?- perguntou ele se aproximando, ficando só a alguns palmos de distância de Virgínia.

- Que tipo de tortura, o Sr. Malfoy iria fazer contra mim?- perguntou Virgínia enquanto se aproximava ainda mais de Draco.

- Não é nada educado responder uma pergunta com outra- disse Draco sussurrando no ouvido de Virgínia.

- Jura?- perguntou ela fingindo surpresa- O senhor esqueceu que eu sou uma pobretona de uma mãe parideira- perguntou ela cinicamente.

- É, havia me esquecido que você era uma Weasley- disse ele com um sorriso maroto nos lábios- Mas eu não esqueci que a senhorita enriqueceu como empresária na França.

- Pois é, né- falou ela se fingindo de desentendida- Mas sabe, se o senhor investigar também o resto da minha família vai descobrir que todos nós estamos muito bem de vida.

- Investigar? Desde de quando eu lhe investiguei?

- Desde que o senhor e o Harry começaram a procurar a tal Circe. Tá pensando que eu não sei é?

- Essa informação, Srta. Weasley, é confidencial- disse Draco desconfiado.

- Mas não é confidencial entre a família Weasley- disse ela sorrindo satisfeita.

- Boa saída- disse ele ainda desconfiado.

- Saída? Isso não foi uma saída, Sr. Malfoy, isso foi uma constatação e uma informação. Ou o Sr. esqueceu que Harry já faz parte da família?- falou ela desafiadoramente.

- Faz menos do que ele desejava, e você mais do que ninguém sabe disso, não é mesmo?- disse ele cinicamente.

- Hummm, acho que o senhor está sabendo demais sobre a vida do Harry. Viraram amigos?- perguntou ela sorrindo.

- Eu? Amigo do Potter?- disse ele antes de começar a rir.

- Há é, havia me esquecido- depois chegou ainda mais perto de Draco, ficando com o corpo quase colados, e sussurrou- Um Malfoy nunca deve ter amigos, apenas criados. Lição número 3 de qualquer Malfoy.

- Como sabe disso?- disse ele agora sério.

- Você nunca soube de nada?- perguntou Virgínia dessa vez muito confusa, olhando intensamente nos olhos dele.

- Soube o que?- perguntou Draco confuso.

- Eu sempre achei que você sabia...- disse Virgínia antes de mergulhar em suas lembranças, enquanto fitava um ponto qualquer em sua frente, que nesse caso, era o peitoral de Draco.

- Weasley? Weasley?- chamou Draco assustado e confuso.

- Que? Me desculpe. Eu... Há, esquece. Com licença. Vou entrar- disse Virgínia ainda confusa.

- Espera. O que tá havendo? O que eu deveria saber?- disse Draco segurando o braço de Virgínia.

- Pergunte ao seu pai! Me larga Malfoy! Você tá me machucando!- disse Virgínia começando a se descontrolar.

- Primeiro me explica que história é essa. O que o meu pai tem haver com isso?- depois como se compreendesse tudo continuou incrédulo- Você era uma das amantes do meu pai, é isso?

Aquilo foi de mais para Virgínia. Ela o olhou de uma maneira que o assustou. Depois deu-lhe um soco no nariz, com toda a força que tinha, somada com seu ódio. Resultando na quebra do nariz de Draco. Esse a olhava com incredulidade.

- Você quebrou meu nariz- gritou ele enquanto tampava com a mão seu nariz.

- E agradeça por não fazer pior- disse Virgínia entre os dentes- Eu NUNCA tive, muito menos terei algo com qualquer um dos nojentos Malfoys- falou ela antes de virar as costas e entrar dentro do castelo.

Dentro do castelo Ammy ia em direção ao Harry.

- Com licença- disse Ammy.

- Sim- respondeu ele enquanto admirava discretamente a beleza da jovem à sua frente.

- Meu nome é Ammy Mondego e eu sou a afilhada de Rachel, a professora de poções daqui- disse Ammy sorrindo.

- Sei- disse Harry, enquanto fazia um movimento com as mãos para que ela continuasse.

- Bom, eu sou estudante de Poções e gostaria apenas de lhe conhecer pessoalmente- disse Ammy simpaticamente não deixando que o sorriso mostra-se seu nervosismo por está em sua primeira missão.

- Então é um prazer conhece-la, Ammy Mondego, e você já deve ter notado que eu sou o Harry Potter- falou ele sem emoção. Não gostava de conversar sobre sua vida.

- Claro- depois olhou para ele de maneira compreensiva e disse- Deve ser insuportável todo mundo lhe conhecer, não?

- É, é sim- disse enquanto voltava a olhar para as pessoas dançando no salão.

- Mas saiba, Sr. Potter, que estou aqui para conhecer Harry e não Harry Potter. Eu gostaria de conhecer o aluno que vivia brigando com o Snape e não com Voldemort- disse Ammy sorrindo de satisfação ao ver a surpresa dele.

- Como?- perguntou ele incrédulo.

- Bom, como eu havia dito, minha madrinha é professora de Poções e eu estou estudando sobre o mesmo assunto. O Sr. Severo Snape é um dos melhores especialistas sobre o assunto no mundo, e eu tive a honra de conhece-lo e o desprazer de perceber o quanto mala ele é- Harry nesse ponto concordou rindo- Enfim, a minha madrinha comentou que o único aluno que brigava com ele era você. Por isso acho isso um feito muito importante na história bruxa. Afinal, não é todo mundo que tem peito para brigar com o Sr. Snape- terminou Ammy divertida.

Harry depois de rir por algum tempo, disse sorrindo:

- Seria muito bom se as pessoas me conhecessem por isso.

- Você nunca se acostumou com sua fama, não é?- perguntou Ammy não dando muita importância para própria pergunta.

- Para falar a verdade, acredito que nunca vou me acostumar- respondeu ele, mais interessado na Ammy do que na resposta.

- Eu tenho uma amiga que fala a mesma coisa. Sabe, ela é modelo e empresária muito conhecida, vive em capa de revistas- disse Ammy pensativa- Gina diz que também nunca vai se acostumar com a fama.

- Gina? Você conhece a Gina?- perguntou Harry dessa vez muito interessado.

- Claro. Nos conhecemos quando ela já estava na França. Quando ela era ainda aurora de lá. Meu pai e minha mãe são e eu também sou- ao ver o olhar confuso de Harry explicou- Primeiro eu me formei como Aurora e agora estou fazendo poções- contou pela primeira vez a verdade. Ammy tinha realmente se formado em aurora e agora estava fazendo especialização em poções- Gi era uma grande aurora, pena que desistiu da carreira.

- Aqui na Inglaterra, ela era considerada a melhor aurora- comentou Harry pensativo.

- Depois de você, é claro- disse Ammy sorrindo.

- Para falar a verdade, ela sempre foi melhor que eu, até me ensinou alguns feitiços que nunca sequer tinha ouvido falar. Ela era muito boa em todo tipo de feitiços, principalmente os de cura.

- Lá na França ela também foi a melhor que já se viu em muitos anos. Se formou também em medi-bruxaria.

- É mesmo, ela contou através das cartas que mandava à Rony- disse Harry.

- Gi é fantástica e ao mesmo tempo muito misteriosa, sabe- começou Ammy pensativa- Ela contou um vez que foi para a França, por causa de um acontecimento estranho que ocorreu a uns oito anos atrás, mas ela nunca me contou nada sobre o assunto- disse Ammy pela segunda vez a verdade- Acho isso tão estranho. Principalmente quando notei que isso a mudou de uma maneira muito brusca.

- Como assim?- perguntou Harry assustado e desconfiado.

- Sei lá. Pelo o que ela me conta, me pareceu que ela muito meiga e ingênua, mas hoje em dia parece que ela tá fria e até rancorosa com algo. E depois da morte de um amigo dela, um tal de Jonatha, ela ficou muito mais rancorosa. Era como se esses dois acontecimentos tivessem sido horríveis para ela- terminou Ammy rezando internamente para que Harry começasse a desconfiar de Virgínia.

- Sei- disse Harry pensativo e Ammy, ao perceber que ele ainda não desconfiava o bastante, resolveu tomar medidas drásticas:

- Sabe, ela faz muitas viagens a negócio. Nunca pára em casa. Tá sempre saindo. As vezes por negócios, outras para fotos e outras misteriosas. Viaja sem dizer a ninguém onde vai ou com quem vai. Acho isso tão estranho- terminou Ammy pensativa.

- Você parece se preocupar muito com Gina- disse Harry.

- Eu daria a minha vida por ela. A Gina é uma pessoa maravilhosa e uma excelente amiga- disse Ammy dizendo pela última vez, durante toda a conversa com Harry, a verdade- Mas não é sobre isso que eu vim falar com o senhor. Então, será que o senhor pode me contar como era suas discussões com o seu professor Snape?- Ammy concluiu o assunto sorrindo, como se a conversa anterior não tivesse sido importante.

- Me chame de Harry- disse Harry sorrindo. Não podia levantar qualquer suspeita sobre estar desconfiando que Virgínia era Circe.

- Só se você me chamar de Ammy- disse Ammy sorrindo, notando que Harry já desconfiava de Virgínia, mais do que qualquer mulher naquele salão- Vamos nos sentar?- convidou sorrindo simpaticamente para aquele lindo homem em sua frente.

Virgínia entrou borbulhando de raiva de Draco no castelo. Achou um absurdo, uma falta de respeito o que ele disse anteriormente. Só estava achando estranho o fato dele não saber de nada sobre o que ocorreu há oito anos atrás...

Era engraçado saber que o filho do culpado por tudo o que ocorreu com ela, não saber de nada. O segredo de Virgínia Weasley. Seu maior segredo. Sua maior mágoa. Sua maior angústia. Toda vez que ela se lembrava daquele mês, ela pensava que preferia ter morrido. Morrido para não precisar ficar se lembrando daquele mês. O mês no qual ela foi ao inferno e conheceu pessoalmente o "Seu Diabo". Essas lembranças que vinham a todo momento, não importasse em qual momento fosse. Sentia raiva também de Harry, por ter chegado antes dela conseguir matar de uma vez por todas o "Seu Diabo" e maior pesadelo: Lúcio Malfoy. O pai do homem que ela tem que seduzir.

Lúcio Malfoy, era o nome que ouvia incansavelmente toda hora, todo dia, todo ano, desde daquele maldito mês. O mês que ela precisa e queria esquecer. Mas a frase: "Querer é poder" não funcionava para aquilo. Era mais poderoso que ela. Fazia parte dela. Fazia parte de Virgínia, pois Gina naquele mês morreu para sempre. E ela duvidava que algum dia voltasse a ser Gina novamente. Duvidava e não permitia.

Houve momentos em sua vida que ela pensou seriamente em se tornar Gina novamente e quando já estava prestes a fazer isso, o destino deu novamente uma virada em sua vida. Jonatha, seu mestre, amigo e segundo pai, mas principalmente, líder dos Caçadores da Morte, foi assassinado. Assassinado, novamente com a participação de Lúcio Malfoy e como se não bastasse, com o comando do próprio filho de Jonatha. O único homem por qual se apaixonou...

Os dois, jurou ela naquele dia, iriam morrer, pela suas próprias mãos. Mas antes disso ia fazer da vida de ambos um terço do inferno que sua própria se tornou. Assim eles saberia o que a palavra sofrimento significa na vida de um ser humano.

E foi naquele dia que Gina morreu de vez. Não poderia deixar nunca que ela revivesse, não até se vingar dos dois homens que destruíram sua vida. Mas também naquele dia, Virgínia morreu. Sim, porque Virgínia ainda tinha um pouco de Gina e isso ela não permitiria nunca. No dia do assassinato de Jonatha, Virgínia se tornou Circe, a mais nova e líder dos terríveis Caçadores da Morte. Mau sabia ela, que naquele dia, ela se matou...

Virgínia andou pelos corredores e se sentou nos degraus de uma escada do castelo. Respirou fundo, não podia deixar que as lembranças do passado estragassem a missão mais importante de sua vida.

- Vamos lá Virgínia. Você é ou não é a pior assassina de aluguel do mundo? É ou não é Circe? Jonatha não te treinou tanto a toa. Ele acreditava em você- dizia para si mesma enquanto tentava segurar em vão as lágrimas.

Só então ela percebeu que os seus sorrisos genuínos não viam com mais facilidade que as lágrimas. E que nenhum sorriso era mais verdadeiro que elas. A tristeza mais uma vez dominara seu ser de uma maneira que ela sabia que era impossível lutar. Ela sabia que nunca venceria essa guerra.

Depois de algum tempo, que ela nunca saberia dizer o quanto, conseguiu se recuperar, não da tristeza, mas sim das lágrimas. Era mais fácil.

Levantou e mais uma vez naquele dia, fez um feitiço para consertar a maquiagem. Riu ao se lembrar do barmam do hotel e riu ainda mais ao lembrar da conversa que tiveram. Seu cinismo era sua maior habilidade, dizia sempre Jonatha.

Jonatha era já um senhor de idade. Ele foi o fundador dos Caçadores da Morte e foi ele mesmo que escolheu os jovens, que hoje em dia não eram mais tão jovens, futuros caçadores. Cada Caçador era escolhido com cuidado. Cada um com sua habilidade. Só havia duas coisas em comum: Todos eram fantásticos aurores e todos eles era ainda melhores em sua especialidade. Jonatha convidou 50 jovens de diversas partes do mundo e explicou como funcionaria o grupo. Apenas 21 aceitaram entrar nele. Dos 21 jovens, 20 eram desconhecidos e 1 era o seu próprio filho. O que matou Jonatha pouco depois de Virgínia entrar para os Caçadores.

Ele escolheu Virgínia depois de alguns anos da fundação dos Caçadores e a nomeou sua sucessora com o apoio do restante dos caçadores, menos é claro, do seu filho. Ele ficou tão revoltado por perder o cargo de chefe para sua noiva e principalmente, para uma novata, que fez uma armação junto com Lúcio Malfoy para o assassinato de Jonatha e Virgínia. Ele e Jonatha foram os únicos naquela época em quem Virgínia confiava o suficiente para contar o que havia ocorrido com ela. E o filho de Jonatha, sabendo de tudo, aproveitou-se dessa informação para conseguir magoa-la ainda mais.

No dia, Virgínia acabou passando mal, por um ferimento causado por um duelo de espada que tivera com um assassino de aluguel rival dos Caçadores e acabou não indo matar o importante político junto com Jonatha. Quando Jonatha foi para o esconderijo combinado, acabou descobrindo tarde demais que tudo não passava de uma armação. Seu filho o matou de maneira brutal. E Virgínia naquele dia perdeu um pai e um amor.

Depois de todas essas lembranças, Virgínia guardou sua varinha na bolsa. Respirou fundo uma última vez e voltou para o salão.

Chegando lá, sorriu ao ver Harry e Ammy juntos. Seu plano de uni-los deu mais certo do que imaginava. Só esperava que Ammy não contasse que ela era Circe. Ammy só precisava dar algumas dicas. Mas também esperava que Rachel e Ryam se entendessem, sempre achou que eles haviam nascido um para o outro. E é claro, que Ammy desistisse de ser uma Caçadora. Virgínia sempre notou muita bondade dentro dela e não achava certo ela se tornar uma assassina, mesmo que trabalhando para o governo, não era certo. Por isso nunca deixou que ela matasse ninguém e além do mais, o Harry precisava tirar de uma vez por todas ela da cabeça, e ninguém melhor para isso do que Ammy.

Andou até a mesa onde seus amigos estavam e voltou a ouvir e contar as novidades. Depois de algum tempo, ela levantou para pegar um pouco de suco de abóbora. Quando já se preparava para pegar o copo com o suco, a famosa voz arrastada disse cinicamente em suas costas:

- No meu tempo, as mulheres costumavam dar tapas na cara de um homem, não quebrar o seu nariz.

- Só que eu sou uma Weasley sem educação. E você um cretino Malfoy- disse enquanto se virava, deixando o copo na mesa- Agora dá para você sair dá minha frente. A sua presença me incomoda- completou reparando que ele já havia curado o nariz.

- Realmente Weasley, você não é nada educada. Eu só vim trazer a taça de vinho que você deixou lá- disse ele cínico como sempre. Mas em matéria de cinismo, Virgínia era muito melhor que ele.

- Sei- pegou a taça da mão dele e continuou sem agradecer- Quem curou seu nariz? A nova enfermeira daqui?- perguntou Virgínia com um sorriso divertido no lábios.

- Foi- respondeu ele mau humorado. Odiava pedir algum favor à alguém.

- Há tá- falou ela sem emoção- Da licença Malfoy, eu tenho mais o que fazer. Afinal, eu não posso correr o risco de se agredida verbalmente novamente e meu braço ainda está se recuperando do puxão que você deu- completou ela cínica. Surpreendendo mais uma vez Draco.

- Sobre o que aconteceu antes. Hãm... esquece tá- pediu Draco sem jeito.

- Isso é um pedido de desculpas, Malfoy?- perguntou Virgínia divertida, escondendo a surpresa.

- Entenda como quiser- respondeu ele irritado.

- E como você explica isso então?- perguntou ela mais uma vez.

- Como uma maneira de tentar conquistar uma Weasley muito atraente- disse ele sedutoramente enquanto quebrava a distância entre eles, obrigando-a a levantar o rosto para conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Você me acha atraente Malfoy?- perguntou Virgínia com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Acho você muito atraente Weasley- confirmou ele pouco convicto, mas não deixando de lado o ar sedutor.

- É mal de família então- concluiu ela mais para si do que para ele.

- Como disse?- perguntou ele já que não conseguiu entender o que ela acabou de dizer.

- Por que me acha atraente Malfoy?- mudou de assunto.

- Você é a primeira mulher que não cai ao meus pés- disse ele exibido.

- Talvez se deva ao fato de eu não ser cega, surda, nem muda, muito menos tapada- disse Virgínia se divertindo com o espanto de Draco.

- Tens uma língua muito afiada Weasley- disse ele tentando não demonstrar a surpresa.

- Tenho em momento especiais Malfoy. Mas pode ter certeza que ela se torna muito atraente para o sexo o oposto quando eu quero- disse Virgínia com uma voz suave, mas com um olhar muito insinuante.

- E por que você não deixa eu conferir isso?- perguntou Malfoy enquanto enlaçava a cintura de Virgínia.

- Porque você não faz meu tipo Malfoy. Desinfeta!- falou ela por fim, antes de se desvencilhar dos braços dele e deixar a taça de vinho na mesa, pegar o copo com suco e é claro, deixa para trás um Malfoy muito abobalhado e cheio de desejo por ela.

Quase no final da festa, Ryam e Rachel apareceram novamente, confirmando que o plano dera tudo certo. Ammy foi embora junto com Ryam, usando a desculpa para Harry de que precisava dormir, já que tinha trabalhos da faculdade para terminar.

Malfoy depois do fora, não tentou mais nada. Até porque Virgínia permaneceu até o final da noite conversando com seu irmão e seus amigos. Harry se uniu a eles depois que Ammy foi embora. Conversaram até o novo diretor de Hogwarts, Rodolfo Fernads, primo de Dumbledore, dizer que infelizmente a festa teria que acabar. Mas acabaram por ficar conversando com o novo diretor sobre Hogwarts até a madrugada. Virgínia acabou chegando no hotel quando faltava poucas horas para o nascer do Sol.

**Nota da Autora:** OBRIGADÃO PELOS COMENTÁRIOS (tô agradecendo individualmente no final da nota)!!! E VOCÊ QUE AINDA NÃO COMENTOU:

PELO AMOR DE DEUS! COMENTA! POR FAVOR!

EU REALMENTE NECESSITO SABER O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ACHANDO! RESUMINDO: COMENTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE !!!!!!!!! Bjs!

Diana Wiccan: Oie!!! VALEU POR TER COMENTADO! Suas perguntas eu infelizmente não vou estar podendo responder...snif, snif... Mas vou responde-las nos cap. seguintes, tá? É só Ter paciência! Sobre as atualizações... bom, dessa vez aconteceu uns probleminhas e por isso me atrasei nas atualizações, vou tentar não repetir isso de novo, tudo bem? Mas tenta tbm continuar comentando? E eu não estou fazendo chantagem... na verdade, só um pouquinho... rsss... E sim, eu vou continuar com a fic. Eu NUNCA deixo algo pela metade! Por isso, não se preocupe em relação a isso! Mas no ED tem até o cap. 7, se vc quiser ler... Há, caso leia, comenta lá tbm... rsss. Um bjão gingante p/ vc! Adorei seu comentário e OBRIGADA NOVAMENTE! GinnyMalfoy: Adorei seu nick...hehehe... Você gostou da morte do Goyle, não? Eu tbm adorei escrever! Foi muito divertido imaginar a cena! E que maravilha que estás gostando da minha fic! Fico Muito feliz em saber, você não tem idéia... há, sim... eeeee MUITO OBRIGADA!!!! Adorei seu comentário! Amei de paixão (rssss)! (Gostaria que fosse o primeiro de muitos, hein?) E aqui está o novo cap. e realmente espero que você goste desse tbm... Xauzin e muitos beijinhux para vc tbm! 

**Nahemwe: **Oi! Entrei no seu flog, mt legal, por sinal! Deixei um comentário mt ridículo lá, vc leu? Mas, vamos ao assunto que interessa: OBRIGADAAAAA! Gostei muito por vc ter comentado novamente! OBRIGADA! Por vc ter me corrigido, não havia notado esse erro cabuloso... (Katy's sem graça) OBRIGADA! Por ter me perdoado... só que agora vou ter que pedir perdão novamente pela demora, mas pense no lado positivo: Foi menos de um ano! Há e seu nick e o nome: Mt legal. Achei seu nome bem diferente, o meu é tão comum... E gostei de vc Ter contado a história da sua família, se eu for contar a da minha, eu vou escrever um livro, ou invés de um comentário (rsss). Vc gosta da Gina fazendo os outros de idiota? Eu tbm adoro! Acho tão engraçado! Bom, acho que me empolguei de novo! Então acho melhor eu ir indo... Muitos Bjux para vc tbm! E please, continua comentando, sim?

Taty M. Potter: Oiiiii! Que bom que comentou de novo! BRIGADÃO MESMO! Continua comentando, por favor! Sobre papo furado, seu comentário não é papo furado e sim, um comentário pelo qual fico muitíssima feliz em ler! Postei o mais rápido que pude... foi o suficiente? Não? Nossa...snif, snif... sou um preguiçosa, pode falar, eu deixo...snif... fiquei deprê agora... Olha, será que aquela torre é alta o suficiente? Deixa eu ver se é, tá? Porque assim, se vc não comentar eu me jogo do topo da torre que é beeeem alta (50 centímetros)! Eu sei que tô escrevendo um monte de me! Mas compreenda, eu sou assim, sabe... uma pessoa séria e centrada (que meus amigos nunca leiam isso!)... Falando sério agora... hem hem... SUPER BRIGADÃO POR TER COMENTADO! E POR FAVOR, CONTINUA COMENTANDO! Milhões de Kisses pra vc tbm! 

**Pirokiko: **SUPEROBRIGADA PELO COMENTÁRIO! Eu literalmente AMEI! Muito legal, fiquei até emocionada! Há, outra coisa... eu dei uma passada rápida no site de onde veio seu nick, e pelo que eu vi é muito legal, depois vou ler ele com calma, blz? Sobre o que ocorreu com Virgínia, acho melhor se preparar, é algo tão diferente do que vcs devem tá achando que chega a ser engraçado ver vcs especulando sobre isso. Sobre o estupro, bem... nada a comentar... quem sabe... fica pensando nessa hipótese, enquanto eu vou complicando cada vez mais a história, tudo bem? Rsss... É, pq se prepare... essa fic tem algumas histórias dentro da história principal, ou seja, é muito provável que tenha mais que 15 capítulos, já que estou escrevendo o nono e ainda acredito que esteja na metade da história... Sobre eu morrer do coração por sua causa, eu vou ao médico tomar os devidos cuidados, não se preocupe... vou estar sobre Vigilância Constante...rssss. Gostaria que vc continuasse a comentar, sim? Pq, assim como vc se apaixonou pela minha fic (tô tão feliz por causa disso!!) eu me apaixonei pelos seus comentários... então trate de continuar comentando mocinha! Rssss... Tbm amo ti e seus comentários e muitos beijos para ti tbm!

**Rute** **Riddle**: Oi! MUITO OBRIGADA POR TER COMENTADO NOVAMENTE! Fico muito feliz qd vcs continuam comentando, incluindo vc! (Pareceu propaganda de eleição, não? Tô sendo inspiradas pelas eleições... rss) Curtiu o primeiro "diálogo" entre Virgínia e Draco? Não foi o que nós costumamos ler nas fics D/G, né? É que eu realmente queria fazer uma história/romance diferente, consegui? Sobre a idéia que vc tem sobre o que Lucius fez... bem... eu imagino o que estejas pensando... hehehe... não espere algo obvio, não, tá? Com o tempo eu vou começar a dar uma dicas sobre o assunto, mas primeiro eu só estou dando dicas sutis sobre outro personagem, que só será revelado como inimigo no cap. 7 (tem no ED). Mas eu continuo a dar dicas sobre o misterioso mês de Virgínia, mas as dicas são quase imperceptíveis, por tanto é provável que o que está esperando, não seja muito o que Lucius tenha feito com ela... THANKS DE NOVO PELO COMENTÁRIO! E espero que continues a comentar, hein? Por favoooooor! Jinhos de mim para ti!

**Morgana Black : **Oiiiiii! BRIGADINHA POR COMENTAR MINHA FIC! E fiquei mt feliz por vc ter curtido ela! CONTINUA COMENTANDO! PELO AMOR DE MERLIN!!! Sobre o cap. 8... bom, o ED não tá deixando atualizar, mas assim que der eu atualizo lá, blz? Eu vou tentar atualizar mais depressa nesse site, pra colocar aqui tbm o cap. 8... tava meio esquisito o cap. 7, né? Tinha mts coisas que eu precisava explicar e que tá no cap. 8... mas tenha, por favor, paciência, eu vou tá mandando para o as assim que der o cap. 8, tá? Muito obrigada de novo pelo comentário! E um bjão para vc tbm!

Marta: BRIGADÃO MEEEESMO! Pelo comentário, eu gostei mt dele! Espero que seja o primeiro comentário de mts, hein! Sobre o seu palpite, vou repetir o que venho escrevendo para quase todo mundo... não espere algo obvio, please! As vezes eu tento confundir vcs e aquilo que parece algo certo, não é o certo e sim algo meio absurdo... As vezes as menores dicas, aquelas que passam despercebidas, são as que dizem tudo, principalmente apartir desse primeiro cap. ... Há, e obrigada por me desejar inspiração, as vezes eu realmente preciso! Muitos bjs tbm para vc! 

**Biiaahh: **BRIGADAAAAAAAA! Mt loko seu comentário! E desesperada eu? Tá tão na cara? É pq eu realmente estou desesperada por comentários! Pelo seu tbm, portanto faça o favor de comentar sempre, leu bem mocinha? O quer que eu fique mais doida do que já sou? Há, obrigada pelos elogios! Fiquei mt feliz! Sobre o pedido, vou tentar tá sempre realizando ele, mas não sei se vou conseguir sempre...Me perdoe...Brigadão de novo e bjs pra vc tbm!

Dark Angel Malfoy: OIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! VC COMENTOU NOVAMENTE! UM SUPER GIGANTE OBRIGADA! ADOREI! Bom, mas aqui está o novo cap.. Demorou, mas saiu! Mal pela demora, não deu para atualizar antes disso... E aí? Gostou desse cap.? Não foi exatamente um jogo de sedução entre D/G, mas pense bem, a Virgínia não ia ser fácil, com que o papaizinho do Draco fez para ela... Não msm! Já Ammy e o Harry, bem... Harry não é do tipo que caí em jogo de sedução e sim em garras de garotas "meigas". A Ammy fez isso mt bem... Acho que escrevi d, por isso acho melhor eu ir indo, sabe... Brigadão de novo, por continuar comentando. Fico super feliz com isso! Um trilhão de bjinhus para vc tbm! Vivian Malfoy: OI! Tudo bem? MUITO OBRGADA PELO COMENTÁRIO! Achei ele da hora! Que bom que vc tá adorando a fic! Sobre a nova Gina, que bom que vc gostou! Eu realmente queria algo diferente... Sobre sua curiosidade, ela abaixou um pouco? Me desculpa pela demora. Continua a comentar, por favor, vai! Muitos Beijos de Katys para ti! 

**Bru:** Aí! OBRIGADA! Maravilha vc tá gostando da fic! Sobre os erros... sempre vai ter um aqui ou ali, mas vou tentar não errar, certo? (Os erros tbm me deixam louca! Detesto!) E vou tentar estar sempre melhorando, blz? Bjs e mais Bjs para vc!

Kika Felton-87: Oissss! BRIGADA! E BRIGADA! E MAIS UMA VEZ BRIGADA, por Ter comentado! Fiquei mt feliz, viu!?! Espero realmente que continues a comentar... please, hein!?! Sobre a curiosidade, tem o sétimo capítulo no ED, caso queira ler. E vou tentar estar atualizando mais cedo, tá certo? Obrigada pelo elogios, fiquei mt feliz! E bjxs p/ vc tbm! Lady Bunce: NOSSA! BRIGADÃÃÃÃÃOOOO POR COMENTAR! AMEI! Espero que seja o primeiro comentário de muitos, tá?!?! Hein? Hein? Por favor, continua comentando, vai! (Katys com cara de santinha) Eu prometo se um menina boazinha! (Piscando os olhos exageradamente) Então? Vaiiiiiii!!!! Rsss... Sobre ela Ter tido algo com Malfoy, sei não, vc acha msm isso??? Msm depois do que ela disse para Draco??? Em tod caso, vc irá descobrir mais nos próximos capítulos...hehehe... sou muuuuito cruel, principalmente no fim do cap. 7 (tem no ED) e o pior é que não posso atualizar lá, e o pessoal que tava lendo ficou sem as explicações... tô doida para colocar lá o cap. 8... mas acho que já me prolonguei d, então é melhor parar por aqui... OBIGADA DE NOVO E BJS! 


	7. Discussões

_Capítulo VII: Discussões..._

**Nota da Autora:** PELO AMOR DE MERLIN! COMENTEMMMMMM! Ou vocês querem me deixar mais tonta do que eu sou? Meu psiquiatra disse: Ela não pode ser contrariada! E precisa do remédio! Ou seja: EU NECESSITO DE SEU COMENTÁRIO. Se você já comentou, COMENTA DE NOVO! E se você ainda não comentou, PELO-AMOR-DE-DEUS! FAZ UMA DOIDA FELIZ E COMENTA! Bjs (tô agradecendo os comentários individualmente no final do cap.).

E outra coisa, por causa da minha demora... eu resolvi colocar um capítulo a mais... por isso não me xinguem muito, por favor!!! Rsss...

**Há, e apreciem o cap. que vai ter algumas explicações minha no final.**

No outro dia após a reunião de formados, Virgínia resolveu repassar a noite anterior com Ryam e Ammy.

Os três estavam agora sentados ao redor de uma pequena mesa circular em um canto do quarto do hotel em que Virgínia estava hospedada. Na mesa estava espalhado diversos papeis e pastas, com mais de diversas informações.

- Ok Ammy, você conseguiu seduzir o Harry Potter?- perguntava Virgínia.

- Acredito que sim- começou Ammy- É... Virgínia?

- O que houve Ammy?- perguntou Virgínia séria olhando profundamente nos olhos de Ammy.

- Eu disse que a Rachel era minha madrinha, e não minha mãe- disse Ammy incerta- É que eu imaginei que se Harry tentasse descobrir algo sobre mim, seria fácil descobrir que Rachel não tem nenhuma filha, só mesmo uma afilhada, que sou eu no final das contas.

- Você tem razão- disse Virgínia pensativa, depois sorriu e completou- Parabéns, você pensou rápido, gostei disso.

- Obrigada- disse Ammy feliz.

- Mas Ammy, como foi que você conseguiu começar a conversar com o Potter? Falam que ele é bem anti-social- perguntou Ryam interessado.

- Há, eu disse que como a Rachel é professora de Poções, ela me contou sobre ele viver discutindo com o Severo Snape- ao ver as caras assustadas de Virgínia e Ryam ela perguntou preocupada- Que foi, algum problema?

- A Rachel é professora de Defesas Contra Artes das Trevas, não de Poções, Ammy- disse Virgínia enquanto colocava a cabeça apoiada nos braços cruzados, que estavam sobre a mesa- Droga, como vamos sair dessa enrascada?

- Desculpa Virgínia! Eu... eu... Há eu não sei como eu pude fazer isso! Que saco!- dizia Ammy enquanto mexia nos longo cabelos nervosamente e depois escondeu o rosto com as mãos e completou em um fio de voz- Eu falhei!

- Ammy! Ammy!- chamou Virgínia enquanto afastava as mãos dela do rosto- Nunca mais repita isso! Você me entendeu? Foi sua primeira missão! Era mais que natural que isso ocorresse. Você estava nervosa. Todo mundo costuma dar um algum deslize desse tipo- depois apontando para si mesma disse calmamente- Eu mesma já falhei em muitas missões. Até já custou certa vez a vida de uma pessoa que eu amava demais- nesse ponto os olhos de Virgínia ficaram complemente opacos e sem vida. Quando Ammy ia falar algo Ryam tocou de leve o braço de Virgínia e fez um aceno negativo para Ammy. Depois sorriu para Virgínia. Esta lhe retribuiu com o sorriso mais triste que Ryam e Ammy já haviam visto na vida. Virgínia balançou a cabeça, tentando apagar da memória o seu passado e continuou falando séria, para Ammy que olhava para seus dois amigos intrigada- Ficar nervosa não vai melhorar em nada a situação. Agora nós temos é que arranjar um jeito de contornar esse erro. Me conte passo a passo da sua conversa com Harry, Ammy, por favor- disse Virgínia enquanto começava a anotar tudo em um Micro Computador.

Ammy demorou algum tempo para descrever toda a conversa, mas Virgínia anotou tudo de importante. Ficou satisfeita com o desempenho de Ammy, apesar do erro. Não quis comentar nada, mas esse erro pôde ter e muito, complicado a missão. Não queria que Ammy se metesse muito nela, era muito arriscado. Mas esse erro acabou atrapalhando muito de seus planos. E pelo olhar que Ryam lançou-lhe, percebeu que ele achava a mesma coisa.

- Bem, fora esse erro, você foi muito bem, para sua primeira missão- disse Virgínia enquanto procurava algo no meio do papeis em cima da mesa- Aqui! A professora de Poções de verdade é uma senhora de idade, o nome dela é Rosa Braga. Ela parece que simpatiza com os Caçadores e tem umas dívidas no banco- depois olhou para a foto preza com os documentos sobre a senhora. Ela tinha vários fios de cabelos brancos, mas dava para se notar que já fôra a alguns anos atrás castanho médio. Seus olhos eram pretos profundos, demostrando um certo mistério e tristeza e seu rosto estava cobertos de rugas acentuando sua velhice- Quero tudo sobre a vida dela, até o tamanho da calça que ela veste. Eu quero saber desde do dia em que ela nasceu até hoje. E quero saber como foi que seu marido morreu e quanto ela deve no banco. Ou seja, tudo sobre tudo!- terminou enquanto olhava para os olhos da senhora que agora lhe lançava um sorriso triste.

- A Rachel pode cuidar disso, não?- perguntou Ryam.

- Não, ela pode ajudar, mas não mais que isso. Pode acabar causando suspeita, e isso eu não quero. Peça para Catherine e Erik virem, diga aos dois que é bom que aproveitam e vêem alguma veste para o casamento e bufê aqui, como a própria Catherine mesmo queria. Eles são bons em descobrir tudo sobre uma pessoa e ainda melhores quando estão juntos. Quero os dois aqui em no máximo dois dias. Esse erro pode acabar custando muito caro. E eu tenho é que torná-lo uma ajuda e não um problema- disse Virgínia decidida- Ammy, escreva uma carta explicando tudo, através dos códigos, claro, tudo o que ocorreu e o que eu quero dos dois. O endereço eles sabem. Seja breve, por favor- terminou Virgínia enquanto desviava o olhar para Ryam- Agora por favor, me conte como foi que você deu um fim no corpo do Goyle.

- Bom, eu e Rachel usamos a chave de portal e levamos para um região afastada de Hogwarts, lá queimamos o corpo. Colocamos como você pediu, as cinzas em uma caixa e enviamos através de uma coruja de lá o resto do corpo, junto com a carta explicativa que você mandou para a família e outra para o ministério- disse Ryam.

- Ótimo, você e Rachel formam uma excelente dupla- disse Virgínia sorrindo satisfeita ao perceber o embaraço de Ryam quando falara sobre Rachel e ele- O ministério já respondeu como eles vão pagar?

- Já, chegou pela manhã a carta- disse ele enquanto tirava a carta do bolso- A própria McGonagall agradeceu pelo serviço bem feito. Mas ela perguntou se você quer mesmo seguir com essa missão?

- Responda para ela que quero e vou continuar com a missão, e mesmo que ela pense em proibir, eu vou levá-la a diante. Não importando as conseqüências. Eu vou mata-lo e está encerrado o assunto- falou Virgínia muito séria, assustando Ryam e Ammy, que parou até de escrever a carta para olhá-la- Você querem continuar com a missão?

- Que pergunta Virgínia- disse Ryam ofendido- Eu quero vingar por tudo que aquele desgraçado fez- disse Ryam com ódio assustando ainda mais Ammy.

-Ammy- disse Virgínia serenamente e sorrindo enquanto colocava suas mãos sobre as dela- Tem certeza que você quer continuar?

- Tenho Virgínia- disse Ammy não muito convicta.

- Então quando essa missão acabar, você estará fora do Caçadores- disse Virgínia séria.

- Por quê?- disse Ammy incrédula enquanto levantava da cadeira e andava de um lado para o outro do quarto- Só por causa do meu erro?

- Você não nasceu para ser assassina Ammy- disse Virgínia também se levantando, mas permanecendo no mesmo lugar- Eu já conversei com seus pais sobre isso e eles concordaram plenamente.

- Concordaram?- perguntou Ammy ainda mais incrédula.

- Concordaram. Eles sabem que você só entrou para os Caçadores por causa deles. E eles acham que você não deve desperdiçar sua vida com algo que não gosta. Você adora Poções e é disso que você quer viver, não de assassinatos para o governo ou por uma fortuna de algum milionário covarde- disse Virgínia calmamente.

- É isso mesmo Ammy. Eu estava no dia dessa conversa e todos achamos melhor você sair dos Caçadores para viver da maneira que você sempre sonhou- completou Ryam sério.

- Ammy- começou Virgínia serenamente- Seus pais te amam. Ser caçadora para eles não é nada. O que importa realmente para eles é que sua única filha seja feliz. E você não está feliz sendo uma caçadora da morte- finalizou Virgínia- Agora vou lhe fazer a mesma pergunta, você quer continuar com a missão?

- Quero- disse Ammy decidida- Eu sempre acreditei que sendo uma caçadora, meus pais se orgulhariam de mim, mas vocês me mostraram que isso não importa. E é por isso que vou continuar nessa missão. Para agradecer à vocês e para tomar minha decisão de ser ou não ser caçadora. Porque no final, quem deve tomar essa decisão sou eu e não vocês- disse Ammy séria.

- Você tem toda a razão- disse Virgínia sorrindo sendo retribuída por Ammy e Ryam- E eu me orgulho de saber que estou treinando uma pessoa tão sensata e madura. Só espero que no final, você decida não ser uma caçadora. Isso não é para você- disse Virgínia séria, mas depois sorrindo novamente e continuando- Então, já terminou a carta?

- Tô terminando Circe- respondeu Ammy sorrindo.

- E você senhor Ryam Tylor, trate de começar a escrever a carta para a McGonagall e mande outra para aquele seu meio irmão- disse Virgínia voltando a se sentar.

- Posso saber o por que?- perguntou Ryam.

- Claro! Para vocês matarem a saudade e para descobrir tudo sobre o que o Eduard e seus aurores estão pensando em armar contra mim- respondeu Virgínia como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

- Há tá- disse Ryam antes de pegar um pergaminho e começar a escrever as tais cartas.

- E Ammy, mande um carta para David e Emily contando tudo sobre o que tá acontecendo. Peça à Emily que repasse para todos os Caçadores, inclusive sobre a falha de informação sobre Luna Lovegood, que é no momento estilista e não medi-bruxa. Se eu não tivesse lembrado...- comentou meio que se lamentando e depois continuou- e para o David que venha junto com Catherine e Erik- terminou Virgínia pensativa.

- Pra quê?- perguntaram Ammy e Ryam ao mesmo tempo.

- Ele vai fingir ser meu namorado. Vai ser mais fácil conquistar o Malfoy assim. Além do mais, vai ser bom para ele ver o filho antes deste retornar à Hogwarts- explicou Virgínia calmamente.

- David vai gostar muito dessa missão- disse Ammy divertida.

- E eu posso saber por quê?- perguntou Virgínia lendo alguns papeis.

- David é um galinha nato. E fingir que está namorando alguém tão bonita vai ser a glória para ele- comentou Ryam sorrindo.

- Agradeço o elogio- começou Virgínia e continuou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios- Mas por que vocês acham que eu tô chamando o David? Ele é ótimo ator e melhor ainda no papel de galinha. Vai ser interessante ver ele fazendo o papel de namorado futuro corno.

- Você está certíssima. Vai ser muito bom- disse Ammy rindo.

- Mas com todo respeito você só errou em uma coisa- ao ver a expressão confusa das mulheres à sua frente, prosseguiu- David não faz o papel de galinha. Ele é galinha.

- É senhor-não-faço-piada-na-hora-do-trabalho, essa foi muito boa- disse Virgínia enquanto acompanhava os dois no riso- Acho que eu estava certa em fazer você conhecer a Rachel- completou ela com um brilho nos olhos.

- O que?- perguntou Ryam confuso.

- Eu sabia que a melhor maneira de acabar com seu ar sério e seu mar humor, era você conhecendo a Rachel- comentou Virgínia com um sorriso de criança que faz algo de errado, no lábios.

- Eu não acredito Virgínia- disse Ryam incrédulo.

- Acredite meu caro Ryam Tylor. Por que é a pura verdade- falou Virgínia rindo da cara indignada dele- Agora vamos deixar de papo furado. Eu preciso fazer o relatório sobre o assassinato de Goyle e ainda ir ao ministério entregar. E você dois- disse apontando para os dois- Precisam terminar e rápido as cartas. Então ao trabalho- depois olhou para Ryam e avisou- E nem pense em me matar enquanto estiver dormindo ou algo do tipo. O que tá feito, tá feito. E quer saber, eu faria tudo de novo.

- Hum, você não tem jeito mesmo- lamentou Ryam, com a concordância silenciosa de Ammy, antes de ambos retornarem as cartas.

Depois que as cartas já haviam sido escritas e mandadas ao seu destino. Ryam e Ammy foram verificar as armas trouxas e treinar um pouco, enquanto Virgínia ia até o Ministério entregar o relatório à McGonagall.

Virgínia se vestiu como uma Caçadora, mesmo estando indo para a "toca do lobo". Calça justa e preta, delineando suas pernas perfeitas. Uma blusa justa e decotada também preta, ligada atrás com cordões e por cima um sobretudo preto. Uma leve maquiagem, porém não deixando de acentuar ainda mais a beleza dela e por fim seu inseparável óculos escuros.

Desceu pela mesma cabine de telefone que usara em seu quarto ano, junto com Harry, Rony, Hermione, Neville e Luna (os dois últimos casais hoje estavam casados) para a salvação de Sirius. Mas foi naquele dia que o Harry descobriu sobre a profecia e Sirius atravessou o véu, para nunca mais voltar...

A mesma voz calma falou depois que digitou os números:

- Boa Tarde. Identifique-se e diga para que veio.

- Mudou a fala foi?- comentou Virgínia sarcástica e depois continuou- Virgínia Weasley e estou aqui para falar com Minerva McGonagall. Sou uma Caçadora da Morte.

- Virgínia Weasley, visitante- disse a voz. Mantendo a lei do sigilo sobre todo e qualquer caçador.

- É, querinha. Dá para você andar logo? Que coisa irritante- reclamava ela da demora, enquanto um crachá saía do local por onde deveria sair o troco. O crachá exibia o que a mulher acabara de dizer, com a permissão dela continuar com a varinha em seu poder- Finalmente- completou quando a cabine começou a descer.

Quando finalmente chegou ao andar da recepção. Notou vários bruxos andando de um lado para o outro, pegando vários recados voadores e falando e cumprimentando algum colega ou conhecido de vez em quando.

Andou calmamente, sendo atentamente observada por alguns bruxos e bruxas. Cada um com sua razão. Foi até o segurança, que disse um pouco abobalhado.

- Identifique-se por favor.

- Virgínia Weasley, visita à ministra. E estou autorizada a permanecer com minha varinha- disse Virgínia sem emoção apontando para o peito onde havia prendido o crachá.

- Claro- falou ele olhando intensamente para o "crachá".

- Vem cá, você não tem compostura não?- perguntou Virgínia irritada- Há, francamente- disse por fim, depois de notar que o segurança ainda continuava a olhar discretamente para o "crachá".

Foi até o elevador e apertou o número do andar que gostaria de ir. Esperou pacientemente até o elevador parar no andar, enquanto notava todos que estavam no elevador olhando-a. Saiu do elevador o mais rápido possível. Passou pelo andar dos aurores não deixando de ser observada e abriu a grande porta ao seu lado. Ela era de madeira muito bem trabalhada e continha uma placa ao seu lado dizendo: Ministra da Magia- Minerva McGonagall.

Entrou em um recepção confortável. Com poltronas azuis e uma recepcionista dando uma informação para outra moça japonesa, que parecia ser funcionária do Ministério. Andou até elas e disse suavemente para a recepcionista.

- Vim entregar um relatório à ministra. Meu nome é Virgínia Weasley.

- Sei, senta aí que eu avisá-la- falou a mulher, mas logo depois voltando a conversar com a outra mulher que a olhava desconfiada e pensativa.

- O Madame- começou Virgínia cinicamente- É para você avisa-la que eu tô aqui agora- sibilou a última palavra olhando para a recepcionista que estava irritada.

- E quem é você para me obrigar- desafiou a recepcionista.

- Você precisa desse emprego, não é?- perguntou Virgínia de maneira venenosa- Então se você quer continuar nele, acho melhor você avisar agora à ministra que estou aqui, já que esse relatório é de extrema urgência e importância.

- Que relatório é esse?- perguntou curiosa a mulher ao lado da recepcionista.

- Você trabalha em que área do ministério?- perguntou Virgínia calmamente enquanto arqueava uma das sobrancelhas.

- Eu sou uma inominável - disse a mulher também muito calma- Meu nome é Tomoio Bellucci.

- Você é irmã do TuMom, certo?- perguntou Virgínia sorrindo.

- Sou sim, e você o conhece de onde?- perguntou Tomoio animada.

- Sou chefe dele na França- disse Virgínia sorrindo. Com certeza Tomoio saberia sobre os Caçadores, já que os inomináveis trabalhavam junto com eles.

- Sério?- perguntou a moça encantada- Nossa, dizem que você é fantástica! É até melhor que o último chefe.

- Melhor que meu mestre- perguntou Virgínia- Impossível, ele que era fantástico.

- Foi uma pena ele ter sido assassinado pelo próprio filho- comentou Tomoio pensativa- Qual era o nome dele mesmo?- perguntou a moça.

- Srta. Virgínia Weasley. Pensei que você só viria amanhã ou depois- exclamou um voz austera atrás.

Virgínia se virou para se deparar com uma McGonagall mais velha que antes, mas mesmo assim com quase um imperceptível sorriso nos lábios.

- Professora McGonagall- exclamou Virgínia sorrindo- A quanto tempo.

- Devo dizer que você mudou muito nesse últimos anos. Está muito mais bonita- comentou McGonagall antes de se virar para Tomoio- Como vai srta. Bellucci?

- Muito bem senhora- respondeu ela sorrindo.

- Ótimo encontrar as duas juntas. Entrem, temos muitas coisas à tratar- depois virou-se para a recepcionista, que não estava entendendo nada desde que Tomoio e Virgínia começaram a conversar- Não deixe ninguém entrar aqui srta. Boyd. A reunião será de extrema importância e não quero ser interrompida- depois completou, enquanto Virgínia e Tomoio entravam na sala de McGonagall- E da próxima vez me avise quando alguém chegar e seja educada com todos, senão estará demitida- fechou a porta do escritório logo depois, sem nem ao menos esperar a resposta da mulher.

- Srta. Weasley, já disse a srta. Bellucci, quem és?- perguntou McGonagall, já quando as três estavam sentadas ao redor de uma grande mesa retangular e Virgínia já havia entregue a McGonagall o relatório.

- Já sim- respondeu Virgínia.

- Bom, como a srta. deve saber, a srta. Weasley é a chefe dos Caçadores da Morte mais conhecida como Circe, a que está sendo procurada pelo aurores, e vocês estão ajudando a "protege-la"- disse McGonagall se dirigindo a Tomoio e depois olhando para Virgínia continuou- E a srta. Bellucci é a chefe dos Inomináveis. Como as duas devem ter notado, vocês trabalham quase juntas, só que cada uma com sua função. O ponto em questão é que estamos com um problema nas mãos e gostaria de saber a opinião da duas.

- Faremos o possível para conseguirmos pensar em uma solução para o problema, seja ele qual for- respondeu Tomoio.

- Eu sei, por isso é que as duas, são as pessoas que mais confio aqui dentro- disse McGonagall sorrindo para ambas- Srta. Weasley...

- Sinceramente senhora, eu prefiro que me chame de Virgínia- interrompeu ela sorrindo.

- Certo- respondeu McGonagall a contra gosto- Virgínia eu recebi a carta que você me enviou essa manhã, só que acho errado o que está fazendo. Essa missão é uma loucura.

- Com todo o respeito, ministra, eu sinceramente não acho um loucura. Ele apenas vai pagar pelo que fez- respondeu Virgínia irritada- E como está escrito na carta: Nós não vamos desistir. Ele matou Jonatha e na época não o matamos por minha culpa, mas agora ele ficou completamente descontrolado. Tá até dizendo que somos fora da lei e que saímos matando assim, sem mais nem menos. Isso é uma falta de respeito. Sem contar aquele objetos de magia negra que ele estava tentando transportar há dias atrás. Ele é um ex-comensal nojento e traidor que merece muito mais do que estamos planejando para ele- terminou ela decidida notando pela primeira vez que havia se levantado, mas preferiu continuar assim.

- Eu sei que vocês tem razão, mas não seria melhor eu mandar prende-lo e dar para vocês mata-lo. Porque eu não sei se você está se lembrando, Virgínia, mas ele tem agora como alvo principal você. Ele está obcecado para matar todos os caçadores, mas é você a pessoa que ele quer matar a todo custo- lembrou McGonagall exasperada.

- Eu sei muito bem que ele que me matar professora. Ele foi meu noivo. Ou a senhora se esqueceu? Eu o amei, contei o meu segredo, dei meu coração e minha vida a ele. E só porque Jonatha me escolheu como sua sucessora e não ele. Ele o matou e ainda me atormentou, me fazendo lembrar do passado. COM A AJUDA DO MALFOY- gritou Virgínia descontrolada, tentando segurar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair- Ele matou meu segundo pai. Ele matou o próprio pai por poder e vingança. Como você acha que os Caçadores ficaram. Como você acha como EU fiquei. EU O AMAVA. Eu amava aquele cretino traidor- terminou Virgínia em um fio de voz, enquanto limpava as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto com violência, andando de um lado para o outro da sala.

- Eu sei Virgínia, mas exatamente por isso que não quero que você se envolva nessa vingança. Você já sofreu de mais, para uma só pessoa- disse McGonagall emocionada com a visível explosão da moça a sua frente- Deixe então que os outros caçadores, junto com os Inomináveis o matem e vinguem Jonatha.

- Não, eu jurei a mim mesma naquele dia que eu mesma ia matá-lo. E eu cumpro minhas juras- respondeu Virgínia incrivelmente séria.

- Há Virgínia, isso só vai lhe trazer mais sofrimento- dizia McGonagall antes de ser interrompida por Virgínia novamente.

- Isso não interessa à ninguém. Só a mim!

- Mas claro que isso nos interessa. A srta. acha mesmo que sua família e seus amigos não iam preferir ver você feliz, do que a vingar o assassinato de alguém. Sem contar que sua vida corre sério risco. Ele é um louco- falou McGonagall irritada com a teimosia de sua ex-aluna de Hogwarts.

- Minha família nunca soube de nada sobre esse incidente nem sobre aquele anterior e vão continuar sem saber- completou Virgínia ao notar que McGonagall ia falar algo- E meus amigos que sabem de tudo sobre minha vida, concordaram por saber que de nada adianta tentar fazer algo para que isso não ocorra, eu costumo ser muito teimosa quando quero. E sobre eu correr rico de morte- ela respirou fundo e passou a mão na cabelos antes de continuar- eu deixei de me importar com a minha vida a oito anos atrás. Para mim, naquele mês, a minha vida acabou.

- Você não pode pensar assim Virgínia- disse McGonagall mais emocionada que antes- Aceite a morte do Rafael.

- NUNCA! O Malfoy vai me pagar caro por ter matado-o. Muito caro. Eu juro- respondeu Virgínia decidida.

- Desisto! Você é muito teimosa!- disse McGonagall entre exasperada e preocupada.

- Com licença- falou Tomoio embaraçada, pela primeira vez desde do começo da discussão com as outras duas mulheres que estavam na sala. Ambas se assustaram quando se deram conta que Tomoio continuava no escritório- Será que vocês poderiam me responder de quem é que precisamos nos vingar? Quem matou o tal Jonatha?

- Eduard Dion, o chefe dos aurores.

**Nota da Autora:** VALEU pelo comentários! Fico feliz em saber que estão gostando da fic e que gostaram do último capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado desse tbm! Gostaram da revelação? Eu venho dando algumas dicas desde do começo da fic: No primeiro capítulo o Eduard mostrou um ódio profundo por Virgínia. No segundo capítulo, eu mostrei que eles teriam que matar o Goyle e mais uma outra pessoa, que era justamente a que tinha tentado transportar objetos de magia negra. A mudança de pessoa na conversa foi muito sutil. Se vocês relerem com atenção vão poder perceber... No capítulo três eu só mostrei que a McGonagall havia se tornado Ministra da Magia e avisei que essa informação seria importante no futuro. No capítulo quatro eu mostrei que eles, os Caçadores, sabiam tudo sobre Eduard Dion e mostrei pela primeira vez a mágoa de Virgínia com o passado... No capítulo seguinte mostrei a força que ela fazia para que ninguém descobrisse seus sentimentos, por causa de algumas coisas que aconteceram no passado... No último capitulo eu contei quase tudo, menos quem fôra o assassino de Jonatha, e aí está! As explicações por ele não saber que Circe é Virgínia, você vai ver no próximo capítulo. E quem é Rafael? Hahahahaha... isso, eu só vou revelar muuuuuuito mais para frente. É um dos grandes mistérios envolvendo o que ocorreu à Virgínia a oito anos atrás...

MUITO OBRIGADA PELOS COMENTÁRIOS! FICO TÃO FELIZ QUANDO VOCÊS COMENTAM... OBRIGADA DE VERDADE! E CONTINUEM COMENTANDO, POR FAVOR!!!!! SE JÁ COMENTOU, COMENTA MAIS UMA VEZ SE NÃO COMENTOU ENTÃO COMENTA PELA PRIMEIRA VEZ, NÃO CUSTA NADA, NÉ?

Lady Bunce: Primeiramente eu gostaria de me desculpar com você! Eu juro que não foi culpa minha, não te lhe agradecido no último cap., mas eu não sei se vc reparou, aquele cap. saiu cheio de erros, principalmente na área dos comentários. Qd eu notei os erros, tentei consertar, mas simplesmente não ia!!! Por isso, me perdoe, por favor, tá?!?!?! Agora vamos aos agradecimentos!! BRIGADÃÃÃÃÃOOOO POR COMENTAR! AMEI! Espero que seja o primeiro comentário de muitos, tá?!?! Hein? Hein? Por favor, continua comentando, vai! (Katys com cara de santinha) Eu prometo ser uma menina boazinha! (Piscando os olhos exageradamente) Então? Vaiiiiiii!!!! Rsss... Sobre ela ter tido algo com Malfoy? Nossa, vc é esperta!!!! Descobriu antes mesmo de eu explicar!!! PARABÉNS! Agora, sobre ter tido algo msm..., sei não, vc acha msm isso??? Msm depois do que ela disse para Draco??? Em todo caso, vc irá descobrir mais nos próximos capítulos...hehehe... sou muuuuito cruel, principalmente no fim desse cap. OBIGADA DE NOVO E BJS!   
Dark Angel Malfoy: Oi!!! Tudo bem?? Eu sei que vc não comentou esse cap., mas como eu não consigo comentar as fics deste site (Eu não faço a menor idéia do por que. Acho que é pq o meu PC é uma bosta mesmo... fazer o que? É a vida! Rsss...) então resolvi perguntar aqui msm: O que aconteceu com sua fic (Encontros e desencontros)? Vc desistiu dela? Pq? Vc e sua amiga (Encontros) desistiram? Tavam tão legais as fics! E a idéia em fazer as duas juntas ficou muito criativa! Me diz se vc desistiu, please! Preciso saber!!! MTS BJS!!!   
Mabel: Meu Deus do céu! A srta. quase me matou do coração!!! Pensei que ia até Ter um troço e cair dura para o lado (é impossível cair dura para trás, já minhas costas estavam apoiadas no encosto da cadeira!)!!! Vc sempre faz isso? Já matou qts leitores do coração? Rsss... OBRIGADA MESMO POR COMENTAR!!! Eu adorei seu comentário! Mt criativo e engraçado! Vai continuar comentando, né?!?!?! Eu sei que vai, ninguém resiste ao meu chaume (Katys movimentando os cabelos)! E a minha simpatia (sorrindo)! Rsss... Continau comentando, tá? Por favor! Sobre parar? Nem pensar! Eu nunca deixo algo pela metade, blz?! Por isso não precisa chorar! Pq apesar de vc ter quase me matado do coração (rsss...) eu não quero que vc chore! Eu sou boazinha!!!! Rsss... Bjs! Anaisa: NOSSA SENHORA! Rsss... Li sua fic! MT BOA! BOA NÃO, EXCELENTE! Adorei!!!! Agora, tem um probleminha: Eu não consigo comentar nesse site... pq vc não coloca no Potterish ou no EdwigesHomePage? São sites bons! Daí vc posta lá e eu comento! Blz?! Há, antes vou fazer uma coisa que sempre faço no ED:   
:::::::::LEIAM A FIC: EM BUSCA DE UM MILAGRE!!!!!!!!!::::::::::: A FIC ESTÁ MARAVILHOSA E VALE A PENA SER LIDA!!!!!!! Hehehe... é isso que eu faço! Faço propaganda! Rsss... No ED já fiz umas três vezes isso! Adoro! Afinal, somos todas escritora, não é msm! Temos que nos ajudar! Agora vamos a parte MAIS IMPORTANTE: MUITO OBRIGADA POR COMENTAR!!!!! FIQUEI LISONJEADA!!! Fiquei feliz em saber que gostou da nova Gina! Eu adorei escrever ela assim! É mt divertido! E não precisa me pedir desculpas por ler agora! O importante é que vc leu, comentou e principalmente GOSTOU!!! Espero que esse seja o começo de mts comentário, hein?!?!?! Bilhões de bjks da sua mais nova fã, Katys! Kathy Parteno Gryffindor: Legal seu nick, diferente! OBRIGADONA pelo comentário!!! Eu adorei ele!!! Sobre a nova Gina... bem, eu tbm a adoro! É mt legal escrever as cenas dela com qualquer homem! E o Malfoy realmente dá vontade de rir... mas homem é homem! Rsss... Dizem que o homem é sempre sedutor... mas qd somos nós que os seduzimos, eles ficam assim msm... com aquelas caras de lerdo! E para morrer de rir msm! OBRIGADA NOVAMENTE e mts jinhos para vc tbm! Kathiene: VALEU MESMO por comentar! Adora qd escrevem um pouco de si mesmas. A propósito, vc deve ser mt bonita, não? Eu conheço duas garota ruivas legítimas, umas delas é uma grande amiga minha! Sobre ser parecida com Circe, então vc tbm é parecida comigo! Pq assim como minha personagem, eu sou mt fria e ADORO seduzir os homens...é sempre mt interessante e hilário, não acha? Pq pode reparar, todo garoto em uma balada é ou - assim: "E aí gata, eu tava te olhando desde que cheguei aqui. E pow meu, vc é maior gata. Tá afim de ficar comigo", daí a garota responde "Não tô afim, não" e ele "Só um beijinho então"...rssss...quem não rir numa situação dessa? Um vez eu fui em um lugar e dois dos garotos que me pediram falaram a MSM COISA! "Quer que eu faço p/ consegui um beijo seu?" vem cá, de onde eles tiram essa frases tão "incríveis"? rsss...Mas eu acho que eu me empolguei, então deixa eu ir indo...OBRIGADA DE NOVO E DE NOVO e mts bjs!!! Há, e espero que continue comentando! GinnyMalfoy: Oiesss p/ vc tbm!!! Fiquei mt feliz por ter comentado de novo!!! OBRIGADAAAAAAA!!!!!! E fico ainda mais feliz qd vc continua gostando da minha fic! (É realmente um milagre!! Rsss...) E não se preocupe com o nariz de Draco ele está perfeito, como sempre esteve. Hehehe, é, a Gina vai mal tratar muuuito o Draco... o Draco e mts outros homens... rsss... SUPER OBRIGADA pelo comentário e continue comentando, please, hein?!?!? Bejinhux e xauzin p/ vc tbm! Biba Evans: Calma! Respira! Respira de novo! Isso... seu coração voltou ao normal? Rsss... MUITÍSSIMO OBRIGADA pelo comentário. Ele ficou mt legal! Saudades da antiga Gina?!?! Sei não, prefiro não comentar nada...rsss... Sobre a Ammy, é tem razão, ela é a Gina antes... Mas essa história ainda tem muito o que acontecer... então please, continua a comentar, para saber se vcs ainda tão gostando da fic, blz?! OBRIGADA MESMO por comentar e espero que continue comentando, hein?!?! Milhões de bjuxxs p/ vc tbm! Sarah-Lupin-Black: Oiesss!!!! Bem original seu nick, não? Qt parentesco diferente! Adorei! SUPER MEGA GIGANTE OBRIGADA POR TER COMENTADO!!!! MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO! Sobre os olhos de Virgínia, eu reli o segundo livro, para verificar isso, e quase tive um treco qd li a parte do livro que ela tem os olhos castanhos! Eu havia me esquecido por completo! Mas, sabe o que acontece... eu leio mts fics, e cada uma dela a Gina tá com a cor dos olhos diferentes! Uma hora está com os olhos verdes, outra azul, como na minha fic, a outra castanha e até mel... Por isso, nem me liguei! Vê se pode! VALEU pelo toque! Se eu vir a escrever outra fic, eu coloco a cor dos olhos certas! Sobre a minha imaginação... Como dizem meus amigos: Meu tenho a imaginação mt fértil! Rsss... Sobre meu msn... bem, há um pequeno empecilho: Meu COMPUTADOR! Essa porcaria, quer dizer, essa coisa MARAVILHOSA está cheio de problemas! Eu tentei baixar o msn, mas não consegui! Na verdade, eu não consiguo entrar em nenhum site de e-mail! Um desastre total! Bom, OBRIGADA NOVAMENTE e mt bjs! BiaMalfoy84: Oiiii!!!!!!!!!! Vou tá atualizando ainda essa no ED, demorei mais que o esperado, mas o cap. 9 ficou mt grande! OBRIGADAAAAAA!!!! E OBRIGADA!!!!! E OBRIGADA!!!!! E MAIS UMA VEZ, OBRIGADA!!!!!! Por comentar aqui e no ED e pelos elogios... Vou tentar tá atualizando mais rápido, mas nada de certeza... Minha vida é uma verdadeira loucura, a escolar, mas principalmente a particular... Então as vezes fica complicado atualizar, mas vou estar tentando! Certo? Continua comentando, hein?!?! Tanto aqui qt no ED!!! Jokas especiais p/ ti tbm!! Naty: Oiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!! BRIGADÃO! SUPER OBRIGADA pelo comentário, adorei ele! Continua comentando, please!!!!! Há sim, a fic e D/G... Gina vai Ter um cazinho com um personagem, mas a fic É D/G, tá? E sim novamente! Lucius M. está vivinho da silva, a pergunta é: Por qt tempo? Hehehe... E não é ignorância sua perguntar, mostra até inteligência, afinal, o pior ignorante e aquele que quer continuar a ser ignorante. E vc nem é, nem nunca será ignorante. E sim, senhora! É minha primeira fic... Tô escrevendo umas outras, mas só publico qd terminar a Assassina de Aluguel... blz?! OBRIGADA DE NOVO!!! E bjus! Mts bjus p/ vc! 

**Nahemwe: **Adivinha o que tô ouvindo agora? É, The Reason dos Hoobastank e depois vou ouvir a Running away deles (gosto mais dessa...). E depois uma música que eu adoro do Slipknot, o Duality... essa música é mt boa!!! Bom, indo ao assunto principal né...rsss... BRIGADÃO PELO COMENTÁRIO! Adorei ele! Sobre seu flog... termina não, ele tá legal, só precisa de mais foto, não? Há, fiquei muito honrada por vc puxar meu saco! Rsss...OBRIGADÃO PELO COMENTÁRIO e continua comentando pelo-amor-de-Merlin! Tá?! Por Favor, hein?! Muito bjus especialmente para ti!

Taty M. Potter: OIIII!!!!! Como vai irmãzinha?! Rsss...Adorei seu comentário e sua idéia! Muita boa! Eu aceito a proposta da amizade!! E eu espero que a srta. continue comentando, hein moçinha?!?!?! MUCHAS GRACIAS! THANKS! MUITO OBRIGADA!!! VALEU MESMO!!! Pronto! Satisfeita? Fiz minha parte... rssss... E eu espero mesmo que vc encha mt meu saco! Sobre a Gina... hehehe... ela é igual a mim, nesse ponto e em vários outros, mas esse em especial... eu não gosto de me relacionar mais sério com alguém, por isso só fico... E Draco... bem, ele é homem! Tem explicação melhor? Rssss... Os assassinatos... bem, vai Ter um nos próximos caps., ACHO, que no cap. 11 ou 12... Mas só ACHO! Em todo o caso: MUITO OBRIGADA DE NOVO! sedenta por mais comentários seus... rsss... Bjos de outra Louca e que se tornou sua irmãzinha! Kisses para vc tbm! 

**Miaka: **Oi!!!! BRIGADA POR COMENTAR MINHA FIC!!! Espero que comente sempre, tá? Fico muito feliz em saber que vc está gostando da minha ficzinha querida!!! É msm, são sinistros os Caçadores da Morte! Mas são tão legais de escrever!! Rsss... Sobre Gina deixar a mágoa de lado, bem... só lendo para saber! Hehehe... Sou mt cruel...rssss... E ficar com o Draco? Sim, isso é certeza... ela vai ter um rolinha com uma pessoal, mas no final, ela fica com Draco, não se preocupe! BRIGADA NOVAMENTE e mts bjs!!!!

Kika Felton-87: Desculpa não ter mandado um e-mail, mas não foi pq eu não quis não! É que meu PC tá com "alguns" e "pequenos" probleminhas, sabe? Então tem site que eu simplesmente não consigo entrar, como é o caso dos sites de e-mails... Mas o site do ED é esse aqui: 

Lá tem até o cap. 8! Daí vc pode comentar aqui e lá!?!? Hehehe, sabe como é, quero saber o que vc tá achando da minha fic! Desculpa não Ter te mandado e-mail, é q realmente não dá no meu PC! Há, e MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO MESMO E MESMO pelo comentário! Fico feliz em saber que ainda gosta da minha fic! Bjxs de mim p/ ti!

Hrosskel: Oi!!!!!!! Que bom que está gostando da minha fic!!! Espero que continue comentando, hein?!?! OBRIGADONA pelo comentário, adorei ele! Vou tentar atualizar depressa, mas não posso prometer nada, infelizmente... OBRIGADA DE NOVO e um mega super bjs para vc!! 


	8. Algumas explicações

_Capítulo VIII: Algumas explicações..._

- Com licença- falou Tomoio- Será que vocês poderiam me responder de quem é que precisamos nos vingar? Quem matou o tal Jonatha?

- Eduard Dion, o chefe dos aurores- responde McGonagall olhando discretamente para Virgínia.

- Como?- perguntou Tomoio incrédula.

- Pode deixar que eu explico professora- disse Virgínia rapidamente, impedindo que McGonagall falasse. Passou mais uma vez as mãos nos cabelos, em sinal de nervosismo e sentou na cadeira ao lado da que Tomoio estava sentada. Começou assim a contar todo a história:

"Há quase oito anos atrás eu me mudei para a França. A captura por ex-comensais ainda estava ocorrendo, mas depois que capturei Lúcio Malfoy, resolvi recomeçar minha vida longe da Inglaterra. Pois bem, chegando lá, eu entrei no grupo de aurores e chamei a atenção de Jonatha Dion, um senhor que há alguns anos havia formado os Caçadores da Morte. Um grupo de poderosos aurores de diversas partes do mundo. Cada caçador tinha uma habilidade especial muito útil. Eu chamei a atenção dele, por causa da minha habilidade com armas trouxas, na qual eu sou atiradora profissional e em feitiços, principalmente os curandeiros. Apesar do grupo já está completo, ele, com a autorização de todos os outros caçadores, me permitiu entrar na a equipe. Ele também resolveu ser meu mestre. Enfim, com o tempo e com a ajuda do acontecimento infeliz que havia acabado de passar, eu fui ficando cada vez mais fria, com isso aumentando meu poder e abrindo a oportunidade de mostrar outras das minhas habilidades. Nessa época eu conheci seu filho único e maior orgulho, Eduard Dion. Eu acabei me apaixonando perdidamente por Eduard e começamos a namorar. Tudo ia bem, até já havia conseguido conquistar o carinho especial de todos os caçadores. Resolvi por bem então contar a minha história para Eduard, já que para Jonatha já havia contado a algum tempo. Nosso relacionamento ia muito bem, assim como meu treinamento. Depois de mais ou menos 3 anos. Eduard me pediu em casamento e foi aí que tudo começou. Uma semana antes do casamento, Jonatha decidiu que passaria o comando dos Caçadores da Morte para mim e não para Eduard. Ele, consumido pela inveja e raiva, soltou Lúcio Malfoy de Azkaban e se uniu a ele. Para assim conseguir me magoar mais. Os dois armaram uma armadilha para matar Jonatha e a mim, só que nesse mesmo dia eu lutei com um assassino de aluguel rival e acabei me ferindo. Não fui para a armadilha. Mas Jonatha foi e Eduard o matou. Jonatha que percebeu pouco antes de morrer que tudo não passava de uma armação feita pelo filho, me avisou através de um código. Quando eu soube, avisei a todos os Caçadores, eles conseguiram capturar Eduard e Malfoy. Malfoy foi imediatamente mandado para Azkaban, já que um auror estava juntos com eles e impediu que o matassem. Já Eduard foi levado ao nosso antigo quartel. Como eu o amava muito pedi que poupassem a vida dele. Então em vez de matarmos ele, um caçador lançou nele um feitiço muito antigo, tirando de sua memória, apenas aquilo que desejássemos. Apagamos de sua memória o rosto de todos os caçadores e toda e qualquer informação confidencial e até mesmo sobre mim. Ele se lembraria de tudo. Menos dos rostos, vida, sexo e nomes dos caçadores. Nosso casamento eu fiz questão que apagassem também. Deixamos ele lembrar da traição e a razão dela, menos é, claro sobre qualquer coisa sobre mim, até que eu era mulher. Foi também com esse feitiço que conseguimos descobrir que ele era um ex-comensal e que era espião de Voldemort. Essa lembrança nós também deixamos. Passado algum tempo tudo parecia finalmente tranqüilo, até que descobrimos que ele queria novamente se vingar de mim. Como ninguém pode reconhecer um caçador, já que nós não nos identificamos, a maioria das pessoas nem sequer sabem da nossa existência. Por isso a quase 3 anos, antes de Fudge sair do poder, ele conseguiu o cargo de chefe dos aurores. Mau sabia ele que isso não passava do começo da nossa vingança... Nesses últimos anos ele vem conseguindo as informações que nós queremos que ele saiba. A história do traidor que foi morto por nós na França foi invenção. Nunca existiu traidor algum, a não ser ele mesmo. Já faz uns 4 anos que os caçadores decidiram matá-lo, foi logo depois de eu contar tudo sobre o mês que eu desapareci, tornando os atos de Eduard ainda piores e imperdoáveis. Como eu também consegui tornar o meu antigo amor por ele em ódio, eu aceitei a vingança. Entramos em contato com Fudge e pedimos a ele que colocasse Eduard com chefe dos aurores. E como esperávamos ele começou a investigar tudo sobre os Caçadores da Morte. Quando a professora McGonagall se tornou ministra no ano passado, nós a contamos tudo e ela acha certo eu não me meter nessa história. O que eu acho um absurdo "

Depois da triste revelação, Tomoio apenas disse em um fio de voz. Porém esse fio, mostrando estar muito decidida:

- Eu em nome do Inomináveis, aceito ajudar nessa vingança também, Circe. Eduard, quem diria...

- Excelente!- disse Virgínia animada.

- Ainda acho que seria melhor se você não participasse da vingança- resmungou McGonagall exasperada.

Emquanto Virgínia e McGonagall discutiam, Tomoio começou a lembrar de uma conversa que tivera, a algum tempo com seu irmão:

"- Circe é uma pessoa maravilhosa, mas muito triste. Todos nós temos muita pena dela, ela passou por sofrimentos que nenhum ser humano suportaria. É uma pessoa amargurada, por culpa do seu passado. Tenho pena de Circe e ao mesmo tempo amo-a como uma verdadeira irmã mais nova, como se tivesse a obrigação de protege-la de todo o mal. O restante de nós acha a mesma coisa, apesar de Circe não ser nada indefesa- disse seu irmão enquanto jantavam juntos em um restaurante qualquer.

- O que houve com sua chefe de tão grave, TuMom?- perguntou Tomoio interessada.

- Não posso te dizer maninha, mas pode ter certeza que foi horrível.

- Ela ainda sofre?- perguntou novamente Tomoio.

- Muito, acho que nunca vai conseguir se recuperar. Dá pra ver isso nos olhos dela. É puro sofrimento e – disse TuMom antes de ficar perdido em pensamentos.

- E o que TuMom?- quis saber Tomoio.

- E culpa, mas misturado com desespero. É como se ela sempre tivesse revivendo seu passado e sentisse culpada por tudo o que ocorreu. Um dos caçadores disse que ela tem que tomar poção para conseguir dormir tranqüilamente, senão ela tem pesadelos terríveis. Chega ser angustiante ver tanto sofrimento em uma só pessoa."

Ao relembrar a conversa, Tomoio ficou ainda mais decidida. Lembrava-se muito bem do olhar do irmão quando falara sobre o assunto: misturava compaixão, carinho e principalmente pena, percebeu então que acontecera algo muito sério com a mulher que estava a sua frente. Seja lá o que tivesse acontecido, se vingaria do culpado por faze-la relembrar do seu sofrimento. Lembrou-se então do restante da conversa com seu irmão:

"- Você parece realmente gostar dela- disse Tomoio sorrindo. Afinal, era rarissímo seu irmão gostar de alguém, as chances disso ocorrer eram quase nulas.

- Quem não gosta? É impossível não gostar da Circe. Ela tem uma aura de poder fantástica, só sentia algo assim quando estava perto de Dumbledore. O sorriso dela então, é cativante, mesmo não chegando aos seus olhos- ele refletiu um pouco e continuou- Só um louco para não gostar dela. Nem Voldemort a odiou, imagina eu, um reles bruxo.

- Voldemort?- perguntou Tomoio surpresa.

- É, eles tinham uma ligação. Um fato que ocorreu entre eles quando ela só tinha 11 anos. Pelo que me contaram, Voldemort só teve piedade com ela naquele dia que Potter o matou.

- Lembro-me desse fato. Ouvi comentários que Voldemort na hora de matar uma jovem, desistiu e pela sua falta de atenção Potter conseguiu mata-lo. Mas não estava nessa missão, eu tinha acabado de chegar do Japão- comentou Tomoio."

Olhou novamente para Virgínia e confirmou o que o irmão dissera. Virgínia emanava uma aura de poder espetacular. Era algo inexplicável. Tornava Tomoio tão pequena. Os olhos de Virgínia também era diferentes. Uma azul sem brilho algum, lembrando um oceano sem fim e vida. Era pura tristeza. Sentiu novamente pena e determinação. Sempre achara Eduard esquisito, sempre sério e arrogante, nunca foi com a cara dele, apesar de ele ser um homem muito bonito e sexy. Mas depois de saber realmente quem ele era, ficou ainda com mais raiva. Ajudaria Virgínia se vingar dele pelo seu irmão, pela própria Virgínia e por ela mesma. Ficaria orgulhosa em saber que ela ajudara a tirar mais um ser humano imundo da Terra.

Voltou a prestar atenção na conversa-discussão das duas mulheres a sua frente:

- Francamente Virgínia, isso é uma atitude complemente absurda- dizia McGonagall pela milésima vez.

- Quer saber, D-E-S-I-S-T-O! Para mim chega. Tô indo ministra, fui- disse Virgínia irritada enquanto pegava sua bolsa e óculos escuros que estavam em cima da mesa.

- Virgínia Molly Weasley!- gritou McGonagall exasperada.

- Minerva McGonagall acho melhor a senhora nem começar!- gritou Virgínia ainda mais nervosa, o que causou medo por Tomoio e McGonagall.

Quanto mais nervosa Virgínia ficava, mais parecia poderosa. Sua aura de poder aumentava consideravelmente e tornava os olhos dela levemente vermelhos. Sua raiva era tanta que acabou perdendo o controle de seu poder, quebrando todos os vidros da sala, inclusive as janelas, foi uma sorte a mesa ser de madeira, porque se fosse de vidro teria causado um estrago terrível nas pernas de Tomoio e McGonagall, já que provavelmente perfurariam elas.

Virgínia respirou muitas vezes para tentar se acalmar um pouco. Sabia que se continuasse naquele estado acabaria causando a morte das duas mulheres a sua frente.

Por que todos tinham mania de protege-la? Será que não percebiam que ela não queria ser protegida? Afinal, do que adiantava toda essa proteção, se na hora que mais precisou dela, todos eles falharam..., ela pensava, enquanto tentava se acalmar.

- Professora, acho melhor me retirar. A senhora sabe que se perder totalmente o controle, posso acabar matando as duas sem querer, não sabe?- perguntou Virgínia com um fúria assustadora contida.

- Sei Virgínia. Faça o que quiser fazer. Percebi que perdi essa batalha. Mas saiba que não a guerra- disse McGonagall ainda preocupada com Virgínia.

- Ótimo! Com licença!- disse ela antes de sair e bater violentamente a porta.

- Desculpa a pergunta, ministra... Mas o que foi isso?- perguntou Tomoio ainda olhando em direção a porta assustada.

- Não sei se a srta. sabe, mas Virgínia foi possuída por Voldemort quando tinha apenas 11 anos- comentou McGonagall enquanto reconstruía com magia os objetos quebrados.

- Ouvi comentarem algo do tipo- respondeu Tomoio se levantando e ajudando McGonagall.

- Pois então, Dumbledore descobriu que nesse processo, Voldemort acabou passando alguns de seus poderes para Virgínia, na verdade nenhum poder especifico, mas sua facilidade com a magia ao todo. Quando Virgínia se descontrola, como agora, acaba causando a destruição por onde passa, já que seu poder é quase tão elevado quanto o de Dumbledore e Voldemort. Quando está muito fora do controle, pode até matar alguém sem querer. É muito perigoso quando isso ocorre, da última vez acabou machucando e muito um dos caçadores- explicou a ministra séria.

- Nossa, meu irmão disse que ela era poderosa, mas não imaginei que fosse tanto- comentou Tomoio impressionada.

- Ela é mais poderosa do que você imagina, já que seu poder pode aumentar com uma facilidade incrível. Nunca a subestime srta. Bellucci- avisou a ministra muito séria, enquanto consertava um vaso.

- Nunca subestimarei ela ministra – respondeu Tomoio tão ou mais séria que McGonagall. Ela não era louca de fazer alguma coisa contra Virgínia, percebeu só pela aura que emanou quando se descontrolou que ela era muito mais poderosa que ela. Mais um vez se sentiu insignificante em relação a tão famosa e cruel Circe.

Virgínia saiu com rapidez do escritório de McGonagall, precisava se controlar a qualquer custo. Entrou dentro de um banheiro feminino e lavou seu rosto. Mas não antes de notar que era irônico ela ir toda vez ao banheiro quando estava nervosa.

Olhou-se no espelho e percebeu com armagura que tinha borrado toda sua maquiagem. Concerto-a com o feitiço de sempre e respirou fundo. Depois se sentou em cima da pia, apoiando a cabeça em suas mãos que por sua vez estavam apoiadas em seus joelhos.

Como era possível se descontrolar daquela maneira? Esquecera de todo o treinamento? Esquecera de seus real poder? Se sentiu muito mal por não conseguir controlar suas emoções, foi como se fracassasse mais uma vez.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto depois de tal pensamento. Virgínia concluiu que Londres só lhe fazia sofrer. Era como se seu passado, presente e possível futuro se encontrassem de um maneira que a deixava completamente perdida. Suas emoções graças a isso se tornavam mais sensíveis, e o que ela não fazia a uns oito anos, começou a fazer até com muita freqüência: Chorar. Ela não conseguia se decidir se isso era bom ou ruim. Bom, pois percebia que não era um robô insensível e apesar dos acontecimentos do passado, continuava a sentir e a sofrer, o que não deixava de ser um alívio. E ruim, porque percebia que a "Gina" queria voltar, o que poderia arruinar a missão no futuro. Mais uma vez, achou que sua vida era uma completa droga.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez e desceu da pia. Olhou-se novamente no espelho e notou que a cor vermelha em seus olhos havia desaparecido e que eles não tinha mais aquele brilho quase psicótico, voltando ao de sempre, sem vida e brilho. Escureceu um pouco mais a maquiagem e prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto. Verificou, só por costume, sua bolsa e notou que ela estava "normal": Acessórios femininos, uma varinha e uma arma trouxa com silenciador e mira a laser. Ajeitou sua roupa e saiu do banheiro.

Andou pelos corredores de maneira sensual e silenciosa, quando passou pela área dos aurores resolveu fazer um visitinha.

Entrou e viu o que sempre via na época em que trabalha lá. Divisórias para escritório separavam o espaço de cada auror. Nas divisórias eram penduradas diversas coisa, que iam desde de foto da família até a reportagem sobre a tal Circe. Sorriu ao ver essas informações sobre si mesma e ao notar o ar de espanto de todos os aurores para ela.

Depois de procurar um pouco, achou Harry sentado em uma cadeira, entretido em algum relatório e foi até ele.

- Harry- chamou-o suavemente para não assusta-lo.

- Gina?- perguntou assustado. E ela percebeu que havia falhado na missão de não assustá-lo.

- Como vai? Resolvi fazer uma visita ao meu antigo local de trabalho- respondeu sorrindo divertida com o olhar de desejo de Harry.

- Nossa, é uma honra- falou Harry sorrindo e levantando da cadeira indo cumprimenta-la.

- Vejo que não mudou nada isso aqui- comentou ela sorrindo ainda mais por ver Malfoy vindo em sua direção.

- Não mesmo, continua tão minúsculo quanto antes. Quer dá...- começou Harry, mas foi interrompido por Draco antes de terminar.

- Weasley? O que faz aqui?- perguntou ele a olhando de cima a baixo, parando por alguns segundos no decote da blusa.

- Vim fazer uma visita. Como vai? Melhorou o nariz?- perguntou Virgínia sarcástica.

- Se recuperando- respondeu ele mal-humorado.

- Para você me perdoar, aceita almoçar comigo amanhã?- propôs Virgínia surpreendendo Harry e Draco.

- Claro, por que não?- respondeu depois de tentar assimilar o que acabara de ouvir.

- Maravilha!- disse sorrindo, depois virando para Harry, disse- Que tal jantarmos juntos depois de amanhã Harry?

- Tudo bem- falou Harry sorrindo.

- Se importa se eu levar a Ammy?- perguntou Virgínia com um sorriso maroto.

- Nem um pouco- respondeu ele de imediato- Quer dizer, ela é sua amiga e-e...- tentou em vão se explicar.

- Não precisa se explicar- comentou Virgínia rindo abertamente- Eu sei que os dois vão se dar muito bem, pelo menos assim espero.

- Não, não é isso! E só que...- tentou novamente começar um explicação, mas foi interrompido por outra voz que Virgínia infelizmente conhecia muito bem.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?- perguntou a voz atrás de Virgínia. Foi impossível não se arrepiar de leve ao escutar a voz tão conhecida.

- Há! Essa aqui é uma amiga, Virgínia Weasley- disse Harry fazendo com que Virgínia se vira-se e se encontra-se com um par de olhos castanhos claros sem nenhuma emoção- Gina, esse é meu chefe, Eduard Dion.

**Nota da Autora:** Vc que tá lendo minha fic querida e ainda NÃO COMENTOU, eu pergunto: E aí queridinho(a)? Isso é muita crueldade, sabia? Por favor vai, comenta! Não custa nada! É de GRÁTIS! (palavra linda, só perde para a palavra FÉRIAS) COMENTEM PELO AMOR DE MERLIN!


	9. Lembranças do passado

_Capítulo IX: Lembranças do passado..._

**Nota da autora:** **Esse cap. é em homenagem a Pekena Malfoy e a Raisa! Elas sabem o por que! (Acho que a Raisa não, mas depois eu te explico Raisa...Rss...) **

7 razões para vocês não me matarem:

Quem vai terminar a fic?

Quem vai agradecer aos comentários de vocês com tanta animação?

Como vocês vão saber quem é Rafael?

Como vocês vão saber sobre o passado de Virgínia?

Como vão ler mais assassinatos causado por Virgínia?

E o romance D/G?

Mas, o mais importante: EU SOU MUITO NOVA PARA MORRER!!!!!

Hehehe, oi pessoal!!!!! Finalmente o cap. novo, né? Mas sabe o que foi? Bem, é que tá acontecendo um monte de coisa na minha vida pessoal e eu tô por conseqüência ficando até uma semana longe do PC e qd consigo, é só por alguns minutos, então pessoal, esse mês ficou meio puxado para mim! Até doente eu fiquei! E olha que isso é difícil! Mas eu PROMETO tentar demorar menos da próxima vez! Combinado? Só não me trucidem antes disso! Por favor! Pensem: Quem vai terminar a fic? Rss...

**#Apreciem ele com moderação e com muita atenção... tem umas coisinhas sobre o passado da Virgínia... E LEIAM A ÚLTIMA NOTA! Ela tem algo importante que vcs devem saber! Ah, eu conversei com meu psiquiatra sabe, e ele me avisou que eu preciso de MUITAS doses do meu remédio, e vcs sabem que meu remédio, são os SEUS COMENTÁRIOS!!!!!!# **

(Psiquiatra): Katarina, Katarina! Se acalme, por favor! (Ele vira para vcs e olha com o olhar severo e aponta para mim) Vocês estão vendo, não estão? (Suaviza o olhar e sorri bondosamente... É um psiquiatra de dupla personalidade!) Eu peço, que por favor, sejam bonzinhos com ela e dêem seu remédio em grandes quantidades. Afinal, a garota está realmente precisando. A crise tende a piorar se você que está lendo, deixar de comentar, ou você que comentou, não comentar novamente. Tsk, tsk, tsk, tão nova e tão desesperada (já li isso em algum lugar...) Enfim... eu tentarei acalmá-la aqui e vocês por fa...

(Katarina): Aaaaaahhhh. Eu quero comentários!!! Eu quero!!! Eu QUERO!!!! Buááááááa!!!!!!

(Psiquiatra): CALA A BOCA!!!! Henhen... Continuando... eu gostaria de pedir a vocês que por favor comentassem depois de lerem esse cap., e enquanto isso eu vou sedá-la com algo muuuito leve (pegando uma seringa de quase 20 centímetros com um líquido vermelho... Katarina ao vê-la começou a se chacoalhar na cadeira, tentando tirar a camisa de força. O psiquiatra a olhou com cara de assassino e continuou com cara de "santo" falando). Sabe como é, ela tá doida doida pelo seu comentário...

(Katarina): NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gostaram???? Rsss... Tô mais idiota que o normal ultimamente!!! Comenta aí pessoal, por favor, vai!!!! (Tô agradecendo individualmente lá no final, na última nota, blz?!)

Bom, sem mais enrolação: Bom apetite!

- Ah! Essa aqui é uma amiga, Virgínia Weasley- disse Harry fazendo com que Virgínia se vira-se e se encontra-se com um par de olhos castanhos claros sem nenhuma emoção- Gina, esse é meu chefe, Eduard Dion.

Virgínia olhou-o diretamente em seus olhos. Era incrível como continuava lindo, mesmo com o passar do tempo continuava com aqueles olhos misteriosos e frios. Os cabelos caindo sobre os olhos deixava-o mais lindo. Naquele momento deixou ser levada pelas lembranças de outrora...

**Flashback**

"- Eduard, só você para me trazer aqui- exclamou Virgínia feliz. Estavam em um dos canais de Veneza andando em uma gôndola. O local era lindo e muito romântico, principalmente por causa do pôr-do-sol. Eduard a levou de olhos fechados através de um portal especial dos Caçadores. E lá estava ele sentado ao seu lado.

Eduard era um homem que chamava a atenção de qualquer mulher. Era alto, com um corpo muito bem definido, pelo rigoroso treinamento que passara para se tornar auror e mais tarde Caçador. Seus cabelos castanhos caíam sobre seus olhos também castanhos muito claros. Ah, seus olhos...Virgínia adorava olha-los, eram misteriosos e frios, e só aumentavam seu porte de superioridade. Eduard era sem dúvida um dos homens mais belos que já conhecera e o amava muito.

- Queria comemorar o nosso 2º ano de namoro de maneira romântica- disse com sua voz grave.

-Eduard- começou Virgínia divertida- O que quer?

- Ora, por quê? Não posso ser romântico com a minha futura esposa- disse ele fingindo estar indignado. Ele ficava irreconhecível quando estava perto de Virgínia. Era muito mais bem humorado e amável.

- Você? Romântico?! Ah, Eduard! Conta ou...- começou Virgínia entre risos, mas parou de falar ao entender o que acabara de ouvir- Desde de quando eu sou sua futura esposa Eduard? Por que se eu sou, você esqueceu de me avisar- terminou ela entre risos. Risos de nervoso e susto, mas principalmente de felicidade.

- Foi mesmo!- exclamou ele enquanto tirava algo do bolso. Que Virgínia logo reconheceu sendo uma caixinha de veludo azul- Que cabeça a minha...- disse antes de abrir a tal caixinha. E revelar dentro dela um lindo anel de noivado com uma pedra de brilhante em cima desta- Então Virgínia Molly Weasley. Me daria a honra de ser minha futura esposa?- perguntou ele sorrindo de uma maneira genuína.

- Sim! Sim! Sim, sim, sim!- dizia Virgínia entre lágrimas.

Eduard então pegou sua mão direita de maneira delicada e colocou anel em seu dedo.

Fora um dos dias mais felizes que Virgínia teve. Fora inesquecível, já que meses depois, sua vida retornaria a ser uma escuridão completa. E que o único homem que verdadeiramente amou fez dela, em apenas em um segundo, a pessoa mais infeliz do mundo. Fazendo algo que ela nunca perdoaria. A fez lembrar do seu passado."

**Fim do Flashback**

O olhou novamente e se assustou com a confusão em seus sentimentos. Se sentia feliz por reencontrar seu grande, e talvez único, amor. A frustração por sentir isso foi inevitável, por um momento pensou seriamente em fazer o que ela fazia com suas vítimas, tamanha raiva de si mesma. Mas depois tentou entender melhor o que sentia e ficou satisfeita ao notar que aquele amor intenso e profundo que sentia pelo homem a sua frente havia sumido, se extinguido. O que sentia na verdade era apenas um amor pela lembrança de tempos felizes, na verdade não tão felizes, porque por alguma razão, nunca havia se sentido verdadeiramente completa com Eduard, mas isso não importava mais para ela, já que nunca mais se apaixonaria. Pelo menos era isso que ela acreditava... Mas por quanto tempo?

- Muito prazer, senhor Dion- disse Virgínia ainda o olhando intensamente nos olhos, que para seu divertimento, causou nele um certo desconforto e confusão.

- O prazer é todo meu, srta. Weasley- respondeu ele pegando sua mão direita e beijando levemente.

- O senhor é o novo chefe, certo?- perguntou ela puxando sua mão de maneira educada. Não queria nunca mais que ele encostasse nela. Tinha medo de descobrir que, na verdade, nunca o esqueceu e não conseguir se vingar dele.

- Sim, sou sim- respondeu ele tentando esconder a misteriosa vontade de matar e beijar a mulher à sua frente. Vontades tão contraditórias, que o assustou ainda mais.

- Gina trabalhou aqui na época da guerra contra Voldemort- disse Harry, que já havia notado que tinha algo errado com os dois. Não conseguiu controlar o ciúmes e se intrometeu na conversa. Draco, pelo que Gina notou, observava tudo muito interessado.

- Em que trabalha agora?- perguntou Eduard interessado e não quebrando o contato visual dos dois.

- Sou empresária e modelo- respondeu ela.

- E mora aqui na Inglaterra?- perguntou ele novamente.

- Não, moro na França ultimamente- disse ela estreitando levemente os olhos. Sabia que ele desconfiaria de algo. Afinal, ele sempre soube que os Caçadores tem como país principal a França.

- Deve se sentir muito solitária, não?- falou ele, a observando atentamente, como se a analisasse.

- Nem tanto- começou ela sorrindo- Tenho ótimos amigos, que sempre me ajudaram nas horas mais difi...- só que Virgínia não conseguiu terminar o que pretendia, porque seu celular tocou nesse momento. Sorriu mais um vez e disse para os três homens que a olhavam interessados- Com licença.

Se distanciou um pouco e atendeu a ligação. Não deixando de notar que eles tentavam ouvir a conversa e que com certeza ouviam, já que, de maneira proposital, atendeu o telefone perto deles.

- Alô, Gi?- perguntou um homem do outro lado da linha.

- Oi David- respondeu ela sorrindo.

- Cheguei amorzinho- disse ele sarcástico- E a Catharine e Erik já chegaram e já estão trabalhando- terminou um pouco mais sério.

- Que bom- começou ela tentando segurar o riso- Tava morrendo de saudades!

- Tava querida?- perguntou ele entre risos- Onde você tá Gi?

- Ah, resolvi fazer uma visitinha à meu antigo emprego. Tô aqui no departamento dos aurores- falou ela sorrindo e mordendo a língua para não rir.

- O quê?- exclamou ele antes de rir ainda mais- Se eu não te conhecesse Gina, diria que você está louca!

- Engraçadinho... Mas sabe, tô até me divertindo. Conheci até o novo chefe dos aurores. O senhor Eduard Dion- falou ela ficando séria.

- Tá tudo bem Gi? Sei como deve ser difícil para você reencontrar ele- disse David preocupado e muito sério, causando surpresa em Virgínia. David lembrava muito seus irmãos Fred e Jorge, por estar sempre aprontando alguma coisa.

- Não, tá tudo bem David. Não se preocupe- falou Virgínia sorrindo serenamente- Você vem me buscar?

- Claro, eu tô indo aí- disse ele.

- Tem certeza?- perguntou ela incerta.

- Eu não sou o Max, sabia?- comentou David rindo- Eu sou mais calmo, mais sexy e é claro, muito mais lindo- terminou ele causando risos em Virgínia. Max era muito nervoso e nunca perdôo Eduard. Eles tinham sido grandes amigos, apesar de ambos se apaixonarem pela mesma mulher. O que aumentou ainda mais ódio de Max, já que Eduard conseguira Virgínia e mesmo assim a fizera sofrer.

- Claro, claro. Como pude me esquecer, não?- disse ela entre os risos.

- É, isso é um absurdo- fingiu indignação- Você só escapou da minha terrível vingança porque somos namorados muito apaixonados- terminou ele, cinicamente.

- Claro, agora vem me buscar, que eu tô te esperando. Que tal jantarmos depois?- perguntou ela sorrindo.

- Para mim seria uma honra, querida- disse David divertido.

- Nem comece com esse apelidos- avisou Virgínia.

- Sim, meu chuchuzinho, amorzinho, razão do meu viver- dizia David rindo.

- Tchau David- falou Virgínia enquanto ouvia David dizendo as coisa mais melosas possíveis para ela. Depois rindo, desligou o celular. David era o único que a fazia rir de verdade.

Olhou para os três homens a sua frente e não pode deixar de anotar mentalmente que deveria mais tarde os convidar para serem transformados em pinturas. Eram muito lindos e realmente mereciam algo do tipo.

Eduard um homem lindo e com seu ar de mistério o tornava ainda mais sensual. Que mulher resistiria a essa combinação? Sem nem ela conseguira...

Draco Malfoy era de longe o mais belo daquele trio maravilhoso. Um pouco mais alto e forte que Eduard. Dando a ele um ar aristocrático. Seus cabelos quase branco e incrivelmente lisos caiam sobre seus olhos, mas por alguma razão, essa característica, apesar de ser parecida com a de Eduard, era infinitamente mais sexy. Sua pele quase albina fundia-se com a cor de seus cabelos. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção de Virgínia em qualquer homem eram seus olhos, e os olhos de Draco...Nunca vira nada parecido. Eram um azul cinzento, como um céu nublado. Seus olhos era frios e extremamente misteriosos, até mais que os de Eduard e Harry juntos...Virgínia se pegou pensando na possibilidade de admirar aquele homem e aqueles olhos por muito tempo, mas ao perceber na idéia que acabara de ter, voltou com aquela vontade louca de se jogar da torre mais alta ou se internar no hospício bruxo. Sim, porque ela só podia estar louca! Desde de quando se encantava daquela maneira por um Malfoy! Para tentar parar de pensar "bobagens" olhou para o último do trio "esquisito" e com toda certeza "único", o famoso e inesquecível Harry Potter.

Harry com seu porte de líder e herói. Era incrível sua aura, ele era sem dúvida muito poderoso. Virgínia duvidou que alguma mulher fosse incapaz de se sentir protegida ao seu lado. Mas o que mais a hipnotizavam era seus olhos verdes esmeraldas. Eram tristes, apesar dele ter conseguido derrotar Voldemort...

Virgínia nunca esqueceu o que Voldemort falou para ela naquele dia. Naquele dia que Aquele-que-não-de-ser-nomeado demostrou algum sentimento e por isso acabou morrendo.

**Flashback**

"Virgínia andava pela floresta que cercava a nova sede da Ordem da Fênix. Era uma floresta bonita, mas dava nela um certo temor. As árvores eram grandes, altas e velhas. Continham, assim como toda a floresta, um mistério, como se desejassem esconder algo. Lembrava muito a antiga floresta Proibida dos terrenos de Hogwarts...

Resolveu andar pela floresta sem saber o motivo ao certo... Só sentia que precisava arejar a cabeça e ficar um pouco sozinha. A noticia que recebera a alguns dias fora um choque para ela, e não havia refletido devidamente sobre o fato.

Quando estava próxima a um lago que algumas vezes havia ido visitar, viu algo que não esperava. Viu Voldemort encostado em umas das árvores, perdido em pensamentos.

Pensou em imediatamente fugir ou até mesmo se esconder, mas Voldemort já havia notado sua presença. Ele olha-a por algum tempo, como se quisesse reconhece-la. Até que um lampejo de lembrança o fez falar:

- Virgínia?- perguntou aquele homem, para não dizer monstro, que a anos atrás havia sido um rapaz belíssimo. Virgínia que a pouco tinha pego sua varinha, a deixou escapar entres os dedos tamanho seu horror. Olhando-a rolar pelas folhas que cobriam o chão, tentando se acalmar. Quando conseguiu ao menos recuperar a voz e lucidez, respondeu:

- Como vai Tom?- perguntou ela sarcástica e ao mesmo tempo tenebrosa. Só havia os dois naquela floresta e acreditava que iria morrer, então resolveu mostrar verdadeiramente quem era. Não suportaria morrer sabendo que as pessoas acreditavam que ela ainda era aquela doce e meiga garota. Se tronara mulher. Aliais, duvidara que na vida se sentisse tão mulher como agora.

- Você se tornou uma bela mulher Virgínia. Muito melhor do que aquela garotinha insuportável que minha antiga lembrança teve de conversar- ao notar a surpresa no olhos de Virgínia, ele continuou maldoso- Achava mesmo que não descobri que você andou escrevendo no meu diário. Sendo Lúcio que lhe entregou ele?

- Você é louco Riddle- sussurrou Virgínia com muito ódio e medo. Tinha medo de morrer. Muito medo.

- Não Virgínia. Eu não sou louco- disse ele chegando mais perto dela como uma verdadeira cobra- Eu sou o Voldemort- terminou ele sarcástico.

- Mesmo assim você nunca vai deixar de ser louco- dizia ela com fúria nos olhos- Me larga Voldemort- gritou quando ele passou a mão nos seus cabelos que agora estavam mais ruivos e brilhantes do que nunca.

- O que foi menina Virgínia? Está com medo do que sou hoje- perguntou Voldemort friamente.

- Estou- respondeu Virgínia se afastando. Não poderia morrer ali. Não agora que estava tão feliz- Olhe para você Tom. Olhe no mostro que se tornou. Você era tão lindo e agora é isso- disse Virgínia apontando para Voldemort, que ainda a olhava de maneira estranha.

- Então é isso?- perguntou ele sarcástico enquanto pegava a sua varinha- Não seja por isso- disse antes de lançar um feitiço que Virgínia não conhecia, em si mesmo.

Depois do feitiço, aquele homem asqueroso e horrível voltara a ser o Tom Riddle que Virgínia conhecera no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Alto, com cabelos muito negros e olhos castanhos quase mel. Só que Tom Riddle tinha agora em torno de 20 anos, e não 16. O que para os olhos de Virgínia o tornara ainda mais bonito.

- O que fez?- perguntou Virgínia assustada e interessada.

- Só um feitiço antigo- disse Voldemort como se fosse algo corriqueiro.

- Magia Negra- afirmou ela cansada.

- É, magia negra, como o ministério diz- falou ele cínico e voltando a se aproximar de Virgínia.

- O que quer de mim?- perguntou ela assustada com a aproximação.

- Quero que você seja a minha dama- ao perceber o olhar confuso da jovem completou- Quero que se case comigo e se torne a "rainha da Trevas" para que nós dois possamos controlar o mundo.

- Nunca- respondeu Virgínia indignada.

- Eu não lhe dei escolhas menina- disse ele ríspido- Achas mesmo que o poder que te dei no seu primeiro ano foi à toa. Não, eu sabia que você era especial. Sabia que tinha futuro. Por isso que fiz com que meu diário respondesse a suas idiotices de criança- novamente Virgínia o olhou assustada e confusa, e mais uma vez ele teve que explicar- O diário era controlado por mim, se eu realmente não quisesse controlar e usar você, era só dizer quem eu era de verdade, ou lhe dá um susto. Mas não, eu vi em você 4 coisas que procuro a muito tempo em muitas mulheres para serem minha esposas.

- E o que me fez qualificada para esse fantástico cargo- rebateu Virgínia com um frieza nunca vista antes nela, o que fez Riddle sorrir satisfeito.

- Primeiro, uma beleza estonteante e rara. Segundo, uma personalidade forte. Terceiro, um poder infinito, ou seja, você sempre pode ficar mais poderosa. E por último, a capacidade de seduzir qualquer homem, mas principalmente o Potter- terminou ele com um olhar possessivo no olhos que agora estavam levemente vermelhos.

- Não sei do que está dizendo. Eu nunca seduzi o Harry- negou veementemente Virgínia. Afinal, Harry se casara a algum tempo com Chang e sua filha tinha quase 3 anos de idade, nunca poderia admitir o caso com Harry.

- Não me faça rir garota- disse Voldemort irritado- Você acha que eu sou tolo? Eu sei muito bem do seu caso com o Potter- ele começou a se aproximar ainda mais dela, fazendo com que esta levantasse a cabeça para conseguir olha-lo nos olhos- Mas eu lhe dou um aviso Virgínia- terminou ele lentamente.

- O que é?- perguntou ela impaciente. A aproximação e a voz de Voldemort na época que era Tom Riddle estava a atordoando. Era quase impossível resistir por muito tempo aquele homem tão estonteante e poderoso.

- Você é minha. Você me pertence- começo Voldemort envolvendo a cintura fina de Virgínia com os braços- Por tanto não tem o direito de ser de mais ninguém- terminou ele antes de capturar os lábios de uma Virgínia muito assustada e entorpecida para qualquer reação.

Virgínia nunca se esqueceria daquele beijo... Foi infelizmente e assustadoramente maravilhoso. As línguas faziam juntas uma dança sensual e Voldemort dominou o beijo do início ao fim. Seu jeito possessivo de segura-la e beija-la deixo-a ainda mais sem rumo. O beijo era sensual e ia ficando cada vez mais quente. Voldemort passava suas mãos frias pela costas de Virgínia, por baixo da sua blusa, a fazendo ficar completamente arrepiada. Ela, continuava sem reação nenhuma, apenas correspondeu ao beijo, permanecendo com os braços caídos ao lado do corpo, balançando levemente cada vez que Voldemort se movia. Depois de um tempo que Virgínia nunca soube dizer o quanto, ela abriu os olhos e olhou em sua volta.

Quando olhou para frente seu coração falhou por um momento. Harry observava tudo com cara de nojo e ao mesmo tempo surpreso. Virgínia pensou em como sair da situação agilmente. Percebeu que Tom estava tão envolvido no beijo que nem notou a leve movimentação de Virgínia. Ela percebendo isso apontou para Voldemort, tentando mostrar a Harry que aquela era hora dele mata-lo.

Harry fez não com a cabeça e Virgínia compreende-o. Entendeu que Harry não era capaz de atacar nenhum homem pelas costas, nem mesmo Voldemort, tamanha sua honra, e ficou mais uma vez admirada com o-menino-que-sobreviveu.

Se afastou de Voldemort o empurrando irritada. Mas não por ele tê-la beijado, mas sim, por ela ter correspondido e gostado do beijo.

- Nunca mais faça isso- disse ela enquanto tentava pegar fôlego.

- Por quê? Se você será minha futura esposa- disse ele sarcástico.

- Sabe quando eu vou ser sua esposa? NUNCA- terminou berrando nervosa.

- Ah vai ser sim- ele voltou a se aproximar e ela se afastar- Vai ser sim, porque eu lhe dei poder que você nunca teria- disse Tom, com seus olhos quase completamente vermelhos.

- Eu não me importo com ele. Preferia não tê-lo- berrava Virgínia descontrolada.

- E você acha que foi fácil passar parte do meu poder para você garota- dizia Voldemort nervoso- Eu poderia ter morrido, afinal, eu era apenas uma lembrança.

- Pois deveria ter morrido- gritou Virgínia.

- Garota insolente!- berrou Voldemort indo em sua direção com os olhos queimando em cólera.

Virgínia andou para trás, tentando inutilmente fugir. Pensou em tudo que havia passado até agora. Pensou no que acabara de descobrir. E sem mais se controlar, começou a chorar silenciosamente, antes de ficar zonza e desmaiar. Vendo por último Voldemort indo em sua direção com seus olhos agora totalmente vermelhos, com a varinha apontado para si.

Lembra-se que acordou alguns dias depois em St. Mungus deitada em um cama do hospital, sendo observada com extremo carinho por sua mãe e seu pai. Contaram-lhe que Voldemort quando ia matá-la, por alguma razão (Virgínia sempre achou que era por causa do beijo e do poder que ele havia lhe passado, sem dúvida, na mente de Tom, ele não teria esposa melhor) ele não conseguiu. Harry aproveitou a situação dele estar enfraquecido, pois com toda certeza estava sentindo algo além do ódio, e isso para Voldemort fazia um certo mal, e o chamou para um duelo. Graças ao enfraquecimento de Voldemort e o poder de Harry, que estava muito maior do que antes, ele conseguiu o matar, livrando o mundo mágico e trouxa do terrível mal de Tom Riddle.

Depois de tantas notícias, entrou no quarto uma enfermeira com a fisionomia muito bondosa. Depois de pedir gentilmente para que o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley saíssem, deu as notícias que Virgínia mais ansiava. Para seu alivio, ela não havia contado nada a ninguém e estava tudo bem."

**Fim do Flashback**

Lembranças que Virgínia nunca esqueceria. Receber parte do poder de Voldemort era muito angustiante, ela se sentia contaminada e suja por ele. O poder era inclusive a razão que ao perder o controle seus olhos se tornavam vermelhos. Um poder que a trouxe muita tristeza e desespero.

E era ainda pior saber que foi esse poder que fizeram Lúcio capturá-la e matar Rafael. Nunca perdoaria Lúcio Malfoy por ter arruinado sua vida no momento em que estava mais feliz. O mataria custe o que custasse. Se vingaria do assassinato do Rafael, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse na vida.

_Lúcio Malfoy, você está morto! Eu juro!_, pensou Virgínia com ódio, voltando ao presente. Balançou a cabeça levemente, tentando em vão apagar essas lembranças da sua mente. E foi em direção ao "Trio Maravilhoso".

- Meu namorado, o David- comentou com um sorriso radiante que não chegava aos olhos- Tá vindo me buscar daqui a pouco- completou ainda sorrindo.

- Você está namorando Gina?- perguntou um Harry incrédulo.

- Estou Harry. Eu e o David estamos namorando a quase 1 ano- disse Virgínia séria. Sabia que Harry ainda era apaixonado por ela, apesar de começar a ter uma queda por Ammy. Não queria magoá-lo.

- Ele é francês também, srta. Weasley?- perguntou Draco interessado, o que fez Virgínia gargalha interiormente. "Draco Malfoy é sem dúvida um galinha muito otário", pensava ela.

- É sim, só que como eu estou pensando em comprar uma casa aqui, então eu o chamei ontem a noite para vim me ajudar na escolha- comentou Virgínia fingindo não dar importância no assunto.

- Você vai comprar uma casa aqui? Vai se mudar para a Inglaterra?- perguntou Harry com os olhos brilhando de felicidade e excitação.

- Não, mas resolvi comprar a casa para sempre poder estar vindo para a Inglaterra- explicou Virgínia chateada em dar a notícia e acabar, mais um vez, com a alegria de Harry- Tenho que continuar na França, já que a sede da empresa que trabalho está lá.

- Me permite perguntar-lhe algo, srta.?- perguntou Eduard.

- Claro! Por que não?- respondeu sorrindo falsamente. A vontade de matá-lo ali mesmo começou a tomar conta de si.

- Por que usa celular trouxa?- perguntou ele novamente interessado.

- Ah- exclamou ela antes de continuar- É que eu sempre tenho que estar por dentro de tudo que acontece nos negócios, tanto do mundo trouxa quanto bruxo, e se eu tivesse que ir para uma lareira toda vez, eu com certeza não sairia de perto de uma- explicou fingindo animação e completou- E além do mais, no mundo trouxa, no qual trabalho como modelo, é muito estranho alguém não ter celular, principalmente alguém com uma certa fama entre eles.

- Certa fama?- perguntou Draco cético- Você está em quase todas as capas de revistas trouxas!- disse ele e continuou malicioso- E com fotos bem sensuais, devo completar.

- Malfoy?- chamou Virgínia sorrindo sarcástica o fazendo a olhar com interesse- Desde de quando você lê revistas trouxas?

- Desde de quando tem fotos de mulheres belíssimas nelas- respondeu Draco se possível ainda mais malicioso.

- Isso foi um elogio?- quis saber ela sorrindo cinicamente.

- É, isso foi um elogio- afirmou ele a olhando intensamente, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse por inteira. Aquele homem era sensual, isso ela não podia negar nunca.

- Então eu agradeço por ele- falou ela sorrindo- Por um momento pensei que estivesse me espionando- completou perspicaz.

- Ah não. Eu nunca faria isso- respondeu ele se fingindo de indignado.

- Que bom- disse ela- Não gosto de ser espionada.

- Tem algo a esconder, srta. Virgínia?- perguntou Eduard com os olhos estreitado.

- Não. Eu, pelo menos, não escondo nada- insinuou Virgínia olhando diretamente no olhos de Eduard.

- O que está querendo dizer, srta.?- perguntou mais uma vez Eduard desconfiado.

- Nada sr. Dion. Nada- falou Virgínia ainda o olhando por alguns momentos, mas depois virando-se para Harry e fingindo, muito bem, estar preocupada, perguntou a ele- Conversei com a professora, digo, ministra e ela me contou que o Goyle foi assassinado ontem, é verdade?

- É sim Gina- disse Harry sem nenhum pesar- Mandaram as cinzas para a família.

- E quem fez essa barbaridade?- perguntou Virgínia "irritada" com o terrível assassino.

- Quem assinou a carta foi a tal de Circe- comentou Harry a olhando profundamente, fazendo Virgínia rezar silenciosamente para que David chegasse logo.

- Jura?! Nossa, que pessoa cruel essa, não?- disse Virgínia "impressionada"- Quer dizer, tudo bem que Goyle fosse meio lerdo, mas ele nunca foi cruel- terminou "lamentando" a morte do colega.

- Na verdade era- disse Eduard depois de recuperar-se da indireta de Virgínia- Ele estuprou e matou 26 mulheres e era um dos suspeitos de ser um comensal da morte. Um dos que escaparam da justiça.

- Um dentre muitos, não é mesmo, sr. Eduard Dion- disse Virgínia lentamente, olhando mais uma vez profundamente no olhos de Eduard.

No momento que Eduard iria rebater, dois braços enlaçaram a cintura de Virgínia por trás e depois de dar um beijo estalado em sua bochecha, disse em seu pé de ouvido, fazendo se arrepiar com a voz tão sensual do amigo:

- Oi Vi. Estava com saudades.

Quando David falou isso, ela sabia que ele tentaria a conquistar, afinal, já havia notado o seu interesse por ela a algum tempo. E ela se perguntava se iria resistir por muito tempo...

**Nota da Autora:** Oiiiiii!!!!! Eu preciso avisar uma coisa: Não se esqueçam NUNCA que Virgínia é uma VILÃ! Um vilã diferente, eu sei, mas como toda vilã e ser humano, ela vai ter, digamos, seus "podres"... Fiz uma Virgínia cheia de problemas e um passado nada agradável, mas nesse passado, vai haver algo que talvez alguns não gostem. Só quero avisar então que prestem MUITA atenção em TUDOS OS CAPS.! Desde do primeiro! Em todos haverá sempre uma dica! Ora sobre Eduard, ora sobre o Rafael! Mas em nenhum momento esqueçam que Virgínia nessa fic é uma espécie de "vilã"! Só expliquei isso, pq provavelmente apartir de agora alguns de vcs vão descobrir quem é Rafael! Ah, e outra coisa:

**QUANDO EU REVELAR QUEM É RAFAEL, EU ESTAREI HOMENAGEANDO AS PESSOAS QUE DESCOBRIRAM ANTES SOBRE ELE!**

**Então pessoal, atenção na hora de ler!**

Mas, mudando de assunto: E aí? Gostaram desse cap.? Não sei se vocês se lembram, mas o David deu em cima de Virgínia no segundo cap. ... Hehehe, sem dúvida eu adorei escrever esse cap.. Adorei mesmo!!! Ficou grande, né?!?! Vale avisar que quase tudo que escrevi nesse cap., tem dicas escondidas sobre o mês do desaparecimento de Virgínia!

Sobre o cap., eu notei que ele ficou "ligeiramente" grande... então, me perdoem, blz?!

E sobre a demora... bem, não deu msm p/ atualizar antes... PERDÃO!

Ah, e sobre os comentários: AMEI TODOS ELES!!! MT OBRIGADA!!!! Tô tá agradecendo aí em baixo, tudo bem?! E VC Q AINDA NÃO COMENTOU: PELO-AMOR-DE-MERLIN!!!!!!!!!! COMENTA, POR FAVOR!!!!! E VC Q COMENTOU: COMENTA DE NOVO!!!! VAI!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!

**#Sara Lecter:** Oiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!! MUUUUUITO OBRIGADAAAA!!!! Gostei mt do seu comentário, viu?!!? E ñ se preocupe, pq eu sempre respondo! OBRIGADA pelos elogios, fiquei mt feliz mesmo! Agora, a pergunta que não que calar: Que outras fics que a Gina se transforma em líder de um esquadrão da morte?!?!? Eu não sabia que tinha outras fics assim! Para falar a verdade, tem uma fic com a idéia da personalidade da Gina parecida com a minha, a Armadilha da Paixão, até me acusaram de plágio! (só mandei os 2 primeiros caps. p/ o site e o pessoal achou que eu tava plagiando! Depois até a própria autora comentou minha fic...) Fora essa fic eu não conheço mais nenhuma! Na verdade eu tirei a idéia de um filme meio velho: Matador de Aluguel (fiz até o nome parecido). A idéia do baile, do reencontro, de ter trabalhado para o governo e outras coisa, é tudo do filme... Vive passando na TNT, é bem legal, já assisti umas 5 vezes! O ator que faz ele é até conhecido, mas não lembro o nome dele (Katys sem graça)... Acho que é uma comédia romântica com cenas de ação... Tô até pensando em colocar a morte que eu mais gostei do filme na fic... hehehe... E na verdade tbm, eu ia colocar o Draco como matador, mas achei tão óbvio, que coloquei a Gina... Tentei fazer algo novo e acabei quebrando a cara! Rsss... Em todo caso, queria dizer que vc pode tá comentando sempre, e se quiser fazer um comentário maior que a fic fique a vontade...rsss... Ah, e o Harry não é amigo de Draco, só são "parceiros no trabalho", pq? Ficou parecendo isso O.O ???? E sobre os personagens, bem... isso é a minha falha de principiante... colocar mts dados... mas tô tentando controlar essa minha mania (ñ que vc tenha a inteligência abaixo da média, é a minha incapacidade de resumir msm...rsss...)! E outra pergunta: Vc gosta mais de H/G é? Pq se gosta, deve ter reparado que eles tiveram um caso no passado, não? Pois é... tem mt coisa ainda para ser revelada sobre isso... rsss... E não se preocupe, o Draco vai sofrer mt! rss... Brigada novamente e bilhões de bjs! PS: Como vc conseguiu ler minha fic toda de uma vez???? (Katys impressionada! Realmente impressionada!) E não desiste da minha fic não!!! Por favor!!!! Rsss... Bjs!   
  
**#Pekena Malfoy: **Oiiiiiii!!!!! Adorei vc!!!! Adorei msm!!!!!! Eu respondi sua pergunta p/ Raisa, vc recebeu!?!?!?!?! Vc é mt esperta!!!! Fiquei tão feliz com seu comentário, vc não tem idéia do qt!!!! Sobre o Malfoy, bem... vc vai descobrir com o tempo... Sobre seus elogios... aí minha nossa! MUITO OBRIGADA!!! Realmente qd eu lancei a Assassina de Aluguel, sabia que ou ela ia ser bem recebida, ou mt mal recebida, era 8 ou 80! Ainda bem que foi bem recebida! Tá certo que os primeiro caps. não são mt bons, mas bem, foram os primeiros caps. de qualquer fic que havia escrito. Foi o início do início! E fico mt feliz ao perceber que eu evoluir conforme fui escrevendo e fico mais feliz ao receber criticas boas... mas cá entre nós, eu fiquei definitivamente nas nuvens com seu último comentário! Era tudo que eu queria desde do começo!!!! Me diz (no caso a Raisa, que ela passa p/ mim ou por e-mail msm), como foi que vc tirou aquela conclusão? Fiquei curiosa!!! Eu fiquei tão feliz que acabei contando TUDO para Raisa! Acho que ela não gostou mt da idéia, mas ainda haverá as explicações, e elas são as melhores, além do mais, não podemos esquecer que a Virgínia É uma VILÃ. Rss... Espero que vc continue comentando, hein? Por favor!!! Vou adorar querer saber sobre suas descobertas!!! (Não sei se a Raisa te disse, mas vai um desafio baba: Quem era o pai? Se descobrir te dou um doce! Rss...)MUITO, MAS MUITO MESMO! UM SUPER MEGA GIGANTE OBRIGADA!!!!!!! OBRIGADA MESMO!!!!! Bilhões de bjks!   
  
**#PatyAnjinha-Malfoy: **(Adorei seu nick!) Oieeee!!! Quem te recomendou a fic? Em todo caso, AGRADEÇO a sua amiga e especialmente para VOCÊ! BRIGADA MSM por comentar, fiquei mt feliz! Sobre as seduções... hahaha... assim a Gina vira Mary Sue! Rsss... Mas não se preocupe que ela vai seduzir o Draco! Só que vai ser aos poucos, não quero nada impossível! E qual o nome da sua fic??? Me diz que eu leio! Bem, OBRIGADA de novo e continua comentando, hein?!?!? Mts bjs especialmente p/ vc (tô parecendo a Xuxa! rss... Beijinho beijinho e tchau tchau!! Rss...)!!!!   
  
**#Pichi:** Minha nossa!!!!!! Meu Pai de Siso!!! Vc não tem idéia de como fiquei feliz com seu comentário! Fiquei super honrada!! Já li várias fics suas, tô lendo agora Cruel Intentions... Mt boa fic!!! Gostei mt dela! Só não comentei pq não consigo do meu PC! Não me pergunte pq, pq eu não faço a menor idéia! Rss... Agora só uma pergunta: Cê sabe qd o 3v volta pro ar?!?! Tô morrendo de saudades do site!! Bom, agora vamos as explicações da falha: Não tem! Rss... Os três primeiros caps. estão um lixo! Nem eu consigo ler tudo!! Qd eu terminar a fic, tô pensando em restaurá-la e consertar esses erros de iniciante... E foi homenagens à alguns amigos sim! Cada um me lembra alguém, não fisicamente, mas o jeito msm! Tô tentando não cometer esses delisses (na verdade são cagadas mesmo!rsss...) nos últimos caps., mas sempre tem um erro aqui ou ali, é impossível! Pelo menos para mim... O que me consola é saber que eu evolui conforme fui escrevendo, e isso é melhor do que cap. perfeito... Gosto de escrever e gosto de receber críticas, podendo ser boas ou ruins, contanto que me façam melhorar! Por isso: MUITÍSSIMO OBRIGADA PELO COMENTÁRIO! Fiquei, como escrevi antes, mt honrada e feliz por saber que leu minha fic! E sobre terminar de lê-la, sem pressa... Contanto que comente depois (Magina! Eu não sou chantagista! Rss...)... Brigada de novo e bjs! 

**#Dark Angel Malfoy:** Oi!!!! OBRIGADA POR RESPONDER E COMENTAR! Eu já tava com saudades! Nunca mais comentou!! Rss... Eu não sou chantagista! Tá... só um pouquinho! Rss... Sobre sua fic, meu PC não consegue comentar, mas qd ele for para o conserto, acredito que volte... hummm... menos velho? Rss... Em todo caso, eu comecei a ler sua fic, mas não consegui terminar pq tive problemas pessoais mt sérios, então tive que ficar longe do PC por algum tempo... qd meu computador voltar do "hospital" e eu dar entrevistas sobre milagres(sério! Ele tá mt ruim!)... eu volto a ler todas as fics e comento aqui e, se der, lá tbm e faço propaganda! Mas pelo começo que eu li, ela tá mt legal! Apesar de ter que confessar que gosto mais de Encontros e Desencontros! Hehehe, eu tinha adorado tudo nela! Sobre sua amiga, bem, diz a ela que se ela desistir de algo que gosta, só pq alguém atrapalhou ou imitou, ela vai desistir de tudo na vida! A vida é um desafio e como qualquer desafio, ela tem seus problemas de percurso! Não vale a pena se importar com esse tipo de coisa! Além do mais, a imitação provou a ela que a fic tava mt melhor do que imaginava, afinal, as pessoas só imitam aquilo que admiram! É, as vezes eu sou esquisita msm... rsss... Diz que eu ainda tô esperando a atualização! E olha meu exemplo: Eu fui acusada de plagio no Potterish, qd nem plagiei! Só pq eu mandei os 2 cap. para lá e ficou parecendo que eu IA plagiar! Depois, a própria autora da fic que eu "plagiei" comentou minha fic! Ou seja, nem tudo é o que parece! Ah, outra, fiquei super interessada na fic G/OW! Me pareceu ser bem diferente! Qd posta? QUERO LÊ-LA! Só não posso prometer ler Hr/Severo... sou mt fiel ao Hr/R... mas eu tô sempre aberta para novos tipos de leitura, então acho que eu leio ela tbm! Qd postar me avisa, hein?!?!? Sobre comentar e te ajudar, bom: CONTINUA PELO AMOR DE MERLIN! (Katys tossindo p/ conseguir voz de novo) Então, foi o suficiente?? Não?! VAI!!! POR FAVOR!!!!!! (tossindo novamente) E agora?! Rsss... Eu avisei que era doidinha! Não leu sobre meu psiquiatra? E vc vai continuar dando meu remédio? Ele é mal, vc leu?! Então continua comentando!!!! Please!!! Ah, e quem são suas amigas? Pedem para elas comentarem! E me avisarem que são sua amiga!! Hein??? Bom, acho que já escrevi de mais... BRIGADA NOVAMENTE e Bjinhus p/ vc tbm!

**#Deb Flor:** Hello!!! MUITO BRIGADA!!!! Fico mt feliz em saber que vc tá gostando da minha fic querida!!!! Rsss... E que me tenha dado meu remédio!!! Eu realmente tava precisando!! Rss... Sobre a demora na atualização... bom... é que minha vida pessoal qd vai chegando o final do ano, costuma ficar, digamos, conturbada e eu não tenho tempo nem para respirar! Mas juro solenemente (já li isso em algum lugar... rss...) que não demorarei tanto p/ atualizar! Claro, eu preciso primeiro voltar com minha vida normal e com meu querido PC dentro do quarto em vez de estar sempre dando problema! Mas prometo tentar, certo!?!? E espero realmente poder saciar sua curiosidade sempre! Mas é claro que vc tbm vai ter que comentar sempre (Eu chantagista??? Que isso! São seus olhos! rss...)! OBRIGADA NOVAMENTE e milhões de bjs!   
**#Mabel:** Vc é má msm!!! Ptz, depois diz que não que me dar um susto?! Fiquei foi com medo dos seus super poderes!!!! SOCORRO!!! Rsss... OI! Tudo bem? OBRIGADA PELOS COMENTÁRIOS!! COMO SEMPRE, EU AMEI! Agora sobre eu betar (Katys colocando a armadura de ferro, blindada e com ar condicionado, é claro! Afinal, apesar de ser baiana, detesto calor. Nessas horas agradeço em morar em Sampa...) Eu não beto, mas please não me mate... pense no seguinte: Quem vai terminar a fic? Agora vamos as explicações (na verdade é só uma, mas blz): Se eu já demoro TUDO ISSO para atualizar, imagina para betar?! Vc vai morrer esperando... rsss... Sério msm, não dá, apesar de eu ter vontade... quem sabe qd eu terminar a fic? Hein? Sobre a Guerra... hehehe... nada a declarar... rss... E os poderes de Gina, bom, isso é falha de qualquer autor, fazer o personagem pelo menos um pouco Mary Sue, é humanamente impossível!! E olha que eu tentei! Rsss... Bom, em todo caso, continua me matando, digo, comentando, sim? Seus comentários são bem engraçado! E sobre eu ser beta... Vc tá escrevendo um fic? Se quiser alguma dica, estou aqui! Qualquer coisa pergunto p/ meus professores de Redação do colégio... E gostaria de lê-la, já publicou? OBRIGADA DE NOVO e mts bjs!!!   
**#GinnyMalfoy:** Oiiiiiii!!!!!! MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO POR COMENTAR!!!! E ainda bem que é "oi, de novo"! Espero que continue comentando sempre! Vou tentar postar o próximo cap. mais rápido, blz?! Sobre seu msn: Meu PC tá indo pro concerto, mas eu acredito que qd ele voltar (se voltar, é mais capaz de colocarem na TV por ser "o milagre" de tanto que ele tá durando! Rsss...) eu possa usar finalmente o msn, já que antes disso era impossível até verificar meu e-mail dele! Mas ocorreu tbm um problema: o seu é hotmail ou msn? Não saiu no comentário! E é claro que eu vou adorar ver vc "enchendo meu saco" sobre o cap. novo, assim eu acho que eu poste mais rápido! Ah, obrigada pelo elogio! Adoro saber que estou evoluindo! E sobre os finais deles... hehehe... era essa a intenção msm! Rsss... BRIGADA de novo e beijinhux e xauzin tbm! 

**#bella-riddle:** Oie!!! MUITO OBRIGADA POR COMENTAR!!!! Amei foi o SEU comentário, viu? Fico muito honrada por saber que minha ficzinha pebinha foi uma das melhores que vc já leu! MT OBRIGADA MESMO! Agora, uma pergunta: Como vc consegue reler ela sempre?!?!? Se nem eu tenho paciência! Realmente MAS MUITO MESMO OBRIGADA!!!!!!! Rsss... Continua comentando, hein?! Por favor, vai?! Ah, e já que vc reler ela, já descobriu quem é o Rafael? Já encontrou minhas dicas? Hehehe... a fic tá cheio delas! Obrigada novamente e bilhões de bjs mt especiais p/ vc!

**#Vampire Fairy:** Oiiiiiii!!!!! Tbm tô amando sua fic!!!!!!! Minha nossa! Eu adorei a história que vc criou! Mt interessante! Eu já tinha pensado em uma Gina comensal da morte, mas pensei em fazer ela se tornando uma, escrever o treinamento, o porque dela se tornar uma (falando nisso: Pq a sua se tornou?)... sabe, contar das amizades formadas... Tudo, na verdade...quem sabe eu faça e peça um socorro desesperado?! Nós até podemos fazer juntas... O que acha da idéia? É que eu gosto de explorar essa personagem justamente por causa disso... Dá p/ recria-la sempre! Justamente por ela não aparecer mt e pelas aparições no 5 livro... A propósito MUITO OBRIGADA pelo comentário! Eu gostei de vc ter comentado, principalmente de ter lido a nota que vc escreveu no terceiro cap. da sua fic! Rsss... Sobre a "minha Gina"... bom, a sua tbm tá mais sombria e adulta... Ah, e como sempre faço propaganda, então lá vai: 

**::::::::::LEIAM MANCHAS DE VERMELHO COM MINHAS ASAS RASGADAS::::::::::**

**Vale mt a pena msm! Tá mt boa!!!! Eu particularmente adorei, apesar do título ser "bem pequeno"...** **Rsss...**

Vai atualizar a fic qd? Qd meu PC permitir eu comento ela, blz? E vc, continua comentando minha fic?! Vaaaaiiii!!!! Poooor faaavoooorr! Rsss... Vou tá colocando o próximo cap. assim que eu puder, tá? OBRIGADA de novo e bjs p/ ti tbm!

**#Mariana:** Oiiiii!!! Helloooo!! MUITO OBRIGADA!!!!!! Simplesmente adorei seu comentário!!!! MUIOT OBRIGADA DE NOVO! Rsss... Tá, já me acalmei! MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO MESMO MESMO! Já parei, já parei! Rss... Obrigada pelos elogios! É, eu adoro a Gina assim! E REALMENTE o Draco dispensa comentários! E sim sim sim: D&G 4ever! Conhece o Portal Draco e Gina? É mt bom! Minha fic tbm tá lá! Mt emoção! Rsss... Ah, e eu tô doida p/ saber o que VC tá achando, por isso PELO AMOR DE MERLIN, continua comentando!!!!! Pooor favoooor!! Rss... Bilhões de bjs p/ vc.   
**#Kau:** Oie!!! BRIGADONA! MT OBRIGADA MESMO! Meu contentamento, qd li seu comentário, deve ter sido o dobro do seu ao ver a "minha nova Gina". Fiquei mt feliz mesmo! Muito obrigada! Só uma pergunta: Quais são as outras fics que tem a Gina diferente? Gostaria de lê-las! Só gosto de fic assim tbm! Mt melhor, não?! Mts beijinhos p/ vc tbm! PS: Pode deixar que eu vou continuar a escrevendo, promessa! 

**#Pequena Kah:** Você acha que tem muito apelo? Gostou desse? Rsss... Gosto de escrever eles. É divertido! Principalmente quando alguém tem piedade de mim e comenta! Assim COMO VOCÊ! MUITO, MAS MUITO MESMO, OBRIGADA!!! Só uma coisa: Você tá parecendo uma amiga minha que leu TODAS as minha fics em uma só noite! Ou então eu, quando li as Faces da Moeda, claro que ficar até as 4:30 lendo algo, para alguém que tem insônia como eu, é melhor do que não ficar fazendo nada, mas mesmo assim...! (Já leu essa fic? Eu achei que foi a melhor que já li em toda a minha vida! Ela, as da Lain Lang, Nani Potter e as da Biba Akizuki são as melhores) Mas eu fiquei me sentindo culpada por vc, sabe... Faz mais isso não... Apesar de Ter que confessar que fiquei muito honrada com o que você fez (Katys sem graça)! Então, muito obrigada mesmo mesmo mesmo! Continua comentando? Poooor faaavoooooooor !!!!!!!!!!! Rsss... Muitos bjs especiais p/ vc!

**#Miaka:** Hello!!!! BRIGADONA por comentar!!!! Adorei!!!!!! E o Harry e o sexy Draco (adorei o "sexy Draco"! Mt engraçado!)vão começar a notar com o tempo sobre Eduard, mas quem vai imaginar que seu próprio chefe era um comensal da morte? Só o tempo mesmo para mostrar isso! E além do mais, não se esqueça que o Eduard é um ótimo mentiroso e ator... Sobre o passado de Gina, só uma dica, vai ficar cada vez mais "podre"... hehehe... ela é uma vilã, tá lembrada??? Mas uma vilã com um grande trauma! Em todo caso: MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO pelo comentário! E continua comentado, vai?!?!? Bjs!

**#Anaisa:** Oie para vc tbm!!! Obrigada por ler sua fic? Nada, ela tá maravilhosa! Para mim foi até uma honra! Sobre comentar... desculpa msm, é que eu, na verdade a porcaria do meu PC, não consegue comentar aqui! Ele tá indo p/ o conserto, mas pq vc não posta no EdwigesHomePage ou no Potterish? Os sites tbm são mt bons! E neles eu posso comentar!!! Prometo que neles eu comento todo santo cap., blz? Mas isso é claro se vc comentar sempre a minha fic (Interesseira EU?!?! Magina!)! rsss... E o Eduard... hehehe... ele é um sacana, não? Mas um sacana que eu criei mt sexy... hahaha... E quem é RAFAEL???? Hahaha, cê acha que eu vou responder? Nem sobre tortura!!!! Rsss... E como fica o final surpreendente da fic (não tem um final desse tipo, mas de ilusões tbm se vive...)???? Em todo caso, uma pessoa descobriu quem é Rafael, fiquei tão feliz!!! Espero que consiga identificar as dicas que tem nesse cap. ... Boa sorte! Ptz! Esqueci de fazer a coisa mais importante: SUPER MEGA OBRIGADA POR COMENTAR!!!! Brigada mesmo!!! Milhões de bjs para ti tbm! 

**#Naila: **Que bom que vc é boazinha e percebeu meu desespero!!!!! Rsss... Liga não, eu costumo ser "muuuito normal", reparou, não? Ah sim!!! MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO MESMO MESMO!!!!! E o tema (Katys se achando), aí obrigada... (bochechas rosadas). Mas vamos ser sincera, ainda tem muuuita coisa para melhora, né? E é por isso que peço que NÃO PARA DE COMENTAR!!!! Eu preciso saber se estou melhorando ou piorando (que é o mais possível)!!! E postar rapidamente os caps. ... Bom, vou tentar, tudo bem? Olha só, eu escrevi que vou tentar, já é um milagre isso... rsss... OBRIGADA NOVAMENTE e bjux de mim p/ ti!!!!

#Sarah Brington: MUITO OBRIGADA POR COMENTAR! Adorei! Fico mt feliz em saber que vc tá gostando da minha fic! Mt mt mesmo! Continua comentando, por favor! Hein? Vai!!!! Rss... Mas agora, vamos a outro assunto, já que eu sou mt folgada (rss...): Vc é beta do Harryoteca? Olha, eu acho vou aceitar sim ter vc como minha beta! Sério! Mas não vai poder ser agora... vou mandar meu PC p/ o conserto (eu não consigo entrar em alguns sites. Nem ver meu e-mail e msn!) e qd ele voltar "menos podre" eu te mando um e-mail... combinado? Só preciso saber qt tempo vc demora para betar... fora isso e se o convite tiver de pé (se quiser não betar mais minha fic, tudo bem, não fico ofendida nem nada!): Eu aceito! Rss... Ah, mas aí vc betaria apartir do cap. 11, pq o 10 eu já mandei p/ o EdwigesHomePage (www ponto edwigeshomepage ponto com /fanfiction) se quiser ler esse cap. p/ depois me responder, por mim tudo bem! OBRIGADA PELA PROPOSTA E PELO COMENTÁRIO! Beijookas e bye bye p/ vc tbm! **#BiaMalfoy84:** Oi, oi, oi!!!! Rsss... Que bom saber que vc tá gostando!!! Melhor ainda é saber que vc tá comentando ;-P! rsss... Vai continuar comentando? Diz que sim, please!!!!!!! Agora só uma coisinha: O 3v voltou? Pq eu só vi o fórum... E claro: MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!! Adorei o comentário, muito OBRIGADA!!! E mts bjs sonserinos p/ vc tbm! PS: Fica de olho na atualização do ED! Vai saber o pq...   
**#Sarah-Lupin-Black: **Oie! BRIGADÃO pelo comentário!!!! Adorei ele! Sobre a Minerva... é, ela tá no esquema... rsss...! Agora sobre a demora p/ postar o cap., sinto muito mesmo! É que minha vida anda meio complicadinha e não tô conseguindo arranjar tempo, e quando tenho, tô tão preocupada que computador é a última coisa que eu quero... Mas vou tá tentando atualizar mias rápido, tudo bem?!?! Vc me perdoa?!?! Rss... Espero que vc continue comentando, hein?! Por favor, vai!!!! MUITO, MAS MUITO OBRIGADA! E xau e bjs!!!   
**#Kika Felton-87: **Oiiiiiiii!!!!!!! MUITO OBRIGADA PELO COMENTÁRIO!!!!! E vc não é chata!!! Eu só reparei o erro depois que vc comentou (MT OBRIGADA MESMO!)! o site é www ponto edwigeshomepage ponto com /fanfiction, mas eu preciso atualizar lá tbm e o próximo cap. eu estarei mandando até o começo de semana, o único problema é que lá demora em torno de uns três dias para o cap. novo aparecer..., em todo caso, espero que comente lá tbm! Fico feliz em saber que está gostando da minha fic, fico mt feliz mesmo! OBRIGADA DE NOVO e mts bjxs para ti tbm! 


	10. Almas Mortas

_Capítulo X: Almas Mortas..._

**Nota da Autora:** _Eu queria fazer hoje um agradecimento muito especial: Queria agradecer a Thaís por permitir publicar aqui um de seu poemas fantásticos (Almas Mortas). E agradecer também a ela, por ser um amiga e tanto. Você é uma das razões por eu continuar aqui! Firme e forte! Como você mesma escreveu em uma carta para mim (aquela que a velha peruqueira mandou a gente escrever em Espanhol):_

"**_Os melhores amigos são para sempre... nem o vento, nem o mar irá levar..."_**

_Obrigada por ser minha amiga! Obrigada por tudo! Thatha te adoro! E morro de saudades sua e do pessoal! Bj pra todo mundo em Sampa!_

**Queria também homenagear nesse cap. a você, Mila Potter Evans e a BiaMalfoy84 (Eu mudei "um pouco" a cor das roupas de Virgínia pensando em vcs! E, olha... Isso foi um sacrifício!).**

Agora a parte importante... as desculpas pela demora de qt tempo? Mais de 6 meses? Que absurdo! Não, eu não desisti da fic, nem resolvi ser cruel com vcs! É que simplesmente não deu! Primeiro, meu lindo PC quebrou e só tive um agora (outro, o anterior, tadinho, foi aposentado!). Depois, achei que ia me mudar e apenas mudei de colégio... Meu problemas surgiram com um vendaval louco! Sabe quando tudo acontece? Mas tudo mesmo! Aconteceu pior na minha vida... Fiquei mal e não tive condições de escrever, além de não ter PC pra escrever e mandar! Agora, pela Segunda vez em 6 meses, mudei de escola e dessa vez, também de estado! Tô na Bahia, ou melhor, voltei depois de 5 anos e meio para minha terra natal! Estou começando da estaca zero minha vida! Mas, mesmo assim, sinto-me envergonhada pelo que fiz! Não pretendia, muito menos queria fazer isso! Longe de mim, já que adoro escrever essa fic e amo mais ainda as pessoas que a lêem e comentam! Respeito muito vcs por ter feito de propósito! Mil desculpas! Prometo tentar fazer com que isso nunca mais ocorra!

**#Dica do cap.:** É uma nova área de propaganda! Vou começar ela na próxima atualização! Aspessoas que pediram para ler suas fics, me perdoem... vou tá tentando ler uma de cada vez...

Agora queria agradecer a vocês pelos comentários: Como sempre AMEI TODOS eles! Muito obrigada mesmo! Isso me animou muito em momentos que precisei ser animada! MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO!

Ah! E dois avisos: **O primeiro é que vou tá agradecendo as pessoas que passaram e-mail pelo e-mail mesmo! E os agradecimentos dessa vez estão um pouco mais curtos, já que não podei me estender demais... A partir do próximo cap. vcs podem comentar e mandarem o e-mail? Assim respondo no mesmo dia que eu ler e faço isso com mais calma! Os agradecimentos serão em um "próximo cap.", talvez demore um pouco...**

E o segundo é que esse capítulo está extremamente dramático! Sabe novela mexicana? Pois é, tá mil vezes pior! Rsss... Claro que não tá tão profundo, porque tenho problemas em escrever esse tipo de coisa, então me perdoem de novo!...

Só que o mais importante é que o cap. tá cheio de dicas, assim como o capítulo anterior, sobre quem é o Rafael... Por isso, prestem atenção na hora de ler, porque algumas pessoas já descobriram, então vocês também são capazes, hein? ;-) Quero ver todo mundo dando seus palpites, porque quando eu revelar tudo, vou homenagear as pessoas que descobriram sobre o Rafael e consequentemente sobre o mês do desaparecimento de Virgínia, mas chega de enrolação! Já escrevi de mais, para um capítulo que demorou tanto! **_AH! Quem quiser falar comigo por msn, conseguir, depois de uma dura guerra e sei lá quantas vezes no meu PC instalá-lo \o, mas será o mesmo do meu e-mail: katyskk hotmail ponto com (coloquei assim, para aparecer). Mas pessoal... se identifica por favor pelo nick! É que assim eu vou saber direitinho com quem vou estar falando! Hehehe... Blz?_**

Mas agora só tenho uma coisa a escrever: **BOM APETITE! E saboreiem com moderação e atenção!** Rss...

"_Na verdade é difícil falar de mim mesma... É difícil, quase impossível . Perco-me nas palavras. Digo o que não devo. No final, não falo quem sou nem para mim mesma. Sou complicada, e sabe... gosto disso... _

_Percebo então, que sou mais frágil e vulnerável do que quero admitir... Sou, infelizmente, um ser humano..." _

- Obrigada David, o jantar foi maravilhoso.- disse Virgínia sorrindo para ele.

Eles haviam acabado de chegar do jantar, e Virgínia estava na porta do quarto do hotel, se despedindo de Davi sorridente.

- Não foi nada- disse ele com os olhos incrivelmente negros num brilho de preocupação.

- O que foi?- perguntou ela.

- Sobre o que conversamos Gina... sabe, sobre o Rafael...- dizia David com cuidado, sabia que isso atormentava muito Virgínia.

- Não se preocupe, ficarei bem.- desse ela sorrindo fraco- Agora, acho melhor eu ir indo me deitar, estou morrendo de sono.

- Claro... tudo bem.- disse ele beijando a bochecha rosada de Virgínia- E Gi... qualquer coisa, você sabe que pode contar comigo, não sabe?- perguntou ele muito preocupado.

- Eu sei David, mas não se preocupe, vou ficar bem. Foi só uma conversa.- disse ela antes de sorrir novamente e dizer, já fechando a porta do quarto do hotel- Boa noite.

- Boa noite Gina!- falou ele indo em direção a um porta próxima a de Virgínia, com seus cabelos loiros balançando levemente.

O jantar com David havia sido incrível. Já fazia muito tempo que não saía só os dois sozinhos. E Virgínia não pode negar que David era uma excelente companhia. Era engraçado e muito agradável. Virgínia se divertira muito no jantar. Menos, é claro, na parte que ele tocara no assunto "Rafael"... Isso a deixou um pouco sem chão e perdida. Detestava falar sobre isso com alguém.

Mas não estava com vontade de começar uma guerra de sentimentos agora, então tentando apagar os pensamentos e sentimentos perturbadores, balançou a cabeça e olhou novamente para a porta, agora fechada e acabou sorrindo divertida, lembrando de como havia saído com David do Ministério...

**Flashback**

- Oi Vi. Estava com saudades.

Depois de David beija-la na bochecha, enlaçou a sua mão na de Virgínia carinhosamente. Ela apenas sorriu e disse amável, dando inveja nos três homens que antes ela conversara. Eles tentaram, mas não conseguiram nem metade que David conseguira naquele instante, e isso deixou eles com ciúmes e inveja.

- David!- exclamou Virgínia virando-se e ficando frente a frente com ele, que a olhava intensamente- Também estava com saudades!- disse antes de abraça-lo, sentido assim, os músculos definidos do amigo.

Depois do abraço, ela mesma fez o mesmo gesto que ele fizera antes, enlaçando sua mão na dele, com carinho.

- E então, não me apresenta aos seus amigos?- perguntou ele descontraído, mas com os olhos brilhando levemente de raiva ao avistarem Eduard.

- Claro! Bom, esse aqui é Draco Malfoy.- disse ela apontando para Draco que mantinha uma expressão educadamente curiosa e os olhos estreitados em direção as mãos entrelaçadas.

- Muito prazer Malfoy.- disse David o cumprimentando com a cabeça.

- Prazer.- respondeu ele indiferente.

- E esses aqui são Harry Potter e Eduard Dion.- disse ela sorrindo genuinamente, mas como sempre, um sorriso que não chegava aos olhos.

- Muito prazer.- disse Harry apertando fortemente as mãos do seu "rival".

- Prazer, senhor?- perguntou Eduard o encarando.

- David Whitmont.- respondeu ele educadamente.

Virgínia olhou para David, que encarava Eduard sorrindo, como se não o conhecesse e Eduard o olhava um pouco assustado, talvez tentando desvendar a sensação de já conhece-lo. E Harry e Draco? Bom, eles olhavam tudo um pouco confusos e curiosos.

Ela respirou profundamente, tentando puxar de algum lugar dentro de si mesma, paz e calma. Bem, calma ela conseguiu, mas paz... Paz era algo que acreditava que nunca conseguiria. Paz era apenas um sonho...

Respirou e sorriu novamente e depois disse, olhando para David de maneira carinhosa. Mas esse olhar não foi percebido por ela e sim por Draco, que nada disse, apenas estreitou ainda mais os olhos:

- Vamos David, estou com fome.

- Ah sim...- exclamou ele voltando a realidade e olhando para Virgínia da mesma maneira que essa o olhou, só que com mais ardor e paixão- Vamos! Claro!- virou-se novamente para os três homens a sua frente e disse "alegremente"- Bom, foi um prazer conhece-los e espero que outro dia, quem sabe, possamos conversar. Mas preciso levar uma esfomeada para jantar.

- Ei, eu não sou esfomeada!- disse Virgínia rindo, como sempre fazia quando estava perto dele.

- Ah não é?- perguntou ele cético.

- Talvez um pouquinho, quem sabe!- disse ela divertida enquanto ele passava os braços em volta de sua cintura, fincando atrás dessa e dizendo em seu pé de ouvido de maneira divertida, fazendo Virgínia se perguntar novamente quanto tempo iria suportar aquele homem sexy sem tirar nem um "lasquinha" dele.

- Vamos então Vi, antes que você coma o pé da mesa.

- Olha o respeito senhor Whitmont!- começou ela sorrindo- Eu tenho bom gosto, não comeria o pé da mesa, comeria a porta do escritório da ministra, que é simplesmente magnifica!- completou ela rindo, fazendo David rir ainda mais. Depois virou-se para Eduard que olhava a cena descrente e disse da maneira mais simpática que pôde- Foi um prazer conhece-lo senhor Dion, espero que possamos nos encontrar em breve.- terminou ela com o seu olhar brilhando em fúria e malícia contida.

- Espero o mesmo, srta. Weasley.- respondeu ele ainda confuso com tudo, mas com seu ar arrogante.

- E Harry e Malfoy, aqueles programas estão confirmados mesmo?- perguntou ela sorrindo, referindo-se ao almoço do dia seguinte com Draco e ao jantar com Harry.

- Claro! Tá confirmado sim Gina.- respondeu Harry sorrindo.

- É... tá confirmado o almoço amanhã.- disse Draco arrogante e fingindo desinteresse.

- Ótimo!- exclamou ela sorrindo ainda mais e olhando para David continuou- Vamos David!

- Bom, tchau, foi um prazer conhece-los.- dizia David já andando com Virgínia até a porta do departamento.

Antes de passar por completo pela porta, Virgínia virou-se sorrindo para o "trio". Sorriu de uma maneira que Harry reconheceu ser a maneira que a verdadeira Gina sorria. Um sorriso único... Ainda sorrindo disse animada:

- Até mais rapazes! E foi um prazer imenso conhece-lo senhor Eduard Dion!- falou ironizando o nome de Eduard.

O jantar com David foi muito divertido. Ele sempre a fazia rir com suas piadas e conversas animadas. E ele sempre se encantava com a misteriosa Circe...

**Fim do Flashback**

Sorriu mais uma vez e balançou a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos. David era apenas um colega de trabalho. Nada mais que isso.

"_Claro que é um colega lindo, mas é um colega de trabalho e no máximo, um amigo... Um amigo de quase 1,90, forte, de cabelos loiro escuro entrando em contraste com os olhos incrivelmente negros dele. É... David é um amigo e tanto..."_, pensou sarcástica Virgínia com um sorriso maroto no lábios e rindo logo depois com esses pensamentos. Balançando novamente a cabeça andou até a grande porta de vidro que ficava em sua suíte e a abriu, permitindo assim que o vento da noite adentrasse em seu quarto.

Foi até a sacada e sentou-se em uma cadeira que havia lá, sem se importar com os papeis que começaram a se espalhar em seu quarto. Percebendo que a conversa a havia deixado mais emotiva que o normal, e sem mais conseguir se controlar, começou a ter pensamentos que sabia que sempre a levava ao choro... Teve raiva de David naquele momento.

Olhou a paisagem tentando se controlar, mas acabou se emocionando ao perceber que estava tão perto de sua família e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Ela e seus entes queridos se separaram antes mesmo dela desaparecer, mas depois de receber a notícia que temia e ao mesmo tempo ansiava com felicidade. Era incrível como aquela notícia que recebera anos atrás afetara para sempre sua vida. De como a mudara.

A mudara na forma de pensar, de agir e até mesmo de amar... A mudara para sempre... A notícia que infelizmente só Dumbledore, agora já morto, McGonagall e a, enfermeira e amiga, Susan sabiam... Nem sequer Harry e sua família souberam, e talvez nunca soubessem... Para que? Para sofrerem como sofrera na época? Não, eles não mereciam tal sentimento... Era melhor deixar tudo como estava...

Ela não sabia ao certo, por que as lembranças do passados estavam voltando naquele momento, mas era mais forte que ela. Pensou então, que provavelmente a conversa com David sobre Rafael, a emocionara mais do que queria admitir...

Olhou para o céu muito estrelado e sorriu. Um sorriso triste, junto com um longo suspiro... Quem sabe Rafael não estava junto com os anjos no céu? Era uma crença trouxa... Mas a única crença religiosa que queria acreditar... E murmurando baixo, como um canto melancólico permitiu que a primeira lágrima de muitas saíssem de sua alma. De maneira pura e única...

- Rafael...

Depois de alguns minutos, Virgínia levantou-se da cadeira e andou até seu quarto.

Ao entrar, percebeu a bagunça que este se encontrava. Suspirou cansada e enxugou inutilmente as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Começou então a arrumar papel por papel, até que encontrou um papel um pouco velho e rasgado. Um papel que a muito tempo não via e um poema nele que a muito tempo não lia: Almas Mortas...

_Passos,_

_Vagando pelo escuro_

_condenadas ao destino de estar nesse mundo_

_com suas vestes negras_

_Sem cor, sem vida_

_Sem uma história de amor_

_ou ao menos de dor_

_Resto do nada_

_Rascunho de Deus_

_Almas sem rumo_

_vagando pela Terra_

_Andando entre almas_

_que nasceram belas_

_com vida e amor_

_uma razão para existir com o privilégio de chorar_

_e ter alguém para sorrir_

_Almas mortas cheio de ódio_

_De magoa e rancor_

_Ódio da vida que nunca se viu_

_e do vazio que o coração sangrando_

_sempre sentiu_

_Sofrendo com dor,_

_Dizendo com lágrimas_

_o que a boca calou_

_Chorando sozinha_

_a profunda agonia_

_de ser_

_uma alma morta_

_condenada à estar viva_

No rodapé da folha se lia o nome da autora: Virgínia Weasley, em meio a grandes manchas causadas por lágrimas que derramara enquanto escrevia o poema a anos atrás.

Ela enquanto lia o poema desabava no chão, agora sem qualquer controle de seus sentimentos e lembranças.

Se sentiu desesperada, como nunca sentiu. Se sentiu aprisionada pela sua própria lembrança e fracasso. Se sentiu traída pelos seus próprios sentimentos... pelo seu próprio passado...

Chorava como chorou quando viu Lúcio matando Rafael e na noite seguinte, quando escreveu esse poema, depois de uma tentativa frustada de suicídio.

Quem a visse naquele estado, deitada no chão em posição fetal, com certeza choraria junto com ela. Suas lágrimas e soluços demostravam tanto sofrimento, que qualquer ser vivo, perderia a alegria ao ver um choro tão desesperado. Chegaria a ser angustiante de se ouvir e ver. Mas não tão angustiante como o sentimento que tomava mais uma vez conta de Virgínia: Sofrimento, puro e cruel.

O sofrimento certa vez na vida dela havia a dominado, assim como fazia agora. Virgínia era uma mulher infeliz, mas o sofrimento mais dilacerante e enlouquecedor ela só sentira um vez na vida: Quando viu Lúcio matando Rafael na sua frente e ela não pode fazer nada. Quando ela falhou na proteção do ser mais puro que existia na Terra. Na única criatura que Virgínia conseguira amar com toda sua força, com toda sua alma. Naquele momento ela conheceu o inferno. E ele, o inferno, era seu próprio sofrimento.

Na época, o sofrimento fora tão intenso que ela acabou chegando no limite da sanidade, e acabou tentado se matar. Mas não conseguira, e assim continuou viva... A fazendo se odiar ainda mais, já que nem para tirar a sua própria vida era capaz...

Agora, anos depois da morte de Rafael, Virgínia se sentia da mesma maneira que se sentira na época... Se sentia sozinha e fracassada. Desejou ver uma luz, ou algo que a tirasse daquele sofrimento...

Sua mente estava a mil, sua mente fervilhava de tal maneira, que começou a sentir dor de cabeça. Levantou e andou em direção a sacada novamente.

Enquanto andava, sentia seu coração apertado, até o ar se tornara escasso e venenoso. Seus soluços traziam a ela ainda mais desespero e angustia. Mas acima de tudo sofria por ainda sofrer.

Olhou para frente e viu a sacada e o muro baixo que a cercava. Andou até lá e encostou-se nela. Não cometeria o mesmo erro de antes, tentando se matar. Não, até depois de matar Eduard e Lúcio. Mas em momentos como esses, que perdia total controle, gostava de ficar em um local alto e olhar para o céu. Não sabia porque, mas ele lhe trazia paz.

Olhou mais uma vez para o céu e avistou a lua cheia. Naquela noite em especial, ela estava muito brilhante. E as estrelas, se possível, ainda mais, transformando o céu em uma pintura inesquecível. Sem dúvida, os maiores pintores que já existiram, sentiriam inveja da obra de arte que a natureza estava proporcionando naquela noite.

Respirou fundo, tentando em vão conter as lágrimas e os soluços. Mas tentando acima de tudo conter seu desespero. Buscando mais uma vez, do céu, a paz.

Era engraçado ver os bruxos e até mesmo trouxas discutindo sobre paz mundial, se não eram capazes nem de conseguir paz interior. Ela achava o ser humano tão ignorante, se achava tão ignorante... Eram ignorantes por pensarem em algo tão grande, esquecendo assim, de começar do início, ou seja, por si mesmos. Era tão fácil discutir sobre a paz mundial, era mais fácil, porque era mundial, não individual...

Respirou fundo, desistindo de tentar saber quantas vezes fizera isso naquela noite, sentou-se no chão, encostando na grade da mureta e continuando a chorar...

Chorou pelo que pareceram horas, até que dois braços fortes a abraçaram de maneira protetora, deixando que ela escutasse o coração dele, que agora batia descompassado. Olhou então, para os olhos preocupados e angustiados de David, que apenas perguntou com a voz fraca:

- O que aconteceu Virgínia?

Virgínia apenas chorou mais em resposta, o abraçando forte, pedindo com o gesto, proteção. David, com o ato ficou ainda mais preocupado.

Sua vida, para ela, estava se tornando cada vez mais insuportável. A cada segundo que passava viva a trazia mais lembrança e desespero. Pensava em uma maneira de parar de sentir tudo que sentia, mas nada conseguia achar. Sabia que estava morta emocionalmente, e naquele momento, precisava mais do que nunca da proteção de um amigo.

Ouviu certa vez um ditado: "O que não tem remédio, remediado está" e perguntava-se se era verdade? Porque se era, qual era a cura para a dor da alma? E se não havia, então o que se fazia com ela? Era difícil as vezes conviver com certos sentimentos, mas para ela era impossível viver, ou melhor, sobreviver com sofrimento... Percebera então que o sofrimento não era mais um defeito da sua alma, não era mais um sentimento... era uma característica sua... E isso a fazia sofrer ainda mais...

Sentia seu coração apertado, sentia como se não pertencesse a esse mundo... se sentia cada vez mais perdida... perdida dentro do seu próprio desespero... Sentia-se encurralada pelas suas lembranças como jamais qualquer ser humano havia se sentido... Para ela, estava tudo acabado... E no fim, sofria ainda mais por saber que ainda sofria. Que era fraca. Que era infelizmente um ser humano.

David percebendo que Virgínia nada iria falar, a carregou no colo e levo-a para a cama de casal espaçosa que havia no quarto dela. A deitou suavemente e sentou-se ao seu lado, colocando a cabeça dela em seu colo e passando a mãos pelos cabelos ruivos de Virgínia, tentando consolá-la, lembrando-se o porque de voltar para o quarto dela...

**Flashback**

Depois que ele havia se despedido de Virgínia, sentiu algo estranho dentro dele. Uma angustia que não conseguia explicar. Recordou-se então de uma breve conversa que tivera com Ryam, enquanto ele ia para o hotel, para depois ir buscar Virgínia no ministério.

"_- O que quer dizer com mais sensível?- perguntou ele interessado._

_- David, acorda!- exclamou Ryam- Depois de quase oito anos ela volta para Londres, certo?- perguntou ele._

_- Tá, e daí?_

_- Primeiro: Foi aqui em Londres que aconteceu tudo. Foi aqui que ela e o Rafael foram capturados pelo Malfoy. Foi aqui que o Rafael morreu na frente dela e ela nada pode fazer. É aqui que o assassino dele está preso: Em Azkaban. E segundo: Ela tá indo reencontrar o grande amor da vida dela e tá indo se vingar dele. Mas o mais importante: Ela terá que conviver com a família, sabendo que mentiu para esta, e você sabe, que para Virgínia, a família e os amigos são a coisa mais importantes na vida. Como você acha que ela está se sentindo?- perguntou por fim, Ryam extremamente sério, para um David preocupado."_

Ele olhou ao seu redor com os olhos esbugalhados e depois sem nada pensar, saiu correndo de seu quarto em direção ao de Virgínia.

Por sorte ou por obra do destino, a porta do quarto dela estava aberta. Depois de procura-la em todos os cantos do quarto, a avistou sentada no chão da sacada, completamente desesperada.

Correu em sua direção e a abraçou, tentando protegê-la, sem nem saber do que. Se sentia culpado por trazer aquelas lembrança a ela. Nunca tivera tanto remorso e tristeza, por ver alguém naquele estado. Virgínia era sem dúvida muito importante na sua vida... Mas naquele momento, isso não importava muito.

Depois de abraça-la, ele ouviu finalmente com clareza seu choro. Teve vontade de acompanha-la de tão triste era a cena. Ver Virgínia chorando daquela maneira o deixara sem chão, então simplesmente a levou até sua cama e começou a consolá-la da maneira mais carinhosa e protetora que pôde.

Se perguntava como alguém que parece tão forte, demostrar tão desprotegida. Ele se lembrava que em todos esses oito anos de convivência, Virgínia nunca sofrera tanto como agora demostrava. Sabia que a conversa que tiveram, a deixara fragilizada, mas não seria para tanto. Desconfiou que havia algo mais, algo que a fez lembrar de tudo com mais força, do que uma simples conversa.

**Fim do Flashback**

Acabaram, por fim, adormecendo naquela posição... Sem dúvida, aquele dia havia sido muito confuso para Virgínia e David.

David acordou com uma leve dormência nas pernas, causada pelo peso de Virgínia e por assim ficar a noite inteira. Olhou para a amiga, que dormia agora como um anjo. Respirava calmamente e tinha um quase imperceptível sorriso cortando os lábios, o que mostrou a ele que ela estava sonhando com algo agradável, apesar da noite anterior.

Olhou para seu relógio de pulso e constatou que era um pouco mais de 9 horas da manhã. E antes de levantar cuidadosamente, deu um leve beijo na bochecha de Virgínia, de uma maneira tão carinhosa e delicada que o chegou a surpreender.

A cobriu com o lençol e saiu do quarto silenciosamente.

Pouco depois de David sair, Virgínia acordou. Se sentou calmamente na cama e olhou ao seu redor, procurando o amigo. Quando percebeu que ele havia saído, saiu do quarto e foi ao banheiro.

Quando voltou para o quarto, estava apenas com a toalha a enrolando. Sentindo assim, o frio que estava naquele dia. Foi ao guarda-roupa e decidiu não usar preto. Achou que estava na hora de usar coisas mais leves, já que a cor não estava lhe ajudando em nada em superar a dor do passado.

Olhou para suas roupas e acabou rindo. Só tinha roupas pretas. Enquanto procurava algo, pensava seriamente em ir as compras logo depois do almoço com Draco Malfoy. Achou no fim, uma saia justa e comprida azul, uma blusa não muito decotada também azul, só que mais clara e um sobretudo branco, com a gola de imitação de pele, afinal, ela era assassina de pessoas, não de animais. Se vestiu e depois se maquiou com uma sombra que a muito tempo não usava: sombra branca.

Arrumou finalmente os papeis da noite anterior, decidindo guardar o poema em um local mais apropriado: seu cofre. Já ia descer para tomar café da manhã, quando David entrou em seu quarto já arrumado. Trouxe consigo um funcionário do hotel que carregava um café da manhã reforçado. Depois do funcionário arrumar tudo na mesa do quarto de Virgínia e se retirar, David sorriu divertido e disse:

- Minha nossa, acho que aconteceram dois milagres hoje.

- Que milagres seriam esses?- perguntou ela enquanto se servia, já sentado à mesa.

- Você usando roupas claras.- começou ele indo em sua direção e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha, para depois de acompanha-la no café- E claro, acordando cedo!- terminou ele rindo da indignação da amiga.

- Mais que absurdo! Eu sempre acordo de acordo com o horário que dormir no dia anterior.- tentou ela se explicar, controlando o riso.

- Então essa é a desculpa para você acordar depois do meio dia. Sabia não.- debochou ele.

- Hahaha, tá tão engraçado hoje!- disse ela sorrindo.

- Obrigado querida.- respondeu ele a provocação ironicamente.

- Foi um prazer.- respondeu ela sorrindo genuinamente.

David, ao vendo-a sorrir, perguntou-se como alguém podia se recuperar tão bem de uma noite como a anterior. Claro que ele não sabia que Virgínia estava apenas fingindo e fugindo da situação. Afinal, não existe melhor maneira de não sentir algo, do que fugindo e fingindo para si mesma que está recuperada? Para Virgínia, naquele momento, encarar os problemas de frente, não era a melhor solução... Então, preferiu esquecer por tempo indeterminado a coragem de um grifinório.

Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, ela se pronunciou de novo:

- Hoje eu vou comprar roupas mais claras.

- Fico feliz em saber que vai parar com a mania de se vestir de preto.- respondeu ele sorrindo.

- Não era mania.- disse ela simplesmente.

- Era o que então?

- Era... Deixa para lá, não quero falar sobre isso.- falou desviando o olhar.

- Me desculpa por ontem Virgínia.- começou ele envergonhado- Juro que não era minha intenção lhe fazer chorar. Eu não pensei que...

- David,- chamou ela sorrindo fracamente- Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu ontem, tá? E não foi sua culpa.- terminou ela mostrando que não queria ser contestada.

- Tudo bem Gi.- respondeu ele sorrindo. Finalmente Virgínia havia voltado a ser como era antes: Autoritária, forte e mentirosa consigo mesma.

- Ótimo! Agora me passe por favor esse suco.- pediu com seu costumeiro sorriso.

Depois de tomar café da manhã, Virgínia mandou uma coruja para passar o restaurante e a hora que Draco deveria encontrá-la. Pouco depois, reuniu Erik, Catherine, David, Ryam e Ammy para conversarem sobre a senhora misteriosa que dava aula de Poções em Hogwarts.

- Então Erik e Catherine? Notícias da tal Rosa Braga?- perguntou Virgínia enquanto bebia vinho tranqüilamente.

- Temos sim, Vi.- começou Erik incerto- Mas não muito boas.

- O que houve?- perguntou novamente Virgínia, enquanto colocava a taça de vinho sobre a mesa.

- Rosa Braga mudou de nome. Ela é na verdade a Isabelle, a esposa de Jonatha, que depois de sua morte, foi protegida pelo ministério. Até mudou de aparência. Veja.- dizia Catherine estendendo uma foto para uma estática Virgínia.

"_Como é possível uma coisa dessa? Será que tudo está conspirando contra mim ultimamente, é? Eu sei que eu mato por dinheiro e sei que isso é errado, mas não tem um castigo menos ruim para mim não, Merlin?"_, pensava Virgínia enquanto tentava manter a calma.

Virgínia pegou a foto e olhou agora para um linda mulher vestida de luto, que assinava séria algum papel ao lado de Fudge. Ela tinha longos cabelos castanhos com algumas mechas naturais mais claras. Seus olhos eram cor de chocolate e demonstravam na foto cansaço e incrível tristeza. Sua postura era imponente e até um pouco agressiva, como se demostrasse que era poderosa, o que na realidade era mais que verdade. Aquela beleza singular e aquele jeito só pertencia a uma única mulher, Isabelle Dion.

Ela olhou novamente para a foto e depois para a grande janela do saguão do hotel, que mostrava um céu sem nuvens e muito azul, buscando, como sempre calma e paz. Deu um longo suspiro e levantou da poltrona confortável que estava e disse com a voz fria e segura, soando como nunca, a Circe que todos eles conheciam:

- Eu falarei com ela. Isabelle e Jonatha foram meus mestres e faz tempos que eu gostaria de conversar pessoalmente com Isabelle sobre Eduard, essa história de manter contado por cartas estava muito monótona.- terminou sarcástica.

- Mas, acho que não seria prudente você ir a Hogwarts, os aurores podem estar em sua cola e se descobrirem que você conhece a Rachel e a Isabelle, provavelmente eles irão atrás das duas e...- falava Ammy assustada, pois não estava acostumada com esse jeito frio de Virgínia.

- E elas matarão todos os aurores que chegarem perto.- olhou para eles e continuou- Cansei de fazer joguinhos inúteis, está na hora de agirmos. Quero matar Eduard o mais rápido possível.- olhou diretamente para Ryam e falou- Ryam, entre em contato com seu irmão e os outros aurores que trabalham para nós. Quero saber de tudo que eles sabem.- olhou para Erik e Catherine e prosseguiu- Fizeram um ótimo trabalho. Podem entrar em contato com os caçadores. Lúcio Malfoy precisa morrer o mais rápido possível. Receio que Eduard fale com ele, mesmo o ministério não permitindo. Mas não esqueçam, que quem vai matar o Malfoy sou eu. Avise-os que quem matá-lo, assinara sua sentença de morte comigo.- depois olhou para Ammy, que ficava cada vez mais assustada, e continuou sem se importar com o temor no olhar da sua aluna- Ammy, você irá seduzir amanhã Harry de qualquer jeito! Não quero que ele se intrometendo em nada.- olhou por fim no seu relógio de pulso e terminou calmamente- Agora tenho que ir. Preciso tirar algumas informações de Draco Malfoy, se me permitem.

Dizendo isso, tomou o vinho que restava na taça de uma só vez e se retirou, andando imponentemente, demostrando assim que era sem dúvida, a melhor aluna que Jonatha e Isabelle já tiveram.

Virgínia chegou ao restaurante um pouco antes do horário marcado. Ele era no Beco Diagonal, que naquela época do ano não estava tão cheia e como conseqüência, mais agradável. O restaurante era um pouco antigo e muito aconchegante. Sentou em uma área mais afastada e começou a ler o cardápio.

Lia calmamente ele, quando uma voz fria que a vez se arrepiar por completo, disse:

- Vamos almoçar logo, que eu tenho mais o que fazer Weasley.

Ela levantou os olhos e abaixou o cardápio, apesar de já saber quem era. E em sua frente estava Draco Malfoy, seu novo alvo, com seus cabelos platinados caindo de maneira sexy sobre aqueles olhos que enfeitiçavam tanto ela...

_É Virgínia, se cuida queridinha, por que do jeito que você tá, ele que vai te seduzir e não você a ele. Santo desespero e encalhamento, hein, fofa! Tá até olhando a cobra júnior como homem, sei não... Tsk tsk, você não tem jeito. Esqueceu que ele é filho do seu "muito amado" Lúcio Malfoy, o cretino? É... mais que esse cobra júnior é lindo, ISSO, eu não posso negar_, pensou Virgínia com desdém enquanto segurava o riso.

Aquele dia estava se tornando cada vez mais interessante para ela. Primeiro a descoberta de onde Isabelle estava escondida. E depois a "descoberta" de Draco Malfoy. Sem dúvida, aquele dia ia ser inesquecível, e ela não imaginava o quanto...

**Nota da Autora:** Bom, como vocês leram, não aconteceu nada em especial nesse capítulo... Então por que eu o escrevi?

Para revelar sobre a Rosa Braga, que na verdade é a mãe de Eduard, a Isabelle Dion.

Mostrar um pouco mais do possível casal Virgínia e David.

Apresentar melhor o David.

Para vocês saberem melhor sobre o estado emocional de Virgínia.(Apesar de não te conseguido mostrar mt bem isso... Meu, eu NUNCA consigo! E olha que tentei! Alguém pode me dar dicas! Tô aceitando desesperadamente numa boa!)

Dar dicas sobre Rafael e o mês que Virgínia desapareceu.

E por último e não menos importante: Por que eu não tinha mais nada para colocar nesse capitulo... rsss...

Até porque, o próximo é só sobre o encontro de Virgínia e Draco...

Ah, e agora vamos a um apelo: COMENTEM! PELO AMOR DE MERLIN! E você querido, que já comentou, comenta de novo! E você que não comentou: COMENTA VAI! POOOR FAVOOOOR! Rsss... Vocês acharam que eu terminar essa nota sem pedir comentários? Esqueceram que eu sou uma autora desesperada, foi? Sei não, acho que meu psiquiatra vai ter novos pacientes sabe... rsss... ME PERDOEM NOVAMENTE! Acho que nunca vou me perdoar! Muitos bjinhos! Obrigada de coração pelos comentário e me desculpem pela demora...


	11. Está iniciada a segunda partida do jogo

_Capítulo XI:_

_Está iniciada a segunda partida do jogo de sedução..._

**Nota da Autora: **Esse poema é da minha amiga, Thaís. Quem quiser ele inteiro é só falar comigo! E não o peguem sem autorização!

Ah, tem outra fic minha: De repente do riso, fez-se o pranto, são 2 versões para o msm acontecimento. E parece um dramalhão mexicano, mas até que é bonita (na minha ridícula opinião, claro!). Haverá talvez tbm, uma outra fic vindo aí... mas ainda é meio incerto...

Sobre as propagandas, peço desculpas desde de já... não me recordo de muitas fics, por isso peço as pessoas que me avisem e lembrem-me das suas fics, q eu leio/releio e comento aqui, tá?

Esse cap. tem uma versão mais melosa e romântica... quem quiser, é só me avisar e passar o e-mail que mando, e uma boa idéia seria ouvir esse cap. com a música: "Here In My Room" do Incubus! Escrevi esse cap. ouvindo essa música... (o cd arranhou só nessa música de tanto eu ouvi-la!)

**Ah, esse cap. vai em homenagem à Carol Black e a todos que adoram um romance mais clássico (pensou que tinha esquecido foi?) A propósito leiam a fic "Tudo tem o começo e um fim" da Carol Black mesmo! Mt linda a fic! Vale a pena ler! Tá no Potterish!**

**E leiam: Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, de Anaisa! Mt boa fic! **

Eu não tô com muita cara, depois do tempo sem atualizar, mas suplico de joelhos para que vcs aceitem minhas sinceras desculpas e que entendam que por mim, atualizaria todo santo dia, mas que tem sempre outras coisas que não permitem que isso ocorra! Dou muito valor as pessoas que lêem minha fic e claro, as que comentam, e costumo achar um absurdo uma pessoa que passa muito tempo sem atualizar, por isso sei o qt vcs tão me xingando! Hahaha... Mesmo assim peço que comentem, vou gostar muito mesmo de ver q vcs não me odeiam muito e que não me abandonaram, pois, apesar de parecer o contrario, eu não abandonei vcs não, tá?

Muitos bjinhos e b **bom apetite (que saudade dessa frase!) \**o\ \o/o!

****

**_"Continuo vagando pela eternidade de meus dias_**

_**Ainda buscando meu par, alguém**_

_**Preciso compartilhar, preciso sentir que não sou apenas eu**_

_**Ah meu amor, onde se escondeu?**_

**_Busca e sofrimento"_**

Lia calmamente o cardápio, quando uma voz fria que a vez se arrepiar por completo, disse:

- Vamos almoçar logo, que eu tenho mais o que fazer Weasley.

Ela levantou os olhos e abaixou o cardápio, apesar de já saber quem era. E em sua frente estava Draco Malfoy, seu novo alvo, com seus cabelos platinados caindo de maneira sexy sobre aqueles olhos que enfeitiçavam tanto ela...

_É Virgínia, se cuida queridinha, porque do jeito que você tá, ele que vai te seduzir e não você a ele. Santo desespero e encalhamento, hein, fofa! Tá até olhando a cobra júnior como homem, sei não... Tsk tsk, você não tem jeito. Esqueceu que ele é filho do seu "muito amado" Lúcio Malfoy, o cretino? É... mais que esse cobra júnior é lindo, ISSO, eu não posso negar_, pensou Virgínia com desdém enquanto segurava o riso.

Aquele dia estava se tornando cada vez mais interessante para ela. Primeiro a descoberta de onde Isabelle estava escondida. E depois a "descoberta" de Draco Malfoy. Sem dúvida, aquele dia seria inesquecível, e ela não imaginava o quanto...

- Claro Malfoy.- respondeu ela fazendo pouco caso- O seu tempo deve ser muito precioso...- terminou com mais desdém.

"_Como alguém tão bonito, pode ser tão cretino!"_, pensava ela enquanto o olhava sentar. _"Pêra aí! Desde de quando eu estou reparando tanto na beleza do Malfoy? Devo tá ficando maluca! Só pode ser isso... Não é pos..."_

Enquanto Virgínia tirava suas conclusões sobre seus pensamentos, um Malfoy, já muito estressado, a cortou impaciente: 

- Weasley! Eu preciso trabalhar! Se você não tem emprego, isso é um problema seu!- dizia ele finalmente tirando Gina de seus devaneios.

- Ah, cala boca Malfoy! Já que tá com tanta pressa, por que não pede logo a comida?- respondeu ela grosseira. Estava começando a ficar irritada... Não exatamente por ele, mas por si mesma. As vezes era tão complicada, que nem ela mesma se entendia.

Malfoy, ao ouvir sua resposta, apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas e começou a ler o cardápio como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Ele não queria discutir com a ruiva. Queria tentar descobrir algo do seu chefe: Eduard Dion.

Não sabia o por que, mas há algum tempo, vinha desconfiando dele. O modo como agia, lembrava muito um comensal que ia visitar seu pai. Só que esse comensal, nunca mostrava seu rosto e parecia modificar sua voz. Acreditava que deveria ser alguém de muita influência para o ministério e de extrema importância para Voldemort. Seu nome, nunca tentara descobrir, na época, não tinha muita curiosidade no assunto.

Mas, quando, há alguns anos, Eduard foi designado a chefe dos aurores, sem nem mesmo trabalhar lá, começou a desconfiar de algo. Percebeu então, que depois disso, Fudge e mais tarde, Minerva, pareciam muito interessados nos trabalhos dos aurores. Mas, para Draco, isso não chamava tanta atenção, quanto aos olhares que eles lançavam a Eduard. Era receio e raiva... não parecia ser o tipo de empregado amado pelos patrões. Outra coisa que achou estranho também, foi a neurose de Eduard pelos Caçadores da Morte, em especial na Circe. Era visível a raiva que sentia de Circe, ele só não conseguia desvendar o porque.

Mas com a última visita de Virgínia ao Departamento dos Aurores e a breve conversa que ela e Eduard tiveram, deu, claramente para notar o ódio e rancor que ela sentia por ele. Nunca havia visto olhos tão frios, principalmente quando ela, entre a conversa, insinuava algo que ele não conseguia entender com clareza, mas que com total certeza, aguçaram ainda mais sua curiosidade.

Por isso, aceitou o convite imediatamente que ela lhe vez. Mas... algo o fazia pensar, que ela também queria saber de algumas coisas. A pergunta era: Sobre quem?

Enquanto Draco apenas pensava em palpites, Virgínia tentava encontrar uma maneira de ir direto ao que gostaria de saber. Sua preocupação principal não era mais seduzir Draco, mas descobrir sobre o pai dele... E ela acreditava que já sabia como fazer isso.

Depois de pouco mais de 5 minutos em silêncio, em que eles apenas pensavam e liam o cardápio, fizeram seus pedidos e continuaram em silêncio. Virgínia então percebeu que estava no momento certo para descobrir tudo que precisava sobre Lúcio, por essa razão, quebrou o silêncio, falando:

- Então Malfoy... Vamos ficar o almoço inteiro sem nos falarmos?- tentou começar uma conversa.

- Podemos Weasley!- começou Draco- Contanto que eu não ouça sua voz insuportável!- terminou ele sem controlar seu famoso "veneno sonserino".

- É realmente uma pena Malfoy!- comentou Virgínia com indiferença- É realmente uma pena, já que assim eu não poderei contar sobre umas coisas que eu descobrir sobre seu patrão...

- O que quer dizer com isso?- perguntou Draco interessado. Haviam chegado no ponto que ele queria sem nem precisar falar nada.

- Ah Malfoy... eu não poderei te contar nada...- falou Virgínia com olhar de malícia.

- Deixe de ser estúpida Weasley!- respondeu Draco irritado. Queria e precisa saber mais sobre Eduard Dion. Não só pela curiosidade, mas também, para quem sabe, se tornar o novo chefe dos aurores. Tendo isso em mente, continuou com a voz mais... digamos, serena.- Por que você não pode me contar?

- Por dois motivos, _querido!_- ironizou o "querido", o irritando- O primeiro porque eu vou querer algumas informações em troca, mas a mais importante é porque a minha voz é muito irritante, sabe?- terminou completamente irônica.

- Quais seriam as informações?- perguntou ele desconfiado, ignorando o "segundo motivo". Agora, ele sabia, era o momento crucial da conversa. Além de descobrir sobre Eduard, descobriria um pouco mais sobre a ruiva à sua frente.

- Quero informações sobre seu pai.- foi direta no assunto, o assustando como sempre.

Draco sabia que ela queria encontrar alguém e esse deveria ser o principal motivo de sua volta à Inglaterra. Já que, desde que ela chegou, vem desconfiando de algumas coisas.

O raciocínio dele era complexo e ousado. Mas Draco sempre fora inteligente. Circe, pelo que sabia, morava na França... país onde ela morava a exatamente oito anos... isso era algo que não batia, já que Circe só ficou conhecida há pouco mais de três anos. Mas isso não era um problema muito grande, pois graça a sua pesquisa, descobriu que antes dela, havia tido um outro líder, que também foi mestre da tal Circe. Outro fato que chamou atenção dele, foi o Baile. Lembra-se com perfeição, de ter visto ela discutindo com um homem de seus 40 anos e com a professora de DCAT. Notou também seu desaparecimento por quase 2 horas, pouco depois de Goyle ter desaparecido. E isso ele não conseguia esquecer, já que o mesmo foi assassinado nesse meio tempo. Mas não era só isso que o intrigava... Sabia muito bem, que Virgínia quase matou seu pai quando o capturou. Dizem até, que ela foi mais cruel que um comensal. E agora queria informações sobre ele? O que será que seu pai tinha feito no tal desaparecimento dela durante quase um mês, na época da perseguição aos comensais? Sim, ele sabia que ele havia feito algo muito grave contra a ruiva. O que só se confirmou naquela conversa/discussão que tiveram no baile... Mas o que o intrigava mais era o que exatamente ele fez para criar esse ódio tão intenso que ela demonstrava sentir por ele?

Enquanto pensava nisso, lançava para Virgínia um olhar cheio de desconfiança. Se ela era mesmo a Circe, então era mais perigosa do que ele imaginava. Em meio as suas conclusões e perguntas internas o garçom chegou com seus respectivos pedidos, o interrompendo.

- Obrigada.- foi a única palavra ouvida, falada por Virgínia para o garçom, durante longos quase 10 minutos de silêncio.

Minutos em que ambos pensavam ligeiramente e com astúcia. Cada um pensando em seus objetivos. Draco nesse tempo, pensava seriamente em seduzir a misteriosa ruiva, enquanto "a ruiva", pensava em como seduzir Draco.

Passado o tempo, Malfoy disse por fim, se rendendo as suspeitas sobre Eduard Dion e Virgínia. Sua curiosidade e ganância eram mais importante para ele, que seu cuidado consigo mesmo. Tinha que correr o risco de estar lidando com uma assassina profissional:

- Quais informações quer saber?- notou o olhar cético dela, mas nada disse além disso.

- Tudo. Mas, o mais importante é se ele pode receber visitas em Azkaban?- perguntou ela, ainda surpresa por ele aceitar tão depressa. Imaginava que ele fosse mais esperto.

- Não, ele não pode.- respondeu com cuidado, para depois perguntar- Mais alguma coisa?

- Sim.- afirmou ela e depois continuando.- Seu pai tem previsão de sair de lá?

- Não que eu saiba.- respondeu ele cada vez mais curioso.

- Sei...- falou ela pensativa antes de perguntar mais uma vez.- Sabe se alguém do ministério ou qualquer outra pessoa já o visitou?

- A segurança de Azkaban é muito rigorosa.- afirmou ele com convicção. Será que ela queria vê-lo?- Duvido muito que alguém já tenho ido visitá-lo.

- Nem você? Quer dizer, ninguém da família pode?- perguntou ela com atenção.

- Pode, mas eu nunca o visitei.- falou Draco com uma sombra em seus olhos. Mas mesmo assim, não pode deixar de notar o olhar preocupado da ruiva. Então perguntou interessado.- Por quê? Por que todas essas perguntas sobre meu pai? O que ele te fez de tão grave?

- Contente-se apenas com as informações sobre Dion...A razão pela qual eu me interessar pelo seu pai, não é da sua conta. Muito menos o que ele fez.- afirmou de maneira curta e grossa, antes de perguntar, tentando mudar de assunto. Percebeu que ele estava desconfiando de algo, então resolveu por hora parar com o interrogatório.- Então, o que exatamente quer saber sobre Dion?

Draco apenas a olhou, arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas. Pensou em responder que tudo que dizia a respeito ao seu pai lhe dizia a respeito também, mas por fim desistiu. Não adiantaria tentar começar uma nova discussão, afinal, era mais conveniente para ele não discutir com Virgínia até descobrir tudo sobre ela e seu chefe.

- Ele era um comensal, certo?- perguntou ele, indo direto a sua principal dúvida.

- Sim, era. Um dos mais importantes. Senão o mais.- respondeu ela simplesmente. Sabia que, Draco, acabaria indiretamente, ajudando-a na destruição de Eduard.

- Então por que o ministério o aceitou como chefe dos aurores?- perguntou ele novamente.

- Por interesse de uma pessoa extremamente importante lá.- respondeu ela novamente, mas dessa vez com mais cautela.

- Quem é essa pessoa?- perguntou ele, apesar de prever que ela não iria responder. Se perguntava, então, se a pessoa era ela?

- Não faço a menor idéia.- respondeu ela o olhando intensamente, tentando passar a certeza que estava falando a verdade.- Sei de quase nada do que ocorre no ministério.

- Então por que foi ao ministério?- perguntou ele ainda mais desconfiado.

- Já disse que eu queria fazer uma pequena visita ao meu antigo trabalho.- respondeu ela começando a ficar preocupada.

- Engraçado...- começou ele irônico- Já que descobrir através de fontes seguras que você foi visitar a ministra... e só se comprovou com...- nesse momento fez uma leve careta, ao se relembrar da cena enjoativa que havia presenciado.- a sua "brincadeira" sobre comida.

- Ué, não posso visitar uma antiga professora?- rebateu ela com um imperceptível sorriso nos lábios. Viu a "careta" de Draco.

- Não é isso... fiquei sabendo que você, a ministra e o Dumbledore guardavam um segredo... e fiquei sabendo disso pelo próprio Potter.- mais uma careta- Em uma bebedeira.

- Malfoy... você quer saber sobre Dion ou sobre mim?- perguntou Virgínia o olhando divertida. Malfoy a divertia com aquele ar irônico, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupava-a pela sua esperteza e memória.

- Sobre Dion, mas pelo que parece, você já o conhece muito...então me leva a crer que sabe mais do que quer contar.- terminou ele demostrando que não aceitaria ser enganado. Apenas não sabia ele que estava lidando com uma jogadora nata.

- Eu tenho muitos conhecidos em muitos lugares, principalmente gente importante, ou seja Malfoy, gente do Ministério. Tudo isso graças aos meus empregos. Não acha natural que eu saiba de algumas coisas?- rebateu ela calmamente, como se tivesse discutindo algo muito simples como o tempo.

- Se é assim, por que tem tanta raiva dele?- quis saber Draco.

- Ele era um comensal e eu lutei na guerra. É óbvio que teria raiva de um comensal que conseguiu fugir de Azkaban.- respondeu ela da mesma maneira, irritando Draco.

- Que seja! Mas por que motivo ele escapou da prisão?- ele queria colocá-la contra parede e ela já havia notado.

- Assim como seu pai escapou na primeira vez.- respondeu ela arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Impossível! Dessa vez ele não erraram nenhuma acusação. E nenhum comensal deixou de ser preso, a não ser Dion. E eu me lembro dele, em sua visitas a Mansão.- disse ele determinado a derrota-la naquele jogo de informações. Precisava saber qual ligação os dois tinham juntos, então continuou- Você teve algum caso com Dion, não teve Weasley?

Virgínia o olhou admirada por uns instantes. Malfoy era mais inteligente do que ela supunha e teve certeza que ele sabia ou desconfiava que ela era Circe. Sorriu desdenhosa e respondeu sarcástica:

- Claro Malfoy! Eu ai me casar com ele!- riu, tentando demostrar que aquilo que acabara de dizer não passava de uma brincadeira e continuou- Achas mesmo que eu iria me relacionar com um comensal nojento? Existem homens mais interessantes no mundo, sabia?

- Como o Potter, por exemplo!- insinuou ele.

- Também,- respondeu primeiro pensativa, mas continuou com um olhar insinuante e com brilho de malícia- mas homens como você Malfoy.

Quando Draco ouviu essa resposta se assustou, mas não demostrou. Apenas sorriu de canto de lábio e disse com sua voz mais arrastada e rouca que o normal, deixando-a incrivelmente sexy.

- Eu sou mais interessante do que imagina, Virgínia.

Virgínia o olhou divertida e maliciosa. Por uma estranha razão, gostou dele tê-la chamado pelo primeiro nome dessa forma. Era como se eles tivessem passado a barreira incomoda de "inimigos", e passassem para possíveis AMIGOS, forçou ela em pensamento. Aquilo era um trabalho e apesar de ela confessar que Draco exercia nela um atração física nunca sentida, ela sabia que eles nunca ficariam juntos. Naquele momento ele era apenas uma "fonte de informações úteis", e a vontade de beijá-lo ia ser imediatamente reprimida e esquecida. Agora... será que ela conseguia?

Mas então, tentando voltar ao normal, olhou-o e resolveu começar de verdade o jogo de sedução. Quem sabe não realizava seu desejo?

- Ah é? Então me prove...- depois de um sorriso cínico, continuou provocativa- Draco.

Draco riu por um momento. Um riso desprendido e livre, fazendo Virgínia sentir-se estranha. Ela apenas ficou o observando. Ficava tão mais bonito rindo de verdade. Seu rosto ficava mais corado e seus olhos pareciam ficar mais azuis. Claro que ela não entendeu o motivo de querer observa-lo mais vezes rindo dessa forma, ou pelo menos fingiu não entender. Mas naquele momento, ela teve que confessar, que ele era o homem mais lindo e charmoso que já conhecera...

Já Draco... Bem, ele sentia a vontade que quase todos os homens sentem ao ver uma mulher linda dando em cima deles... mas por alguma razão, ele começa a acha-la mais interessante... Talvez causado pela sua certeza que ela era perigosa, ou talvez, por desde do momento que "conversara" com ela no Baile, se sentiu extremamente atraído pela mais nova Weasley. E cada momento juntos, mesmo como aquele no Ministério, ela conseguia atrai-lo cada vez mais. Sua beleza e personalidade exótica. Seu olhar, tanta vezes indecifráveis. Sua língua sempre afiada e seu misterioso passado, fazia de Virgínia, para Draco, uma mulher incrível e inesquecível. Por essa razão tentou investir nela, mesmo sabendo que ela poderia ser a Circe que tanto procurava e mesmo sabendo que ela tinha seis irmãos, sem contar no namorado. Afinal, adora uma boa conquista.

Ele olhou-a profundamente por alguns instantes e sorriu malicioso. Levantou e pediu para que o garçom coloca-se alguma música romântica, pedido prontamente atendido. Quando pode ser ouvido uma música lenda e extremamente romântica ser tocado ao fundo do restaurante, sorriu mais uma vez e convidou Virgínia para dançar. Em primeiro momento, ela pensou em negar, mas depois olhando para Draco, resolveu também arriscar. Sabia que não se apaixonava e muito menos amava um pessoa depois de tudo que sofreu, então, achou que uns possíveis momentos mais romântico daria uma certa diversão a essa missão. Além do mais seria muito mais fácil descobrir coisas sobre o Ministério e Lúcio se Draco se apaixonasse por ela. Levantou-se da cadeira e segurou a mão do loiro estendida na sua frente.

Draco envolveu sua cintura de modo delicado e calmo, surpreendendo-a com o gesto, enquanto ela posicionava sua mão envolta do pescoço dele. Com o tempo, acabou encostando sua cabeça em seu peito. Não viu sua reação, por isso acabou perdendo a primeira vez que os olhos de Draco brilhavam. Na verdade, nem ele notou.

Deixaram serem embalados pela música calma. Depois de algum tempo, alguns casais apaixonados começaram a dançar também. Apesar de ser dia, o restaurante tinha uma iluminação mais fraca. Dando ao local, um ar romântico e aconchegante.

Passado mais algum tempo, se aconchegaram, sem notar, mais perto. E também sem perceber, dançaram não só uma música, mas 3... foi a partir daquele momento, também sem perceberem que os dois perderam no jogo de sedução...Perderam, já que no final, os dois acabaram sendo seduzidos. Não era uma amor ou paixão rebatedora, porque ambos não acreditavam naquilo. Mas era simplesmente prazer... Prazer por conseguirem saciar a atração que sentiam... Eram apenas um homem e uma mulher solitários, que buscavam sempre novas aventuras amorosas e conquistas impossíveis. Adoravam um novo desafio... Mas não sabiam, que teriam que começar a enfrentar a partir daquele momento, um desafio único... Domar os sentimentos do próprio coração...

Draco apenas sentia satisfação em estar ali, dançando com ela. Satisfação, pois tinha certeza que havia conquistado-a. Havia conquistado a mulher mais difícil de se aproximar, e por dessa vez, sair com o nariz inteiro. Mas ao mesmo tempo, achava estranho a calma que sentia estando ali, com seu corpo junto ao dela. Sentia seu coração algumas vezes falhar. Mas não compreendia nada daquilo. Concluiu então, que tudo o que estava sentido era felicidade por saber que era tão irresistível. Que nem mesmo a possível Circe conseguia não se render ao seu maravilhoso charme. Mas mesmo ela estando tão caída por ele, mesmo assim, ele ainda investiria mais. Ele queria com urgência saber quem ela era de verdade, o seu passado sombrio e saber sobre Dion. Tinha que conseguir o emprego de chefe dos aurores. Não pelo dinheiro, já que isso ele tinha de sobra, mas por vaidade... É, ele era um Malfoy, sem dúvida alguma...

Virgínia... Virgínia sabia perfeitamente o que sentia pelo Draco, apesar de sentir uma atração tão forte pela primeira vez. Ela entendia bem de sentimentos, sempre fora mais experiente que o normal da mulheres nesse assunto. Sua vida amorosa era muito intensa.

Já havia amado intensamente duas vezes. Na verdade, apenas uma. A primeira, foi quando se apaixonara por Harry. Era um sentimento infantil que carregou consigo durante anos... Quando os dois tiveram o romance, enquanto ele era casado com Chang... o amor, que achava que sentia, começou a se tornar culpa e vergonha. Tinha vergonha por manter um relação com um homem casado. Tinha vergonha de si mesma. Mas tinha ainda mais culpa por saber que inconscientemente não amava Harry de verdade e só dava a ele falsas esperanças. No final, acabou sendo ferida e magoado como jamais tinha sido. No final daquele romance tão bonito, uma parte de si foi embora. E morreu junto com o amor tão infantil e doce que sentia pelo Menino que Sobreviveu... Já na Segunda vez que se apaixonara e talvez a única que amara realmente, fora completamente diferente. Conhecera Eduard em um dos seus treinamentos. Jonatha que o apresentou a ela. E ele com sua máscara de homem doce e ao mesmo tempo misterioso, a conquistara totalmente. Amara Eduard mais que amara a si mesma. Sentiu um amor tão intenso, que as vezes acreditava que não suportaria tamanha felicidade. Virgínia lembra-se que o amor que sentia por ele era eterno. O que na realidade não era um mentira ou ilusão, afinal, sabia que ainda o amava. Sofria por ama-lo, agora ainda mais. Mas era mais forte que ela. Apesar de odiá-lo como odiava Lúcio, ela sabia que ainda o amava. Era uma mistura estranha de amor e ódio, uma mistura aterrorizadora. Mas ela sentia e nada mudaria isso. Eduard foi seu grande e provavelmente seu único amor. Não acreditava, nem por um segundo que Draco tomaria esse lugar... pois não diziam que só se ama uma vez na vida? Por que ela seria especial? Por que mereceria amar mais uma vez? Não, sabia que o que sentia por Draco era uma simples atração física e que logo, nada mais sentiria por esse loiro incrível e inesquecível... Como estava enganada...

Continuaram dançando durante longos e ao mesmo tempo rápidos minutos. Draco apenas acariciava as costas de Virgínia com uma suavidade espantosa. Prestando atenção a cada respiração que ela dava. Sentindo o leve perfume que ela exalava e que, por alguma razão desconhecida, o embriagava. O perfume conseguia ser tão diferente e ao mesmo tempo bom, igual a sua dona.

Virgínia ainda encostada no forte tórax dele seguia os movimentos que ele fazia graças a sua respiração. Já o perfume que ele tinha era marcante, forte e aguçava todos os seus sentidos. Encostara nele de propósito, queria e iria conseguir seduzi-lo de qualquer jeito. E pelo que notou estava conseguindo com facilidade. Homem era tão fácil de se seduzir... Malfoy então...

Ela levantou o rosto, pensando em se desvencilhar dele, mas cometeu assim um grave erro. Já que seus rostos ficaram muito próximos. Ela apenas o encarou, prendendo sem notar, a respiração. Olhou-o bem nos olhos e se sentiu incomodada por ele olhar tão profundamente os seus. Era engraçado, para ela, a comparação, mas os olhos dele pareciam um céu nublado... um céu que não tinha certeza se iria chover ou fazer Sol. Os olhos dele eram tão inexpressivos quanto os dela, mas eram ainda mais frios, ainda mais misteriosos... E era isso nele que encantava tanto ela. Os olhos dele eram a fonte da sua atração física.

Draco ao notar que ela levantava seu rosto, ergueu suas sobrancelhas, mas quando ficaram tão próximos as palavras fugiram a sua mente e apenas olhou profundamente seus olhos azuis. Lembrando a ele, um imenso oceano... Que agora estava calmo e sereno, mas em momentos como quando ela se encontrou com Eduard, se tornava agitado e perigoso...

Ele sorriu sarcástico depois de algum tempo que só se observaram e disse com a voz ainda mais arrastada que o normal, sussurrando no ouvido dela:

- Eu não disse que era mais interessante do que você imaginava Weasley...

Ao ouvir essas palavras tão irônicas Virgínia se irritou. Não por ele ser cínico, porque isso era característica dele e ninguém mudaria. Mas se irritou por ele ter acabado com o clima que se instalara e se irritou ainda mais consigo mesma por se preocupar com isso. Queria satisfazer seu desejo de beijá-lo, mas quando notou sua irritação, começou a achar que estava ficando desesperada. Desde de quando queria tanto um beijo de um homem? Principalmente se esse homem fosse um Malfoy. Então somente estreitou os olhos e virou de costas para ele, indo pegar sua bolsa para ir embora. Mas foi impedida por Draco, que segurou seu braço com firmeza.

- Me solta Malfoy!- disse ela com os olhos brilhando em fúria.

Malfoy não deu ouvidos ao que ela disse e apenas a aproximou mais de si, mesmo com as ordens dela de soltá-la. Sabia que era hora de atacar.

Quando estavam quase encostando seus narizes, o mundo para eles pareceu parar. Ficaram tão envolvidos naquele perigoso momento, que para eles nada mais era importante. Nem mesmo os olhares das pessoas do restaurante, nem mesmo notaram que a música havia parado. Nada mais importava, só o outro. Só o cheiro, o olhar e o calor do outro. O desejo e a atração os unirão pela primeira vez, sem perceberem.

Draco envolveu novamente a cintura de Virgínia e ela com o ato foi levemente para trás. Ela então segurou o pescoço dele e olhou em seus olhos como jamais ninguém olhou. Olhou, parecendo que olhava para sua alma. E pedindo em silêncio que ele a beija-se. Ansiava por aquele beijo e ansiara mais ainda em conquistá-lo. Draco apenas foi chegando cada vez mais perto. Sentindo seu coração falhar encostou com toda delicadeza seu lábio no dela, sentindo a eletricidade passar por ele e um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Ainda de olhos abertos pode notar os olhos de Virgínia brilharem. Um brilho que não conseguiu decifrar, mas que desejou intimamente que fosse de felicidade. Mal sabia que era de satisfação, por ele ter sido seduzido tão rápido. Ela nunca se achou tão maravilhosa como naquele momento. Quando finalmente ia aprofundar o beijo, um barulho irritante e constante ao longe os interrompeu. Teve certeza que não conseguira esconder a frustração quando Virgínia olhou para sua bolsa e se afastou em silêncio.

Virgínia ao ouvir o celular tocando pediu para os Deuses que o explodisse. Desejara tanto aquele beijo, que pela primeira vez quis desistir de ser Circe ou modelo, ou qualquer coisa que envolvesse um maldito celular na bolsa. Se sentiu cansada de ter sempre que colocar o trabalho na frente de sua vida pessoal e jurou que se fosse alguma besteira mandava o infeliz para um lugar nada bonito. Enquanto pensava em milhões de torturas para quem havia ligado, atendeu o celular de mal humor:

- Virgínia falando.

- Gi!- uma voz estridente e fina gritou animada do outro lado da linha, fazendo ela afastar o aparelho do ouvido.

- Hum, desculpa, mas com quem eu falo?- perguntou Virgínia com o seu mal-humor aumentando consideravelmente, junto com uma leve dor no ouvido.

- É Margarete querida! Aquela sua amiga do Corvinal.- disse a mulher animada.

Virgínia havia conhecido Margarete enquanto comprava seu vestido de Baile, no seu terceiro ano. A garota na época era insuportável e vivia pegando no pé dela, dizendo para todos que eram ótimas amigas. Parecia que ela era apaixonada por Colin, por isso tentou se aproximar dela, já que Virgínia e ele eram inseparáveis. Claro que foi antes de Colin assumir sua homossexualidade, para desespero de Margarete e muitas outras garotas de Hogwarts. Mas mesmo depois de tudo, Margarete não desgrudou de Virgínia, não importasse o quanto deixasse claro que não gostava dela.

Olhou para Malfoy que a encarava, esperando impaciente o fim da ligação, até que se lembrou... Margarete e ele tinham namorado mais de 1 ano em Hogwarts. A vontade de matar a mulher só triplicou...

- Ah claro!- fingiu animação.- Como descobriu meu número de celular?

- Foi tudo muito simples! Primeiro eu falei com a Liz, que depois falou com a Mari, que depois falou com a Cho e depois falou com a Luna que falou com o Colin!- dizia Margarete rápida e se possível ainda mais animada.- Por que não me disse que estava voltando?

- É que eu vim à trabalho.- disse Virgínia irritada, e continuou.- Na verdade, eu estou trabalhando agora Margarete... me passa o nome da sua casa que eu entro em contato com você assim que der. Via lareira, ok?

- Claro! É melhor, porque assim vejo como você está. Chame por "Mansão Machester". É a mansão da minha família!- Virgínia tinha esquecido como ela era fútil. "Digna de um Malfoy", pensou com raiva.

- Tá certo, entro em contato com você! Tchau Margarete!- Nem sequer esperou a resposta e desligou o celular com uma certa violência e andando em direção a Draco que a olhava com malícia.

- Era a Margarete Machester?- perguntou Draco interessado.

- Sim, era. Por que, Malfoy?- rebateu Virgínia estreitando os olhos.

- Nada Weasley.- defendeu ele com os olhos brilhando de divertimento.- Só lembranças do passado...- alfinetou.

- Entendo... Mas eu vou indo Malfoy, tenho coisa mais importante á fazer.- dizia ela se aproximando dele perigosamente.- Fique com suas lembranças do passado, _querido_!

Enquanto Virgínia pegava sua bolsa e saia furiosamente do restaurante, Draco perguntou divertido:

- Ciúmes Weasley?

- Não tenho ciúmes de andoninhas saltitantes como você Malfoy. Tenho bom gosto! Se tiver que ter ciúmes, tenho do meu namorado.- e continuou com a voz sarcástica.- Que por sinal, é muito melhor que você!

- Mas foi a mim que você quis beijar agora!- gritou ele raivoso. Não era o único com ciúmes. Mesmo não sabendo disso.

- O vinho que fez efeito, _querido_!- justificou ela de costas, enquanto abria a porta do restaurante. Ele acabou não percebendo que ela corara. Pela primeira vez em anos...

Draco, para desapontamento de Virgínia, não foi atrás dela. Por esse motivo, apenas olhou para trás e com um longo suspiro resignado, andou pelo Beco Diagonal... Resolvendo parar em Madame Malkin, afinal, era lá que trabalhava mesmo. Quando entrou, encontrou logo a própria Madame Malkin atendendo, agora, já muito idosa. Foi até ela sorrindo e cumprimentou-a simpaticamente:

- Boa Tarde Malkin!

- Jovem Weasley!- ela a chamava assim desde que se conheceram, quando ainda era aluna de Hogwarts, mesmo depois de começar a trabalhar para ela como empresária.- Fazia tempo que não nos víamos!

- Verdade! Já estava com saudade.- comentou ela sorrindo.- Mas hoje vim apenas como compradora. Estou com vontade de comprar roupas mais claras.

- Faz muito bem!- afirmou a senhora com veemência.- Você só se veste de preto! Não sei de onde esses jovens tiraram essa moda! É horrível! E depressivo também! (N/A: Minha mãe diz exatamente isso! Com todas essas palavras! Sem tirar nem pôr! Hahaha... Os direitos autorais são dela!)

- Pois é...- começou ela sorrindo, mas depois disse abaixando o tom de voz de maneira divertida perguntou.- Você já tem as roupa da próxima coleção? Queria comprar aquele conjunto branco e azul!

- Evidente! Chegou tudo desde da semana passada! Tá lá no galpão!- falou ela rindo abertamente.

As compras se prolongaram por toda a tarde. Virgínia acabou comprando até coisa de mais... Enquanto olhava alguns pares de sapatos, o seu celular acabou tocando novamente. E ela jurou, que se fosse Margarete de novo a mataria da pior maneira possível.

- Alô!- disse Virgínia atendendo o aparelho.

- Oi Virgínia!- cumprimentou Ryam.- Tá com o Malfoy?

- Não, tô fazendo compras... o que houve?

- Nada, só queria te avisar que já entrei em contato com meu irmão.- avisou Ryam sério.

- Sei, alguma coisa importante?

- Parece que Malfoy desconfia de algo. Mas o Potter é muito cego para isso, ou pelo menos, esconde muito bem. O restante desconfiam de Eduard, não de você.

- Tá...- começou ela pensativa.- Bom, eu tô em um local não muito apropriado para esse tipo de conversa... Conversaremos quando eu chegar no hotel, com mais calma, ok?

- Tudo bem. Quer que alguém vá busca suas coisas mais tarde?- perguntou Ryam.

- Sim! Por favor! Você sempre descobre quando quero algo, não é?- disse ela sorrindo.

- É meu trabalho!- comentou ele rindo.- Tô mandando algum funcionário do hotel ir buscar! Tchau, até mais tarde.

- Até!- falou ela por fim, antes de desligar o celular e esperar mais sapatos para provar.

Enquanto isso relembrava o que havia acontecido no almoço pela milésima vez. Pensou nisso o dia inteiro...

Não conseguia admitir que começara a sentir algo pelo Malfoy, no máximo uma atração física. O achava tão hipócrita! Mas por que então ficara com raiva de Margarete? Quer dizer... era para estar agradecida! Afinal, ela havia impedido um beijo entre os dois! Não, ela não conseguira se enganar por tanto tempo. Ficara com raiva sim de Margarete, mas também com ciúmes por lembrar que ela era uma ex dele. Principalmente por este demostrar interesse pelo passado dos dois, mesmo estando com ela no momento! Será que tudo não passou de uma diversão para Malfoy? E para ela? O que significou realmente? Não era para ser apenas uma sedução? Então será que ela que acabou sendo seduzida no final?

Muitas perguntas rondavam a cabeça de Virgínia, mas ela só tinha uma certeza... estava muito enrascada e teria que tomar cuidado com o Malfoy. Nesse almoço acabou descobrindo que ele é um excelente sedutor, e que ela era sua nova vítima. Para ela, as coisas se tornavam ainda mais interessante com o tempo.

No final do dia, voltou para o hotel e finalmente começou a se concentrar em algo: Vingança contra Eduard e Lúcio... Estava na varanda no quarto, com Erik, Catherine, Ammy e Ryam. David havia saído, para conversar com Minerva sobre o que foi descoberto em relação aos aurores. Já Ryam descobriu que muitos aurores desconfiavam de Eduard, mas por não estarem no Baile de Formando, ou mesmo conhecerem a história de Virgínia, então de nada desconfiavam. Já Eduard parecia desconfiado e mandara um dos aurores investigá-la, só que por azar dele, esse auror era o irmão de Ryam... Harry parecia desconfiar, mas não comentava nada sobre o assunto. E Malfoy tinha quase certeza... Só chegando a uma conclusão no fim:

- Quer dizer que os mais perigosos são mesmo Malfoy e Harry... sei...- dizia ela enquanto anotava tudo em uma pasta.

- São, mas acredito que o risco maior seja Eduard. Quer dizer, ele pode a qualquer momento ir atrás de Lúcio. É muito poderoso e não duvido que entre em Azkaban sem ser notado.- comentava Catherine.

- É, mas o Malfoy nem precisa fazer nada. É só ele dizer que vai visitar o pai.- disse Ryam.

- Mas duvido que Lúcio conte algo para o filho... não, ele não seria tonto o suficiente. Aliás de tonto ele não tem nada. Estaria colocando em risco sua possível fuga. Afinal, Malfoy é seu filho, mas não deixa de ser um traidor. Se tornou Auror durante a guerra. Não iria contar nada para ele. A lição número 2 de um Malfoy é não falar com um traidor a não ser que... – Virgínia ficou pensativa por um momento.- A não ser em algum caso muito especial...- deu um suspiro parecendo perceber o risco só agora.- Vamos ter que ficar de olho no Malfoy, ele não pode em hipótese nenhuma encontrar o pai.

- E por que acha que essa seria uma ocasião especial?- perguntou Erik.

- Ele poderia usar o filho em uma fuga e além do mais, já deve ter descoberto que ele trabalha para Eduard. E também como fonte de informação sobre nós.- comentou Virgínia séria.- Malfoy se tornou uma ameaça maior que o próprio Eduard. E notei isso apenas nesse momento.- parecia chocada pela própria falha.

- Você está querendo dizer que teremos que matá-lo Virgínia?- perguntou Ryam.

- Não sei... tenho que pensar seriamente sobre isso. Mas muito provavelmente sim. Mas acredito que resolva isso conversando com Isabelle... – respondeu ela temendo ter que matá-lo, mas sentindo também um alívio com a possibilidade. Matando-o, não se envolveria com ele.

- Isso tá ficando mais complicado que o esperado. A ministra não vai gostar de saber disso.- avisou Ammy sabiamente.

- Outro ponto negativo para o assassinato de Malfoy... Droga, vamos ter que pensar em uma solução para isso.- exclamou Virgínia irritada, indo até a mureta da sacada.

- E se nós trouxéssemos ele para o nosso lado?- perguntou Erik.

- Seria quase impossível! Malfoy nem quis ser comensal da morte!- disse Catherine.

- Mas nenhum de nós fomos e mesmo assim nos tornamos Caçadores.- apontou Ryam.

- É...quem sabe...- sussurrou Virgínia para ela mesmo, olhando para o céu estrelado e suspirando.- Quem sabe...

Quando David chegou mais tarde do Ministério, foi repassar a conversa que teve com McGonagall. Nada de muita novidade em relação a isso. Minerva apenas disse que mandaria Inonináveis ficarem alerta com os Aurores. E seguirem Eduard, Draco e Harry. Além de reforçar a segurança de Azkaban. Mas, o que mais surpreendeu Virgínia na conversa foi quando ela foi dirigida para outro assunto...

- Então Gina... como foi seu almoço com Malfoy?- perguntou David a olhando intensamente. Estavam agora jantando no restaurante do hotel.

- Tudo ocorreu como o esperado, David.- respondeu Virgínia desviando brevemente seu olhar.- Por quê? Algum problema?

- Não... só tive a impressão de que você escondia algo.- respondeu ele olhando-a ainda mais.

- Por favor David!- se fingiu ofendida.- Esconderia o que?

- Não sei Virgínia... não sou eu que devo responder isso.- começou ele parecendo chateado.- O que houve a mais no almoço? Aconteceu algo que você não previa, não é? Você se beijaram?

- David, eu não o beijei! E além do mais, você não é nada meu para ficar querendo tirar satisfações!

- Eu não sou nada seu, porque você não quer! E você sabe muito bem disso!- falou ele com raiva contida.

- Você é meu amigo David. Meu amigo!- afirmou ela também irritada.- Com licença! Perdi o apetite!

Virgínia saiu do restaurante as pressas, indo para o jardim do hotel. Sem notar que ele havia a seguido. Só percebeu quando este encostou em seu ombro.

- Virgínia, eu não vou permitir que você me escape!- disse ele antes de beijá-la.

**Nota da Autora:** HAHAHA... TERMINOU O CAP.! Hahaha... detalhes sobre o beijo e o que acontece depois... só... NO PRÓXIMO CAP.! Hahaha... E aí? O que acharam? Muito chato? Sei que tá fraquinho... mas por favor pessoal! Me dêem dicas! Digam onde eu errei! Onde eu deveria melhorar! Quero saber a opinião de vocês! Por isso: COMENTEM! Rsss... Ah, outra coisa! Quem quiser entra em contato comigo via msn, é esse: katys kk arroba hotmail ponto com. Só me digam quem são, pra eu lembrar! Hehehe... Senão me confunde! Rss... Mas, o que eu queria dizer mesmo era: MUITO OBRIGADA! Não só por vcs lerem minha fic... mas por comentarem! E por serem tão pacientes com a demora (hehehe... tô envergonhada!) e serem tão carinhosos comigo! Adoro vcs! E espero que dessa fic possa surgir mts amizades, como estão surgindo! Meus sinceros agradecimentos! E desculpas também, sei que decepcionei alguns, mas juro que não pretendia! Mts bjinhos!


	12. Em Busca da Verdade

**_ i b center Capítulo XII: Em busca da verdade /b /i /center _**

** b N/A: /b ** Bem, senhores e senhora... No caso, tá mais para Senhores e Senhoritas (Não tem masculino para Sta., não né! Por que será!) cá está o mais novo cap. da minha mais nova fase, da minha mais nova eu, na minha mais nova casa, mais especificamente, no meu mais novo quarto! Ufa! Cansou tantos novas! Bem, primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer os comentários! Fiquei imensamente feliz com as palavras tão belas dirigidas à alguém tão louca como eu! Tô até ultra mega super animada! Ninguém notou, mas tudo bem, eu supero o trauma!

Eu escrevi esse cap. com tanta facilidade... Bom, foi difícil começar, mas foi tão rápido terminar! Estou supressa comigo mesma! Ah sim... notei algumas mudanças no estilo da escrita, mas realmente não tenho culpa... mudei muito nesses meses e era realmente esperado que mudasse um pouco a escrita... Mas não sei se foi para melhor ou pior, ou seja, por obséquio, por favor, por gentileza vocês poderiam realizar a atitude tão magnânima de comentar minha ridícula ficzinha? Hehehe... viu só? Notou minha cultura? Não, não tomei meus remédios de tarja preta hoje, não... Por quê?

** b As dicas de cap. são (sim, finalmente voltou a funcionar essa coisinha!): /b **Manchas de Vermelho com Minha Asas Rasgadas, da Sweet Nightangel! Essa fic é maravilhosa! Virei fã de carterinha! E Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy de Anaisa, ambas fic com bastante suspensa para quem curte!

A propósito... Minha shortfic talvez seja remodelada devido aos pedidos das pessoas que comentaram, então... podem esperar que vou fazer ela mais bonitinha! Afinal, ao rele-la agora percebi que ela, tadinha, tava um lixo! Mas quero avisar que eu coloquei outra versão com a visão de Molly Weasley...Bem, não custa nada dar uma passadinha lah! Talvez surja outra short, mas Hr/R... Nada certo! Ah, também tô escrevendo outra fic como tinha dito antes... mas antes não estava lá muito confiante em publica-la... Porém pensei, por que não? Tive de modifica-la depois de ler o 6º livro (MARAVILHOSO!), que por sinal tem de graça todo traduzido na net... A Assassina de Aluguel, entretanto, não terá nada sobre o livro, já que quando comecei a escreve-la, mal tinha lido o 5º!

Curtam esse cap. sem muitas revelações e que eu tive a coragem de achar que tava mais ou menos... espero que não achem muito ruim e que COMENTEM opinando, nem que seja para perguntar se eu não enlouqueci de vez... Sinto muito... Mas sim! Em todo caso... b **Bom apetite! /b **

b s "**Meu maior pecado foi um dia querer ser feliz**" /b s 

b (Por Você - Tamires) /b 

Virgínia saiu do restaurante as pressas, indo para o jardim do hotel. Sem notar que ele havia a seguido. Só percebeu quando este encostou em seu ombro.

- Virgínia, eu não vou permitir que você me escape!- disse ele antes de beijá-la.

David foi pressionando determinado e carinhosamente seus lábios no dela, pedindo aos deuses que ela correspondesse. Virgínia tentou afasta-lo, mas foi inútil, já que era consideravelmente mais fraca que ele, aceitando o beijo por fim.

A língua dele encontrou a sua tão suavemente que Virgínia se assustou. Não era como o beijo de Voldemort, possessivo, muito menos como o de Eduard, ardente, ou então o de Harry, que era envolvente. Era um beijo calmo, que apenas queria descobrir aos poucos cada parte de sua boca e obrigando-a, ao mesmo tempo, com a mão forte que ela se aproximasse ainda mais dele.

Ao beija-la, ele nem mesmo se preocupou com que os outros pensassem, muito menos que olhassem, se preocupava apenas em saborear aquele momento ao máximo. Esquecendo-se que estavam praticamente na recepção do hotel, já que Virgínia sequer conseguiu se aproximar realmente do jardim.

Sabia ele porém que seria um momento fugaz e que provavelmente não mais se repetiria. Mas sabia principalmente que se apaixonara por ela, não sabia quando tudo começou, porém percebeu que estava perdido depois da noite anterior. Virgínia era diferente das mulheres que costumava conquistar... Era elegantemente cruel e ao mesmo tempo uma amiga fiel... Ele também sabia que esse amor que estava começando a crescer dentro de si não seria nunca, infelizmente, reciproco. Mas mesmo assim tinha que beija-la, saciar esse desejo que guardava já a algum tempo. Precisa senti-la como mulher, não como sua chefa ou a Circe, gostava dela pelo o que era ela, não pelos títulos que conquistou. Percebia que gostava de cada pedacinho de Virgínia e se apaixonava mais cada vez que a olhava, cada vez que conversavam, cada vez que a conhecia melhor. Não era um sentimento possessivo, pois compreendia que nunca a teria, era uma paixão diferente, não entendia ainda como, mas era pura e sem cobranças...

Com o tempo, o beijo que havia começado tão carinhoso foi se tornando mais ardente, graças ao toque de paixão que David colocou. Virgínia ao notar que já estava indo longe demais, foi se afastando com calma, sem conter que uma lágrima escorresse pelo seu rosto alvo.

Apesar de ter gostado do beijo, ela achou errado se continuasse. Conhecia o motivo, percebia que ainda amava Eduard e sentia raiva de si mesma por tal sentimento. David era um homem maravilhoso e um companheiro ainda melhor, por que então ela não se envolvia? Por que não conseguia se entregar a esse paixão tão ardente? Porque não o esquecia, quando o que mais desejava na vida era isso? Por quê?

Mas, no fundo de seu coração, ela sabia a resposta... Ele fora o escolhido. Era dele seus pensamentos, sua alma, sua vida... Por mais que desejasse desesperadamente esquece-lo... Não conseguiria. Eduard seria o resto de sua miserável vida o dono dela, era à ele que ela erradamente havia se doado e entedia então que não queria magoar David, pois sabia, mesmo que tentasse, que o máximo que sentiria por ele seria apenas atração física, e que nunca, corresponderia à nenhum sentimento além de amizade... nunca. Teve, pela primeira vez em anos, vontade de fugir de tudo, mas sabia que não poderia ser como da última vez, tinha que assumir as responsabilidade que lhe foram passadas, mesmo que isso tivesse um preço muito alto: sua paz e talvez a própria sanidade. Não tinha mais França para fugir, ela afinal, se tornara uma mulher.

Respirou fundo e colocando a mão no rosto do amigo, disse com a voz surpreendentemente amável. Não podia magoar o único homem que gostava dela pelo que era, já que nem Max a amava de verdade, acreditava que ele no máximo se apaixonara por confundir amizade com algo mais, ou pela mulher misteriosa, por seu passado... Era complicado para ela entender os motivos dos outros confundirem amor com qualquer outro sentimento, afinal, nem mesmo Max havia amado alguma vez na vida, ao contrário dela.

- Você sabe David.- seus olhos tinham um brilho de tristeza que para ele seria inesquecível. Podia ser loucura ou crueldade, mas aquele olhar parecia moldar ainda mais sua beleza excêntrica.- Você sabe que não poderei corresponder aos seus sentimentos.- Ela queria não dizer mais nada, já que tinha certeza que choraria, andava muito emotiva ultimamente. Mas continuou- Me perdoe... mas...- tirando a mão do rosto dele, que a olhava com tristeza mesclada de angustia. Já que não agüentava ver e saber que era a razão de tanto sofrimento, abaixou a cabeça e permitiu que mais algumas lágrimas caíssem.- Eu simplesmente não consigo. Eu não quero fazer você sofrer... Eu não quero... Você não merece... - Terminou mais sussurrando do que falando, perdendo em suas próprias lamúrias e culpas por um breve instante.

David a olhava e tentava ter raiva, para quem sabe parar de gostar dela... mas não conseguia... Ele sabia que ninguém era obrigado a retribuir o sentimento de alguém... Era a famosa teia de sentimentos sem fim. O coração dela pertencia a Eduard, o que fora seu amigo... o último que não merecia seu amor... Suspirou profundamente e ergueu o rosto dela delicadamente dando um selinho apaixonado e breve, dizendo depois de se separarem e ele notar seu olhar confuso:

- Não me importo se não retribui meus sentimentos... mas por favor Ginny, me dê uma chance. Deixe tentar te conquistar, eu preciso tentar...- continuou em um fio de voz quase inaudível - Apesar de saber que não conseguirei.

Ela respondeu seu olhar com surpresa e cansaço. Permaneceram em um incomodo silêncio durante, ao que pareceu à eles uma eternidade. Ela por fim sorriu tranqüila, transformando seu rosto no da Gina feliz e brincalhona que fora a tanto tempo atrás e respondeu séria, porém passando uma calma para ele inesquecível:

- Você é incrível David! E devo completar que bastante incansável...- seu sorriso desapareceu e dessa vez ela continuo sem o sorriso tão genuíno.- Mas ainda pertenço a Eduard... talvez depois que tudo for resolvido... quem sabe. Não quero fazer promessas que não cumprirei, David... seria hipócrita da minha parte. Peço-lhe apenas tempo. Afinal – perde-se por breve instantes em lembranças- Sei o que é sofrer por uma desilusão.– terminou séria.

Ele olhou-a surpreso. Eram raras as vezes que ela falara sobre Eduard, mas nunca havia falado sobre sua mágoa ao ser enganada. Não conseguiria cobra-lhe nada. David só conseguia ser cafajeste com outras mulheres, mas Virgínia não era uma simples outra, era a única... Ele a amava? Não...não poderia. Poderia? Ele a amava!

Olhou-a profundamente, buscando a resposta... Lá estava ela, linda como sempre vestida elegantemente toda de preto de novo. Aqueles olhos eternamente infelizes e azuis... Ela, Virgínia Molly Weasley, a mulher que sofrera tanto e conseguia ser tão forte... Será que a amava? Ou era uma simples paixão...? Lembro-se por fim da cena de vê-la desesperada, chorando compulsivamente... Ficara sem chão, não entendeu na hora o porque de ter ficado tão transtornado com a cena dela tão frágil... Se sentiu angustiado por ela sofrer e ele nada poder fazer...

Sim, ele a amava... Não sabia ao certo quanto e estava com medo de tentar descobrir... E apesar de ter se envolvido com tantas mulheres e até ter casado, a sensação de necessidade de protege-la a todo custo e tê-la deitada a cabeça em seu colo foi como se tudo estivesse docemente certo... Perguntou-se estático por que não percebera isso antes... mas agora não era tão importante, afinal, do que adiantava amar alguém que não lhe amava?

Porém, não se entregava facilmente... Já que teria que ficar com ela fingindo ser seu namorado, porque não tentar conquistá-la? Mas antes, a respeitaria, apesar de ser horrível, daria o seu tempo necessário... Se a tivesse, teria de ser por inteira, não dividiria com Eduard, nem com ninguém.

- Seu tempo será concedido, Srta. Weasley, mas nunca se esqueça que sempre estarei ao seu lado. – e com mais um selinho rápido ele repetiu a palavra que estaria entre os dois para o resto da vida deles- Sempre... Sempre – depois beijou sua testa e disse um quase inaudível e pouco convicto, mas firme – Eu... Eu te amo.

Antes mesmo de esperar alguma resposta dela, subiu silencioso para, provavelmente, seu aposentos. Ele precisava pensar... e muito.

Virgínia ficou ainda por mais alguns minutos parada, calada e surpresa no meio do Hall. Só depois, que deu-se conta que olhavam-na, saiu finalmente para os jardins. Sem perceber porém, que era seguida por um misterioso par de olhos levemente estreitos e confusos.

O jardim era arejado e silencioso, exatamente daquilo que precisava. O aroma levemente adocicado embriagava-a enquanto sentava-se em um charmoso banco de madeira. Lembranças invadiram sua mente... Lembranças ruins, mas impossíveis de serem esquecidas.

** b Flashback /b **

**_ b i "Longas palavras perdidas, sussurram_**

**_lentamente para mim..." /b /i _**

_ i Ficas-te loucas? O que quer? Sofrer mais? Chorar mais?... Por favor... Por favor, não faça-me sofrer mais..._, /i ela pensava desesperada enquanto andava apressada na casa ricamente decorada.

** b i "Ainda não consigo descobrir o que me mantém aqui" /b /i **

Era uma noite fria... na verdade, ela já não mais sabia se fria era noite ou ela. Sabia que era errado... Sabia... Mas porque não ouvia sua razão? Porque tinha a necessidade de vê-lo?

**_ b i "Quando todo esse tempo eu tenho estado tão_**

**_vazia por dentro" /b /i _**

Ela sabia, ele estava lá. Preso naquele quarto... Ele, o homem que amava, o homem que pela primeira vez tirou-lhe do vazio, da solidão que sentia desde... desde? Desde de sempre... Ele fora sua salvação e agora sua morte...

**_ b i "(Eu sei que você ainda está lá...)" /b /i _**

Ela precisava vê-lo... aquela era a porta, a última daquele longo corredor. Quase três metros de altura... tão imponente. Se coração falhou uma batida...

**_ b i _** "**_Me observando_**

**_Me querendo" /b /i _**

Abriu lentamente a porta grande de madeira talhada, depois de desfazer o feitiço e lá estava ele, sentado naquele sala vazia... na sala onde se viram pela primeira vez... Tudo parecia tão frio agora...

Ele apenas olhou-a de cima abaixo... aquele olhar... ele ainda desejava-a. Podia sentir. Não sabia, porém, se isso era bom.

**_ b i _** "**_Eu posso sentir você me pondo pra baixo_**"**_ /b /i _**

- O que quer, ôh poderosa Circe? – perguntou sarcástico, ela surpreendeu-se mais uma vez com ele naquele dia. – Veio ver como estava seu prisioneiro? – ele levantou-se enquanto ela recuava. Enquanto o brilho de insanidade e ódios cresciam ele continuou – O que é? Medo? Medo de mim? Tenha medo Weasley! Sinta o quanto eu sou poderoso e quanto meu pai subestimou-me. Aquele verme!

**_ b i "Temendo você_**

_**Amando você**_

**_Não deixarei você me por pra baixo" /b /i _**

Ela apenas o olhava. Como tinha medo do homem que amava? Não tinha a resposta... Pois aquele homem não fora o que um dia conhecera... Lutou contra as lágrimas... Se arrependeu de ter ido ao encontro do verdadeiro Eduard Dion...

Porém, ao olha-lo, lembrou-se que aquele era o Eduard Dion, o assassino de seu mestre e quase pai... O ser que conseguiu matar o pai e tentar matar a noiva apenas por não ser o líder... Decidiu... amava-o sim, mas não choraria mais por ele, não mais. Sua alto piedade chegou no máximo que suportava, não permitiria que por causa dele voltasse a ser a patética Gininha, era muito mais que isso e iria prova-lo. Afinal, Jonatha tinha preferido ela... um sentimento de satisfação começou a crescer dentro dela... Junto com o ódio... Ódio e amor... Era possível? Outra pergunta sem resposta, apenas a certeza daquilo que sentia.

** b i "Caçando você, posso sentir você vivo" /b /i **

Foi em sua direção enfim. Iria matá-lo e que fosse para o inferno o plano. Ela precisava mata-lo... queria sentir seu sangue escorrendo por entre os dedos... O último suspiro sendo dado e ela sorrindo... Precisava, necessitava matá-lo.

Em um movimento rápido acertou um soco no rosto de sua nova vítima, que apenas caiu no chão com o rosto completamente ensangüentado, enquanto na mão de Virgínia uma corrente de ferro grossa melada agora de sangue, estava enrolada na sua delicada mão, escondida por debaixo da manga um pouco maior que o normal.

Olhou-o decidida. Não foi o suficiente, ele ainda esta vivo... podia senti-lo.

- Levante-se!- gritou fria.

**_ b i "Seu coração pisando na minha cabeça..." /b /i _**

E assim ele o fez, depois de dar-lhe uma rasteira, para surpresa e medo dela. Ele a olhava superior enquanto pisava em seu pescoço, fazendo o ar começar a faltar. E ela, apenas esperava pacientemente sua morte... Sim, ele tinha a coragem que nela faltava.

**_ b i "Me olhando_**

_**Me desejando**_

**_Eu posso sentir você me pondo para baixo" /b /i _**

- Matarei você, _Gininha_ – ironizou o nome – ... Arrependera-se de não ter me matado quando a oportunidade lhe foi dada. – o sangue em seu rosto pingava... e caia em cima dela, que estava imobilizada pelo sofrimento e vontade de morrer – Saberá que comigo não se brinca, assim como meu pai soube. – seu olhos brilharam mais uma vez, ela tremeu, havia pura crueldade no olhar. – Mas antes... farei o que Lúcio não conseguiu. Farei você sentir-se para o resto da sua vida suja... Será minha... Será usada... Usada pelo homem que matou seu mestre... Pelo seu amado ex-futuro marido. Farei apenas desejar a morte, algo que terá... Presente de casamento. – ironizou mais uma vez – Mas claro... antes, o _meu _presente. Arruinar você.

**_ b i _** "**_Me salvando_**"**_ /b /i _**

Pensou por um breve momento de desespero que ele estava a brincar, que a salvaria... A salvaria dizendo que tudo não passou de uma peça cruel e que a amava assim como ela o amava... Nada daquilo podia ser verdade... Ele não era assim... Mas ao mesmo tempo desejou em seu intimo que ele a matasse logo, assim, a livraria daquele desespero. Teve ainda mais ódio daquele homem... ele se divertia em saber que ela realmente desejava a morte.

**_ b i _** "**_Me molestando_**"**_ /b /i _**

Segurando as lágrimas de desalento sentiu-o puxando seus cabelos cor de fogo... Entre suplícios sentiu ele a tocando de maneira repulsiva e nojenta... Não, tudo aquilo era cruelmente real. Ela desejou novamente a morte enquanto ele abria o zíper da calça. Seu olhar, nunca esqueceria... era de divertimento. Aquele era seu ex-noivo. Aquele era o homem que amava... Um monstro!

**_ b i _** "**_Me olhando_**"**_ /b /i _**

Não...! Berrou sua lucidez. Nem Lúcio Malfoy se atreveu. Não permitiria, não por esse ser...esse monstro...

Tirando forças que nunca compreendera de onde, apenas achava que era do desespero, soltou uma parte da corrente de sua mão e acerto-a exatamente no lugar onde se encontrava a mão dele... no botão da calça.

Arregalando os olhos surpreso, foi agachando com a dor... Tudo parecia estar em câmara lenta... Virgínia sentia sua vida parando...

**_ b i _** "**_Me observando_**

**_Me querendo" /b /i _**

- Nunca mais encoste um dedo em mim. – ela finalmente falou entra os dentes. – Você – sibilou com ódio- não me merece. Eu – sibilou outra vez – tenho caráter e dignidade. Você a partir de hoje só poderá olhar enquanto eu cresço e você é quem desejará a morte.

O olhar dele dizia tudo, ele ainda desejava-a... De maneira doente... Mas desejava-a... ELE era um doente, ela percebeu tardemente.

** b i "Eu posso sentir você me pondo pra baixo" /b /i **

- Nunca crescerá Weasley. Você é fraca de mais. Me ama... é uma idiota! – dizia baixo, mas alto o suficiente para ela ouvi-lo – E por isso que não me mata. – completou por fim, enquanto novamente se levantava... recuperado. Ele queria lutar, testar forças. Mas antes, precisava humilha-la tanto quanto ela, sem nem mesmo perceber, o humilhará. Só que a "Gininha" não permitiria tal ousadia. ELA era Circe, a líder dos Caçadores da Morte.

** b i "Temendo você" /b /i **

- Achas mesmo que perderei meu tempo com você Dion? – perguntou sarcástica.

- Perder tempo? Sabes muito bem que sou mais poderoso que você.- Sim, ela sabia. Ele era cruel o suficiente e pior, apesar do títulos que conseguiu, era ele o mais poderoso, sempre fora... Mesmo assim, não permitiria que ele tivesse a certeza disso.

** b i "Amando você**

**_Não deixarei você me por pra baixo" /b /i _**

- Isso é o que veremos, mas não hoje... quero ainda ter o prazer de te ver abaixo de mim... como mereces.- dizendo isso saiu rapidamente da sala, trancando-a novamente. Ouvia, agora mais baixo, os xingamentos deles.

Ela segura novamente o choro... Sua vida parava... Seu sonho acabava... Mas seu amor, infelizmente, continuava...

**_ b _Fim de Flashback_ /b _**

Por que o amava ainda? Teve tanta certeza ao vê-lo no ministério que esse amor havia sumido, mas agora... Só agora, quando refletia e era sincera sobre seus sentimentos percebia que sim... o amara de verdade e pior, ainda o amava, apesar de tudo...

E pensando na sua mísera vida amorosa percebeu que só se entregara até hoje para um único homem... ele.

Harry, com quem teve sua primeira vez, se apaixonara por ela sim... mas compreendia que fora apenas porque estava no inicio e fim do casamento, as inseguranças dele eram grandes, principalmente por ter casado por engravidar Cho Chang. Ele agora, nutria por ela paixão pelas lembranças do passado, não pela pessoa em si... E ela, tinha por ele na época uma paixão infantil mesclado com desejo de provar a ele e a si mesma que conseguia conquistá-lo, talvez até quem sabe, ficar no lugar de Cho. Um plano inútil, como constatou... não seria a segunda opção de ninguém... e foi a partir daquele momento, anos atrás, que ela começou a se afastar dele, apesar dos pesares...

Voldemort preferia nem pensar, tamanha repulsa... Ele queria um corpo bonito e poderoso para fazer de esposa... E tinha certeza que só relutara em mata-la porque sabia que tinha uma parte dele nela.

Max... Max fora apenas a velha rixa entre amigos e confusão entre amizade e amor. E ela nada sentia por ele...

Já David... David era o único que ela tinha consciência que sentia algo verdadeiro por ela... Percebeu isso na maneira que a tratava quando ela precisava, principalmente naquela crise de choro que tivera... Tinha consciência também que ele gostava dela por quem era e não pelo que era... Mas infelizmente nada sentia por ele, o que lhe causava uma certa angustia...

Tudo por causa dele... o miserável de Eduard Dion... O miserável que fingira tão bem que a amava e ela... Ah ela... caíra como um patinho...

Poderia até parecer muito homens, mas se resumisse bem, em TODA a sua vida só tivera DOIS relacionamentos verdadeiros, tirando é claro, os namoros de adolescência! E, mesmo assim, um fora um caso e outro que era uma farsa! E apenas UM único homem a amava, ao mesmo tempo que amava OUTRO homem?

Perguntou-se quando se enroscara nessa teia de sentimentos tão confusa... Sua vida estava sempre ligada a relacionamentos ou a lembranças deles... Mas apenas UM homem sobrevivia em sua mente e coração... apenas UM!

Eduard Dion... Eduard Dion... Eduard Dion... E assim era o mantra que sua alma recitava, mesmo ela tentando fingir não ouvir, durante 24 horas por dias...

- Por favor... Tire-o da minha alma. Faça que o esqueça. – suplicou entre lágrimas de gosto levemente salgadas ao tocar nos lábios, porém incrivelmente mais amargas na alma.

- Virgínia? – uma voz masculina chamou-a, parecia preocupado.

Ao se virar deparou-se com alguém menos esperava, Draco Malfoy. Olhava-a de maneira indecifrável, parecendo saber de algo... Ela engoliu a seco. Ele estava lindo naquele terno preto.

- Malfoy? O que faz aqui? – perguntou enquanto tentava enxugar as lágrimas... Odiava que a vissem chorando.

- Pensei que poderíamos jantar, talvez. Está bem? – ela olhou-o desconfiada, mas ele parecia genuinamente preocupado enquanto oferecia-lhe um lenço e ela aceitava. Depois de um suspiro sentido, respondeu entre um sorriso triste.

- Acho que sim... Não dizem que a chuva lava a terra... Então, as lágrimas lavam a alma.

- Então faz tempo que não lavo minha alma.- ele pensou alto e sarcástico.

- Ah Malfoy... Você não tem jeito mesmo!- respondeu ela, para a supressa dele, rindo. Ela era estranha... Complexa... Um mistério que ele adoraria desvendar.

Olhou-a bem... Vestia um casaco elegante preto e fechado que ia até seus joelhos, revelando assim sua bota de salto alto, também preta... Estava sensual, pois seus cabelos vermelhos davam um contraste de tirar o fôlego... se sentiu tentado a descobrir que fino vestido ela usava por baixo do casaco, já que esse estava escondido sob o grosso casaco.

Chegava até a ser impressionante... mesmo com os olhos levemente inchados e vermelhos... ela continuava tão linda e charmosa quanto antes. Sem dúvida, era a mulher mais excêntrica que conhecera.

Vê-la chorando porém, fora perturbador... Justamente ela, sempre tão forte e fria, a chorar por um homem? Sim, porque ouvira a frase que ela soltara e não gostou nem um pouco... Como um homem pode faze-la sofrer? Como, conseguiu conquista-la, era na verdade a pergunta que ele mais queria saber a resposta...

Tentando afastar suas reflexões da mente, sorriu, sem entender porque, para ela e finalmente perguntou:

- Então? Aceita jantar comigo?

Ela o olhou surpresa, estava tão concentrada a admirar o sorriso dele que nem mesmo se tocara da pergunta que fizera anteriormente. Lembro-se do almoço... do quase beijo... e até do ciúmes que sentira... Sabia que poderia se envolver, mas quem se importa? Queria ser feliz pelo menos por uma noite... Precisava esquecer o passado pelo máximo de tempo que conseguisse.

- Ok, eu aceito... – mas depois de pensar, acrescentou – mas por favor, sem restaurantes refinados. – completou em pensamento divertida _"E claro, sem celular ligado"_.

- Comeremos o que, então?- Draco limitou-se a perguntar, para evitar que fizesse piadas sobre a pobreza dos Weasley, apesar de inevitavelmente várias terem surgido.

- Hummmm – dizia enquanto pensava de olhos fechados, sem perceber que Draco a observava minuciosamente – Já sei! – exclamou divertida – Cachorro-quente!

- O quê? – perguntou Draco descrente.

- Malfoy... Você já comeu cachorro-quente? – Virgínia perguntou divertida, apesar de já saber a resposta.

- Claro. – ao ver os olhos descrentes dela, completou irônico – Claro que não! Credo! Comida trouxa!

- Qual o problema? – ela quis segurando a risada – Cachorro-quente é uma delícia! Anda Malfoy, deixa de frescura! – falou por fim, o puxando pelo braço carinhosamente sem perceber. Nem mesmo percebeu também o olhar dele se suavizando, dando lugar a um brilho indecifrável até para seu dono.

**_ b __ /b _**

Próximo ao hotel tinha uma praça com algumas barracas de alimentação e casais apaixonados se abraçando para tenta dissipar o frio que estava naquela noite, apesar, claro, de ser um mera desculpa para eles ficarem o mais próximo do outro. Algumas barracas vendiam doces, outras pipoca e finalmente as do cachorros-quente, que ao vê-las, Virgínia puxou-o ainda mais apressada. Ela adorava cachorro-quente e chocolate. Eram seus vícios alimentares.

Depois de pegarem cada um o seu, sentaram-se em um dos banco da praça. E enquanto Virgínia devorava seu cachorro-quente, Malfoy apenas observava o seu com cara de nojo, ela percebendo, resolveu dar uma ajudinha...

- Malfoy! – ele olhou-a com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas – Come logo e deixa de frescura!

- Weasley... – ele falou de modo arrastado – Tem idéia de quantas bactérias tem nessa coisa? Coisa trouxa por sinal!

- Ué? Malfoy com medo de bactérias? – provocou – Cadê a superioridade dos Malfoys?

- Hunf... Você é impossível ruiva!- ele comentou entre divertido e irritado, fazendo-a sorrir perante o novo apelido.

Depois de uma boa olhada na "coisa trouxa cheia de bactérias" deu a primeira mordida de olhos fechados, tentando se preparar para o pior... Mas, ao sentir a comida, não achou o gosto tão mal! Pasmem! Até que aquela "coisa trouxa cheia de bactérias" era gostosa!

- Gostou, não foi, Malfoy? – perguntou ela rindo ao ver a cara de indiferente enquanto ele comia o cachorro-quente. Já havia, infelizmente acabado o seu.

- Dá pro gasto, Weasley... Não é tão mal... – ele confessou pela metade.

- Qual o problema de dizer que gostou da "coisa trouxa cheia de bactérias"? Seja sincero uma vez na vida! – ela dizia aos risos, enquanto ele a olhava com desaprovação.

Ao ver que ele se recusava a responder com sinceridade tirou cachorro-quente da mão dele bem no momento em que se preparava para dar uma mordida...

- Confesse, senão não te devolvo! – ela ria. Não percebeu novamente que estava a se divertir com Draco Malfoy. E se divertir muito com uma simples ida à praça. Nem ele notara, na verdade.

- Eu compro outro, então! – respondeu ele mimado.

- Então gostou? – ao notar a cara de confusão dele, continuou – Ora, você vai comprar outro! Malfoy! Você amou! – disse por fim gargalhando, enquanto devolvia o cachorro-quente ao seu dono que a olhava abobalhado. Ela simplesmente ficava magnifica rindo daquele jeito livre.

- Você deveria rir mais vezes. – comentou ele sem se conter.

- Ah é? Por quê? – perguntou enquanto se acalmava e o encarava.

- Fica linda sorrindo. – ele respondeu sem pensar.

- Obrigada. – respondeu mais uma vez sorrindo, mas com um estranho brilho de malícia nos olhos, continuou – Mas, _querido_, eu sou linda de qualquer jeito. – ao ver a cara de indignação do loiro à sua frente, desatou a rir novamente, apenas completando ainda mais divertida – Ah, sim... E ao contrario de você, eu não tenho tantas frescuras... Mas até que você é bonitinho, Malfoy.

- Eu? Bonitinho? – perguntou ele sarcástico – Eu sou maravilhoso, não lindo... – e terminou, enquanto ela ria ainda mais – E não tenho frescuras... apenas gosto de preservar minha saúde... e comida trouxa realmente não é muito confiável...

- Obviamente o Sr. Lindo de Morrer Malfoy não confia em nada que vem dos trouxas, não? – perguntou ela divertida.

- Em quase nada. – falou pensativo – Existem certas coisas trouxas que são interessantes. – confessou ele.

- É mesmo? – questionou Virgínia – Como o que, por exemplo?

- Algumas peças de arte e até mesmo livros são bons. – comentou Malfoy.

- Não acha fascinante o fato deles conseguirem se virar sem magia? Nós bruxos, costumamos ser poderosos com a varinha e nada sem ela. Até mesmo em um duelo... Um trouxa, com sua arma de fogo ou ainda seu conhecimento em artes marciais torna-se mais poderoso que um bruxo. – disse ela sem se conter.

- Pode ser, mas existem poucos bruxos que lidam com os três. – insinuou ele.

- Verdade... Por essa razão são mais poderosos que bruxos e trouxas... A habilidade corporal em um duelo também é importante... Aliás, é muito importante.

- Tem essa habilidade, Weasley? – perguntou ele olhando-a intensamente.

- O casal deseja mais cachorro-quente? – perguntou um homem calvo aos dois, interrompendo-os. Malfoy soltou um palavrão pouco auditivo.

- Ah, não... Não somos um casal...- tentou ela explicar ao vendedor, mas desistindo, notando que este lhe lançou um olhar descrente, continuou – Eu aceito um refrigerante...

Continuaram na praça por mais algum tempo, mas quando notaram que a rua estava praticamente deserta, Malfoy a levou de volta para o hotel.

Antes de irem, conversaram sobre coisas amenas, que revelavam apenas um pouco mais da personalidade de cada um, não de seus objetivos... Fora estranho, como notaram já deitados cada qual em sua cama, mas ao mesmo tempo agradável, não se preocupar com mais nada, apenas conhecer mais um pouco o outro... Sem insinuações ou brigas. Fora na verdade... incrivelmente agradável. Afinal, nenhum deles iria revelar, nem que fosse para si próprio, que fora maravilhoso...

- Obrigada por essa noite Malfoy... – agradeceu ela quando já estavam na entrada do hotel.

- Não foi nada Weasley. Apesar da tortura de comer um cachorro-quente... – completou ele irônico. – Agora, me responda... Por que diabos aquela coisa recebe esse nome?

- Não sabe? – ela perguntou num tom secreto, e ao notar ele negando com a cabeça, continuou com a voz baixa – Aquele negócio no meio do pão, vermelho, sabe? Aquilo é uma parte de um cachorro... Agora que parte... bem, isso eu não sei, né? – terminou ela levantando os ombros e balançando a cabeça.

- Não pode estar falando sério! – exclamou ele com os olhos arregalados. Ele compreendeu de maneira maldosa da "parte" do cachorro.

- Eles são chamados de trouxas, Malfoy... O que esperava que fosse aquilo? – perguntou ela novamente, se segurando para não cair na gargalhada ali mesmo... A cara do Malfoy era hilária.

- Como gosta daquilo então? – quis ele saber quase desesperado, estava praticamente colocando o que havia comido para fora.

- Adoro comidas diferentes... Já comeu barata frita? – disse cínica. Mas percebendo o rosto dele ficar mais pálido que o normal, resolveu parar a brincadeira... Tinha nojo de alguém vomitando na sua frente. – Brincadeira Malfoy! Achou mesmo que comeria algumas parte de um cachorro? Sendo ele meu animal favorito?

- Eu sabia... – resmungou Malfoy irritado ao vê-la rir dele, de novo.

- Obrigada novamente pela noite, não sabia que você podia ser tão engraçado. –disse ela antes de dar um beijo estalado na bochecha fria dele.

- Não acha que deve me pagar por ter rido tanto de mim, Weasley? – perguntou ele no ouvido da ruiva que se encontrava presa nos braços dele.

- Na verdade não... Não tenho culpa de você ter nascido assim. – respondeu ela divertida, tentando controlar o arrepio na espinha ao sentir os lábios dele tocando levemente sua orelha.

- Assim como? Sexy... Confesse ruiva... Você tá louca pra me beijar. – insinuou ele mordiscando a orelha dela e percebendo satisfeito o arrepio.

- Malfoy, nunca conheci alguém tão prepotente. – e antes que cometesse alguma loucura, apenas se afastou dele de maneira ágil, dizendo antes de entrar no hotel – Mas até que gosto disso... torna-o, não sei como, ainda mais hilário.

Rindo, Malfoy apartou para sua mansão. Tinha apenas uma certeza... Aquela ruiva era realmente excêntrica... Mas com uma excentricidade maravilhosa. Principalmente por saber que ela tentaria evitar, mas que com toda a certeza, cairia rápido aos seus braços.

Já Virgínia subiu para seu quarto pensativa... Malfoy era sem duvida o homem mais fácil de se conquistar que ela já conhecera...

**_ b _N/A 2:_ /b _** AcabouuOuuOuuuuuu Acabouuuuuuuuuuuuu! Ahahahaha... está ai o novo cap. novinho em folha! E com nenhuma ação D/G! Mas... NÃOOOOOO! PERA! NÃOOOOOO! NÃO ME ATAQUEM COM NADA! Opa... tava precisando de um tomate! Obrigada viu!

Hunf... eu e minha maluquices em monólogos ainda mais malucos... Perdoe-me... mas a autora que vos escreve não resiste!

Mas, contudo, entretanto, porém (o.O)... vocês não iriam querer que a ação começasse assim, tão depressa (12 cap., mas abafa o caso), não? Quer dizer, a Gininha ainda AMA LOUCAMENTE Eduard... o que posso fazer? A opção foi dela! Tudo bem, minha... mas é tãooooo divertido brincar de Deus (risada maléfica)! Tô adorando fazer isso... Por mim ela sofre por um bom tempo... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Em todo caso, não se preocupem... eu pretendo (não sei quando, depende do meu humor, que anda estranhamente negro...desde... bem... desde que nasci!) colocar o inicio da ação melosa em breve... é que ultimamente ando tão LIVRE! LIVRE COMO UMA BORBOLETA! LIVRE PARA VOAR! Hehehe... tô tão bem curtindo minha mais nova solterise depois de quase incríveis e inacreditáveis TRÊS meses de gaiola, que vou fazer a Gininha ficar assim também! Mas não se preocupem... eu não sou tão cruel como a HELO, né HELO? Mas, só um pouquinho não faz mal a ninguém...

**_ b _Alias, esse capítulo vai em homenagem à ela e SOMENTE à ela! FELIZ NIVER! E espero desesperadamente que você me presenteie com sua fic... Quê? O aniversário é seu? Mas e daí? Não tenho nada a ver com isso! EU QUERO MEU PRESENTE! (Te adoro!)_ /b _**

Olha meu psiquiatra! Ué... que estranho... não lembrava que o carro dele era um furgão todo branco... Só espero que ele use de novo aquela injeção em mim, adorei a sensação de estar nas nuvens!

Bjinhos, porque ele acaba de tocar minha campainha!

AH SIM! E COMENTEMMMMMMMMMM!

HOJE VAI TER FESTA COM MEU PSIQUIATRA! VOU VOAR! O.O


	13. Cada qual com sua loucura

** b N/A1: OIIIIIIIIII! /b **Quem diria... finalmente um cap. importante para a história... Achou que eu nunca revelaria quem é o dito cujo do Rafael? Pois prepare-se! Bom, o título é bastante apropriado para o cap.. Pensei mt nesse título, e primeiro coloquei o nome das músicas que pensei colocar nele, mas como é nele que aparece a loucura de quase todos os personagens... então resolvi colocar esse mesmo!

Na verdade, tô aqui para desejar de novo um FELIZ NATAL E UM ÓTIMO ANO NOVO... Que 2006 seja um ano incrível, fantástico e inesquecível para vcs assim como os anos que virão! Sejam muito feliz, corram atrás de seus sonhos e nunca deixem de serem vcs mesmos... pode até melhorar, mas continuem com a essência de suas personalidades! Sejam forte, robustos e corados! E que Papai Noel traga mt presentinhos para vcs! Hohoho... Sim esse cap. vai em homenagem ao que tem de mais especial no ser humano: A LOUCURA! Sejam loucos, ousados, alegres... busquem a felicidade até no fato de estarem vivos e não importa o quão solitários e infelizes estejam, sejam felizes... porque é sorrindo que se engana a tristeza, não? Nunca desistem nos obstáculos da vida... Afinal, quem lhes disse que a vida era fácil? E pensando bem... são os desafios as melhores coisas da vida mesmo, não? Então: CURTAM A VIDA!

** b E um ótimo e maravilhoso: Bom Apetite! \o\ \o//o/ /b **

** b /b **

_** center b i u Capítulo 13: Cada qual com sua loucura /u /i /b /center **_

_ i "A estrada é longa e eu não consigo mais trilhar_

_Sigo caminhando, mas não consigo enxergar_

_Eu posso abrir meus olhos, mas sei que eu não vou te ver_

_Tá tudo tão escuro e eu não sei mais o que fazer" /i _

**_ b i (Por você - Tamires) /b /i _**

Virgínia acordou animada... A noite, apesar da declaração de David, fora interessante (nunca usaria realmente boa). Draco Malfoy se mostrou ser bastante inteligente e sensual, qualidades que mais apreciava em um homem. Seria maravilhoso vê-lo caído em seus braços, como uma Doninha Apaixonada... Doninha... Riu com gosto ao lembrar da transformação dele no seu 3º ano.

Que saudades de Hogwarts que ela tinha. Mas sorriu ao lembrar-se que se encontraria com Isabelle Dion depois de tantos anos. Suspirou ao se lembrar dela.

Mulher de personalidade forte, conseguia até comandar Jonatha quando bem entendia. As brincadeiras entres os Caçadores era sempre que quem comandava a equipe era ele, mas quem o comandava era Isabelle, ou seja, era Isabelle que mandava em tudo e a todos, inclusive em Virgínia. As duas tinham brigas homéricas por serem ambas, nervosas e orgulhosas... Eram muito parecidas, apesar de negarem veementemente até para si mesmas.

Isabelle treinou Virgínia em Medi-Bruxaria e como, através dela, curar os que precisavam e causar dor aos que mereciam... Séries de torturas utilizadas em muitos comensais que escaparam. Não era agradável, mas necessário... afinal, a morte era muito boa para alguém que tanto maltratou as pessoas.

Ela, Isabelle, tinha um amor incondicional pelo marido e pelo filho, mas quando Eduard traiu seu próprio pai, ela, em respeito aos seus próprios princípios de dignidade, quase o matara, sendo impedida justamente por Virgínia... Depois de mais uma briga entre elas e uma conversa educada, decidiram apagar sua memória, para futuramente vingarem a traição mais elaboradamente, porém Isabelle, apensar de nunca, até aquele momento, ter sido derrotada por ninguém (talvez por Jonatha, mas se esse se atrevesse a comentar algo, teria ido dormir no sofá), pediu sua aposentadoria e assinando um contrato de sigilo absoluto e proteção do Ministério, entrou na pele de Rosa Braga, se tornado desde de então, professora de Poções. Quem diria?

Virgínia sentia falta dela, das aulas que nunca terminavam, em que aprendia mais do que quando cursava para medi-bruxaria. Era intragável muitas vezes, mas uma grande mulher e caçadora.

O mais interessante é que ela nunca matou um só comensal e nem nunca torturou, ou melhor, nunca foi oficialmente uma Caçadora da Morte. Apenas ensinava tudo que sabia e ajudava algumas vezes nos planos milimetricamente elaborados. E Virgínia, tinha que confessar, um pouco raivosa pelo orgulho ferido, que muito do que ela se tornara era por causa de Isabelle.

Seria realmente um encontro inesquecível...

_ i "Será que nos matamos antes do fim?" /i _, balançou a cabeça, não era hora de pensamentos sarcásticos e indo para o banheiro entretida apenas em demorar o suficiente para sentir-se revigorada, Isabelle adorava brincar com seus sentimentos.

** b /b **

Desceu temerosa em encontrar David. Não sabia como seria a partir de agora. Sempre foram amigos e toda vez que precisava ser animada lá estava ele com suas palhaçadas. Se perguntava martirizada como ele a trataria, se mudaria, se tornaria frio com ela, se aquela amizade seria destruída...

- Bom dia Gina. – David tirou-a de suas reflexões abruptamente, aparecendo do nada em suas costas.

- Nossa! – exclamou sem se conter – Você me assustou.

- Desculpa, não foi a intenção. – ele respondeu antes que um silêncio constrangedor se abatessem sobre eles e quando Virgínia estava decidida a ir embora cabisbaixa, ele voltou a falar. – Sobre ontem, Gi... – suspirou - Vamos fingir que não aconteceu. – ao notar que ela se preparava para falar, continuou. – Sei que é difícil, eu mais que você, sei disso. Mas entre sua amizade e sua distância por não saber o que fazer, eu prefiro sua amizade. Por favor, Tomate... – pediu por fim sorrindo divertido. Doía tê-la tão próxima e não poder tocá-la, beijá-la... amá-la. Entretanto, não sabia o que faria se nem isso poder e apesar de doloroso, ficar perto dela era simplesmente único. Não saberia o que fazer se não pudesse mais ver aqueles olhos profundos e aquele sorriso lindo. Estava perdido, mas perto dela, ele poderia ao menos ser um pouco mais feliz.

- Obrigada. – disse Virgínia, apenas antes de pular no pescoço dele e agradecer milhões de vezes. i _"O que seria da minha vida sem ele?" /i _, pensava enquanto o abraçava ainda mais. Depois de endireitar-se, sorriu e falou divertida – A propósito, o fato que aconteceu não lhe dá o direito de me chamar de Tomate, David! – depois de suspirar animada e frustada, comentou baixinho. – Odeio esse apelido. Não sei onde você tirou ele.

- Mas Gininha. – começou fazendo-a sair andando... Odiava o Gininha tanto quanto o outro, e Daivd se divertia criando apelidos terríveis para ela. – Que tal Cenoura então? Ou ainda sardentinha, afinal, você tenta esconder com feitiços, mas eu sei de suas sardinhas! – ela girou os olhos irritada, mas mesmo assim sorrindo pela amizade continuar a mesma – Confesse, Gininha! Você é Tomate, Cenoura, Acerola, Morango... Você é um mundarel de frutas e verduras vermelhas! – falava ele enquanto saía em seu encalço, sabia que ela odiava esses apelidos, mas irrita-la, depois de beija-la, era seu esporte favorito. Teve até uma vez que ele foi parar no hospital, tamanha a ira da famosa Circe. Ficou meses falando em rimas por ninguém achar um antídoto e só depois de começar a chatea-la através das rimas foi que ela o curou, ainda mais irritada, dessa vez deixando-o mudo... Foi Jonatha que retirou o feitiço... Claro, primeiro riu e gravou com uma camêra trouxa ele ridiculamente pedindo para salva-lo, enquanto Jonatha apenas dizia para ele falar mais alto.

- Ai David! – exclamou ela irritada entrando no elevador – Você é um esfomeado! Credo! Só pensa em comida!

- Protesto meritíssima! – respondeu ele tão alto que chamou a atenção dos bruxos ao redor, deixando Virgínia genuinamente envergonhada. Quando ele começava, simplesmente não parava mais. – Se sou esfomeado, sou um esfomeado saudável! Entretanto, para satisfazê-la, posso apelida-lhe de Esquentadinha, Sardenta Inconformada, Maluca Sem Cura, Pretomaníaca... – e assim ele continuou a importuna-lhe até que ela, no ápice de seu estresse, como sempre, o enfeitiçara... Dessa fez criando uma espécie de letreiro multi-colorido em sua testa escrito: i _"Chatoníudo Irritante. Afaste-se, a doença pode ser transmissível..." /i _, na realidade, o mais estranho nem era os dizeres da placa, mas a testa que ficara muito maior que o normal para abrigar a placa e setas lembrando estranhamente as placas de motéis de estrada.

Quase 1 hora depois e após longas caminhadas, que Virgínia o obrigara a fazer pelo hotel já movimentado de hospedes dos mais diferentes países foi que Ryam, cheio de pena pela cabeça deformada do amigo e dos pedidos desesperados fez um contra feitiço tendo que logo depois apartar para fugir da fúria de Virgínia sendo seguido por um David satisfeito.

** b /b **

Ela olhava para o castelo com nostalgia, causada pelas lembranças e saudade... Agora, pela manhã, via-se com mais clareza os detalhes do local que ela pode chamar de lar por tanto tempo.

Quantas vezes aprontara ali, causando tanto orgulho para os Gêmeos? Quantas vezes se esgueirou para observar Harry Potter, seu príncipe encantado? Quantas partidas de Quadribol jogou? Ou Snap Explosivo, Xadrez Bruxo? Quantas vezes riu e chorou?

Eram tantas recordações que vinham em sua mente que se sentiu pela primeira vez velha... Tão velha no espírito... E percebeu com um susto sarcástico que daqui a 3 anos estaria com 30! Parou assustada... O que fizera de realmente importante nos seus 27 anos de vida? Apenas uma, que foi duramente tirada de seus braços... E depois somente sobreviveu, fazendo carreira e matando por dinheiro.

Suspirou resignada, estava muito nova para a crise dos 40... Não ia perder tempo refletindo sobre a vida feito uma velha. Era jovem e tinha muito que sobreviver e acima de tudo, tinha vinganças a cumprir e uma mulher cruel a encarar.

Foi andando decidida que entrou no castelo dando de cara com Rodolfo Fernads, diretor de Hogwarts. Este apenas a olhou interessado, não era todo dia que alunos já formados vinham ao colégio. E reconhecia a jovem, era Virgínia Weasley cuja história era verdadeiramente intrigante e misteriosa. A mais nova da engraçada família Weasley.

- Como vai diretor? – perguntou ela simpaticamente. Devia ser de família o olhar tão penetrante dele. Afinal, só sendo primo de Dumbledore para causar tal efeito, tinha a impressão que sua alma estava sendo analisada. E isso era terrivelmente perturbador.

- Muito bem. E a srta.? Srta. Virgínia Weasley, não? – respondeu ele sorrindo simpaticamente e ao notar esta concordar com a cabeça, continuou animado. – Vamos, entre. Não é todo dia que temos visitas diferentes.

- Vim visitar a professora de Poções, professora Rosa Braga. Ela está? – sabia que não era educado agir assim, mas ainda tinha coisas para resolver e sabia o que a esperava, portanto quanto mais rápida fosse a conversa melhor seria para ela.

- Vocês, jovens, são tão apressados. – ele comentou rindo. – Venha, vou chama-la e vocês poderão conversar em minha sala. É mais confortável, já que as masmorras andam mais geladas ultimamente.

- Obrigada. – Começou antes de continuar incerta. – Poderíamos conversar depois de falar com a professora, diretor? Acredito que o senhor terá que se informado de algumas coisas.

- Sim, claro. – afirmou ele enquanto franzia o cenho. Porém, antes de começar a refletir sobre o que estava acontecendo, chegou a Gárgula e disse a senha sério. – Tomate. – e ao notar o rosto de Virgínia tomar uma expressão de incredulidade ele completou sem jeito. – Não estava com muita imaginação e particularmente gosto de frutas e verduras vermelhas. Você não?

** b /b **

Rosa Braga preparava suas aulas pacientemente. Lia e relia sua novas pesquisas sobre poções e um livro velho e grosso que pertenceu a uns dos professores de Poção, Severus Snape, tudo isso ao mesmo tempo.

Era uma mulher séria e ativa. Tão rigorosa quanto McGonagall e as vezes tão cruel quanto o próprio Snape. Os alunos a temiam e respeitavam, já que suas aulas eram divertidas por sempre fazer competições misturando as casas sem o menor pudor, não se importava nem um pouco com a rivalidade dos sonserinos e grifinórios.

Sentia falta da Isabelle que foi, não de personalidade, pois continuava intocável apesar do anos de solidão... mas de sua beleza e de seu trabalho. Sempre gostou da ação dos Caçadores, apesar de nunca participar. Gostava de ensinar a eles tudo que sabia e gostava ainda mais de brigar com Virgínia.

Virgínia Weasley... Era irritante, mas como um brilhante a ser lapidado. De grande capacidade, mas de muito orgulho. Mesmo não confessando para si mesma, no recanto de seu coração, gostaria de reencontrá-la, afinal, fora como uma filha para ela. Uma filha insuportável, mas uma filha. Que no final se mostrou mais fiel que seu próprio filho biológico.

Enquanto rabiscava, lia e consultava novamente o livro não percebeu a lareira de seu quarto mostrar não só o fogo que crepitava mas também o rosto do diretor que educadamente tossiu, chamando-lhe finalmente sua atenção.

- Diretor? Deseja algo? – perguntou estranhando a aparição repentina dele.

- Ah, como vai Rosa? Será que poderia vir a minha sala? – perguntou ele de maneira sutil, mas demonstrando que não aceitaria objeções. Era um homem fascinante.

- Claro diretor. Vou imediatamente. – respondeu ela arrumando rapidamente suas coisas sobre a mesa. Antes de sair da sala, pôde ouvir ele falando com alguém, fazendo-a estranhar ainda mais:

- Ela já está vindo. Aceita um chá?

** b /b **

- Ela já está vindo. Aceita um chá? – perguntou o diretor, depois de falar com a antiga treinadora de Virgínia.

- Não precisa se incomodar, acabei de tomar café. – respondeu Virgínia sorrindo, tentando esconder, sem sucesso, seu nervosismo.

- Compreendo. Vou dar uma volta pelos jardins, quando quiser conversar comigo, peça para Pelagia, minha coruja, ir ao meu encontro. – explicou enquanto mostrava em uma gaiola uma coruja cor creme de olhos surpreendentemente verdes.

- Obrigada novamente. – Sorriu Virgínia para o senhor tão cavalheiro.

- Não foi nada minha jovem. – respondeu ele, lembrando-se do dia em que Dumbledore, prevendo sua morte, contara sobre uma ex-aluna fadada ao sofrimento até que conseguisse encontrar paz em sua alma conturbada de ódio e sede de vingança. Tinha quase certeza que era ela desde do Baile... E ainda mais certeza de que armava algo. Ninguém percebeu, mas ele observou de longe tudo e viu inclusive Virgínia conversando com um amigo de Rachel e quebrando o vidro. Notou a rápida, porém agitada conversa com Harry Potter e saindo justamente na hora em Goyle fora assassinado... também conhecia o fato de que Circe, a assassina de Goyle, trabalhava para o ministério, mas essa informação descobriu através de uma breve conversa com sua amiga Minerva. Se suas suspeitas fossem verdadeiras, perguntava-se o que tinha Rosa a ver com isso. Mas, mesmo não tendo a mesma paciência do falecido primo, sabia esperar quando necessário e esconder muito bem sua irresistível curiosidade de velho. Afinal, ela não queria conversar com ele depois?

Quando fechou a porta, viu a jovem Weasley sentar pesadamente na poltrona em frente a sua mesa.

Virgínia ao sentar-se na poltrona notou pela primeira vez que a sala continuava idêntica da época de Dumbledore... Seu coração afundou. Não existiria diretor melhor que aquele, muito menos algum bruxo que se igualasse, Alvo Dumbledore fora único.

Olhou ao redor e notou o chapéu seletor em uma prateleira, parou por alguns instantes e andou em sua direção. Quando se aproximou, colocou-o e pensou calma:

- Oi. Quanto tempo, não é mesmo? Lembra-se de mim? Virgínia Weasley.

- Ahhh... Como vai, srta. Weasley? A mais nova dos irmãos Weasley. – parou por uns instantes e continuou num tom divertido – Sua cabecinha continua tão confusa quanto antes, não é mesmo?

- Acredito que agora tenha piorado... Me pergunto... em que casa cairia agora?

- Agora? A senhorita tem muitos pensamentos negativos...Não esquece a mágoa e tem sede de vingança... Mas ao mesmo tempo é tão corajosa e leal como antes... Diria que continua grifinória, mas que se não tomar cuidado, futura alma sonserina.

Virgínia suspirou fundo, tinha consciência disso, apenas queria tirar a curiosidade. Perguntaria como ele andava, se batidas na porta não houvessem sido proferidas. Com um suave e pesaroso i _"Obrigada. E adeus." /i _ ela o tirou da cabeça e depois de coloca-lo novamente na prateleira, disse, já imaginando quem era:

- Pode entrar, professora Rosa Braga.

A porta foi se abrindo e Virgínia não pode deixar de pensar sarcástica: i _"Graças a Merlin já fiz meu testamento." /i _

** b /b **

_ i "Credo... então só isso é Azkaban? Do jeito que falavam, pensei que fosse pior..." /i _, pensava um Eduard Dion com repugnância, enquanto ouvia um cárcere falar todas as normas para visitas (os dementadores foram destruídos logo após a guerra por se aliarem com Voldemort e quem cuidava agora da prisão eram aurores altamente treinados).

Não sabia exatamente o porque de estar visitando Lucius Malfoy, muito menos se isso o levaria a mais alguma pista sobre Virgínia Weasley.

Vinha sentindo-se estranho ultimamente em relação a ela... Comprou, como um alucinado, todas as revistas sobre ela e fez uma vasta pesquisa sobre sua vida, descobrindo assim que havia algumas dúvidas... No ministério, o primeiro meio de pesquisa sobre vida alheia não tinha nada além de informações básicas, que qualquer um saberia... o resto era apenas boatos entre funcionários antigos, muito bem esquecidos.

Desde de sua aparição no ministério pressentiu que aquela mulher tinha algo a revelar sobre ele. O fato é que Eduard não se lembrava de grande parte de sua vida, como se houvessem propositadamente apagado de sua mente e lembranças.

Sabia que fora um Caçador da Morte e que matava por dinheiro. Lembrava dos nomes dos pais, Jonatha e Isabelle, e que estes eram líderes desse grupo do governo. Recordava-se também de ter sido um espião para Voldemort e o mais importante Comensal da Morte...

Só que a partir daí tudo era ligeiramente confuso... Tinha conhecimento que seu pai escolhera Circe como líder e que, por alguma razão, pediu ajuda para Lucius Malfoy e armou uma armadilha para seu pai e Circe, porém, apenas Jonatha morrera. E que depois de um tempo, como se sua memória tivesse sido apagada, acordara em St. Mungos.

Passou semanas internado no hospital curando de suas alucinações e logo depois foi chamado para ser auror na Inglaterra, país que sem saber como nem porquê havia parado lá. Ele aceitou, depois de ser dominado pelo ódio, por querer vingança de Circe, pessoa que nem sabia se era homem ou mulher.

Depois de um bom tempo, se tornou chefe dos aurores e iniciou assim sua busca desesperada sobre os Caçadores... Mas nada parecia aparecer. Ninguém sabia de nada, absolutamente nada. E quando estava prestes a ir para França, as pistas surgiram.

Assassinatos misteriosos, informações confidenciais vazando... sempre indicando que Circe, apesar de ser uma assassina (a última informação: Circe era uma mulher), era uma péssima chefe. Todos os que desistiam do grupo afirmavam que os Caçadores estavam em crise e ele ria ao saber disso... Seu pai fora um tolo, era óbvio que se ele tivesse sido o líder, os Caçadores estariam em sua auge.

Só que então, apareceu Virgínia Weasley, uma mulher que atiçava seus instintos. Tão sexy e misteriosa parecendo que em um recanto profundo de sua mente já havia desejado loucamente aquela ruiva, só não sabia quando ou onde. Pôs-se a perguntar: E se ela fosse Circe?

Por isso estava ali procurando um ex-comensal. Se havia se aliado á ele outrora, ele saberia de algo, não?

- Senhor Malfoy? Entendeu as regras? – o auror o olhava sério. – Como é a primeira vez que vem visitar seu pai, então não pode ficar com nenhuma dúvida, caso contrário, poderá ser preso também.

- Eu entendi sim. – respondeu Eduard com tédio.

Com alguns fios de cabelos de Draco Malfoy (o que uma mulher linda em um barzinho não faz com um homem) conseguira fazer a poção Policusso. Tivera essa idéia ainda antes da Weasley aparecer como suspeita, mas agora tornou-se à ele indispensável visitar Lucius Malfoy... Precisava descobrir o que ocorreu realmente nesse espaço de tempo que tudo parecia negro. Precisava descobrir para se vingar de Circe, seja ela quem fosse, afinal por culpa dela trabalhava para aquela velha e para o ministério de certinhos da Inglaterra. Tudo era culpa dela.

- Sr. Malfoy seu filho veio visitá-lo. – o guarda interrompeu sua linha de raciocínio fazendo-o olhar a sua frente. Uma porta grande e imponente separava-o da verdade.

** b /b **

- Virgínia? O que faz aqui? – perguntou Isabelle assim que viu sua aluna na sala do diretor.

- Como sabe meu nome, professora? – retrucou ela cinicamente enquanto sentava-se em uma das poltronas.

- Você é tão hilária Weasley. Chego a me emocionar. – a aluna ao ouvir a resposta desaforada da mestre apenas riu. – Começaram a vingança, não? – a menção daquela simples frase Virgínia ficou séria.

- Começamos sim, mas houve um erro... – começou a ruiva, mas sendo interrompida, como sempre, por Isabelle.

- Deixe-me adivinhar. Você falhou em alguma missão por seu grande coração mole, não?

- Se não me interrompesse saberia que não. – alfinetou Virgínia fazendo a morena erguer uma das sobrancelhas. – Recrutamos mais uma Caçadora, Ammy Mondego, filha de Kenny e Diane.

- Quantos anos tem aquela garotinha agora? – perguntou a mestra interessada.

- Vinte e dois... mas não queremos que seja Caçadora, muito boazinha. – Virgínia continuou antes que a mulher interrompesse-a com algum comentário sarcástico sobre ela própria – Em todo caso, pelo nervosismo da primeira missão, ela acabou dizendo que era sua sobrinha ao invés de Rachel.

- E vocês querem que eu, caso alguém venha perguntar, que ela é também minha sobrinha? – perguntou Isabelle apenas para confirmar e ao ver o aceno da ruiva continuou – Já imaginou a minha situação se essa pessoa for Eduard? Se eu acabar matando-o por acidente, tem algum problema? – quis saber enquanto virava-se para uma das janelas da sala.

- Tem! – começou Virgínia assustada e continuou sorrindo. – Tirará meu prazer de vingança. – com a voz calma continuou – Já pensou em voltar a ativa Dion?

- Voltar para os Caçadores? – Isabelle virou-se assustada.

- Em breve vamos treinar novos jovens para ocupar nosso lugar... Não quer voltar a ser professora de torturas e medi-bruxaria? – perguntou a ex-aluna sorrindo amistosa.

- Sinto falta dos Caçadores, mas estou velha... – começou a professora desolada. Virgínia movimentou as mãos em sinal de descaso.

- Está horrível desse jeito porque quer. Francamente Dion, pensei que gostasse de si mesma! – comentou ela irônica.

- Olha só quem fala. Já tirou o eterno luto? – provocou a professora... Havia começado. Era impossível para as duas não trocarem ofensas e tentarem machucar uma a outra, fazia parte daquele relacionamento "cão e gato".

- Não fuja do assunto tentando jogá-lo para cima de mim, você sempre fazia isso. – ela começou levemente irritada. – Quem diria que a toda poderosa Isabelle Dion ficaria dando aula de Poções em Hogwarts só para fugir do passado. – ao terminar ouviu a risada fria de Isabelle.

- Jura que você está tentando me dar essa lição de moral? Não fui eu que só por um trauminha bobo fugi do país. – as duas estavam de pé agora. Os olhos faiscavam em fúria.

- Trauminha? Se o meu foi traminha, o seu foi o que? Francamente Dion... se julga tão boa e foi incapaz de seguir com o sonho de seu marido. E você fala de fugir do país? O que você fez depois de tudo, hein? Veio justamente para a Inglaterra, não? O país que por coincidência está Eduard. – Virgínia segurava para não gritar notando os quadros olharem tudo com bastante interesse.

- Eu acreditei que ele poderia se tornar uma boa pessoa... Não me venha falar de amor de mãe! Você não sabe o que é isso... nem contou para o Potter e sua família toda a verdade, não é mesmo?

Os olhos de Virgínia encheram com lágrimas instantaneamente e Isabelle pela primeira vez se arrependeu de ter falado de mais.

As lembranças invadiam a mente da ruiva, uma atrás da outra em uma seqüência incoerente... todas levando para uma só pessoa: Rafael...

** b Flashback /b **

Oitos anos antes... Desespero... sentia muito desespero. Olhava para seu filho enquanto tentava inutilmente trazer-lhe a vida...

Acordara ali, naquela casa abandonada e longe de tudo. Ela totalmente ferida e ele, seu anjo de cabelos negros e olhos cor de esmeralda, ensangüentado e morto.

Tentava usar toda magia que conhecia, todo o pouco que sabia, mas o desespero a levava cada vez mais para um buraco sem fim...

Os olhos estavam embaçados e a voz saía em meio ao pranto quando notou que de nada adiantaria. Rafael, o curado por Deus, fora tirado de sua vida sem nem mesmo completar quinze dias... E agora, duvidava que até mesmo Deus pudesse curar-lhe.

Olhou ao redor... era uma casa assustadora, mas seu jardim era belo e calmo, o capim parecia crescer cada vez mais, entretanto em meio ao desleixo flores nasciam belas e imponentes. Chorando ainda mais, começou a cavar a terra sem notar a loucura de tal ato...

_ i center "No profundo subterrâneo, eu me mantinha cavando um buraco_

_Sem saber até onde ele me levaria_

_Com um pedaço de olho coberto de sujeira em uma mão_

_Eu procurei seu braço_

_Rasgando e amontoando os retalhos de felicidade_

_Eu fui pulverizada pela sua força" /i /center _

Tempos depois, que nunca soube dizer o quanto, sua mão sangrava, mas não doía. Olhou para o próprio corpo e notou ferimentos ainda maiores nele... Suas mãos não doíam pois estava entorpecida pela dor dos outros cortes e pelas intermináveis sessões de torturas.

Sua consciência ao ver tanto sangue começou a deixar o corpo já esgotado... Tentou, mas não conseguiu manter-se em pé. Desmaiou em cima do túmulo recém feito.

_ i center "Arderam, Arderam_

_As cicatrizes indestrutíveis deixadas pelas palmas de minhas mãos_

_Uma forte fenda nas nuvens manchadas de vermelho com minhas asas rasgadas_

_Veja, eu posso flutuar melhor do você pensava" /i /center _

Acordou quase uma semana depois já em St. Mungus. Alguém a encontrara quase morta em meio ao jardim e a pequena montanha de terra coberta por flores brancas. Como sobrevivera? Ninguém conseguia explicar...

Ao abrir os olhos deparou-se com sua mãe... mãe... Olhava para ela sem vê-la realmente... Queria tanto morrer e viver a eternidade ao lado dos amigos e do filho que perdeu naquela guerra sem lógica ou glória...

Se sentia fraca e descobriria dias depois que se tornara estéreo devido a algum feitiço lançado por Lucius Malfoy.

Entretanto, toda noite sonhava com o garotinho de bochechas rosadas. Garotinho que acreditou poder protege-lo de todos e principalmente de Malfoy, mas como estava sendo enganada pelo seu próprio mundinho...

Falhara como mãe e aurora, falhara até como pessoa e toda noite pagava o preço por seu erro em crer que o mundo havia pessoas boas, sonhava toda noite com suas mãos em sangue na qual não sabia se era o seu ou o de Rafael...

_ i center "A eternidade que sonhei enquanto confinada em meu casulo_

_Onde ela será semeada e florescerá?_

_A manhã certamente virá e trará a escuridão de volta para casa_

_E roubará meus olhos de mim_

_Tocando você pela Luz da Lua, encobrindo e me enredando com você_

_Eu acreditei que poderia me tornar seu verdadeiro esconderijo" /i /center _

Jurou, ainda no hospital, retornar naquela casa e compra-la, não importando o tempo que tivesse de esperar... aquela casa seria dela.

E o tempo passou sem piedade... dias, semanas, meses até que finalmente retornou para visitar o túmulo de seu filho e matar Lucius... Era naquela casa em que ele e o restante dos comensais se encontravam agora... Nunca sentiu tanto ódio e dor ao mesmo tempo.

O ódio fez com que ela realizasse a maldição de Cruciatos com perfeição. Duelou como nunca havia duelado, causando surpresa em todos os aurores ao seu lado... tornou aquela batalha uma lenda...

Em meio a tantos comensais encontrou quem procurava... Lucius Malfoy, que ao vê-la gritou em meio a fúria que a mataria de uma vez... Correram os dois e pararam justamente naquele lindo jardim. Virgínia percebeu assustada que flores não mais cresciam e sim espinhos... Olhou para o loiro e compreendeu que nada de bom surgiria no local em que ele estivesse, mas antes de mata-lo, Harry a impediu. Justamente o pai de seu filho a impediu de matar o assassino dele.

A última coisa que viu foi um feitiço proferido por um outro comensal a atingir em cheio no coração.

_ i center "Ardeu, Ardeu_

_O lugar da nossa promessa nunca mais retornará_

_Corre através da terra manchada de preto com um espinho de agonia_

_Veja, eu posso flutuar melhor do que você pensava" /i /center _

Ficou mais alguns dias internada no hospital, contudo dessa vez foi ainda pior, pois a maldição que o comensal (já morto por um Harry enfurecido) lançou era de reviver seus piores momentos até que não agüentasse mais e acabar por sucumbir a um sono profundo.

As alucinações começavam sempre com Rafael segurando-se nela, seus dedinhos agarrando ávidos um dos dedos da mãe.

Com um flash tudo se tornava escuro e ela relembrava com detalhes de sua estadia nas masmorras da Mansão Malfoy e no momento em que o feitiço Avada Kedavra arruinara todos seus planos e toda sua felicidade.

Até hoje perguntava-se como não enlouquecera... diziam inclusive que em meio aos pesadelos ela gritava sem parar por um desconhecido para a família, Rafael e também pela morte que não veio. Foi curada por um medi-bruxo...

_ i center "Se você não pode me ouvir, mesmo quando acho que grito_

_Eu quero que você me destrua com suas própria mãos_

_Enquanto você puder me segurar, querido_

_Seus braços que me seguram_

_Tornam-se um gentil pó_

Como uma simples estrela no céu, silenciosa" /i /center 

Um redominho de recordações passou em sua mente novamente parando no ponto do reinicio... Comprara a casa quase 1 ano mais tarde, quando já era uma Caçadora. Suas mãos, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, tinha finas cicatrizes de seu ato de loucura... e sua personalidade, marcas na qual ela sabia que nunca mais sairiam: As lembranças do passado.

_ i center "Arderam, Arderam_

As cicatrizes indestrutíveis deixadas pelas palmas de minhas mãos _Uma forte fenda nas nuvens manchadas de vermelho com minhas asas rasgadas" /i /center _

Nunca mais retornou a casa depois de mandar removerem o corpo de Rafael, onde foi enterrado em um cemitério bruxo desconhecido pela maioria. Estava lá em meio as flores brancas, que lembrava a pureza e em sua lápide dizia apenas:

_ i center "Ardeu, Ardeu_

_O lugar da nossa promessa nunca mais retornará_

_Veja, eu posso flutuar melhor do que você pensava... /i /center _

center - Rafael Weasley Potter.

12.03.2006 – 25.03.2006"_ /center _

** b Fim do Flashback /b **

- Pare... – sussurrava Virgínia em meio as lágrimas que finalmente caiam. Isabelle olhava-a surpresa. Nunca havia visto ela chorar.

- Virgínia? – chamo-a segurando seus ombros. – O que há?

- Não consigo... Tudo me lembra... Não agüento mais... Só tenho sonhado com Rafael... – ela parou por um instante e pediu desesperada para sua mestre. – Me mata! Por favor, me mata!

- Chega Weasley! – gritou a outra mulher assustada. – Pare de se lamuriar pelo passado. Parece um criança. Faz oito anos! Ele morreu! CHEGA! – continuaria gritando se não fosse o tapa forte que recebera em uma das bochechas. Virgínia a olhava nervosa e falava ao mesmo tempo aos berros:

- Posso agüentar qualquer coisa Dion, menos isso. Não critique minha dor! Você não sabe!

- Não sei o que? O que é perder um filho? EU SEI SIM! Eu ia matar o meu próprio filho por ele ser um traidor! Eu tenho ódio do meu filho... Teve sorte por ele ter morrido enquanto estava demasiada! – gritou Isabelle em resposta. – Pare de viver em função do passado... É nova... tem muito o que viver. Adote uma criança... Se vire! Mas dê valor a vida que tem nas mãos! Tá achando que é assim? Só porque passou por uma situação ruim vai desistir? Você é mais fraca do que eu imaginava! – terminou ela arfando e olhando para a aluna com desprezo mesclado de piedade. – Vou fingir que conheço Ammy Mondego... invento qualquer coisa... digo que é minha afilhada. Agora não voltarei para os Caçadores com uma líder tão infantil quanto você. Quando amadurecer me procure. Estarei sempre aqui.

Ao sair da Gárgula Gigante enxugou algumas lágrimas. Virgínia não sabia o quanto ela entendia sua dor e era exatamente por isso que teria de faze-la reagir. Nem que para isso parecesse mais insensível do que era. Como queria Jonatha ao seu lado para diz-lhe o que fazer.

** b /b **

- Draco? O que faz aqui seu traidor? – berrou Malfoy assim que avistou seu suposto filho.

Estava mais magro e envelhecido... seus cabelos loiros tinham agora fios brancos e pareciam totalmente sem vida, nascia uma barba irregular no seus rosto imundo. Fedia como nunca e suas roupas estavam um trapo, contudo o mais chamou atenção dele foram os olhos... brilhavam de uma maneira que o surpreendeu. Havia loucura neles.

Eduard sentiu nojo, parecia um cadáver. Teria realmente que pedir ajuda de novo para um ex-comensal tão incompetente? Com o olhar demostrando desagrado pediu para que o auror fechasse a porta dizendo que conseguiria se defender muito bem sozinho. Feito isso e tomando mais um gole da poção de Polissuco sentou-se em uma cadeira, dizendo em seguida com desprezo:

- Não me chame por aquele seu filho inútil. Sou muito melhor que vocês dois juntos.

- Diga-me então que é, oh grande ser magnânimo. – satirizou um Malfoy azedo sentando-se na cama.

- Eduard Dion. – ao notar o olhar genuinamente surpreso do homem, continuou – Sim, eu estou vivo. Não sei como, nem por que, mas estou. Tenho dúvidas e quero que me responda.

- Tinha certeza que havia sido assassinado pela Weasley. – comentou o loiro mais para si mesmo.

- Você disse Weasley? Virgínia Weasley? – Eduard questionou tentando disfarçar a ansiedade.

- Claro! Quem mais seria além de sua preciosa noiva? Aquela dissimulada! – Malfoy parecia falar com ele mesmo. Eduard apenas o observava, a loucura nos olhos do loiro aumentando gradativamente. – Teve a audácia de me enganar... Grávida do mestre... sim, muito grávida! Aquela coisinha parecia mais com o assassino dele... Os olhos verdes... Me enganou! Ela me enganou... – parou por um momento parecendo perdido, olhou para a parede cinza e continuou com seu relato desvairado. – O mestre saiu tão feliz. Lembra-se quando disse que teria um herdeiro? Um herdeiro... Mas queria com aquela dissimulada... poder? Que poder ela tinha? Nenhum! Não, não tinha nenhum. – seus olhos rodavam pela prisão alucinadamente. Eduard se segurava para não rir, aquele homem era patético. – Torturei ela... ah torturei... Nunca mais vai poder ter filho algum, eu disse... Mas aí ela sobreviveu. A desgraçada sobreviveu! – berrou olhando finalmente para Eduard. – Sobreviveu...

- Quer dizer que ela é realmente Circe? E foi minha noiva? Como? – perguntou para si mesmo o moreno perdido em seus pensamentos, mas assustou-se quando Malfoy voltou a falar, entretanto sem antes rir. Um riso frio mesclado de pura loucura. Os olhos dele brilhavam e ele gesticulava como nunca:

- Plano muito bom o seu... Eu lembro de você falando... Vou me casar com ela para vingar a morte do Lord, mas aí ela também te enganou, não foi? Virou a líder... A tal Circe. – cuspiu no chão e olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados, sorria de maneira lunática – Você me procurou, não foi? Me procurou para matar ela e seu pai, aquele velho... Só que ele avisou para ela, não foi? E eu vim parar aqui, não foi? Vim sim, vim parar aqui... E você tinha morrido, mas está aqui.

Alguns minutos passaram em total silêncio. Os dois homens apenas se encarando. Eduard pensava como aquele homem ficara tão louco, já Lucius pensava em nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- Weasley então engravidara? – pensou nos olhos verdes que o homem revelara. Os olhos brilhando em compreensão. – Harry Potter, ela engravidou do Potter?

- Potter, aquele assassino... sim... tendo um caso com ele... é... – Malfoy se aproximou repentinamente de Eduard e enquanto segurava sua camisa dizia raivoso. – Mate, mate ela. Ela precisa morrer! Mate ela! – repetia a frase berrando cada vez mais e não demorou muito para o auror abrir a porta e estupora-lo, retirando logo depois Eduard de lá.

Saiu de Azkaban perdido em devaneios, nem mesmo notara quando o auror mandara uma coruja para alguém logo depois de sua saída. Sua mente raciocinava juntando tudo que sabia com as poucas, porém valiosas informações que o louco do Malfoy contara.

Sabia que Voldemort queria ter um filho, mas a mulher que desejara não se recordara... e agora sabia porque... Virgínia Weasley provavelmente lançara um feitiço para que ele esquecesse tudo que ligasse para alguma informação dela. Era sabido também que encontraram uma mulher com Voldemort pouco antes dele morrer.

Isso que dizer que provavelmente Lucius tenha-a seqüestrado quando estava perto de dar a luz, pois tinha certeza que ele não iria querer uma Weasley por perto por quase 9 meses, mesmo que ela carregasse o herdeiro tão precioso para os comensais. E também porque batia com a informação que ela havia desaparecido durante 1 mês, informação essa que ele não dera muita importância, já que qualquer um sumia para espairecer. Provavelmente ela deve ter confirmado a história de esperar um filho de Voldemort, entretanto, ao nascer finalmente essa criança, Malfoy deve ter descoberto tudo pelos olhos verdes que ele comentara... Deve ter matado a criança e deixado-a estéreo. Só que do jeito que ele conhecia a incompetência dos comensais de baixo escalão, o Malfoy não deve ter usado o Avada e sim diversos feitiços de tortura antes de joga-la em algum local. Ela obviamente ficou viva e se tornou Caçadora... Ele mesmo se dispôs a se vingar, noivando com ela... Certo, até aí tudo bem. Mas era a partir desse momento que as coisas ficavam confusas.

Se o objetivo era apenas se vingar, por que sentia essa atração física? Será que em determinado momento realmente gostara dela? E por que seu pai a escolheu como líder? Ele deveria saber sobre esse passado dela... não a tornaria muito sentimental para ser uma matadora profissional? E a primeira evidência disso é que mesmo depois de tudo, ela não o matara... apenas retirou sua memória.

Começou a nascer nele um ódio que não imaginava existir. Sempre fora frio e nunca perdia o controle. Todavia, como uma mulherzinha baixa como ela, que teve até a audácia de viver um caso com Potter e engravidar dele, pôde se tornar a líder do grupo que deveria ser seu?

Com toda certeza deve ter sido por esse motivo que matara seu pai e tentara matá-la. Deve ter chamado Malfoy, porque estando perto dele ela teria que reviver tudo o que sentiu ao ver o filho morto. A machucaria ainda mais do que a morte.

Sorriu frio... Pela primeira vez concordou com Lucius Malfoy... Sim, ele a mataria.

** b /b **

Virgínia controlava o choro pouco a pouco. Respirava fundo centenas de vezes e tentava contar até um número infinito para busca a calma. Era uma matadora de aluguel, não era? Não, era uma assassina mesmo.

- Ok, respira fundo... Isso! Quem se importa por ser uma assina? – perguntava-se a si mesma com a voz baixa e o olhar perdido. – Aí meu Merlin, como foi que as coisas chegaram a esse ponto? Quando foi que eu tomei consciência dos meus atos? – balançou a cabeça violentamente. – Não, não, e não! Eu não sou assassina... quer dizer, não muito. Eu só mato aqueles que merecem morrer, não? É como se eles fossem julgados pelo ministério e nós executássemos sua condenação à morte. Caçamos a morte que ele merecem, não é mesmo? – suspirou antes de dar um grito não muito alto. – Devo estar enlouquecendo! Decididamente preciso de férias. Sou a única que não tiro.

Andou de um lado para o outro. Devia ter passado quase uma hora desde que Isabelle saíra da sala e ela ainda precisava avisar para o diretor que sua professora de Poções nada tinha a ver com os Caçadores.

Olhou para os quadros dos diretores de Hogwarts e deparou-se com o quadro de Dumbledore olhando-a com interesse e tristeza.

- Ah professor... Faz tanto tempo que nós conversamos... Tanto tempo que lhe contei tudo. Tanto tempo... – falava, enquanto esse confirmava com a cabeça e seus olhos azuis liam sua alma. – Mudei tanto... Sinto que não sei mais quem sou. Pode me dizer professor quem sou? Sempre me pareceu saber de tudo. – ele apenas sorriu tristemente e falou com pesar.

- Não posso dizer quem és, Virgínia. Agora depende somente de você. Só você pode decidir entre viver e sobrevier.

- Eu não mereço... Não mereço viver. Não mais. – ela disse olhando para a janela. O Sol começava a brilhar com mais intensidade. Precisava voltar quanto antes.

- Todo merecem uma segunda chance. Até mesmo você, basta querer. – ela olhou para o velho tão sábio não acreditando em suas palavras. Voltou-se para Pelagia e disse com a voz suave:

- Procure seu dono, sim? Tenho que falar com ele. – depois virou-se para Dumbledore e sorrindo triste continuou cansada. – As vezes penso que meu maior pecado foi um dia querer ser feliz... É tarde e por mais que seque minhas lágrimas continuou na mesma situação. – suspirou – Já não suporto mais essa angústia que predomina no meu coração, diretor.

- Eu sei... seus olhos dizem... Mas tente, sei que vai conseguir superar. – insistiu o diretor.

- Não foi nada disso que eu quis em minha vida... – ouviu passos e forçando um sorriso continuou. – Mas só queria que soubesse que ainda quero ser feliz. Só preciso achar uma maneira para isso. – foi vendo Dumbledore balançar a cabeça sorrindo triste que a porta foi aberta mais uma vez.

- Srta. Weasley... Desculpe, interrompo algo? – perguntou Rodolfo Fernads envergonhado observando os dois.

- Não se preocupe, já conversei tudo o que tinha para conversar com seu primo. – ela novamente forçou um sorriso simpático antes de dizer, sem notar os olhos do diretor atual estreitarem em sinal de preocupação ao notarem os olhos da jovem vermelhos e inchados. – Preciso conversar sobre a professora Rosa Braga, sim?

- Claro, srta.. O que há? – ele sentou-se em sua cadeira enquanto perguntava.

- Nada em especial. Só gostaria de avisar que alguns aurores podem procurá-la para depor sobre as investigações da morte de Goyle. – ele balançou a cabeça e as mãos pedindo assim que prosseguisse. – Eu posso lhe garantir que ela nada tem haver com o caso. Até por isso que pedi para conversar com ela.

- Seria ousadia da minha parte se pergunta-se como tem tanta certeza, srta. Weasley? Até onde me consta, a srta. não trabalha para o ministério... Ou trabalha? – seu olhar nunca pareceu tanto com o de Dumbledore e ela desejou sair correndo dali com uma garotinha acuada. Até onde ele poderia saber sobre sua vida?

- Não é ousadia de sua parte, apenas preocupação. – suspirou pela milionésima vez naquela dia e era apenas o começo dele. Continuou, deixando para trás a certeza que aquele seria um longo dia - Pode-se dizer que sim, sr. Fernads.

- Para mim isso basta. Gosto muito da professora, seria uma grande perda para o colégio se ela tivesse que ir por alguma questão burocrática. – comentou Rodolfo sério.

- Quanto a isso não se preocupe. Entrarei em contato com a ministra para que nada semelhante ocorra. – sorriu mais uma vez levantando-se da cadeira que havia sentado durante a curta conversa. – Tenho que ir, diretor. Assuntos à resolver. Se não se incomodar...

- Não se incomode com esse velho, srta. Weasley! – riu ele simpaticamente. – Foi um prazer revê-la e espero que possa voltar algum dia numa ocasião melhor.

- Com toda certeza voltarei. – respondeu antes de sair da sala.

Passou-se vários minutos em que tudo o que ele vez foi pensar. i "_Uma moça bastante intrigante ela"__ /i _. Sua curiosidade voltou, mas dessa vez acompanhada com a preocupação. Tinha a impressão que ela precisava de ajuda. Virou-se para seu primo, que olhava para tudo parecendo nada ver na realidade.

- Não acha que está na hora de me contar o que há com a srta. Virgínia Weasley, Alvo? – perguntou ele simplesmente assustando seu primo.

- Está... ela vai precisar de seu auxílio antes do fim. Chame McGonagall também, por favor. – ele respondeu com a voz calma. – Há muita coisa em jogo.

** b /b **

Virgínia andava calmamente em direção ao portões de Hogwarts. Não adiantava se desesperar... e por mais que odiasse admitir, Isabelle tinha razão. A vida continuava, não? Sabia que se continuasse a viver em função do passado enlouqueceria. Tinha que terminar sua vingança e finalmente viver em paz como Circe... Mas será que ainda queria ser Circe? Será que era certo matar um pessoa por dinheiro, mesmo ela sendo culpada de algo...? Será que a morte era o melhor castigo? Que direito ela tinha de julgar se aquela pessoa deveria morrer? Parou assustada... Ela realmente estava enlouquecendo.

- Chega de será's e se's na minha vida... – sussurrou para si mesma balançando a cabeça. – Tenho que ser forte. – falou por fim olhando para frente imponente.

_ i "Loucura... Cada um tem um pouco. O que seria do ser humano sem um pouco de loucura? Pode até não ser uma teoria e sim uma defesa, mas quem se importa... Ninguém é perfeito mesmo. Muito menos eu." /i _, pensava enquanto caminhava.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompido porém, quando avistou assustada uma coruja preta vindo em sua direção. Parou de andar e esperou. A coruja vinha em uma velocidade impressionante e sua cor era um pouco amedrontadora. Quando Virgínia já acreditava que a carta não era para ela, a coruja parou bem à sua frente, revelando seus olhos igualmente pretos e sombrios. Fingindo que o arrepio que percorrera seu corpo foi por causa do vento, pegou a carta e pôs-se a ler.

_ i "Srta. Circe_

_Como foi pedido anteriormente, mando esta carta para lhe informar que o Eduard Dion esteve aqui visitando o prisioneiro Lucius Malfoy. _

_Pude ouvir que ele perguntara sobre Virgínia Weasley e algo sobre um filho dela com Harry Potter. E que por conhecidência, a srta. Weasley é justamente a senhora. _

_Por não saber se poderei manter segredo sobre o que ouvi, acredito que 100 galeões ajudariam a me responder. Na conta de sempre._

_R. D." /i _

- Que absurdo! Devia matar esse cretino. – exclamou ela indignada com a quantia do silêncio do cárcere. – Depois dizem que os aurores são certinhos... Muito certinhos! Tô percebendo! – parou antes de sorrir maldosa. – Esse auror trabalha para o ministério... então eles que se virem para pagar. – terminou balançando os ombros mais calma.

_ i "Quer dizer que Eduard finalmente visitou seu amigo louco... É, até que demorou. Agora ele deve saber de tudo! Será que vai contar para os aurores? ... Não, ele não poderá fazer isso. Teria que contar como descobriu a informação... Será mesmo?" /i _, pensava Virgínia temerosa.

Apressou o passo pensando com urgência que precisava avisar ao restante dos Caçadores... Havia começado.

** b /b **

** b N/A2:** /b SIM! Rafael era filho dela sim! Parabéns para quem descobriu! Estou orgulhosa de vocês! Mas antes das devidas homenagens creio que o cap. merece algumas explicações...

A música maravilhosa do Flashback é de Amano Tsukiko (mas muita gente diz ao contrário: Tsukiko Amano) e ela se chama Butterfly (Borboleta, para os desavisados)... Coloquei a parte da letra que condiz com a parte da história depois, porque teve o grande final! A lápide de Rafael tem a última estrofe da música, que devo acrescentar que é maravilhosa! A língua cantada é a japonesa. Pensei no primeiro momento em colocar outra música de Tamires, mas achei que ficou muito sem sal nem açúcar... Sim... esse flasback tem DUAS versões! A primeira conta com mais detalhes como e por que Lucius tirou Rafael dos braços de Virgínia, mas achei melhor explicar pelas próprias palavras do loiro!

Entretanto a conversa dela com Dumbledore... Algumas frases são da música Por Você e Lágrimas da minha maravilhosa amiga, Tamires... Assim como o trecho que aparece logo no começo do capítulo.

Ah! E aí? Gostaram do Eduard? Eu prometi que colocaria na visão dele e coloquei! Capítulo importante esse, não? Deu um trabalho para escrever... escrevia uma parte inteira para depois apagar e começar tudo de novo, mas gostei do resultado... Apesar de estar um verdadeiro dramalhão mexicano, deu ênfase nos sentimento da Gininha!

Agora a história toma um rumo diferente... digamos que será a sua segunda fase, na qual começara realmente a vingança da Circe e o desenvolvimento do romance dela com a Doninha Albina Saltitante... Não, ela não ficará com Harry ou David, nem mesmo com Eduard... Afinal, essa fic É D/G! Eu sou D/G 4EVER!

Mas agora vamos para as homenagens as pessoas inteligentes, espertas e que me deixaram muito feliz por ter descoberto tudo antes mesmo de ter revelado o óbvio! (Vou colocar as pessoas de todos os sites, sendo eles do ED, Potterish, Portal D/G ou por e-mail)

_** b i Em destaque a srta. Lu Snape, por sua excelente dedução e por me deixar em estado de choque até agora! O.O PARABÉNS! /b /i **_

** b Palmas para as pessoas que descobriram! Foram elas: /b **

Lu Snape, Sweet Nightangel, Ginny Malfoy, Tataya, Ive Potter, Cintia Granger, Lika Slytherin, Carol Black, Dany, Arwen Mione, Sara Lecter, Ny Malfoy Kayba, Mariana, Mari, Pekena Malfoy, Srta. Weasley Malfoy Nai W.M., Belial Malfoy, D, Alice Papini Trevisan!

** b Se esqueci de você... MIL PERDÕES! Me manda um e-mail que coloco aqui rapidinho... só não me xinga muito, tá? Tá? NÃO! Não desista! Tô falando sério! É importante para mim que me diga se esqueci de você! /b **

Enfim, aqui termino a fic... digo, a nota... Como esse cap. foi à todos os loucos de plantão o meu psiquistrata desistiu de me internar... Achou que eu era uma louca sem cura... Bem, fazer o que, sou mesmo! O.o

Repito, FELIZ NATAL E UM MARAVILHOSO ANO NOVO! Que tudo se realize não apenas nesse ano que está vindo, mas no ano seguinte e no seguinte e assim sucessivamente! Vcs merecem só por me aturarem!

Mts bjinhos na bunda de cada um de vcs!

De uma verdadeira e orgulhosa louca: Katy's

b **Helena Malfoy** /b - Oiiiiiii Helena! Q bom q gostou da minha fic e q comentou! Muito OBRIGADAAAAAAA! Mas aqui estou mais q realizando seus desejo (e com prazer!)... viu? Postei 3 caps. novinhos! Espero q tenha gostado! Te desejo boas festas! HOHOHO... Liga naum... sou meio amalucada (meio! O.o)! Espero q continue lendo e comentando! Bjões p/ vc tbm!

b **Jaque Eberle** /b - Simpática, eu? olhinhos brilhando Aiiii... assim vc me deixa sem graça! Hahaha... Muuuuuuuuuito obrigada! Mas vc sabe, neh? Eh meu charme irresistível! balançando os cabelos antes de prender em meio aos nos ¬¬ Nem se incomode com minhas idiotices... acho q os sintomas pioram qd estou feliz! E assim eu estou pq vc comentou (epâ, rimou!)! IÇA! BRIGADAAAAA! Espero q continue achando minha fic boa, pq senão tô ferradinha da silva! O.o Eu espero e torço q essas festas de fim de ano sejam MARAVILHOSAS! Ah, e sobre o Rafael... finalmente tirei sua curiosidade...agora o q acha de me agradecer comentando? O Q! Euuuuuu? Interesseira? Magina! Hahaha... Vai! Por favoooor! Não custa nada e nem gasta tanto tempo assim...Pense como meu presente de Natal! Afinal, Papai Noel pode existir e uma boa ação sempre ajuda...msm q seja atrasada! Hahaha... Deixa eu ir indo, tenho uma Ilha p/ curtir de ferias! LA VOU EU! Ah sim... bjão no seu coração! (acho q gostei desse negocio de ficar rimando...Serah q eh normal! )

** b Iblack LadyI /b ** - Muitíssimo obrigada por comentar! Fico feliz em saber q gostou! Pode deixar q ñ vou demorar, ñ! Espero q continue a ler e comentar minha fic! Excelentes boas festas para vc! E milhões de bjinhos!

b **Dany** /b - FIU FIU! AÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! PALMAS! VIVAAAA! SIM, VC DESCOBRIU! Ai q emoção ter uma leitora tão inteligente! Mais ateh q a escritora! Muuuuuuuito obrigada mesmo por comentar! Fiquei nas nuvens qd li seu comentário! Nossa, minha vida alem do PC deixou de se importante pq... VC DESCOBRIUUUU! Hahaha... Agora vamos ao q interessa: OBRIGADA pelo comentário e os elogios! Eu atualizei no Portal antes msm daqui, mas demoram um pouco p/ postar... na verdade acho q jogaram meus caps. fora, pq ñ coloquei conforme a regra no "Assunto" do e-mail... ateh preciso resolver isso... Ah, claro! Hihihi... q mania a minha de viajar nesses agradecimentos! Bom, espero q continue a ler e claro... comentar, pq tbm sou filha de Deus! Hahaha... Adeus ano velho animado para vc e feliz ano novo ainda melhor! E claro, Feliz Natal! Bjus pra ti bm!

b **Nat** /b - Oi oi oi! Adorei seu comentário! Bom, vamos por partes... eu ñ seria louca de desistir da fic e correr o risco de ser aniquilada por vc... pensando bem, louca eu ateh sou, mas ñ o suficiente! O.O Hahaha... Eh, a Gininha de outras cores foi um sacrifício necessário! Ateh eu tive q dar adeus ao pretinho básico aqui em Salvador (o calor! Graças ao bom Jesus da Lapa q eu vou p/ uma Ilha nas ferias, senão eu derreteria!)! Uma tristeza! AMO roupa preta! Mas fazer o q... minha mãe q dah vivas ateh hoje! Mãe insensível a minha! Hahaha... Agora, sobre David e Gina vc viu q ñ rolou... sabe como eh... ele jah era MEU! ¬¬ Em todo caso, ele ñ ficarah sozinho, pois sou uma autora mt boazinha q tem uma irmã de excelentes idéias salva-vidas! Pq foi ela q pensou na mina perfeita p/ ele! E adivinha! Jah estah na fic! Menos um personagem a se criado! UFA! Fico muuuuuuuito preocupada ao saber q vc confia em mim... tens certeza disso, srta. Nat? Hahaha... Bom, espero q ateh o próximo agradecimento (pois senão EU q irei atras de vc!)! Boas festas e aquele negocio de Adeus Ano velho, feliz ano novo q udo se realize no ano q vai nascer! Bjinhos!

b **Julia Malfoy** /b - Muuuuuito obrigada! Espero realmente q vc continue a achar isso e obviamente a comentar! Hahaha... Boas festas p/ vc e tudo de bom! Milhares de Bjos!

b **Arwen Mione** /b - SIMMMMMMMMM! TRÊS VIVAS PARA ARWEN! VIVA VIVA VIVAAAAAAA! Vc eh a mina! AÊÊ! Isso q eh presente de Natal! OBRIGADAAAAAAAAAA! Naum soh pelos elogios, alias, q me deixaram ateh super sem graça (e isso eh raro!), mas por ter descoberto! PARABENS! Fiquei mt feliz, parecendo uma retardada na frente do PC qd li seu comentário! Snif, snif... vc me emocionou! Vc gosta de novela mexicana? Naum diga! Entaum estah na fic certa! Hahaha... Pode deixar q vou tentar ñ te decepcionar e no dia q o fizer, pode me mandar um comentário me xingando! Alias, pode mandar um comentário sempre q quiser! Pq naum faz mal a ninguém e vai deixar uma doida muuuuito feliz! PARABENS DE NOVO! E inesquecíveis festas para vc e q realize todos seus sonhos! Milhões de bjs!

b **Ginevra Sophie Malfoy** /b - Hellooooo! Nem se preocupe, naum tem cota de comentários para eu continuar a fic! O.O... eu sou cara de pau, mas nem tanto! Hahaha... Mas muuuuuuuuuuuuuito OBRIGADAAAAA! Brigada por se preocupar, ler e comentar minha fic! Prometo tentar naum demorar mais tanto tempo, blz? Mas , vc promete continuar comentando - ! olhinhos brilhando Por favooooooor! Digamos q serah um trato, q tal? Please, seja boazinha comigo! Bom, deixando de lado os meus pelos desesperados, eu desejo para vc tudo de bom e todos os seus sonhos realizados...! Mts bjs especiais da que se acha mamãe Noel! HOHOHO

b **Mayumi Evans Potter** /b - Ateh a próxima? Vc disse ateh a próxima! Aiiiiiii... acho q vou ter um treco! BRIGADA! OBRIGADA MESMOO! Brigada e brigada de novo! Ufa! Agora q jah me acalmei um pouco... vamos ao q interessa! Primeiro... digamos q acreditei em seus dotes de investigadora e te homenageei tbm...! Sobre postar logo... se escondendo debaixo da mesa prometo tentar ñ demorar mt, mas como vou viajar p/ um ilha, ñ sei se vai ter pelo menos uma lan lah... Mas por favor, continue comentando! PLEASE! Boas festas! BRIGADA DE NOVO! E big bjs p/ vc!

b **Helo** /b - HELLOOOOO HELOOOOO! Viu, foi meu presente de Natal e Aniversario, o q achou! Espero q tenha gostado, pq quero sua ficzinha em troca... tô nem ai se eh chantagem! Hahaha... te adoro mt! Fico feliz em saber q dessa fic conheci vc! Desejo toda a felicidade do mundo, sonhos realizados, saúde, dinheiro no bolso e mts caras gatos, malhado e maravilhosos! Hahaha... Feliz niver de novo, Feliz Natal, Feliz Ano Novo e ferias inesquecíveis, jah q possivelmente naum vou entrar no msn, pois vou para uma ilha fantástica! Aiiiiii... tô nas nuvens! Hahaha... Mas espero ansiosa por sua fic, viu moça! Feliz tudo p/ vc! Milhões de bjinhos especiais! 

b **Anaisa** /b - OIIIIIIII! Que bom q vc gostou da minha fic... pq eu AMEI a sua! Serio! Mt legal! Mas conta: Quem matou a Hermione e pq! E pq Neville tah tão deprê! Hahaha... Sei q eh segredo de estado, mas naum mata ninguém tentar! Pelo menos assim espero! O.o Bom, soh queria te dar parabéns e agradecer muito pelos 2 comentários... Sobre o vestido, posso pensar... mas vermelho e verde fica estranho, naum? E sobre a frase... hehehe... gostei tbm mt dela! Achei diferente e inesperada e fiquei nas nuvens qd li o q disse! OBRIGADAAAAA! Agora, curta mt suas festas, continue escrevendo a fic e comente a minha... claaaaaaaro! Hahaha... Bjinhos!

b **Miaka** /b - OBRIGADAAAAAAA! Adorei seus comentários! Vc defende a Gina mais q eu mesma! Hahaha... ADOREI! Sobre o David... um pena! Ela vai ter q se contentar soh com o Draco, isso se ele quiser ela, naum? Vai q ele naum tem a msm opinião sua! O.O hahaha... Ah sim... Draco eh mt mais esperto, mas Harry tem o pequeno detalhe de ser pai de Rafael... E se de repente ele começa a ligar as coisas? Lembre-se q o próximo cap. eh justamente o jantar com ele! ;-) Mas acho q tô falando d! hahaha... Bem... OBRIGADAAAAA DE NOVO! Desejo p/ vc boas festas e ferias! E espero realmente q continue a comentar! Milhões de bjinhos super animados!

b **Kitten Malkavian** /b - Vixe! Pois jah postei, como pôde ler, 3 caps. novinhos em folha p/ vc! Mas naum tem problema, pode me "chatiar" o qt quiser pq adorarei falar contigo de novo por msn! Espero q tenha valido a espera e q não chore mais (apesar de ter de confessar q a intenção era emocionar msm! Mas por favor não me mate! O.O)... E ateh onde me consta, a srta. eh mt inteligente! O fato de não ter descoberto que era o Rafael naum quer dizer nadica de nada! Eu te adoro do msm jeito! Por isso, AGRADEÇO MUUUUUUUUITO por ter comentado! BRIGADA! Feliz natal e ano novo! Bjinhos! P.S.: Se não comentar serei eu a torturadora! risada maléfica

b **Ana** /b - OIIII! Q bom q gosta da minha fic! Pergunta: Eh portuguesa! BRIGADAAAAAAA! Pode deixar q continuou a postar! Mas por favor... continua a comentar e faz uma doida feliz, sim! Hahaha... Bjões e boas festas!

b **Srta. Weasley Malfoy Nai W.M.** /b – PALMAS! VIVAAAAAA! PARABENS! DESCOBRIU! Parabéns por sua inteligência, srta. Weasley Malfoy... mas o nick jah diz tudo... a esperteza dos gêmeos e o jeito astuto dos Malfoy! AÊÊÊÊÊ! Hahaha... faz tempo q não nos falamos, não eh msm! Pode ficar tranqüila, q prometo naum enrolar tanto nas atualizações! E isso naum eh promessa de político! Mt feliz e animada desejo a ti boas festas e desejo para mim, mts comentários seus! Hahaha... Bjs!

b **Pekena Malfoy** /b - PALMAS PARA PEKENA! AÊÊÊÊ! VIVA! VIVA! VIVAAAAAAAAAAAA! Brigada por comentar msm depois de demorar tanto, mas pense bem, vc leu antes... eu merecia um presentinho... na verdade ainda mereço, pq não manda mais UNS comentários? Hahaha... Eu li desde do seu primeiro comentário e adivinha, vc disse q seu QI era mais baixo q o normal, mas vc descobriu, não! Então vc eh suuuper inteligente! (puxa saco!) hahaha... tô com saudades! Qt tempo a gente não se fala? Décadas? Pena q vou ficar "fora do ar" (naum, naum vou me drogar! O.o), vou te q viajar, sabe... q pena... uma ilha com quarto com ar condicionado na casa de um tia q tem piscina e a praia limpinha, alem de ser o "lugar" da ilha... cheio de carinhas surfistas p/ eu conhecer... realmente uma pena! Hahaha... Mas falando serio... vc sumiu! Espero q naum tenha me abandonado, sabe... eh natal! Cadê seu espirito natalino? Comenta vai, me dah essa alegria! Milhões de bjinhos! Espero q tenha festas e ferias inesquecíveis! Ateh um dia q eu ache ser próximo! HOHOHOHOOOO!

b **Ly Anne Black** /b - Ave Maria! POOOOOR FAVOOOR EU SOU MT NOVA PARA MORRER! Hehehe... oi! Tô sem cara p/ falar contigo! Q bronca! Vc me perdoa! fazendo carinha de anjo Por favor! Cadê espirito natalino q todo mundo fala? Eu tbm sou gente! Jah expliquei mais ou menos o pq de eu ter deixado de publicar a fic, mas olha... jah publiquei 4 caps.! Inclusive revelei mais cedo quem era Rafael! Me perdoa vai! Se me perdoar, vc comenta? Hein? HEEEEINNN? Hahaha... VALEU pelo comentário... pelo mesmo serviu pra me sentir o cocô do cavalo do bandido! O.O Hahaha... deixando minha maluquices de lado, espero q tenha gostado desses caps.! BRIGADAAAA DE NOVO! Boas festas e mts bjinhos envergonhados!

b **Pichi** /b - DEUS DO CEU, se eu te contar uma coisa vc naum acredia! O.O Eu simplesmente nem sabia q estava concorrendo aos prêmios ateh vc comentar! Chorei de me acabar qd fui pro site (minha irmã me zoa ateh hoje!)! E adivinha: Ganhei melhor enredo... aiai... tô nas nuvens ateh hoje! Nem acredito! Bom, deixando minha incredulidade de lado, vamos ao que interessa: BRIGADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Vc sabe como me sinto honrada por comentar e realmente estou rezando ajoelhada no milho p/ q faça isso de novo! Hahaha... E olha q nem católica eu sou! O.o Ah, outra coisa... como sempre, sua fic tah fantástica, maravilhosa, super supimpa! Adorei Draco terminando a historia... rir mt! Mas, preciso comentar... Qd eu voltar da Ilha eu comento... se der tempo eu comento ateh hoje, eh q tô correndo feito uma louca para colocar esses caps. aqui! BRIGADA DE NOVO! Naum sei nem como te agradecer! Desejo mts felicidades nesse ano q começa e tudo de bom p/ vc! Big bj de uma fã!

b **Jamelia Millian** /b - Helloooooooo! Vc começou a ler minha fic no mês do meu niver! Nossa! O q posso dizer diante disso? OBRIGADAAAAAAAA! A propósito: Eh portuguesa? Bom... VALEU pelo comentário e espero q continue comentando! Agora, sobre sua fic... qd voltar de viagem (e não eh pro mundo da lua ou da maionese, como sempre vou! Naaaum, eh para uma Ilha!) eu leio ela com o maior prazer... soh naum sei qd exatamente, preciso ler um trilhão de fics! Hahaha... Mas pode deixar q leio sim! E comento, pq desespero por comentário eu entendo... Ateh por isso q peço encarecidamente q continue a comentar! POR FAVOR! Hahaha... Boas festas! Big bjinhos!

b **becah** /b - Uiiiiii! rosto "levemente vermelho BRIGADAAAAA! Tão legal seus comentário q fico ateh sem graça de pedir mais... ateh parece! Continua comentando! PLEASE! Fico muuuuito feliz qd as pessoas dizem q gostam da minha ficzinha! Mas caso eu piore pode me xingar! OBRIGADAAAA MESMO! Festas maravilhosas para vc e ferias ainda melhores! Bjs de uma autora muuuito agradecida e honrada!

b **beka** /b - HIII! Sabe, são comentários como o seu q me deixam mais felizes! Fico tão honrada por saber q eh sua fic favorita q faltam palavras! MUUUUITO, mas MUITO OBRIGADA! Vc naum tem idéia do qt me deixou feliz e emocionada! Eh nessas horas q vc tem vontade de continuar sempre apesar das complicações diárias! Tô muuuuuito feliz mesmo! Se algum dia eu te decepcionar, sinta-se ateh obrigada a me xingar e muuuito! ADOREI seu comentário e mesmos estando aqui nas nuvens eu te desejo um feliz natal e prospero ano novo, com tudo q vc merece! Trilhões de bjinhos extremamente emocionados e ainda mais honrados!

b **rebeca** /b - OIIIIIIII! Nossa, qts elogios! Tem certeza q eh da fic certa q estava falando? Vc gostou tanto assim da minha ficzinha! Aiiii...OBRIGADAAAA! Isso q eh presente de Natal! Espero q continue gostando e comentando, claaaro! Hahaha... BRIGADA DE NOVO! Q as festas de fim de ano sejam maravilhosas p/ vc! Bj mais q gigantes de uma autora felicíssima!

b **beca-felton** /b - HELLOOO! Acho q realizei um pouco seus pedidos, naum! Ora, vc disse 3 mais, eu publiquei 4 caps. novos! Hahaha... Agora o q acha de ser boazinha com essa autora maluca e mandar um comentário de presente de natal! Serve atrasado! Soh quero q comente! Pense bem, eh um bom negocio... jah pensou se te pedisse uma casa, um carro ou ainda um jato? O.O hahaha... BRIGADAAAA por comentar e espero q a sra. continue comentando! Big bjão animado!

b **Tati Potter** /b - Oi oi oiiiiiii! Ai q bom q achou minha fic legal! Ui q emoção! Espero q continue a comentar! MUUUUUUUUITO OBRIGADA! Feliz natal e ano novo! Hohohohoooo... Super bjinhos felizes!

b **Katys** /b – Opa, essa sou eu! O.o Hehehe... mal a falha de atenção... isso q dah ser desligada! ¬¬

b **Mari-Buffy** /b - Seu comentário tbm foi d+ d+ d! BRIGADAAAAA! Serio q sempre imaginou a Gininha assim! Mt mais legal, naum... essa alma sonserina... ai... adoro isso! E a fic tah aqui p/ vc ler... agora, bem q vc poderia comentar de novo, naum? Fazer esse bem a humanidade no natal! O q? Eu naum sou humanidade? Mas e daí! Meu desespero vale! Hahaha... BRIGADA DE NOVO! Boas festas e ms bjinhos malucos como a pessoa q te manda!

b **Belial Malfoy** /b - Srta. Belial, sinto lhe informar, mas a srta. Katarina morreu! Os sintomas foram: FELICIDADE! AÊÊÊÊ ! BRIGADAAAAAAAAAA! Obrigada pelos elogios, pelo comentário e... bom... por me deixar feliz! Hahaha... Como naum tinha certeza se descobriu msm... homenageei vc assim msm... digamos q acredito no seu dom investigativo! Q bom q gostou da minha Gina malvadona e sex! BRIGADA DE NOVO! E fique sabendo q sim, ainda corro risco de vida... se naum comentar serah acusada de homicídio qualificado! Hahaha... Portanto não me abandone justamente no Natal! Boas festas! E milhares de bjinhos mega animados!

b **Sara Lecter** /b - Sim! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMM! E ISSO AÊ! PARABENS! VC DESCOBRIUUUUUUUUU! Eh... o Rafael era filho dela sim! E vc achando q nem chegou perto e... tcham tcham tcham! Acertou! Agora q jah me acalmei (pelo menos o mais próximo disso!) vamos ao seus comentários! 1º : Eu tbm adoro a Minerva! Naum queria uma prof. como ela, mas como personagem ela eh mt rica! 2º: Realmente fic R/L são poucas, mas jah procurou no 3V, quem sabe naum encontra... eu particularmente nunca li, então dessa vez naum posso te dar alguma dica! Sobre o David, ele infelizmente teve de receber um fora da Gininha pq jah tinha dona: EU! Hahaha... Mas ele não saíra da historia tão cedo e jah tem uma mina pra ele! Sobre a action D/G, o q ocorre eu jah expliquei, Gininha sofreu mt tadinha e precisa de tempo, mas como pôde ter notado, Draquito estah aparecendo mais e a partir de agora eh ainda mais! E um romance aos pouco, naum curto o tipo de fic na qual eles se apaixonam logo de cara, quero escrever algo mais natural e normal... mas concordo com vc! Tbm quero q os dois se entreguem a paixão (nossa, agora sim minha fic virou novela mexicana!)! Espero realmente q vc continue me dando o prazer de ler seus comentários gigantes, pq eu os adoro! Ateh pq, minhas respostas tbm são! Hahaha... Boas festas e beijos p/ vc tbm! b Mabel /b ** - SOCORRO! HELP! ALGUEM ME AJUDE! Ave Maria, cruz credo, Deus me acuda! Tô vendo q as maldições durarão 100 anos! O.O Mas lembre-se: EH NATAL! Seja boazinha comigo! Não me amaldiçoe! Perdoe essa autora desesperada! PLEASE! E jah q estou de joelhos (vc não tah vendo, mas tô sim!) pedindo perdão jah aproveito a encomenda p/ pedir comentários! Hahaha... Sempre fui cara de pau msm! Mas falando serio, custa nada e o botão não morde... mas caso morda vc me avisa q te passo o tel. do meu psiquiatra! Hahaha... Agora, vamos mudar de assunto antes q vc me mate realmente: Sobre suas fics eu diria p/ vc procurar alguma beta no harroteca, mas como ele vive fora do ar, tem tbm, salvo engano, no 3V e no Portal D/G... pq naum tenta lah? As vezes pode ateh ser melhor! E qd publicar me avisa p/ ler! Bom, vou indo, mas antes muuuuito OBRIGADAAAAAA por comentar e me aturar! Desejo boas festas e ferias! E manda via net milhares de bjinhos envergonhados pelo demora! **

** b Ju Kelvans** /b - HELLOOOOOOOOO! Ah melhor agora? Sei como eh sofrer de loucura... meu remédio na verdade e vc continuar comentando! Olha, publiquei um dose tripla de tarja preta! Espero q melhore... Mas enquanto isso eu apenas humildemente berro p/ os 4 ventos: BRIGADAAAAA POR FAZER UM DOIDA FELIZ! Bom, agora q jah perdi minha voz... vamos para sua fic... eu adoooro comedia, entaum, qd eu voltar de viajem eu leio sua fic com o maior prazer! Agora... sobre seu comentário do Severus... bem... eu ateh gostava dele, mas minha opinião mudou drasticamente com o livro 6... sabe... jah leu? Eu curto vilões, mas pessoas sacanas e cretinas naum! Ufa, desculpa o desabafo, mas tava precisando! Em todo caso, desejo a ti um Natal e uma virada de ano muuuuito louca! Pq malucos, são os doidos que acham q nos loucos somos pirados O.o (naum sei se eh assim a frase, mas espero q tenha dado p/ entender)! Ms bjões pirados de uma maluca com orgulho!

b **Ny Malfoy Kayba** /b - SEU PALPITE ESTAVA CORRETOOOOO! FIU FIU! PARABEEEEEEEEEEENS! Espero q ainda esteja viva para ler esse agradecimento super animado e feliz...! E q me responda, pq eu não mereço tal castigo em pleno Natal! Por ano, faça uma autora feliz e comente! Agora, vamos ao q vc jah sabe, mas naum custa nada repetir: OBRIGADAAAAAAAAA! OBIRGADAAAAAAA! OBRIGADAAAAAAA MESMO! Me deixou muuuuuuuuuito feliz seu comentário! Desejo a ti m saúde, dinheiro no bolso, felicidade e claro... muuuito loucura! Tudo de bom! E milhões de bjos de uma autora mt orgulhosa!

** b Deb Flo**r /b - Ateh o próximo cap.! Estava falando serio? AI Q BOOMMMMMMMMMM! BRIGADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Espero q não tenha desistido de mim e da minha fic, senão vamos ficar desoladas! Sem era nem bera! Oh... o q serah de nos? Hahaha... Um pena naum ter descoberto sobre Rafael, mas tudo bem, se descobriu sobre o passado de Gina, jah eh algo maravilhoso e ultra mega supimpa! Agora, alem de desejar q continue a me mandar comentários, desejo tbm, boas festas e mando-te bjinhos super animados!

b **D** /b - BRIGADAAAAAAAAAAAA! MORRI DE FELICIDADE com seu comentário! Pois agora, te responderei de coração tbm! Espero q tenha gostado dos caps. novos e q continue a comentar! Meu e-mail eh: Katys KK arroba hotmail ponto com (tô fazendo isso pq o site naum aceita! Fresco!)! Desculpa naum Ter te respondido a tempo, mas eh q naum deu meeeesmo! Mas msm assim coloquei a homenagem, por acreditar q havia descoberto! Sobre sua fic, espero q publique logo e q me avise q lerei com prazer! Ah, passou no vestibular! Bom, OBRIGADA DE NOVO! Boas festas e big bjões mts lisonjeados e felizes pra chuchu!

b **Mariana** /b – AÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! VIVAAAAAAA! IÇA! DESCOBRIU! Até o pai vc descobriuuuu! PARABENS! Q leitora inteligente! BRIGADA MESMO por comentar! E espero q continue comentando! Agora, se a fic será grande... sabe q naum sei! Será o que minha imaginação fértil produzir! Bom, a parte + importante do final, já escrevi... acredito q a Assassina ñ passe de uns 25 caps... Tô escrevendo outras fics, ainda tem a outra q já está no ar... mas creio q a próxima será com humor negro, tendo como personagens principais Harry e uma criação minha... Ainda tem outra q envolve religião e q minha irmã desistiu de ler dizendo q era mt complexa O.O! Hahaha... O nome desta pelo menos eu já sei: Armagedom... vamos ver seu a modifico, tô querendo fazer isso e depois penso se a publico! Portanto, nem se preocupe, vai me aturar por um bom tempo, na verdade, acho q isso é uma coisa p/ se matar, mas abafa o caso! Hahaha... BRIGADA POR COMENTAR! E mts bejinhos de uma autora lisonjeada pelo comentário e felicíssima por descobrir o mistééééério! Ah! Feliz Festas de final de ano e férias! Bjs!

b **Sandrinha-Potter** /b - HELLOOOO! Ahhhhh Sandrinha... que pena, não descobriu, mas tudo bem! Ainda tem mais coisa para vc tentar adivinhar e pensar, como por exemplo a reação de Draco e Harry ao descobrirem tudo! Qual será! Que duvida cruel! Hahaha... MUITO OBRIGADA PELO COMENTÁRIO! Fico mt feliz ao saber q consigo fazer um pouco de mistério! Menos mal, não! Hahaha... Espero realmente que a srta. continue comentando, leu bem mocinha! Tenha isso como espirito Natalino! POR FAVOR, HEIN! Boas festas! Curta mt as férias! E bjinhos estalados!

b **Ellen-Potter** /b - OIIIIIII! Quer dizer q lhe indicaram minha fic? E q vc NÃO se decepcionou O.O? AHHHHHHHHH! É hoje que eu morro de felicidade e alívio! Q booom! MUITO OBRIGADA MSM! Espero q continue gostando e caso se decepcione, pode me avisar e xingar! Ehhhhhhh, a Gininha tá podendo... mas não acho q esteja taaaanto assim não, tenho certeza q vc arranja mais, naum! ;-) Confesse! Hahaha... conheço mina q fica com qts em uma balada? 20, 30? Entaum, ela soh tem dois! Quer dizer, tinha... pq um ela já deu um chute na bunda e sinto lhe informar q David já me pertence! Hahaha... Oh sonho! Enfim, tô aqui p/ AGREDECER ao comentários, desejar boas festas e férias e mandar mts bjinhos! Bye!

b **GinnyMalfoy** /b – HIIIIIIIII! VC ACERTOU! FIU FIU P/ VC! TRÊS VIVAS! VIVA! VIVAA! VIVAAAA! Hahaha... 'Rafinha querido' era realmente filho dela! Entãoooo: MUITO OBRIGADAAAA! Adorei seu comentário e fiquei nas nuvens com ele! Principalmente na parte em q vc disse: Até o próximo cap.! Menina, quase pirei! Só não pirei, pq já sou pirada, mas tudo bem O.o ... Agora concordo com vc... escrever cap. grande é difícil! Esse, com fonte Times N. R., número 12 deram 18 págs.! E pra quem começou com, acho que, 2... putz! Nem eu acredito! Mas ainda quero aumentar cada vez mais... pelo q tô vendo e escrevendo, o último cap. terei q dividir em dois! É mt coisa! Agora, o 'Rafinha' ser o papagaio da Gininha foi uma boa idéia! Olha, até pensei em mudar! Já pensou? Depois de tanta enrolação, ele ter sido o papagaio de estimação dela? Hahahahahahahahaha... Tenho certeza q não ficava viva 1 dia sequer! Sobre seu nick, acho uma boa msm! E qd postar, me avisa! Mas deixe-me ir indo... ñ antes, claro: AGRADECER MAIS UM VEZ pelo comentário! Fique a vontade! Pode me mandar comentários gigantes, pq eu os adooooro! Nota-se pelas minhas respostas 'mt pequenas'! Hahaha... Desejo p/ vc tudo de bom, boas festas e férias ainda melhores! Beijinhux e xauzin p/ vc tbm! E, como vc disse, eu espero q seja até o próximo cap.!

** b Sweet Nightangel /b ** – Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Sua fic tá muuuuuuuito louca! Cada vez melhor! Quero saber tudooo! Hahaha... Mas notei q vc sofre da msm coisa q eu, ñ? Enrolar nas atualizações! Putz! Quero ler! Ah, sabe... por eu ter a minha memória de um velho caquético de 200 anos (na verdade é capaz dele ter mais memória q eu!), simplesmente não lembro de todas as perguntas que queria fazer para você sobre a fic... mas tudo bem, eu vou lê-la de novo (e com prazer) e a gente se encontra no msn, blz? Ahhhh... e PARABENS! Descobriu quem era Rafazoide! Isso q eh menina esperta! O orgulho da autora! Hahaha... Muitíssimo obrigada por ter me passado a musica da Amano Tsukiko (que por sinal perdi o nome original... acho q ficou na casa dos meus primos! Êta cabecinha avoada! O.o)... espero q a srta. me passe outras como me prometeu! Agora, uma coisa q nós duas esquecemos: A fic em conjunto! E tinha aquela short sua, não? Com Bellinha? Como andas? E a Draco e Luna? Descobri a fic dos dois! A Inominável de Krol Potter... eu parei de ler por falta de tempo msm, mas a fic eh boa... e a historia bastante interessante, acredito que vc goste. Em todo caso... Bom Apetite! ;-) BRIGADA MESMO por ter comentado, por me aturar no msn e por ter me passado a musica! Mas como sou mt puxa-saco das pessoas q comentam minha fic: AGREDEÇO P/ SEMPRE MSM! Hahaha... Desejo Feliz Natal (hohohoooo!), Feliz Ano Novo (o q se diz na virada do ano!) atrasados! Ateh o msn! Big bjinhos super animados!

** b Sarah Brington** /b - Oi oi oiiii! Menina, faz tanto tempo q vc comentou q fiquei sem graça de mandar minha fic p/ vc betar! Sério! Fiquei com medo de vc me xingar toda O.O! Nem tenho coragem de perguntar se ainda tá de pé o pedido (mas já perguntando! Isso q é ser cara-de-pau, viu!)... hahaha... Não sei se vc desistiu de mim, se está com vontade de me matar, mas eu já me expliquei! carinha tristonha Não foi totalmente culpa minha! Culpe minha mãe por ter se casado com um louco! E culpe tbm meu PC por ter envelhecido e se aposentando, ah, e a chuva por ter terminado de detona-lo todinho (soma aí, aquelas pequenas tempestades de SP + janela aberta justamente do lado dele + ninguém em casa... ai meu deus... foi cômico entrar em casa e está tudo molhado!)...! Ou seja, a culpa é da minha vidinha toda doida! Eu acho q foi até por isso q minha loucura piorou, sabe! Bom, se seu espirito Natalino e humanitário for grande, fique sabendo q ainda estou calmamente desesperada por uma beta! Enfim, MUUUUUUUITO OBRIGADA MEEEEESMO POR COMENTAR! Espero e torço p/ q tenha tido festas e férias mt boas e q me perdoe!

b **Mari** /b - Isso q eh ser direta no assunto! Com um comentário rápido, provou ser inteligente, perspicaz e uma maravilhosa leitora! É ISSO AÊÊÊÊÊÊ! Katy's pulando feito louca pelo quarto PARABÉNS! FIU FIUUUUUUUUU! PARABÉNS! Ufa... deixa eu respirar e descansar um pouco... Nossa! MUITO OBRIGADAAAAAAA PELO COMENTÁRIO! E PARABÉNS DE NOVO! Agora, como uma boa pessoa q é... mt boazinha... vc vai continuar comentando, ñ é? NÃO É? POR FAVOOOOOR! Hahaha... boas festas! Tudo de mais q bom p/ vc! Férias ainda melhores e bjinhos entusiasmados de uma doida mt agradecida!

b **Biba Evans** /b - HELLOOOOO BIBA! Sabe... Concordo plenamente com vc! TOTALMENTE APOIADO! Gininha tá mt boazuda! Por isso msm q tô baixando a bola dela aos poucos! Até pq, já imaginou de um cap. p/ o outro ela de repente ser uma bruxa feiosa daquelas histórias infantis! Hahaha... Adorei sua sugestão! Fez eu parar e pensar: Poxa, acho que me empolguei de mais... alias, diga-se de passagem, como sempre! Justamente yo! Q sempre fui contra Mary Sue! Q vergonha! Por isso, além de eu ter me tornado ETERNAMENTE GRATA, peço PERDÃO! Me perdoa! olhinhos brilhando Perdoa essa autora maluca? Prometo q vou me segurar! Q vou fazer Gina menos enjoada! Até pq a única perfeita nessa história toda sou eu! Claaaaaaaro! Hahaha... Falando sério... MUITO OBRIGADA PELO COMENTÁRIO! E esse tipo de critica q se leva para a vida inteira e fique a vontade por fazer isso sempre q quiser! Achou alguma coisa de errada, pode me esculhambar... pensando bem... seja boazinha comigo, senão tenho um treco! O.O E exatamente por acreditar q vc é uma pessoa mt boazinha (afinal, são de criticas construtivas e puxões de orelha q nos fazem melhorar!) q espero q continue comentando e analisando minha fic! MUUUUUUITO OBRIGADAAA! Bjs mt agradecidos! Espero q tenha boas festas! P.S.: Quê! Livro eu! Só se tivesse maluca... opâ, eu já sou... reformulando a frase: Só se fosse mt mais maluca! Aí sim q meu psiq. ia me internar! E sem dia para sair! BRIGADA! Bjinhos!

b **Bella-Riddle** /b - Snif, snif ... chorando feito louca Eu não mereço uma leitora tão compreensiva! AHHHHHHHHH! MUITO OBRIGADAAAAAA! Se bem que seu comentário deixou ainda mais pesada minha consciência - . Vc me perdoa DE NOVO! Desiste de eu não! olhinhos marejados POR FAVOOOOR! Olha, eu prometo não demorar mt! Só agora, pq vou viajar e só volto talvez pra visitar o terceiro apartamento no qual eu vou me mudar aqui em Salvador! Impressionante! Daqui a pouco vou ficar craque apês p/ mudança! Em SP, qd pensei q continuaria lá, para meu desespero na época, eu devo ter visitado umas 6 casas diferentes e aqui, o q tô agora é o 2º, mas vou me mudar de novo! Tô pensando seriamente em seguir carreira de corretora! Hahaha... Mas falando sério... Por favor, perdoa essa autora enrolada? E continua comentando! PLEASE! BRIGADA NOVAMENTE PELO COMENTÁRIO! Bom Natal, ano novo e férias! Big bjs!


	14. A vida não pára

**_Capítulo 14: A vida não para_** O silêncio era peculiar naquele quarto de hotel luxuoso e belo, pois as pessoa que nele estavam costumavam ter soluções para tudo... costumavam. Na verdade a pergunta na qual a resposta não veio, foi feita por Ryam após Gina terminar de ler o bilhete do auror em voz alta: "O que fazemos agora?" 

- Já esperávamos que ele fosse descobrir tudo, cedo ou tarde.- começou Virgínia interrompendo o silêncio pela primeira vez. – temos que fazê-lo estar no lugar certo e principalmente na hora certa.

- Mas aí seria simples, não? Você marca um encontro com ele... Eduard não deve saber que você esta na cola dele. – comentou Ammy prática.

Ammy era o tipo que tinha soluções rápidas e excelentes, entretanto, mesmo a idéia parecendo a principio boa, haviam muitas falhas, pois lidavam agora, não com um simples ex-comensal... mas com o melhor deles e um excepcional ex-caçador e isso fazia toda a diferença...

- E um bom plano, mas nem sempre a praticidade é o melhor negocio. Porque, pense comigo. - Gina começou a andar de um lado para o outro enquanto enumerava os contra tranqüila... Ammy era afinal, uma iniciante – Primeiro: o Eduard lembra do treinamento, ou seja, ele continua sendo um caçador e o melhor. Segundo: ele sabe que sou Circe e provavelmente sabe que fui sua noiva. E obvio que desconfiara de imediato e tentara _ele_ armar uma armadilha... e pode ter certeza de conseguiria. E terceiro: ele tem o "apoio dos aurores".

- Precisamos de uma distração, algo que não leve a você e venha ate nos. – falou Erik olhando para o teto.

- Exatamente... a questão é o quê. – David comentou antes de estralar os dedos.

- Ou quem... – Catherine olhava para Virgínia que agora estava com os olhos brilhando.

- Lucius Malfoy! – a ruiva sorria destravada. – Como não pensei nisso! Ai Catherine, e por isso que te adoro! – disse antes de começar a rir de alivio.

- Como assim? O que tem o Malfoy? – perguntou Erik confuso.

- Homens... – comentou Catherine olhando para o noivo com deboche – Use sua pequena inteligência, querido. – ironizou – Eduard provavelmente iria a um chamado de Malfoy por duas razões; A primeira porque ele quer descobrir mais sobre Gi e a segunda porque o Malfoy sabe sobre ele. Eduard com certeza vai querer fazer uma "queiminha de arquivo".

- Certo, até ai tudo bem, mas acho que vocês, mulheres com tamanha inteligência – começou David não contendo a provocação – 'esqueceram' de um singelo detalhe... Malfoy está preso!

- Vocês estão me envergonhando. – interrompeu um Ryam desolado antes de virar-se para Gina – Como vamos tirar ele de Azkaban? Você sabe que ele enlouqueceu e mesmo assim não podemos fazer como se ele houvesse fugido... chamaria muita atenção, podendo até trazer seu nome a tona graças aquele seu duelo com ele... você viraria assunto dos aurores mais do que está e acredito que Eduard usaria isso como um trunfo. Já imaginou ele "para sua proteção" colocar _realmente_ aurores lhe vigiando? – David e Erik olhavam para o amigo impressionado, a capacidade de Ryam ver as mínimas falhas era algo inacreditável. As três mulheres que estavam no quarto tiveram que concordar que para toda regra existe uma exceção.

Ficaram cada qual perdido em seus pensamentos, tentando bolar um plano por um bom tempo. Às vezes algum tinha alguma idéia, mas era rapidamente deixada de lado pela falhas. Contudo, quando tudo parecia um beco sem saída, Virgínia levantou da cadeira de supetão sorrindo animada:

- Fez-se a luz! Tenho um plano.

Passaram o resto do dia formulando cada parte do plano. Nada poderia dar errado. Virgínia só lembrou do jantar com Harry depois de receber a carta do mesmo querendo acertar os detalhes. Contudo, não fora isso a causa da grande surpresa do restante do grupo e sim a preocupante carta de Isabelle:

"_Ryam,_

_Estou preocupada! Aurores vieram me interrogar para saber sobre minha afilhada! Será que Ammy se meteu em algo? _

_Rachel também está com medo... Nossa Ammy é uma boa menina, mas será que eles saberão ver isso? Até perguntaram sobre aquela amiga dela... Virgínia alguma coisa... Aquela modelo! _

_Ficaria mais tranqüila se conversa-se com Rachel... sabe o quão sentimental ela é. _

_Nossa Ammy ... que Merlin a proteja! _

_Com carinho, _

_Rosa Braga." _

- Por que ela mandou para Ryam? – questionou Ammy depois de ler a carta.

- Seria suspeito ela mandar a carta justamente para mim... – comentou Virgínia olhando para a janela pensativa.

Ryam olhou para David que retribuiu o mesmo olhar preocupado. Por serem mais apegados a ela desconfiaram que havia acontecido algo desde do momento que ela entrou no quarto. Gina estava estranha e pensativa. Os dois esperavam que houvesse discussão entre as duas, eram muito parecidas... mas daí a aparecer indiferente e nem sequer xingar Isabelle uma vez... isso era um sinal preocupante. Muito preocupante, que só se agravara com a carta.

- Isso não quer dizer nada, a Ammy tem razão. Ela poderia escrever da mesma maneira para você, afinal Ammy e você já são conhecidas como amigas... e se analisar bem, foi pior, porque eles virão até Ryam agora. – comentou Erik não notando o olhar dos dois amigos. Virgínia apenas suspirou resignada e respondeu em um tom de finalização de conversa.

- Seja como for, Isabelle pretendia deixar Ryam e Rachel como "algo mais" já que Ryam também estava na festa... não será difícil despista-los. Podemos dizer que são namorados. – olhou para o amigo mais velho e continuou enquanto abria a porta do quarto de David – Marque um encontro através de cartas Ryam, para "tranqüilizar" a Rachel e finjam no encontro estarem juntos. – olhou para o restante do grupo parecendo cansada por alguns instantes – Agora, se me dão licença, vou comer alguma coisa, porque o jantar vai ser tarde. Ammy separe sua roupa e de preferência um sensual discreto. Um vestido preto, talvez...

Virgínia andou calmamente para seu quarto, dando um ou outro Boa Noite. Havia acabado de comer e agora desejava imensamente de um banho demorado e um sono reparador, coisa que naquela noite ela com certeza não teria. Precisava tomar um banho rápido por causa do jantar com Harry e exatamente por isso não dormiria nem um pouco bem, nem mesmo com poção. Encontrar o pai do seu filho não apenas traz recordações ruins, como também a sensação de falsidade... não por ele, mas por ela por não contar até hoje que eles tiveram um filho e isso era o cumulo do absurdo. Harry tinha sido pai, tinha perdido o filho de maneira brutal, poderia ter se vingado do assassino e não sabia... Virgínia sentia raiva de si mesma só de lembrar.

A verdade e que não contara nada a Harry por medo... medo de ser julgada, medo do que a família iria pensar ou dizer, medo dele fazer escolhas erradas e vir a se arrepender no futuro. Era tanto medo que nem mais sabia do que teve medo exatamente. As vezes pensava que fora esse medo que matara Rafael... E se houvesse feito tudo certo? Se houvesse contado para Harry que estava grávida? Será que ele protegeria os dois? Mas isso não mais importava, sua vida se baseava agora em uma coisa: vingança. Nem que para isso Rafael continuasse sempre nas sombras, iria se vingar finalmente de Lucius e Eduard. Quando acabasse? E quando acabasse...? Bem, ela pensava nisso depois, afinal, a vida sempre continua, ou como diz um cantor trouxa brasileiro... A vida não para.

Prosseguiu em seus devaneios e cumprimentos até chegar em seu quarto, quando se surpreendeu com um pequeno papel sobre sua cama presa em um botão de rosa. Leu rapidamente para perceber que, como inconscientemente desejava, não era de Malfoy e sim de John Smith, o homem que ela seduzira pouco antes de ir ao baile e pedira o endereço de Eduard... já até havia esquecido dele.

- John Smith... – sussurrando amassou o papel e levou consigo para o banheiro para joga-lo fora. Já tinha o endereço de Eduard a tempos... foi inclusive ela que pedira para o ministro aloja-lo em um bom apartamento em um bairro residencial bruxo. Não sabendo ele que seus vizinhos eram dois ex-aurores que foram muito amigos de Jonatha e que estavam lá apenas para vigia-lo. Foi assim que descobriu que seu ex-noivo era um tremendo galinha. – Depois eu resolvo isso.

Tomou seu banho pensando apenas no jantar... Harry não era exatamente um inimigo em potencial, mas alguém para ser usado. Iriam tentar descobrir o máximo sobre o que os aurores estavam planejando e com alguma sorte, descobririam o que Eduard pretendia.

Não queria provocar, colocou então um vestido longo com decote leve e um corte lateral, um verde escuro que combinava muito com o colar fino de prata. Ao olhar-se pensou ironicamente que agora sim havia se tornado uma sonserina.

Respirou fundo e saiu do quarto silenciosamente. Estava na hora.

- Está preparada, Gina? – perguntou uma voz masculina em suas costas causando-lhe arrepio.

- Sempre estou, David – sorriu para ele que agora estava ao seu lado no saguão a espera de Ammy.

- E... eu sei, mas perguntei por costume. – sorriu insinuante.

- Visitou seu filho?

- Fui essa tarde... pelo que Vivian contou, está fazendo sucesso no colégio. – comentou David, não escondendo o orgulho. – tem a quem puxar.

- Tão modesto você. Vivian é uma mãe ciumenta?

- Não sei... tô achando que sim. – David riu por um tempo. – Cadê Ammy? Assim vocês vão se atrasar.

- Não se preocupe, já estou aqui. – respondeu uma Ammy diferente. Não estava exatamente diferente, estava simplesmente...

- Linda! Você está linda! – um surpreendido David a olhava de cima a baixo. – Hoje eu realmente gostaria de ser o Potter.

A surpresa de David não era para menos. Ammy sempre fora a caçula e o xodó dos Caçadores, provavelmente só quem viu-a como mulher fora TuMom, um dos mais jovens do grupo. E ver Ammy vestida com um vestido lilás claro, decotado e justo era surpreendente para qualquer um, pois revelava que ela não era mais a menina dos olhos do grupo, mas uma mulher... e uma bela mulher.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu a morena envergonhada.

- Não precisa se envergonhar... você está perfeita. – sorriu Gina feliz. Hoje Harry cairia nos encantos de Ammy com toda certeza. – Parece até uma daquelas deusas. Harry vai ter um treco! – pegou o braço da moça animada e foram andando para a porta principal do hotel. – Tô doida pra ver a cara dele! – comentou antes de rir junto com a morena.

- David, não me diga que aquela era a nossa Ammyzinha? – perguntou um Ryam abismado vendo as duas abrindo a porta de vidro.

- Era... A nossa menina cresceu... – o loiro parecia ainda muito chocado.

- Não quero nem imaginar a cara de Kenny e Diane ao saberem disso... Estou ficando velho. – Ryam balançava a cabeça de um lado a outro.

- Estamos, meu amigo, estamos... Quer tomar um drink?

- Aceito... tô precisando.

Virgínia respirou fundo e sorriu para Ammy. Não conseguia esconder tão bem o seu nervosismo. Mas tentando deixar seus sentimentos de lado, olhou para os monitores do furgão, onde do lado de fora, dizia que era de ração de cachorro.

- Potter está sentado nessa cadeira. Podemos descobrir que ele está com uma escuta e uma mini camêra... mas é fraca... Você tem que se preocupar com outra coisa, está vendo aqui, aqui, aqui e aqui? – perguntava Catherine apontando para pontos vermelhos em uma espécie de mapa. - São camêras trouxas apontadas diretamente para vocês.

- Camêras trouxas? – Ammy não segurou a pergunta.

- Isso mesmo, com feitiços para captarem qualquer movimentação e som, ou seja, se vocês tentarem falar conosco, eles vão saber. – explicou a caçadora eficaz. – Sabíamos que Eduard colocaria camêras por todas as partes do restaurante. Ele comprou tudo a alguns dias atras em uma loja trouxa, para o azar dele, não sabe que tudo o que ele compra está sendo monitorado pelo pessoal na França.

- Que? – a morena parecia confusa.

- Temos informantes por toda a Europa... sem contar que ele está 24 horas sendo monitorado. Ou você achou que estávamos sozinhos nessa? – Erik retorquia enquanto digitava algo no computador.

- Na verdade, não esperava que os Caçadores fossem tão influentes. – sussurrou Ammy para si mesma.

- Nosso grupo é o mais influente do ministério, Ammy . – explicou Virgínia calma. – Mas isso não é importante agora... Eu devo supor que os aurores sabem das câmeras, não? Inclusive Harry.

- Exato! O que torna essa operação totalmente monitorada. Provavelmente vai haver aurores disfarçados. Achou Erik? – perguntou Catherine olhando para o monitor em que ele digitava concentrado.

- Achei! – Erik olhou animado para as caçadoras. – Achei os nomes dos aurores em ação. Não precisamos nos preocupar... Eduard e Malfoy não estão no restaurante. Só tem seis aurores em treinamento... sabem que você não fará nada, afinal, para eles Ammy nem sonha em saber quem você é e Potter sempre foi seu amigo. O Cicatriz deve tentar tirar informações de você. Tome cuidado com o que diz, Ruiva. – falava Erik enquanto analisava alguns papeis. – De acordo com alguns dados e até cálculos de distância e tudo mais, as imagens devem ser captadas para um local perto, já que a qualidade não é muito boa... o que significa...

- Que Eduard está por perto. Já imaginava isso. Tentem descobrir onde ele está. – dizia Virgínia se levantando. – Vamos Ammy, você tem um cara para conquistar.

- Espera! – Catherine as parou olhando intensamente para a tela no computador. – Erik, confirma isso para mim... – apontou para algo e seu noivo foi prontamente olhar.

- Gi... Malfoy está em alguma outra missão hoje... – o caçador a olhava preocupado. Virgínia que havia voltado na mesma hora quando ouviu isso, correu para frente do computador preocupada.

- Mande David e Ryam ficarem de vigia no meu quarto... E mandem fazer uma limpeza de emergência. – a ruiva pensava, enquanto estralava os dedos. – Tudo está guardado em local seguro, não está?

- Tá, fique tranqüila. – Catherine respondia olhando para a amiga com duvida. Virgínia estava estranha, nunca ficava nervosa com alguma missão. Sempre fora fria. Mas agora parecia até longe. Sabia que a situação era delicada, por Harry ser pai de Rafael, mas nunca imaginou que ela fosse ficar assim. Concluiu que provavelmente a visita para sua ex-mestra não lhe fez muito bem. Entretanto confiava na amiga, ela sempre se recuperava, mesmo nas piores crises. Olhou nos olhos dela e sorriu tentando passar calma – Agora se acalme e vá pro jantar. Nós ficaremos aqui observando tudo, caso aconteça alguma coisa...

- Nada vai acontecer... Não hoje. – e dizendo isso Virgínia finalmente saiu do furgão, sendo acompanhada por uma Ammy receosa. Pouco antes de fechar as portas, pode ouvir o "Boa Sorte" do casal de caçadores.

- Elas estão chegando, Potter... Prepare-se, sua missão começará agora. – disse Eduard sério na outra linha.

- Eu estou preparado. – só que Harry não contava que as duas mulheres que teriam que enganar estivem tão belas. E se surpreendeu com isso.

Olhou para Ammy e desejou no seu intimo que ela o perdoa-se no fim de tudo. Era uma mulher doce e engraçada. Parecia pura e indefesa e ao mesmo tempo forte e sensual. Havia se encantado por ela desde do momento que a vira e pôde perceber algo que o surpreendeu: Ela não se importava por ele ser Harry Potter. Sabia que poderia ser besteira, mas esse simples fato fez com que ele a olha-se desde do principio da conversa com outros olhos. Reconheceu que ela poderia sim, ser a mulher que esperava.

Harry sempre fora tímido durante sua adolescência, se apaixonara por Cho e casara-se com ela depois da formatura... Tudo parecia perfeito até ela aparecer. A irmã do seu melhor amigo, aquela ruivinha quieta, que quando mais nova havia nutrido uma paixão infantil e doce por ele.

Nunca a olhara como mulher, apesar de provocar suspiros de alguns. Até aquele dia, em que tudo mudara. Em que começara a conhecê-la de verdade...

**Flashback **

- Nem tente me convencer de nada, Harry... meu irmão não conseguiu, o que te faz pensar que eu ouviria você? – uma nervosa Virgínia entrava no quarto junto com um Harry calmo, que fechou a porta antes de responder.

- Sou seu amigo, Ginny. Me preocupo com você.

- Me responda Harry... você acha que sou retardada? – perguntou ela enquanto o olhava intensamente.

- Não... mas... – ele tentava explicar, deixando a ruiva ainda mais nervosa.

- Mas o quê? – ela se aproximou dele rapidamente – Mas eu sou muito criança para batalhar? Sou muito incompetente, pois sou a Gininha Tolinha? – Harry ficara mudo. Ele sabia que era a verdade. Gina era muito indefesa, nunca poderia ir para uma frente de batalha. Contudo notou o olhar determinado dela. Não desistiria fácil dessa loucura. – Diga-me Harry... como você me vê? – a pergunta o pegou de surpresa.

- Que?

- Você me vê como, Harry? Me responda! – exigiu ela calma, olhando diretamente nos seus olhos. Aquela atitude o deixava embaraçado.

- Você é a Gina... uma garota... – começou ele decidido.

- Pare! – ela riu nervosa – Garota? – em um piscar de olhos ela estava com o corpo muito próximo ao dele. – Que garota você ainda vê aqui? Não notou que eu cresci, não?

Ele a olhava assustado, nunca esperou uma atitude dela assim. Sempre viu aquela ruiva como mais uma Weasley, como sua irmãzinha de consideração. Vê-la agir daquela forma, tão sensual, o deixava sem ação. Principalmente porque podia sentir o seu perfume e notar finalmente as curvas bem desenhadas dela. Virgínia definitivamente não era mais uma garota.

- Percebeu finalmente que sou uma mulher? Não sou mais uma garota. – se aproximou dele e sussurrou no seu ouvido – E vou para a batalha, porque não vai ser você que vai me impedir.

Virgínia virou-se para sair, mas Harry queria uma explicação para aquilo. Segurou em seu braço antes que abrisse a porta.

- Por quê? – notou um sorriso surgir no canto dos lábios dela.

- Você precisava me enxergar como eu sou, Harry... Eu não sou sua irmã e nem gostaria de ser. – sorriu sapeca, parecendo voltar a ser uma garota que aprontou algo e enquanto dava-lhe um beijo na bochecha, disse divertida – Boa batalha.

Três meses depois ficaram novamente sozinhos e dessa vez Harry temia estar assim. Passara todo aquele tempo observando-a... como se a conhecesse pela primeira vez. Via-a, não mais como uma garota, mas como uma mulher. Uma mulher terrivelmente sensual e bela. Nunca esqueceria em que situação a encontrará novamente...

- Gina, onde foi que você deixou aquele relatório do Ro... – parou no momento em que posou seus olhos nela.

Gina se encontrava com uma camisola curta e semi transparente azul clara. Fingiu não notar o suor escorrer pela sua testa. Tinha que lembrar que era um homem casado e com uma filha pra criar.

- O relatório de Rony? Tá em cima da mesinha do lado da cama dele. Por quê? Algum problema? – ela parecia se divertir com a situação dele. Depois de quase 5 minutos sem resposta, Virgínia se aproximou com o mesmo sorriso sapeca. – Que foi Harry? Tenho certeza que você já viu uma mulher de camisola... Além do mais, eu ainda sou uma garotinha ao seus olhos, não é mesmo?

- Por que faz isso? – ele realmente queria saber a resposta. Não entendia esse jogo de sedução justamente agora.

- Se você ainda não descobriu... não serei eu a pessoa que lhe responderei. – se aproximou mais um pouco, estavam com os corpos próximos e as respirações descompassadas – Mas não é obvio para você?

- Obvio o que? – Harry realmente não sabia. Como poderia? Virgínia namorara outros caras e tirando aquele paixão infantil, nunca demonstrara nada de verdade.

- Ora Harry, não se faça de desentendido! Você sempre soube sobre minha paixão por você. – ela, entretanto, parecia ficar irritada pela falta de tato do moreno.

- Mas... mas... mas isso foi há anos atrás. Você não poderia ainda... – começou ele confuso. Contudo, lembrou da conversa de três meses atrás. Olhou-a assustado. – Poderia?

- Infelizmente. – Gina parecia triste ao responder. - Vá embora, por favor... quero dormir. Estou cansada. – Ia em direção a cama, quando ele falava com os olhos verdes brilhando.

- Não entendo...

- Não entende o quê, Harry? – a ruiva parecia estar muito nervosa com a tapadisse dele. E quando virou-se enfim, pareceu surpresa ao notá-lo a menos de um palmo de distância, olhando-a intensamente.

- Por que nunca lhe notei. – nem esperou resposta... A beijou como nunca tinha beijado ninguém, nem mesmo Cho. Havia paixão ali e principalmente... desejo.

Com o tempo a situação entre eles passou a ficar séria. No dia em que vira Voldemort beijando-a... nunca tivera tanto ciúmes de alguém e tanta preocupação, ao notá-la cada vez mais pálida pouco antes de desmaiar.

Estava decidido a lutar por ela, olhava-a deitada na cama do hospital depois de 1 mês desaparecida, tão fraca e indefesa que chegava a desespera-lo. Cho começou a notar que havia algo de errado entre ele e Gina a partir dali.

Pouco tempo depois de acordar, entretanto, ela terminou. Nunca entendeu direito porque daquilo, já que estavam bem até então. Prometeu a si mesmo que descobriria custe o que custasse. Algo estava errado naquela história, muito errado...

**Fim de Flashback**

E agora ele estava ali, vendo-a se aproximar. Decidido a descobrir tudo sobre ela. Inclusive se era Circe...

Respirou fundo e sorriu simpático para as duas mulheres que se aproximavam cada vez mais. Nem parou para pensar no que faria se descobrisse que ela era quem estava procurando e muito menos que a verdade poderia ser muito pior do que ele imaginava. E esse foi seu pior erro...

- Boa Noite, Harry! – cumprimentou uma animada Virgínia.

- Como vai? – perguntou Ammy, enquanto sentava-se na cadeira.

- Melhor agora... Vocês estão divinas. – a ruiva sorriu diante do comentário dele.

- Obrigada. – Ammy agradeceu tímida, o que não era muito comum. Harry causava um efeito nela surpreendente.

- Restaurante muito bem escolhido. – Virgínia falou olhando ao redor. Na verdade pouco se importava se ele era um dos mais refinados da cidade, estava preocupada era com as camêras e aurores disfarçados. Notou logo de primeira dois. Um casal, na verdade... Se perguntava quando foi que os novatos se tornaram tão incompetentes. A moça olhava fixamente para mesa, nem ao menos piscava. Sua mão, com certeza segurando a varinha, remexia-se nervosa em um bolso do casaco. E o rapaz nem sequer mexia a mão, que estava em cima de uma mala pequena e preta... ali deveria estar uma camêra. Um outro auror estava de garçom, e a rapidez com que foi para a mesa o denunciara... não era necessário isso, o cardápio já estava na mesa. Harry pareceu impaciente, pois notou os erros também.

- Já escolheram? – o auror perguntou logo que se aproximou. Estava suando, como os três na mesa perceberam. Gina respirou fundo para não rir... a cara de Harry estava digna de uma foto.

- Na verdade nem li o cardápio... o que você sugere? – a ruiva fazia de desentendida. Lera o cardápio muitas vezes, ele tinha uma filial perto de sua casa na França. Praticamente sabia tudo de cor.

- Eu diria para você pedir... pedir... – tossiu de leve – Na verdade o que a senhorita pedir será bom. Garanto que a comida daqui é excelente. – Harry estava a ponto de socá-lo. Ammy assistia a cena com pena do rapaz, não o perdoariam por tamanha falha.

- Eu confiarei então no meu amigo. – olhou para Harry sem esconder o divertimento – Peça o que você gostar, sim? Vou ao banheiro.

Levantou-se da mesa, notando uma mulher lendo distraidamente um livro... Seria comum, se ela movesse os olhos e não os tivessem fixados no mesmo ponto da pagina. Pela localização, Virgínia já sabia que era uma aurora novata. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e entrou no banheiro feminino.

Sentou em um dos pufes tranqüila. Saíra de lá para deixar Ammy sozinha com Harry. O olhar dele para a morena na entrada ficou claro o seu interesse. A questão era saber o que ele acharia quando descobrisse que Ammy também é uma caçadora. Será que a perdoaria? Respirou fundo... Aquela pergunta era mesmo para a amiga ou para si mesma? Esperaria quanto tempo para contá-lo? Mais alguns anos?

Estava sendo fraca, como Isabelle dissera. Fraca e sentimental... Precisava pensar nisso tudo como mais uma missão e levar isso dessa forma. Poderia por tudo a perder se permanece assim. Amanhã falaria com McGonagall sobre Lucius Malfoy e se tudo desse certo, a vingança estaria próxima. Muito próxima.

Segurou um bocejo. Estava com muito sono, pois não vinha dormindo muito bem. Sabia que cedo ou tarde apareceriam auror para saber o que ela estava fazendo. Sorriu divertida, apesar de tudo, não podia deixar de rir da situação. Ela ali, quase dormindo, enquanto os aurores deviam estar desesperados, com medo de ela ter fugido. Parecia até que ela cometeria um erro desses... Era uma profissional.

- Boa Noite. – uma moça loira havia acabado de entrar no banheiro, ainda incerta sobre o que falar. Bastou isso para Virgínia conhecer mais uma auror em ação. Resolveu voltar para o jantar, que a essa hora, já deveria estar a caminho.

- Boa Noite. Com licença. – a loira sorriu sem jeito em resposta.

Só faltava agora um auror e pelo que notou ele parecia ser bom em disfarce, pois nem desconfiava quem seria ele.

Olhou ao redor e não encontrou ninguém suspeito. Se bem que, na realidade, a suspeita ali, era ela. Mais uma vez segurou a risada e olhou para a mesa de Harry que agora conversava com a amiga. Ammy parecia encantada, seus olhos percorriam o rosto de Harry com carinho e até mesmo admiração. Queria sentir isso novamente, queria sentir borboletas baterem no seu estômago, queria se encabular com um elogio, queria suspirar novamente e se pegar pensando em alguém na hora mais imprópria... era tão bom.

- Com licença. – um jovem de porte atlético e olhos de um verde escuro profundo, a tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Como? – Virgínia perguntou ainda surpresa. Os olhos do rapaz era incríveis.

- A senhorita poderia me dar licença. Gostaria de ir ao banheiro. – ele disse sério e ao mesmo tempo educado.

- Claro... Desculpe. – respondeu a ruiva antes de sorrir e ir em direção a mesa. Fazia tempo que não viu um olhar daquele, tão misterioso e frio. Sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu para o casal que a olhava de modo questionador. – Me perdi em pensamentos.

- Só você mesmo, viu Gi. – Ammy riu da cara da amiga ao ouvi-la.

- Desde que te conheço você faz isso. – comentou Harry.

- Lembra do dia em que meu cotovelo foi parar na manteigueira?

- Como é, Virgínia? – a morena olhava assustada para os dois que riam.

- Um dia na Toca, quando eu era apaixonada por ele... fiquei tão concentrada nos olhos de sapinhos cozidos que quando acordei, meu cotovelo estava todo melado de manteiga.

- Tá... vou fingir que entendi...

O jantar transcorreu tranqüilo. Harry apenas perguntava em que Virgínia trabalhava na França, e essa respondeu com tranqüilidade. Ammy acabou por comentar que tinha na verdade duas tias em Hogwarts e o moreno pareceu acreditar.

O que mais intrigava a ruiva, na realidade, era o fato de não ter encontrado nenhuma dica sobre o ultimo auror. Seja lá quem fosse, ela teria que descobrir, porque ele seria um ótimo caçador.

Resolvendo dar mais uma volta pelo restaurante, deu como desculpa a ida no banheiro novamente para retocar a maquiagem. Em uma mesa um pouco afastada viu o mesmo rapaz conversando com alguém no celular. Cerrou as sobrancelhas, antes de sorrir destravada. Apenas para confirmar, foi em direção ao jovem, que a olhou do mesmo modo profundo.

- Desculpa, será que podemos conversar? Prometo ser rápida.

- Se for realmente rápida. – e falando com esse alguém no aparelho, avisou que ligaria depois, sem tirar entretanto, os olhos de Virgínia.

- Primeiro, muito prazer. Sou Virgínia Weasley.

- Igualmente, sou Carlo MacGregor. – respondeu ele indiferente.

- Bom, MacGregor, eu sou modelo... na verdade já estou passando da idade e agora faço um ou outro trabalho. Lido mais com a parte financeira da empresa Madame Malkin... e não pude deixar de notar sua beleza. Se interessaria em ser modelo? – sem esperar a resposta do rapaz, perguntou novamente- Ou esta fazendo faculdade de algo?

- Curso o último semestre de Medi-bruxaria... Mas posso pensar no caso, onde poderia acha-la?

- Tem alguma caneta, pena? – ele rapidamente lhe entregou uma caneta preta, com alguns detalhes em ouro. Virgínia, sem nada comentar, passou o número do seu celular. – Espero que aceite minha proposta. Obrigada pela atenção. – quando ele vez mesura de se levantar, ela apenas respondeu sorrindo satisfeita, mais satisfeita do que ele pensava. – Não se incomode. Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – a ruiva poderia jurar que o viu sorrido no canto dos lábios.

Era obvio que ele era o ultimo auror disfarçado... Na verdade ficara em duvida, desde que encontraram-se na porta do banheiro. Mas ele não cometeu quase nenhum erro. Quase, porque falhou apenas com duas coisas: Por questão de comodidade, nenhum celular trouxa funciona neste restaurante... sabia disso, pois conhecia o dono, que vivia justamente na França. Alem do mais, aquele tipo de caneta só era dado ao filho recém formado. Contudo, se interessou por ele imediatamente... alem de bom em disfarces, era um rapaz bonito... Provavelmente de alguma família rica, pois sua educação era notável, exatamente o que procuravam em um caçador. Treinaria ele com o maior prazer.

Foi até o banheiro, apenas para não levantar muita suspeita do seu interesse por Carlo. Retocou a maquiagem sutilmente e voltou a mesa. Como esperado, Harry perguntou o que fazia conversando com o rapaz. Parecia levemente preocupado.

- Nada de mais, apenas o convidei para ser modelo. – ela respondeu calma, sem deixar de insinuar no fim. - Por quê? Parece que se incomodou com isso... O conhece?

- Não... nunca o vi, só achei estranha sua atitude. – ele rebateu com outra insinuação.

- Esqueceu que trabalho com moda, Harry? – Virgínia fingindo não notar, comentou sorrindo.

- Pois é... você deve viajar muito, não... – Engoliu seco. Tentou ritmar o coração. Era por isso que temia o encontro, era por isso que estava tão nervosa. Encontrando uma resposta rápida e não demonstrando seu turbilhão de sentimentos, ela respondeu:

- Viajo sim... principalmente na época de grandes desfiles.

- É por isso que nunca veio nos visitar? – Respirou longamente, sabia que seria uma oportunidade muito boa para contar tudo, mas com todas essas câmeras e aurores, essa possibilidade, para seu alivio interno, seria inviável. Seguindo com o plano, apesar da vontade de correr para seu quarto na França, em busca de paz, tentou semear a duvida não declarada.

- Mais ou menos, é uma das razões, mas não a mais importante delas...

- E posso saber qual é o verdadeiro motivo? – ele não parecia querer ouvir a resposta entretanto, sabia como aquela missão era difícil para ele, muito mais do que ele sequer supunha...

- Aqui não é o lugar certo, muito menos o momento certo. E você, mais do que eu, sabe disso... – respirou fundo, sem dar atenção ao olhar surpreso e duvidoso do moreno – Um dia você vai saber, Harry... Pode ter certeza disso.

O silêncio se seguiu por alguns instantes e Ammy apenas observava a tudo calada. Precisava descobrir o passado de Virgínia, pelo que pareceu, não só a machucara de tal maneira, que nem mesmo para visitar a família ela voltava para Londres, como poderia ser importante para Harry também... Mas se era tão importante, por que ela não contara a ele? Desistindo de entender sua mestra, sem contudo, desistir de descobrir a verdade, puxou um assunto rapidamente, não sabendo ela, que esse também era um assunto indesejado:

-Então? Ele aceitou o convite?

-Ficou de pensar... faz medi-bruxaria.

-Fiquei sabendo que se tornou medi-bruxa na França...

-A Ammy andou contado minha vida foi? – perguntou divertida – Me formei sim...tenho que confessar que é um cursinho complicado.

-Eu leio de vez em quando umas reportagens sobre as curas novas...

-Tem saído mesmo grandes descobertas...

-Mas tem sempre umas estranhas. – comentou Ammy sorrindo divertida. – Mês passado tinha uma que curava pessoas mal-humoradas para sempre. Só que tinha o efeito colateral dela nunca mais parar de fazer piada sobre tudo. Quanta maluquice, viu!

-Eu li essa reportagem! Foi a mesma que mostrou um feitiço que escondia barriga de gravidez... uma mistura complicada de feitiço e poção... – comentou Harry pensativo.

-Eu estudei essa poção semestre passado... não trás riscos ao bebê, só a mãe na verdade. Parece que tá sendo muito usada pelas adolescentes que querem esconder que estão gravidas para a família.

- Loucas... não quero nem imaginar minha filha fazendo isso... Por que alguém esconderia que está grávida para os outros? Não consigo entender.

Virgínia olhou para aqueles olhos verdes perturbada... Aquela havia sido a maneira dela esconder a barriga por quase nove meses da família e principalmente dele. Respirando fundo, comentou, como se não fosse tão importante, afinal, eles olhavam para ela, esperando alguma posição de sua parte.

- Não? Mas eu consigo... Cada um tem seus motivos particulares, não acha Harry? E sempre há um bom motivo para tomar essa decisão tão difícil...

Ele olhou-a com as sobrancelhas levemente contraídas, mostrando que não entendera sua colocação. Entretanto, Ammy percebendo o desconforto da situação, sorriu e mudou de assunto. Seguiram por assuntos amenos até o final do jantar.

- Bom trabalho, Potter. – Eduard dizia friamente a um Harry pensativo.

- Acredita que ela seja a Circe? – perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

- Claro! Seu trabalho agora será estudar os gastos dela financeiros. Preciso saber o quanto ela ganha por mês e quanto vale seus bens. Ah, e se ela tem algum gasto estranho. Precisamos prende-la o mais rápido possível. – a última parte parecia mais ser dita para si mesmo do que para o auror.

- Por quê? – Harry questionou. Eduard agia cada vez mais estranho.

- Cuide de seu trabalho Potter. – respondeu nervoso. Tentando se controlar, continuou – Quero um relatório sobre o jantar, amanhã na minha mesa.

- Fui bem, Gi? – Ammy perguntou quando já estavam no saguão do hotel. – Gina?

- Como? Ah, sim, claro, foi muito bem! – suspirando alto, continuou cansada – Desculpa... tava pensando sobre alguns assuntos...

- Está preocupada. – afirmou a amiga.

- E esgotada. Amanhã conversamos, certo?

- Tudo bem. Durma bem... – desejou Ammy, sem obter resposta, pois a ruiva estava novamente perdida em pensamentos.

Virgínia relembrava cada detalhe da conversa. Harry estava decididamente perdido e completamente preocupado. O que estaria pensando agora? Ela precisava contar! Cedo ou tarde essa historia viria a tona... E aí, o que faria? Como explicaria suas mentiras? E quando sua família descobrisse? Ficaria completamente só! Afinal, ninguém aceitaria o fato dela ser uma assassina... Assassina... Era uma assassina... E pior, não sentia nenhum remorso pelas vidas que tirou, sabia que cada um que matou, mereceu de alguma forma. Mas... e sua família? Entenderia isso?

- Estou perdida. – resmungou ela, sem se dar conta que já estava na porta do seu quarto.

- Que ruiva? – uma voz a tirou dos devaneios, dando-lhe um susto.

- David! Nunca – mais – faça – isso! – o loiro apenas ria, junto com Ryam. Ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas levemente e perguntou tentando manter a calma:

- Vocês beberam?

- Imagina Cenorinha! Nós nunca faríamos isso! – respondeu David ainda rindo sem motivo aparente.

- Na verdade bebemos só um tiquinho, sabe... um tiquinho assim... – Ryam demonstrava com a mão o "tiquinho" que eles beberam.

- Sei... e vocês resolveram fazer isso justamente hoje...

- Percebemos que estamos velhos. Muuuito velhos. – comentou David lacônico.

- Certo. – Virgínia respirou fundo – Então como bons velhinhos que vocês são, vão agora dormir, não é mesmo? Para descansar, cada qual em seu quarto. – ela simplesmente não acreditava na cena que estava vendo. Nunca tinha visto os dois bêbados... Era só o que faltava para terminar aquele dia com chave de ouro. Pensando nisso, Virgínia entrou no quarto balançando a cabeça negativamente, mas por fim rindo dos dois amigos. Seria uma situação que ela nunca esqueceria. – Velhos! Eu mereço!

Rindo, ela andou até a penteadeira do quarto para tirar o brinco de prata, quando novamente levou um susto, desta vez, também causada pela voz de um homem...

- Você fica irresistível assim, de verde e prata... Incrivelmente sonserina... mas tenho que confessar que fica ainda melhor rindo... – ela virou-se rapidamente, dando de cara com Malfoy sentado sobre sua cama elegantemente, trajando uma calça e blusa social preta. Ela tentou controlar o primeiro pensamento que veio em sua mente: "Lindo!", mas não conseguiu. E fingiu não notar o arrepio na espinha quando ele voltou a falar, lentamente e de uma maneira ainda mais sensual – Boa Noite, Virgínia. Sentiu minha falta?

**Nota da Autora (Q sim! Ela está viva!):** Ai! Ui! Aiiii! Espera! Não precisa jogar essas coisas em cima de mim com tanta força!

Não... tudo bem... Podem me matar! Eu morro sabendo que mereço!

Oiii gente (sem graça)... como posso me justificar! Se eu chamar Rafael será o bastante? Não... não é o Rafael filho de Gina não... É o técnico em informática mesmo! Pois é! Fiquei sem computador antes mesmo de vir pra Salvador! Foi um sufoco! Mas finalmente estou com pc não tão novo, mas totalmente transformado! Até virou XP... com mais memória e velocidade! Tô impressionada com meu bebê!

Tava com tanta saudades de vcs! Ai ai... minha vida mudou tanto!

Bom... mas voltando a fic, agora eu preciso é correr pra escrever! Tá ai essa cap. que já estava pronto há meses, mas que tava preso no PC que nem sequer ligava... preciso terminar a fic o mais breve possível, pq próximo ano não vou ter o menor tempo... vai ser do colégio por cursinho pré-vestibular e do cursinho para os livros em casa... ou seja... vai ser estudar e estudar... e como no final do ano eu viajo pra praia... o negócio complica ainda mais. Quero tá mandando ainda essa semana o próximo cap.. Só que tbm preciso estudar para as 2 provas finais que tão vindo ai... tão pensando que estudar em colégio da polícia militar é moleza! Eu vou ter um treco com tanta coisa pra fazer e essa média 7 vai me matar!

Mas enfim... eu quero agradecer muuuuuuuuuuuuuito pelos comentários! Eu fico tão feliz! Vcs não tem noção! Ai q SAUDADES DISSO! Hahaha... Ufa! Liberei meus sentimentos! ¬¬

Os agradecimentos vem aos poucos, pq senão eu iria demorar ainda mais... mas vs sabem q eu amo todos eles!

Meu psiquiatra me disse q ando meio sentimental... porém não notei nada disso!

Snif... snif... ai q saudades de dizer: **Bom apetite!**

Hahaha... BRIGADA POR TUDOOOOOOOOO! 

Bjs e até o próximo cap. q virá o mais rápido possível!


End file.
